Vendetta
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Todo parecía ir bien..., nadie sospechaba que se acercaban tiempos oscuros de nuevo y que, personas inocentes, pagarían las consecuencias de los actos y las traiciones de otros. / Tercera generación / Actualización todos los viernes
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Si no, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter sino Theodore Nott y habría más Slytherins.

**Preludio**

La habitación apenas si estaba amueblada con una mesa ubicada en una esquina y una vitrina vacía, cubierta de polvo, a unos cuantos metros. Parecía iluminada por la luz de una vela, pero ninguna vela estaba prendida allí, sólo una varita colocada en la mesa, a pocos centímetros de la mano de su dueño, un hombro robusto cubierto con una capucha del que no se podía atisbar casi nada de su rostro. Entró otra figura, con una capa negra y con capucha igualmente y después de un pequeño asentimiento de saludo, se sentó.

El otro hombre no hizo ningún gesto durante unos momentos, hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió con la voz ronca, de un hombre mayor.

—Perfectamente, estaba sola… —respondió el otro—, y no lo descubrirán hasta mañana, tal vez.

El primero asintió sin decir nada. El otro, en cambio, hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Y la chica Ihara?

—Perfectamente bien… —asintió el otro—. Aunque ella sólo es un premio menor, claro. Un premio menor que nos puede ser útil si accede a cooperar. Sin embargo, el verdadero trofeo…

—Los tres Potter —completó la figura que había entrado—; el premio mayor son los tres Potter.

—Por supuesto… —convino la voz ronca, en la que se podía notar cierta excitación al hablar—, por supuesto. Este es nuestro momento, llevan demasiado tiempo viviendo en la tranquilidad y en la apacibilidad de sus hogares… en la paz. Ya no creen que puedan quedar sombras de la guerra y para sus hijos son sólo anécdotas que les contaron antes de dormir…

—Este es nuestro momento, sí —asintió la primer voz—, el momento de vengarnos por todo lo que nos hicieron. El momento de hacerle pagar a los traidores el que nos hayan abandonado… A todos los que nos dieron la espalda

—Todos debieron estar allí. Todos debieron apoyarnos.

La figura que había entrado hacía unos pocos minutos sonrió para sus adentros.

—Este es nuestro momento —dijo, pronunciándolo como una sentencia de muerte—, esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Afuera, el cielo tronó y se convirtió en relámpago, previendo que tiempos oscuros se acercaban.

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta es la nueva chorrada que estoy escribiendo y tendrá lugar en la tercera generación. Ahora… ¿quiénes estás hablando? ¿Quién es la chica Ihara? ¿Por qué les puede ser útil? ¿Por qué el premio mayor son los tres Potter? —vale, esa es obvia, si no adivinan, son peores videntes que Trelawney—. Divaguen, divaguen, divaguen, los invito a mirar en su ojo interior.**

**Notas aparte voy a intentar ajustarme al canon que se conoce hasta el momento…, pero como es la tercera generación van a salir personajes nuevos hasta debajo de las piedras. Eso sí, no voy a meter a ninguna Mary Sue, gracias.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 17 de diciembre de 2012**

**(la fecha es del día en que el capítulo se terminó de escribir, no del día de publicación) **


	2. The undying need to scream

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Si no, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter sino Theodore Nott y habría más Slytherins.

**Capítulo I: The undying need to scream**

"_Don't know what to say but it must get out won't you stick around as I try to think out loud" Dillon_

* * *

Le temblaban las manos. ¿Por qué le temblaban las manos así? Se quedó mirándolas unos segundos, allí, sobre el pergamino en el que se disponía a escribir una carta que no sabía cómo empezar. Miró a sus manos temblar y volvió a ver, como si siguiera allí, el cadáver de su madre en el recibidor, contorsionado en una posición imposible, con una mancha negra sobre el pecho desnudo, muestra inconfundible de magia negra.

Llegó y se tropezó con el cadáver y no atinó más que a quedarse allí parada, conteniendo la respiración y a correr hasta el cuarto de su padre y luego hasta el estudio. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. Estaba ella sola, frente a un pergamino, con el cuerpo de su madre enfriándose en el recibidor. No se atrevía a volver a bajar, y aunque había intentado localizar a su padre, no estaba con Nott, y mucho menos con Malfoy. Probablemente estaba en el trabajo, con una de esas guapas secretarias con las que se rodeaba para desesperación de su madre. Trabajando hasta tarde…, sí.

Agarró una pluma y volvió a mirar fijamente el pergamino y la mirada apagada de su madre fue lo único que encontró. No era vieja. Apenas tenía cuarenta y tres años y los disimulada cuanto podía. Algunas arrugas empezaban a adornar su frente, pero su cabello aún se mantenía negro, lacio y largo. Allí, tirada en el piso de la sala de donde no se había atrevido a moverla, tenía una expresión de terror que aun perturbaba a Liliane.

Se fijó en el pergamino, intentando exprimirse las palabras del cerebro para escribir la carta fatídica que su hermano recibiría al día siguiente por la mañana, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. No sabía cómo decírselo, porque Antonin adoraba a su madre y si había algo que su madre, Pansy, no se merecía, era morir. No había sido la mejor madre del mundo, era frívola, y a veces, una madre demasiado fría, carácter que le había heredado Liliane.

No se merecía morir de la forma que había muerto, tirada en el recibidor de aquella casa señorial que les había heredado su abuela paterna al morir, sola, sin nadie que oyera sus gritos y corriera a ayudarla. Pansy Zabini no merecía morir de ningún modo.

«Querido Antonin», empezó Liliane y se quedó atascada después de poner el nombre de su hermano y una coma, para continuar la carta. Odiaba aquellas situaciones porque nunca sabía qué decir, o cómo disimular la noticia sin que le cayera como un jarrón de agua helada al destinatario. Optó por escribirlo tal cual, después de un «Tengo que darte malas noticias», para no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y pudo ver como la tinta se corría a la par que sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo y de impotencia.

No se atrevía a volver al recibidor y ver como el cuerpo de su madre le devolvía la mirada en aquel escenario desolador que a todas luces había sido un asesinato. No lo había tocado, no se había acercado más de lo necesario. Ella, acostumbrada a contemplar la desgracia ajena cuando le pedían ayuda con algún crimen que tuviera que ver con algún objeto hechizado con magia negra, veía como su propia desgracia se le venía encima e intentaba no mirarla a la cara.

Finalmente terminó la carta y firmó con un débil «Liliane Zabini» antes e atarla al pie de su propia lechuza y enviarla. Su hermano la recibiría por la mañana con un anexo firmado por la misma Liliane para que Flitwick le permitiera adelantar sus vacaciones de invierno una semana para poder asistir al funeral de su madre. Liliane suspiró cuando vio partir a la lechuza y se miró las manos, aun temblorosas de impotencia y tal vez un poco de rabia y allí estaba cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y salió casi corriendo de su recamara para encontrarse a su padre en el recibidor, mirando fijamente el cadáver de su esposa.

Liliane se quedó mirando, sintiéndose una intrusa en aquella escena sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado mientras su padre se agachaba a recoger algo que había descubierto en la mano de Pansy. Parecía que se lo habían puesto allí después de matarla. Finalmente, la joven, persuadida por la curiosidad se acercó hasta su padre mientras abría el pergamino que había recogido. Liliane contuvo un escalofrío al vislumbrar su contenido, escrito con algo que parecía sangre seca. «Iremos por ti, Blaise Zabini», se leía.

Su padre se quedó mirando aquel pergamino sin reaccionar por un momento hasta que enfrentó a Liliane con su mirada. Ambos llevaban demasiado mal aquellas situaciones, tal y como Liliane había descubierto cuando su abuela había muerto. Su padre, Blaise, el que le había heredado casi todos los rasgos: el color de piel, la nariz prominente, los ojos oscuros y duros.

—Le he enviado una carta a Antonin —le dijo Liliane, con la voz lo más sosegada que pudo y vio como su padre asentía ausente. La dejó sola en el recibidor, sola con el cuerpo de su madre que los aurores que acudieran a la casa cuando su padre les notificara del asesinato querrían examinar. Blaise Zabini se dirigió hasta la habitación principal de la casa señorial, donde estaba la cama que había compartido con Pansy desde el primer año de su matrimonio, con paso firme, quizá demasiado lento.

Liliane pudo oír el puñetazo en la pared hasta el recibidor.

Se dirigió hasta su recamara, de nuevo, y decidió escribirle a la única persona que podía ayudarle. O en la única en la que confiaba para ayudarle. No sabía si él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla o no, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Garabateó un torpe «Necesito ayuda» en un pergamino y lo dobló y se dirigió hasta el fondo de la casa, donde estaban las dos lechuzas dedicadas a la correspondencia de la casa y, después de atarle el pergamino a una pata y dejarla marchar se quedó mirando el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

Iban a dar las doce de la noche y la madre de Liliane Zabini estaba muerta. Unas lágrimas rebeldes, que su orgullo no le permitía mostrar, se escaparon de sus ojos.

* * *

No estaban solos. Jezabel habría preferido que lo estuvieran, pero no podían correr a los cuatro chicos que dormían en esa habitación un cualquier excusa. En cualquier caso, se la estaban pasando bien. Les quedaba sólo una semana para estar así, antes de las vacaciones. Antonin volvería a casa por navidad y no podrían verse de aquella manera en todas las navidades. Aunque, probablemente pudieran escabullirse el veintiséis de diciembre, lejos de las miradas de todos, en la casa de Antonin, después de la fiesta de navidad que organizaba todos los años.

—Antonin —murmuró Jezabel—… te quiero. —Lo dijo tras un momento de vacilación, pero lo dijo. Antonin sonrió.

—No me querrás para siempre —le respondió él, con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Jezabel había heredado la belleza de su madre, poco había de su padre en ella. Cada vez que Antonin veía a la señora Nott, Daphne, se sorprendía por la cantidad de parecido que existía entre ella y su hija.

—Pero te quiero ahora. —Jezabel enterró las uñas en la espalda desnuda de Antonin—. En este momento, en este preciso segundo, quiero que seas mío por completo… —Sonrió un poco—. Anda… sé mío un rato.

Antonin se inclinó para besarla y susurrarle que dejara de hacer ruido, para no despertar a nadie cuando se fijó que en la única ventana que existía en la habitación estaba una lechuza. La lechuza de su hermana, color marrón y con una mirada fija y penetrante. Se separó de Jezabel, que lo miró sin entender hasta que vio a la lechuza parada en la ventana y la reconoció como la lechuza de Liliane Zabini. Guardaba lejanos recuerdos de la hermana de Antonin, ella ya era mayor cuando ellos entraron a Hogwarts y se había forjado ya una reputación en Slytherin. Eran parecidos, Liliane y Antonin, el mismo color de piel, y los mismos pómulos.

Antonin dejó entrar a la lechuza y desató el sobre que contenía. Lo abrió rompiendo el sello color verde botella que le había puesto su hermana.

—¿Qué querrá a esta hora? Son casi las dos de la mañana —se preguntó Antonin, sacando el pergamino que su hermana había firmado con su nombre, trazado con demasiada rapidez.

El chico se acercó a la cama para leerla y Jezabel intentó leerla por encima de su hombro, pero sólo distinguió el «Querido Antonin» al inicio. Entonces notó como Antonin se ponía tenso por unos segundos. Segundos antes de que lanzara el puñetazo contra una de las columnas de la cama y se pusiera en pie. Despertó a los cuatro chicos que dormían apaciblemente en la habitación. Algunos alzaron la cabeza casi al momento y Jezabel corrió a cubrirse con una sábana. La carta había quedado a los pies de la cama y Antonin temblaba de rabia en el centro de la habitación.

Jezabel se acercó a recogerla, cubierta con una sábana y entonces se fijó en una frase en concreto dentro de la carta. «Han asesinado a nuestra madre», leyó y se le secó la boca completamente.

La señora Zabini estaba muerta.

Antonin temblaba de rabia, en medio de la habitación, con sólo unos calzoncillos puestos y ninguno de los cuatro chicos a los que había despertado se atrevió a preguntarle por qué había pegado el puñetazo al ver su semblante de ira ciega. Jezabel sí que se acercó a él y no dijo nada. Era mala en eso. Su padre era demasiado frío, su madre demasiado vanidosa, ninguno de los dos muy bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos y Jezabel había aprendido de ellos.

Sin embargo se acercó a Antonin y no intentó ni mirarlo a la cara. Lo rodeo con los brazos mientras sentía lo tenso que estaba, y se fijó en como temblaba de rabia, intentando contener las lágrimas que tarde o temprano saldrían de sus ojos. Se quedó allí abrazándolo casi cinco minutos más mientras los chicos volvían a dormir sin hacer ni una pregunta, aunque éstas pugnaban por salir de sus bocas.

Pansy Zabini, una mujer a la que Jezabel recordaba lejanamente, a la que apenas si la había visto cinco veces, estaba muerta.

* * *

Había sonado el despertador. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y la señora Ihara despertó. Era la tercera vez que sonaba el despertador de Sayuri y no podía creer que aún no se hubiera levantado. La noche anterior había salido, sí, pero les había dicho que no pensaba regresar tan tarde. Aun así, Masao se había dormido a las diez, alegando que no había nada que ver en la televisión y Cho lo había seguido a las once, después de asegurarse que no quedaran más trastes sucios en la tarja. Ese sábado había sido su día libre y en la mañana había acompañado a Sayuri a ver los vestidos de novia, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en que la chica se casara tan joven. La habían pasado bien y por la tarde Sayuri había anunciado que saldría con unas amigas y había asegurado que regresaría a las doce, cuando mucho.

Se le hacía extraño que aún no se hubiera levantado, considerando lo poco que dormía su hija todos los días. Trabajaba en el ministerio, como ayudante y aspiraba a ocupar un cargo importante en el Departamento de Aplicación la Ley Mágica. A Cho le hubiera gustado que siguiera la carrera que medimaga, pero al parecer a su hija le estaba yendo bien a sus diecinueve años. La habían ascendido al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts y, si seguía así, obtendría el puesto que deseaba.

Finalmente, al oír el despertador sonar por cuarta vez Cho se puso en pie. Su hija entraba a trabajar a las nueve, no era posible que no hubiera escuchado el despertador y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde. La mujer se vio al espejo de pasada y se arregló un poco el lacio cabello, aun negro inmaculado, con ayuda de tinte. Tocó dos veces en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, que tenía escrito «Sayuri» en la puerta, con letras doradas que la misma Cho había hecho hacía casi diecinueve años.

No obtuvo respuesta. Tocó otra vez y, al fallar de nuevo, entró en la habitación dispuesta a despertar de una vez por todas a su hija. Cuando entró se encontró con la cama completamente hecha, el despertador sonando y todo en perfecto orden, como si nadie estuviera allí, como si nadie hubiera pasado allí la noche.

Empezó a sospechar y revolvió las cobijas de la cama de su hija, esperando que quizá apareciera Sayuri en algún punto de la habitación, riéndose, diciéndole que aquello era una broma. Pero no pasó nada. Entonces empezó a llamar a gritos a Masao, que seguía dormido y que de todos modos no podría ayudarla porque ni siquiera entendía de magia. Se esforzaba en entender todo lo que su hija le platicaba… sin embargo, seguía siendo un muggle.

Masao le gritó a su esposa que se callara, que ya iba, justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cho, no muy segura, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, aun en camisón y abrió la puerta. No había nadie allí. Sin embargo, por instinto, bajo la mirada y se encontró con algo que la hizo lanzar un grito ahogado y volver a llamar a gritos a Masao.

Era la varita de su hija, Sayuri Ihara, de sauce, veintiocho centímetros, con núcleo de cabello de unicornio. Partida en dos.

* * *

Rose Zeller estaba teniendo una mañana pésima. Empezando por el café frío que se encontró en su escritorio cuando llego a trabajar y la noticia que al parecer El Profeta se había arreglado para sacar en primera plana. Pansy Zabini muerta. Y a Rose Zeller le habían asignado el caso. Menuda suerte. La consideraban una de las mejores aurores, después de Potter, el jefe del departamento —y Rose insistía en que sólo tenía suerte—. Rose suspiró mientras leía completa la nota del periódico en la que había una foto de Pansy Zabini diez años más jóvenes, sonriendo —o haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa— a la cámara y donde especificaban que había sido un asesinato y qué la familia se había negado a dar declaraciones.

Rose había visto un par de veces a la hija de Pansy, Liliane Zabini. Era experta en objetos encantados —sobre todo aquellos en los que había magia negra de por medio— y a menudo ayudaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en donde se encargaban de todo esas cosas. Era hermética y rara vez hablaba con nadie en aquel lugar si no era por razones estrictas de trabajo. Había heredado los rasgos de su padre, que ocupaba un cargo importante en los tribunales, rodeando de secretarias jóvenes y guapas. Al menos se había ganado el cargo… o eso decían. Rose lo dudaba algunas veces, de aquellas familias no podía provenir nada bueno.

Suspiro y volvió a los papeles. Blaise Zabini había notificado del asesinato de su esposa a primera hora de la mañana y a ella le había tocado el caso. Más valía ocuparse de eso cuanto antes pero por alguna razón presentía que no sería tan fácil. El pergamino del informe que le habían dejado en su escritorio especificaba que Liliane había sido la primera en descubrir el cuerpo…

Rose resopló. Odiaba los asesinatos. Prefería cuando el mago oscuro al que había que atrapar tenía un rostro y una identidad. Le gustaba la persecución y los asesinatos —los bien planeados— rara vez le proporcionaban un sospechoso y los casos se archivaban y se dejaban añejar por años, hasta que ya nadie los recordaba.

—¡Lupin! —llamó al chico de cabello azul que estaba sentado en el escritorio al lado de ella. El chico tenía veintiséis años y estaba en la flor de la vida. Rose había sido su profesora cuando estuvo en la Academia de aurores y aunque era muy bueno en defensa personal a veces era demasiado torpe. Ahora hacía las veces de su ayudante mientras le relegaban lo más sencillo; Rose sospechaba que era porque su padrino era el jefe de la oficina.

—¿Rose? —preguntó él, asomándose. Ted Lupin llevaba el cabello azul, como la mayoría de los días. A veces le daba por aparecer con el cabello verde o morado oscuro…

—¿Tienes trabajo? —pregunto ella.

—No… no ha llegado nada —respondió él. Por supuesto que no, pensó ella, aquellos años habían sido demasiado tranquilos. Algunos ex mortífagos seguían sueltos (casi todos los que habían conseguido huir después de la caída de su señor), pero no había señales de ellos… Los tiempos oscuros en los que Rose había iniciado Hogwarts quedaban muy atrás. Aquellos veintiséis años habían sido muy tranquilos…

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a la mansión Zabini? —preguntó Rose, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo al joven para que respondiera—. Oh, por supuesto que quieres. Con la mierda de trabajo que te ponen yo también desearía un poco de emoción en la vida… —Había avisado que pasaría al mediodía por la casa de la familia Zabini y que esperaba encontrar allí a Liliane Zabini y a su padre para que la pusiera al tanto de los detalles—. A las doce me voy, Lupin, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Estaré esperando… y… por favor, ve discreto. —Le señaló el cabello, cuyo color azul la sacaba de quicio.

El joven asintió enérgicamente mientras volvía a concentrarse en un pergamino que leía muy atento en su escritorio. Esperaba que no fuera nada de esa chica pelirroja cuya belleza le cortaba el aliento a cualquiera, porque Lupin ya tenía suficientes distracciones en aquel lugar.

Volvió la vista a su escritorio desde donde el rostro sonriente de Pansy Zabini, impreso en el periódico, le dirigía la mirada. Vaya que tenía una nariz fea… Rose Zeller suspiró: aquella mujer estaba muerta, y a ella le tocaba investigar quien había sido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Después del preludio este es el primer capítulo donde la situación va tomando forma: en veintiséis años el mundo mágico ha estado tranquilo (al menos en Inglaterra) y no ha habido demasiados magos oscuros alardeando de sus hazañas por allí. **

**En este capítulo se perfila uno de los personajes principales: Liliane Zabini, hija de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson (lo he decidido así porque nada se sabe sobre el futuro de ellos dos… de Zabini… apenas si conocemos algunos datos y de Pansy lo único que sabemos es que tiene cara de dogo y finalmente Draco no se casó con ella y porque, además de todo, me encanta la pareja que forman en mi cabeza —no vean que no me ha dado pena matar a Pansy, porque me encanta su personaje cuando lo retratan tan bien que puedes hasta sentir lástima por ella—). **

**También aparece su hermano, Antonin Zabini, aun estudiante de Hogwarts, junto a una tal Jezabel Nott, de los que más tarde tendremos más información. El nombre de Jezabel es sacado de la Biblia… que no he leído completa en mi vida, pero bueno: la reina Jezabel es un personaje… interesante y como todos en la Biblia no tiene un buen final. **

**Ahora ya saben quién es la chica Ihara, de la cual descubren su desaparición en este capítulo. J. K. Rowling especificó que Cho Chang se casaba con un muggle después de Hogwarts, así que me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre —Masao Ihara (de ascendencia japonesa, no china, como la de Cho Chang, ahora Cho Ihara)— e inventarles una hija: Sayuri Ihara (Sayuri es un nombre de origen japonés que significa pequeña flor de lirio, y como nota, es el nombre de la protagonista del libro Memorias de una Geisha, un libro que no me gustó para nada). La pregunta es… ¿Para qué la quieren sus captores? **

**Por otro lado, Rose Zeller. No, no me inventé el personaje: es sorteada Hufflepuff en 1995. Sólo conozco su nombre y he decidido hacerla auror y encargada de investigar el asesinato de Pansy. No sé si los aurores se encargaran de eso o sólo de perseguir magos oscuros, pero me parece bastante probable que, habiendo magia negra involucrada en el asesinato, lo hagan.**

**Ha hecho su aparición Ted Lupin, metamorfomago como su madre. Tiene veintiséis años, es novio de Victorie Weasley y auror… aunque parece que nunca le tocan lo casos interesantes. También, próximamente, uno de los principales personajes.**

**Quiero hacer notar que es un fic coral, donde habrá muchos personajes involucrados (los hijos de Harry, de Ron y de Hermione, entre otros, que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo) y varios protagonistas, cada uno con su respectiva trama… **

**En fin, el título del capítulo es una canción, de Dillon de su disco The Silence Kills. ****Aquí el link www. youtube watch?v= e0G64nHwdvE. ****Sin espacios. **

**Siento que le queda muy bien a las tres primeras escenas (la de Liliane, la de Antonin con Jezabel, y la de Cho) con esa frustración acumulada (sobre todo la de los dos Zabini) y esa desesperación al descubrir tales hechos (la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su hija, respectivamente).**

**Tiempos oscuros se acercan… ¿qué les depara la vida a nuestros protagonistas? **

**Nea Poulain**

**a 23 de diciembre de 2012**


	3. Teenage daughter

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Si no, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter sino Theodore Nott y habría más Slytherins.

**Capítulo II: Teenage daughter**

"_She's a China doll with a teenage daughter. I've seen it all before but I thought you knew better" Dog is dead_

* * *

Aunque siempre recibía El Profeta, Rose Weasley rara vez lo leía todo. Sin embargo, aquel día se fijó especialmente en la primera página. «Asesinada esposa de un alto funcionario del ministerio», rezaba el titular. No todos los días había asesinados, menos personas que merecieran aparecer en primera plana en El Profeta. Rose leyó la noticia completa y se encontró que, como siempre, al Profeta le gustaba difundir su propia versión de los hechos y hacer conjeturas. A veces ya ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué seguía suscrita a ese periódico.

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó Hestia, que acababa de llegar a desayunar y se sentó al lado de ella, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Rose asintió dejando el periódico de lado, permitiendo que su amiga lo agarrara y se concentró en el desayuno. La joven de diecisiete años era de cabello rojo oscuro, que se parecía en poco o nada al de su madre. En eso y en los ojos azules había salido a su padre. En todo lo demás era la réplica casi exacta de Hermione Weasley.

—Mi padre conoce a Blaise Zabini —dejó caer Hestia McGonagall al terminar de leer la noticia, donde se especificaba que los familiares se habían negado a dar ninguna declaración—. Trabaja como abogado defensor en los tribunales del Winzengamot. —Rose asintió. Sabía que el padre de Hestia, Telemachus McGonagall, era un respetado miembro del Winzengamot, además de sobrino de Minerva McGonagall, que había sido directora de Hogwarts desde el término de la guerra hasta que decidió dejar el cargo por ser demasiado mayor.

—¿Y? —preguntó Rose a la chica de cabello castaño sentada a su lado.

—Que lo conoce y punto —espetó Hestia—. Suele decir que es un tramposo cuando gana un caso, pero a mí me parece, por lo que he oído, que se ganó su puesto a pulso. —Se quedó mirando la nota. Pansy Zabini aparecía en la foto con una pequeña sonrisa—. Su esposa está muerta…, y asesinada. Me preguntó quién le guardaría rencor como para asesinar a su esposa.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi asunto, después de todo —dijo ella—. ¿No tenían un hijo en Slytherin aún? —preguntó. Tratándose de Hestia no había casi nada que se le escapara: ella era la mafia de los chismes de Hogwarts al completo.

—Sí. Antonin —respondió oteando la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin—. Este año lo nombraron prefecto… No, no está —concluyó, después de revisar al completo la mesa de Slytherin—. Una de dos, o no bajó a desayunar o le permitieron adelantar las vacaciones una semana… Yo creo que la segunda.

Rose asintió cuando vio a una lechuza posarse enfrente de ella.

—¿No es demasiado tarde ya para el correo? —pregunto Hestia acercándose para examinar el sobre—. Mmm… es para ti, allí lo pone. —Efectivamente, escrito con una caligrafía apresurada y desconocida estaba allí «Rose Weasley». Rose frunció el ceño, después de todo, Hestia tenía razón, todo el correo había llegado ya…, sin embargo aquella podía ser una lechuza retrasada.

Desató el sobre de la pata de la lechuza y ésta se fue volando mientras Rose rompía el sello del sobre. Dentro había sólo un pedazo de pergamino y en él, escrito en un color café que a Rose le recordó a sangre seca, estaba escrita una sola palabra: «Venganza».

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hestia, aproximándose, pero Rose dobló el pergamino por la mitad antes de que su amiga pudiera leerlo.

—Nada… una nota sin importancia —mintió Rose. Decir embustes se le daba fatal y Hestia se dio cuenta, pero Rose no quería que Hestia viera aquello y le hiciera preguntas que no sabría cómo responder.

Después de todo, ¿por qué le enviarían una nota así? ¿Por qué la palabra «Venganza»?

* * *

La auror había llegado poco después de las doce y Liliane había estado esperándola. La carta especificaba que quería hablar con ella y con su padre, pero Blaise Zabini se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana, después de notificar a la oficina de aurores del asesinato de su esposa. La mujer, que se había presentado como Rose Zeller, de poca estatura y cabello rubio oscuro recogido en un apretado moño llegó acompañada de un joven al que había presentado como Ted Lupin y que apenas si había murmurado dos palabras. Rose Zeller le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas a Liliane y la chica las había respondido todas con una mueca de fastidio.

Habían examinado el cuerpo justo como Liliane lo había encontrado bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que, cruzada de brazos con la expresión indiferente, los vigilaba desde lejos. Después de cuarenta minutos Ted Lupin todavía tenía la misma cara de bobo que tenía cuando había llegado. Liliane había oído hablar de él, aunque nunca habían coincidido en Hogwarts; era novio de la legendaria Victorie Weasley, a quien todo el mundo alababa por su belleza, heredada de su madre. Había sido prefecta y durante el primer año de Liliane siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla en sitios donde no debería estar. Con el tiempo, Liliane la detestó.

—Señorita Zabini… —llamó Zeller, cuando estuvo satisfecha de registrar el cadáver y el lugar en que había sido encontrado. Liliane levantó una ceja para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando—. ¿Se encuentra el señor Blaise Zabini?

Liliane negó con la cabeza aproximándose hasta la mujer que la miraba desde abajo.

—No —respondió ella—. Todo lo que quieran tratar sobre mi madre pueden hacerlo conmigo.

—En la carta que envié esta mañana especifiqué que esperaba encontrar a su padre aquí, señorita. —Zeller había fruncido el ceño, contrariada. No parecía demasiado acostumbrado a que desafiaran sus órdenes directas.

—Tenía asuntos importantes que atender —respondió Liliane, con el mismo tono de indiferencia que había ocupado toda la mañana, desde que había llegado Antonin por la red flú y se había encerrado en su habitación para no salir en toda la mañana—. Insisto, todos los asuntos los puede tratar conmigo —repitió, hastiada. Detestaba esa situación, detestaba a aquella mujer que llevaba cuarenta minutos revisando el área donde habían encontrado a su madre y habría deseado hacer exactamente lo mismo que Antonin: encerrarse y no salir más.

Rose Zeller resopló con desagrado pero no dijo nada. Lupin permaneció callado mientras su cabello empezaba a pasa de un tono castaño a un tono azul brillante.

—¿Usted encontró el cadáver? —preguntó Zeller.

—Sí —respondió Liliane.

—¿Por qué no notificó a la oficina de aurores de inmediato? —quiso saber la mujer, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Me pareció más importante darle las malas noticias a mi hermano —le respondió Liliane con voz ácida—. Mi padre dijo que se encargaría de todo cuando apareció.

—¿No encontraron nada junto con el cadáver? —preguntó Zeller, de nueva cuenta.

Liliane le tendió el pergamino que su padre había encontrado como única respuesta. Rose Zeller lo leyó antes de pasárselo a Lupin que sacó la varita para intentar averiguar si estaba hechizado.

—No lo intentes —lo cortó Liliane—. Lo comprobé yo misma… es un simple pergamino.

Zeller se la quedó mirando de un modo que no supo interpretar pero Lilian sólo levantó una ceja. Aun así Lupin se dedicó a examinar el pergamino, obteniendo exactamente los mismos resultados que Liliane. La auror no parecía muy convencida pero no tuvo más remedio que regresarle el pergamino a Liliane.

—Lupin, nos vamos —espetó Zeller y, en su interior, Liliane suspiró aliviada—. Señorita Zabini, un gusto. Cualquier cosa le estaremos informando.

Liliane no dijo nada más, se limitó a estrecharles la mano a ambos y a acompañarlos a la salida. Al final, no había resultado tan mal, si dejaba de lado ese mal presentimiento que tenía sobre la muerte de su madre. Era obvio que había sido una venganza… pero… ¿venganza de quién o por qué? Llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas a aquello, sin sacarse de la cabeza la expresión que había quedado pintada para siempre en el rostro de aquel cuerpo que un día, había sido su madre.

Volvió a mirarse la mano atentamente y pudo percibir como temblaba. «Tengo miedo», comprendió. Pero, ¿miedo de qué?, ¿o a qué? Sin embargo estaba frustrada por una parte. Rabiosa por otra. También sabía que muy dentro de sí misma, estaba triste, aquella parte de sus sentimientos que su orgullo no le permitía mostrar.

También estaba ansiosa. Llevaba toda la mañana esperando una lechuza con una respuesta que aún no aparecía.

Subió los escalones hasta la segunda planta de la casa y se dirigió a la puerta de Antonin. Tocó un par de veces, pero no respondió nadie. Sabía que su hermano estaba allí adentro. Suspiró y se dijo que después de todo, entrar por la fuerza a su recamara sólo haría las cosas más incómodas. Antonin estaba mucho más unido a su madre que ella y, seguramente, le dolía mucho más la pérdida. Se encerró en su dormitorio dando un portazo mientras sentía como la rabia la corroía por dentro.

¿Por qué habían matado a su madre? ¿Por qué?

En silencio, juro que se vengaría si llegaba a averiguar quién o quiénes habían sido los culpables.

* * *

No había ni una nota. Sólo la varita, partida por la mitad. Sayuri no la habría perdido sin una buena razón, no habría dejado que se la arrebataran. Cho seguía mirando los dos pedazos, posados sobre la mesa mientras Masao le preparaba un café cargado planeando calmarla. No sabía cómo manejar la situación. Se había acostumbrado a su esposa, a su trabajo en un hospital mágico que no conocía, a los platos lavándose solos y a la ropa que se acomodaba sola. Se había acostumbrado a que su hija desapareciera un año completo, volviendo sólo por Navidad durante siete años para volver con libros de magia que él prefería no leer…; se había acostumbrado a las lechuzas entrando y saliendo, al trabajo de su hija, a sus amigos, a verla con aquella varita que agitaba y podía hacer magia.

Se había acostumbrado a todo eso, sin embargo, en ese momento, que no conocía el paradero de su hija, que veía a Cho congelada mirando aquella varita partida por la mitad… no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo.

Le sirvió el café que normalmente ella habría hecho mucho más rápido y se sentó a su lado. Quizá desde que su mujer le había confesado la verdad sobre su naturaleza, no habían tenido un momento más difícil… Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de Sayuri. Desaparecida.

Llamaron a la puerta y Masao se puso en pie para atender. Un hombre que rondaba la cincuentena (podría ser incluso más mayor) estaba parado en la puerta, vestido con una túnica color caqui.

—Soy Ian Savage —se presentó el hombre extendiendo la mano derecha para estrecharla con Masao—. Su esposa me mandó una lechuza a primera hora de la mañana…

Masao asintió al recordar a Cho escribir apresuradamente en un pergamino y enviar la misiva con la lechuza que ella y Sayuri usaban para el correo y después de estrecharle la mano al desconocido lo dejó pasar. En cuando lo vió, Cho se puso en pie.

—¡Ian! —exclamó—. No creí que pudieras venir tan pronto… después de todo el trabajo de un auror es demasiado absorbente.

—No hemos tenido demasiado trabajo…

Masao los dejó hablar sin intervenir y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para lavar los platos en los que había preparado el desayuno que su esposa apenas si había probado. Era la segunda vez que veía a Savage y la primera vez había sido veinte años antes, en su boda. Sabía que su esposa lo había conocido en San Mungo, cuando trabajaba como voluntaria después de la guerra que había habido entre la comunidad mágica en los noventas. Su esposa le había contado muy poco de eso… Lo suficiente quizá.

Escuchó a su esposa contarle a Savage sobre Sayuri y sobre su desaparición. Masao no podía soportar saber que su hija no estaba allí y que quizá no volvería a verla, pero procuraba no pensar en lo peor. Se consolaba pensando en Sayuri cuando era apenas una niña. Por disposición de él había asistido a una escuela como cualquier otra niña normal, aunque su madre se había opuesto un poco. Después a los once años, se había marchado a Hogwarts y había regresado hablado maravillas de un castillo que Masao nunca conocería, con un montón de golosinas que él nunca había visto y con deberes de verano de asignaturas que Masao prefería ni siquiera saber de qué se trataban.

¿Dónde estaba su hija?..., se preguntó. Una y otra vez mientras lavaba los trastes que se habían ensuciado en el frugal desayuno. Podía ser que sólo estuviera perdida, claro, pero Cho nunca había apuntado hacía esa posibilidad después de encontrar la varita sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

Oyó como Savage le sugería algo a su esposa, pero no prestó atención. Estaba acostumbrado a la magia después de ver como su esposa la usaba para evitar hacer las labores domésticas ella, sin embargo, algo dentro de él todavía rechazaba la idea, después de tantos años. Aun le parecía inverosímil…, después de case veintitrés años de conocer a Cho.

Su hija era muy parecida a su esposa. El mimo cabello negro, lacio, y largo hasta casi la cintura… Los mismos ojos rasgados, aunque el color de los ojo de Sayuri era el café completamente común de los ojos de Masao. «Pero… ¿dónde está mi hija?», se preguntó otra vez. Sentía una desesperación en las venas que cada vez lo inundaba más y una impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Él no era un mago, no tenía una varita, no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones.

Entonces escuchó la taza de café de su mujer caer al suelo y romperse con un ruido estrepitoso. Se precipitó hasta el comedor, donde Cho había recibido a Savage. Vio que un pergamino descansaba sobre la mesa y el hombre tenía la varita levantada… Cho se había quedado congelada allí, con una expresión indescifrable, de esas que Masao nunca sabía cómo interpretar y cuando ella se volvió y lo encaró supo que algo no iba bien.

—La han vuelto incontrable —resumió Cho.

Masao Ihara no tenía idea de a qué se refería su esposa.

Pero algo iba mal, eso seguro.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Este es el segundo capítulo, donde no han pasado demasiadas cosas… Pero sólo es transición, tenemos que dejar madurar un poco las cosas. **

**Ha aparecido Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione. La he puesto en Gryffindor porque es una Weasley después de todo y no creo que vaya a romper la tradición, como muchos aseguran en sus fics (el fanon de Rose en Ravenclaw). **

**Por otro lado tenemos a otro personaje nuevo: Hestia McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall, según el nuevo canon de Rowling, tenía dos hermanos —Malcom y Robert Jr.—, que a su vez tuvieron hijos (los cuales no conocemos, sólo se sabe que McGonagall tenía sobrinos cuando estuvo casada con Elphinstone Urquart al parecer en la década de los 80's. Por lo tanto Hestia es nieta de uno de los hermanos de McGonagall porque las fechas concuerdan. Por otro lado Hestia es la diosa griega del hogar… y le da su nombre a la amiga de Rose.**

**Conocemos un poco más de la psicología de Liliane, que es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza y detalles —breves— de su encuentro con la auror Rose Zeller y Ted Lupin (que no ha tenido mucha participación, claro). Existe allí un momento importante… ¿cuál será? **

**Por otro lado, Cho le ha pedido ayuda a un tal Ian Savage. Savage es mencionado por Tonks en HP6 como uno de los aurores que se encargan de vigilar Hogwarts. Le he dado un nombre —Ian— y lo he utilizado. No conozco su edad y, como Cho y toda su generación rondan por los cuarenta y pocos, he supuesto que ronda la cincuentena… más o menos. **

**Cho es medimaga, porque me he tomado la libertad de darle una profesión que J. K. dejó sin especificar (y es un guiño a El hacedor de reyes, fanfic bastante conocido sobre la tercera generación que deberían leer si les sobra tiempo). **

**Finalmente… conjeturas, Sayuri Ihara es incontrable ahora (especificado en : al igual que un lugar puede ser inmarcable, una persona puede ser incontrable… —¿y cómo hacen a alguien incontrable?—), ¿quiénes la tienen?, ¿para qué la quieren? Y en cuanto a la nota de Rose… ¿qué significa? ¿Por qué «Venganza»? ¿Es ella la única que las recibe? **

**Por último la canción que le da título a ese capítulo es Teenage Daughter, de Dog is dead, del álbum All our favorite stories. www. youtube watch ?v= o0hR70lBNgw. Sin espacios. Hace referencia a Cho y a su hija (ya no tan adolescente), Sayuri. **

**Hasta la vista y…**

**¡Que la suerte este siempre siempre de su parte!**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 26 de diciembre de 2012**


	4. About your funeral

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Si no, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter sino Theodore Nott y habría más Slytherins.

**Capítulo III: About your funeral**

"_Did you know that the story's true that I told you? I know you told her, so I cross my fingers and hope for the best. We made you a song, it was about your funeral" Soley_

* * *

Hestia no le había creído a Rose, pero había dejado de insistir sobre la nota y la había dejado sumida en sus pensamientos. Rose pasó el día medio concentrándose en las clases, medio pensando en aquella nota con la palabra «Venganza», sin embargo no entendía por qué le estaba dando demasiada importancia a aquello. Cuando Hestia se marchó a Runas Antiguas, asignatura que Rose no tomaba desde quinto a pesar de haber obtenido un Extraordinario en el TIMO, Rose fue a sumirse a la biblioteca, con la intención de hacer los deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y allí estaba, mirando el pergamino fijamente en el que apenas si había anotado el título: «Encantamiento Fidelio». Recordaba haber cuestionado a la profesora Jones cuando insistió en enseñárselo, alegando que estaba en el temario de Encantamientos, pero Jones la cortó tajantemente, hablando sobre qué tan útil podía resultar tener una casa protegida por el fidelio en tiempos de guerra. Tenía un libro cerca de ella, pero no podía concentrarse. No dejaba de mirar la nota sobre las piernas con aquella caligrafía apresurada y maltrecha: «Venganza».

—¿Rose? —escuchó detrás de ella y al volverse se encontró cara a cara con su primo Albus, de cabello negro y ojo color esmeralda, con un sorprendente parecido con su padre…, a excepción los lentes claro, Albus no había heredado los problemas de visión—. No sé por qué nunca me extraña encontrarte aquí…

—Y eso que no vienes nunca —replicó Rose mientras Albus se sentaba enfrente de ella y doblaba el pedazo de pergamino que le había llegado en la mañana apresuradamente.

—A veces es necesario hacer los deberes, incluso los de Slughorn —replicó Albus, y alcanzó a ver como Rose bajaba la nota—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó y antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se la arrebató.

—¡Dame eso! —le gritó Rose—. ¡Es privado! —sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Albus la había abierto y no podría haberse tardado demasiado en leer la palabra «Venganza» allí escrita. Rose vio como Albus se quedaba congelado un momento—. ¡Oye! ¡Dámelo!

—Rose —empezó Albus, hablando con cautela, con la mirada fija en aquel trozo de pergamino más recortado—, yo recibí uno igual esta mañana. Y creo que tu hermano también.

* * *

Antonin no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez, sin acabar de creer que estaba allí, en casa, y no en Hogwarts. Qué lejano le parecía todo aquello, cuando estaba en la cama con Jezabel, y los otros cuatro chicos dormidos y había recibido esa lechuza fatídica de su hermana con la noticia de la muerte de su madre. No sé acostumbraba a la idea de que no volvería a ver a su madre jamás y sabía que Liliane —a pesar de no llevarse tan bien con ella como él— tampoco se acostumbraba a esa idea. Por la mañana sería el funeral y acudiría demasiada gente a la mansión Zabini, en las afueras de Lancashire. Después de todo su padre había conseguido labrarse una reputación…

No entendía por qué la habían matado. Su madre no lo merecía. Aunque con Liliane no lo había sido, él sabía que ella podía ser una buena madre después de todo. Y que él recordara nunca le había hecho daño a nadie…

—¿Antonin? —llamó la voz de su hermana desde la puerta. Eran casi las doce, pero era obvio que tampoco Liliane podía dormir.

—Pasa —respondió él desde la cama y su hermana entró.

Ellos dos eran demasiado parecidos. Y Antonin, a pesar de ser cuatro años menos, ya era uno cuantos centímetros más alto que su hermana. Sin embargo ambo tenían los pómulos marcados y lo ojos marrones. Antonin sin embargo, había heredado los rasgos de la nariz de su madre.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó a Liliane, que acababa de entrar, sin voltear a verla.

—No —respondió ella, aproximándose a la ventada desde donde se podía ver el vasto paisaje y algunas casas en la lejanía—. Mañana es el funeral —dijo y se quedó mirando a la ventana. Antonin se puso en pie y se aproximó a ella hasta colocarse a su lado sin decir nada—. Odio los funerales.

Antonin asintió y por un momento no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a la lejanía igual que su hermana, con miedo de encararla y ver en su cara la indiferencia con la cual se escudaba del mundo. Había enterrado su sentimientos en lo más hondo de su ser y raras veces los sacaba a relucir. Con Antonin, algunas veces… cuando aún eran cercanos. Sin embargo, desde que ella había salido de Hogwarts se habían distanciado demasiado.

—Liliane —musitó—. ¿La extrañaras? —preguntó no muy seguro de conocer la respuesta. Porque si había algo que Liliane no era, era mentirosa; era sincera hasta en los peores momentos y a veces hasta parecía cruel.

—Quizá —respondió su hermana—. Después de todo, viví diecinueve años bajo su mismo techo, ateniéndome a sus intentos de normas. —«Después de todo era mi madre», quería decir y Antonin lo entendió. Los dos la querían. Su hermana era así, cubierta por una muralla que escondían aquellos sentimientos que la hacían parecer débil y que pocas veces derribaba para dejar entrar a alguien más.

Se quedaron así hasta que Antonin, que había estado encerrado todo el día, tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, no pudo más con todos los sentimientos de frustración, de rabia, de enojo… de tristeza, que tenía dentro y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la pared. La pared chocó contra sus nudillos y les hizo daño y de los dejó rojos, sangrantes…

—Joder —murmuró, con una voz que temblaba por la tristeza acumulada dentro de él, por la rabia que no sabía cómo sacar—. Joder, Liliane… Ella no se merecía morir… y no sé merecía morir así. —Abrazó a su hermana, algo que no había hecho un mucho tiempo, y ella no lo rechazó, pero tampoco lo rodeo con los brazos—. Joder, joder… No se merecía morir sola. —«¿Por qué la mataron?», era la pregunta que no se atrevía a pronunciar, por miedo a no encontrar nunca la respuesta.

—No voy a poder dormir —respondió Liliane, con su hermano aun aferrado a ella. La joven, no se había atrevido a mover sus brazos para rodear a Antonin y el muchacho sabía la razón: temía que su muralla, esa bajo la que se resguardaba y que tanto le había costado construir, se resquebrajara por completo.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Antonin soltándola abuptamente volviendo a mirar la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado, como si sus nudillos no estuvieran sangrantes, como si no le hubiera pegado un puñetazo a la pared, como si no hubiera abrazado a su hermana nunca.

Finalmente Liliane se despegó del alféizar de la ventana y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia Antonin y se quedó mirándolo, titubeando, como deseando decir algo que lo consolara. Pero Antonin sabía que Liliane era mala para manejar aquellas situaciones.

—Buenas noches —le dijo, finalmente, en voz baja, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Ni siquiera le deseo que durmiera bien. Tanto Antonin como ella sabían que la noche iba a ser larga y llena de insomnio.

* * *

Blaise Zabini tuvo que dejar de evadir la realidad ese martes por la mañana, en el funeral de su esposa. Liliane lo obligó a ponerse una túnica decente (negra, por supuesto) y a quedarse en casa, por lo menos, durante el funeral de su esposa, que se realizaría en los amplios jardines que tenía la mansión Zabini. Liliane, con un temple de acero y unos sentimientos bien escondidos, se encargó de hacer de anfitriona. Fue tanta gente como lo esperaban…, después de todo su padre era alguien con cierta importancia.

Draco Malfoy apareció con su rubia esposa del brazo, Astoria, y su madre, Narcissa, a quien se le notaba ya la edad y el paso de los años de quien ha sobrevivido a dos guerras. Liliane había oído que él y su madre habían sido cercanos en su juventud. Theodore Nott, padre de la novia de Antonin y amigo de su padre, apareció también con su esposa Daphne, hermana de Astoria Malfoy, que a pesar de su edad aún conservaba cierta belleza. Liliane se encargó de saludarlos a todos y recibir las condolencias sin que por su rostro se asomara una sola lágrima. Con tanta gente allí sabía que debía mantener su orgullo intacto. Vio algunos rostros de miembros del Winzengamot y reconoció a Gregory Goyle y su esposa, Millicet.

Portia Flint, con quien había coincidido en Hogwarts y con quien había forjado una amistad que más parecía complicidad apareció acompañada de su madre, Gemma Flint, quien se disculpó en nombre de su marido, que se encontraba en Francia en ese momento.

Era demasiada gente y Liliane se sentía como inmersa en un mal sueño. La mayoría de esas personas ni siquiera habían sido cercanos a su madre, con excepción, quizá, de los Malfoy y los Nott y algunos más. Parecía una pesadilla sin fin en la que ella sólo tenía que saludar a todos, fingir estar bien y aceptar sus condolencias —falsas la mayoría—. No sonreía al saludar a nadie.

Acudieron la mayoría de sus contemporáneos en Hogwarts y muchos ex Slytherin de la época en que su padre estudiaba en Hogwarts. Muchos habían estado relacionados con mortífagos durante la segunda guerra, pero a Liliane le constaba que ninguno, a excepción de Draco Malfoy, poseía una marca tenebrosa.

—¿Liliane? —le dijo una voz conocida y ella alzó la vista para encontrarse, después de casi dos años, con el rostro de James Potter—. No encontré otro momento para venir —comentó, enseñándole a Liliane ese pergamino en el que ella había escrito, con caligrafía desesperada ese «Necesito ayuda».

James había heredado varios rasgos de su padre, sin embargo, no guardaba tanto parecido con él como su hermano menor. Su cabello era pelirrojo, al igual que el de su madre y a diferencia del de su padre intentaba llevarlo mínimamente peinado. Era fornido y alto, bastante más que su padre. Había resultado una leyenda en Hogwarts, al ser el cazador estrella del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—No creí que vendrías —admitió ella—. Llevamos dos años sin vernos.

—Dos años extraordinariamente pacíficos…, si quieres mi opinión —comentó James, sonriendo a medias—. Nadie ha intentado hechizarme a traición desde entonces —comentó él—. Sin embargo lamento que sea en estas circunstancias. Siento lo de tu madre.

Liliane lo miró con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía con sus ojos oscuros, color marrón.

—Mientes —musitó—. Mientes como el noventa por ciento de la gente que está aquí… Mi madre no era nada para ti, Potter, su muerte no significaba nada y muy en el fondo, no lo lamentas. —James no hizo ningún gesto—. Sin embargo, sí… necesito tu ayuda.

—Cuando leí la noticia de la muerte de tu madre, unas pocas horas después de recibir tu nota, me imaginé por qué sería… —comentó él—. ¿Qué ayuda puedes necesitar de un estudiante de segundo año en la academia de aurores al que además odiabas en tu época de estudiante y con el que compartes una historia que no estás dispuesta a repetir?

—No te odiaba —puntualizó Liliane.

—Pues parecías hacerlo.

Liliane esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que se acercaba a una mueca más que a una sonrisa, pero no respondió al último comentario de James. Segundos después, su expresión volvió a ser impasible, de indiferencia, como lo era casi siempre.

—Por esto necesito ayuda, Potter —y le tendió un pergamino arrugado doblado por la mitad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él.

—El mensaje que mi padre encontró junto al cadáver de mi madre —comentó Liliane—. El verdadero.

James la miró sin entender, pero desdobló el pergamino y leyó el mensaje que tenía.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy estaba sola en la mansión Malfoy. Bueno, sola no precisamente. Estaban los tres elfos domésticos, por supuesto. Pero no contaban como compañía: estaban en la cocina probablemente preparando la cena que ella comería con su esposo y su suegra cuando volviera. Draco y Nott habían quedado para hablar de negocios después del funeral de Pansy Zabini y, por otro lado, Narcissa había anunciado que tenía algo importante que hacer y se había marchado. Astoria no la había conocido demasiado, nunca había cruzado más de las palabras necesarias con ella y su rivalidad era conocida cuando Astoria empezó a salir a los quince años con un Draco Malfoy bastante afectado por la guerra. Pero eso era agua pasada: ya hacía más de dos décadas de todo aquello.

La guerra había pasado y había terminado y los Greengrass habían salido airosos de todo aquello. Ella se había casado con Draco Malfoy a los veintitrés años. Sin embargo, ahora, la abrupta muerte Pansy Zabini, antes Parkinson, la hacían sentirse insegura. Como si alguien los estuviera acechando durante todo aquel tiempo…

Sacudió la cabeza era sólo una tontería. Empezaba a anochecer. Draco llegaría en cualquier momento y ella, mientras tanto, no tenía nada que hacer. A los cuarenta y un años aún tenía un poco esa belleza angelical de la que se había valido en la adolescencia y aún conservaba el cabello rubio y largo en perfecto estado. Disimulaba bien los años que cargaba a cuestas y estaba orgullosa de la vida que le había tocado.

Su hijo Scorpius terminaría Hogwarts en algunos meses y probablemente en algunos años se casara con una joven de buena familia. Es cierto que al principio le había preocupado la amistad que había establecido Scorpius con Albus Potter, su compañero de casa…, pero tenía que admitir que de todos modos no importaba demasiado. Y de todos modos el dejar Hogwarts haría que se vieran mucho menos.

Ella y Draco habían conseguido limpiar el apellido Malfoy después de la segunda guerra y les había costado, porque después de la segunda guerra el apellido de un mortífago no valía nada…; y cuando Astoria se casó con Draco aunque la guerra ya quedaba lejos, los Malfoy seguían siendo parias en la sociedad. Pero después de todo…, estaba satisfecha con los resultados.

Entonces, una lechuza se coló por la ventana del amplio salón de los Malfoy que permanecía abierta. El primer pensamiento de la señora Malfoy fue que se trataba de un paquete para su marido, sin embargo al revisar el paquete, envuelto cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía una tarjeta que, con pulcra caligrafía rezaba, en tinta verde, «Para Astoria Malfoy». No había remitente.

Con curiosidad abrió el paquete y se encontró con una caja en la que sin duda, se encontraba una pieza de joyería. Oyó como la puerta se abría y supuso que Draco habría llegado ya y estaría en el recibidor, dirigiéndose hasta el salón. Dudo por un momento en dejar allí la caja y abrirla más tarde, para ir a saludar a Draco, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y abrió la caja: era un hermoso collar de ópalos. No dudo en agarrarlo.

Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar al salón y estaba acercándose a su esposa cuando distinguió el collar hacia el cual ella extendía la mano.

—¡No! ¡Astoria! —gritó—. ¡No lo toques!

Era demasiado tarde.

La yema de uno de los dedos de Astoria Malfoy se acababa de posar sobre el collar.

* * *

**¡Bonjour!**

**Aparece por primera vez Albus Potter (pobre chico con ese nombre, Harry no es lo que se dice muy original) y es Slytherin —mencionado en la escena de Astoria—. Me parece interesante un Albus Potter en Slytherin, y aunque no me gusta mucho el fanon, el hecho de que allá acabado allí tiene un propósito particular. Tiene un enorme parecido con su padre, exceptuando en los lentos y si me preguntan… para mí se parece un poco a Tom Sturridge en Mentes diabólicas si le cambiamos el color de ojos y se los ponemos verdes. **

**Ha sido el funeral de Pansy Zabini y, ante un Blaise demasiado ausente (comprensible, es su esposa la que está en la caja…), Liliane actua como anfitrona. Se mencionan algunos personajes conocidos, como los Malfoy o los Nott… e incluso una chica que asistió con Liliane a Hogwarts, Portia Flint, y su madre Gemma. Les dejo de tarea adivinar quienes son los padres (no, ninguno me lo inventé yo). **

**Hace su aparición también James Potter. Ya sabemos que es él a quien Liliane le pidió ayuda, pero aún no sabemos exactamente por qué… sólo que tiene que ver con la nota que Blaise encontró en el cadáver de Pansy. ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice «La verdadera»? (es muy obvio).**

**Por otro lado tenemos una escena con Astoria Malfoy, un personaje desconocido en el fandom. Y le ha llegado un bonito regalo; sí, bonito, pero también envenenado. **

**Este capítulo no se ha mencionado nada sobre Sayuri Ihara, pero en el próximo tendremos un poco más sobre ella. **

**Y ahora… las conjeturas…, ¿por qué Rose, Albus y su hermano Hugo recibieron esas notas? —fácil—, y ahora que sabemos eso, ¿quién más puede haberlas recibido? ¿Por qué Liliane solicita la ayuda de James Potter precisamente, quien señala, bastante acertadamente, que en Hogwarts no gozaba del apreció de Liliane? ¿Por qué Astoria recibió ese collar de ópalos, que ya todos conocen? ¿Quién lo envía y que pretende con eso?... y, ¿qué pasará con la señora Malfoy ahora que lo tocó? **

**Incógnitas, incógnitas. Todo son incógnitas. **

**Ya por último, la canción que le da nombre al capítulo es de Soley, About your funeral (les recomiendo escucharla tiene una tonada muy especial) y estoy segura de que saben a qué parte del capítulo hace referencia en especial (no es que sea muy difícil de adivinar). www. youtube watch? v= Nurxe_Wcfdc (sin espacios). **

**Hasta la próxima y no se olviden que… **

**¡Se acerca el invierno!**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 28 de diciembre de 2012**


	5. Spiral

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Si no, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter sino Theodore Nott y habría más Slytherins.

**Capítulo IV: Spiral**

"_Samayou trap in endless night, sonzai jitai ni imi ushinai, modorenai kako, don't you dare to know" Dustz_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus Potter no apareció a la hora de la cena. Rose Weasley miró fijamente el asiento vacío en la mesa de Slytherin, justo al lado del de su primo. Había conocido al chico rubio, una fiel copia de su padre en primer año, cuando se cumplió el peor temor de Albus a esa edad: ser seleccionado para Slytherin. Recordaba perfectamente su selección. Primero había pasado Malfoy y el sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin en cuanto había tocado se cabeza… Unas cuantas personas después había pasado Albus. Había estado casi un minuto sentado con los ojos cerrados y apretados y finalmente el sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin. El shock del gran comedor había sido total: sólo Slughorn había aplaudido en un principio, encantado de tener a un hijo de Harry Potter en su casa.

Rose sonrió al recordarlo. Esa noche Albus no estaba nada seguro de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Siete años después sonreía de medio lado y decía que no podía existir mejor casa, dijera lo que dijera James. A Rose el sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor luego de sugerirle que haría un buen papel en Ravenclaw y ella había ido a reunirse con sus primos Louis y Roxanne, que también habían comenzado ese año.

A Rose le había extrañado que Scorpius no apareciera junto a su hermano. Ella no era su amiga propiamente dicha, pero ambo solían quejarse de lo malos que eran todos para el ajedrez y a lo largo de los siete cursos habían disputado varias partidas. Albus se burlaba de ellos y decía que el ajedrez le daba sueño. Rose le dirigía gélidas miradas que bien se parecían a las de su madre con esos ojos azules heredados de su padre que tenía y Scorpius bufaba sin hacerle mucho caso. Por supuesto, esa relación no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su padre, Ron, que vivía con prejuicios de la guerra (prejuicios que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, seguían conservándose).

Albus se acercó a ella después de la cena mientras regresaba junto con Hestia a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Han atacado a la madre de Scorpius en su propia casa —soltó sin su habitual sonrisa de medio lado—. Hace solo un rato.

—¿No eran la mansión Malfoy inexpugnable? —preguntó Rose recordando al pesado de Scorpius hablar sobre el tema de por qué nadie desconocido podía entrar a la mansión sin consentimiento previo.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—No me dijo como —se encogió de hombros—. Apenas si me dijo que habían atacado a su madre cuando lo vi echar todas sus cosas en su baúl. Se ha marchado… Flitwick le ha dado permiso después de que ha venido su abuela a recogerlo.

Rose no contestó, sin embargo en la cara de Hestia McGonagall, que junto con Roxanne Weasley formaba la mafia de los chismes de Hogwarts —no había nada que no supieran—, se formó una sospecha.

—A la madre de Antonin Zabini también la atacaron —dijo—. Y la mataron. Es la segunda…

Rose Weasley se quedó mirándola y comprendió que tenía razón. Sim embargo, se llevó la mano a la bolsa de la túnica donde llevaba el pergamino que había recibido el día anterior por la mañana. ¿También Antonin y Scorpius habían recibido notas como esas?

* * *

Habían quedado después del funeral. Liliane había dejado a su padre sólo junto con Antonin y se había asegurado de que no faltara nada. Ahora estaba sentada en una mesa para dos de una cafetería muggle vestida con un sencillo vestido negro que le llegaba a media pierna, medias negras y zapatos de tacón. Del respaldo de su silla colgaba el grueso abrigo negro con el que se cubría. Estaba esperando a que James Potter, que había comenzado el lunes sus vacaciones de la academia de aurores, se dignar a aparecer.

Finalmente, James Potter apareció y se sentó frente a ella luego de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Que monocromática —comentó.

Liliane se le quedó viendo con una mirada penetrante y James tuvo la decencia de mostrarse incómodo.

—Es por el luto… —espetó con la voz ácida—. No sé qué hagan ustedes cuando se muere alguien cercano, y no me interesa, pero nosotros llevamos el luto. —No había dicho a quien se refería por «nosotros», pero James lo entendió perfectamente: las familias de más abolengo entre los magos, los de sangre pura. En su gran mayoría familias de Slytherins, que aún conservaban costumbres anticuadas, aunque también había gente de otras casas.

—Lo siento… —comentó James—. ¿Por qué me citaste aquí, en una cafetería muggle? Sé que no te agradan los muggles…

Liliane volvió a mirarlo fijamente, sin un parpadeo con sus ojos cafés, heredados de su padre, penetrantes.

—No me agradan —reconoció ella—. Pero aquí hacen buen café —respondió, señalando la diminuta taza de café que tenía enfrente y que había pedido mientras esperaba a James: un _expresso_ doble cortado—. Podemos hablar de esto —puso sobre la mesa la nota que tenía el cadáver de Pansy Zabini cuando lo encontraron—, ¿o seguirás cuestionándome?

James negó con la cabeza, incómodo. Era evidente que no compartía las mismas opiniones de Liliane y se limitó a tomar la nota mientras llamaba a la mesera y pedía un café con leche, a ser posible, descafeinado. Liliane, que era adicta a una buena dosis de cafeína, alzó la ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—No puedo creer que engañaras a los aurores… menos puedo creer que engañaras a Zeller —comentó James mirando fijamente aquel pergamino en el que claramente se leía, escrito con sangre seca «Iremos por ti, Blaise Zabini»—. Le dio clases a Teddy en la academia… da miedo.

Liliane recordó la imagen que tenía de Rose Zeller difícilmente coincidía con la de alguien que daba miedo. La auror era de muy abaja estatura con el cabello rubio apretado en un moño y algunas arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos, con el ceño siempre fruncido. La había engañado y punto. No confiaba en ella. En realidad no confiaba en ningún auror (a excepción de James Potter que estaba en su segundo año en la academia y todavía no era uno propiamente dicho). La miraban como si fueran superiores a ella, aun cuando había colaborado en un par de casos en los que estaban involucrados objetos con poderosas maldiciones.

—Sólo dupliqué el mensaje en un pergamino completamente normal y corriente —contó Liliane—. Sin embargo examiné este. Tiene una maldición poderosa y no sé qué es exactamente.

—Debiste dárselo a Zeller —dijo James, haciendo gala de su correcto sentido de la justicia. Liliane alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—No confío en ella —espetó en ella—. Y quiero descubrir yo lo que esconde este pergamino —musitó, haciendo especial énfasis en el «yo».

—La experta en maldiciones eres tú. Eres tú la que se ha dedicado a eso exclusivamente después del colegio —comentó James con una sonrisa resignada. Aun no tenía demasiado claro para qué lo quería Liliane esa chica con la que siempre había competido para ocupar el primer puesto en Defensa contra las artes oscuras—. ¿Qué puedes necesitar de mí?

—También eres bueno en maldiciones —dijo ella—. Puedes ayudarme a descubrir que esconde ese pergamino.

James aún no estaba demasiado seguro de que aquello fuera correcto. Estaban evadiendo la justicia y eso era un delito grave. Y al fijarse en los ojos de Liliane, en su manera de hablar… era claro porque se negaba a contárselo a los aurores: quería venganza.

—Te ayudaré —dijo James, con cautela, no muy seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto y tomando en cuenta que, si los descubrían, estarían metidos en graves problemas.

—Jura que no le revelarás esto a nadie —exigió Liliane—. Júralo.

James se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago? —preguntó.

Liliane sonrió y esa sonrisa se le antojo peligrosa. En nueve años nunca la había visto esbozar una sonrisa sincera a alguien que no fuera su hermano menor.

—Te haré un _obliviate_ —respondió—, y no recordarás lo que he hecho, ni lo que hemos hablado…

James asintió. No estaba seguro de nada, pero Liliane había picado su curiosidad.

—Te ayudaré —empezó, lleno de dudas y rogando no arrepentirse—, y juro por mi magia que no le revelaré a nadie sobre ese pergamino ni sobre que engañaste a Rose Zeller.

No era lo correcto y su instinto se lo gritaba, pero Liliane había metido la curiosidad en él. A ver a donde les llevaba todo aquello. Sólo estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil…

* * *

Roxanne Weasley, de piel oscura, y el cabello negro peinado en trenzas era una copia casi exacta de su padre. La primera Weasley que no resultaba pelirroja en generaciones. Le encantaba considerarse única y diferente en aquella familia llena de pelirrojos con pecas. Era capitana de equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y golpeadora, como su padre. Cuando se había presentado a las pruebas, en cuarto, incluso su hermano Fred, que en ese tiempo era capitán, se había burlado de ella. Pero ella había sonreído y les había demostrado que era su mejor candidata después de que tres idiotas acabaran en la enfermería al haberlos alcanzado tres bludgers. Ahora era la capitana del equipo y estaba segura de que, en su último año ahí llevaría a Gryffindor a la victoria. Había ganado su primer partido, contra Hufflepuff y al volver de vacaciones se enfrentaría a Ravenclaw. El problema sin embargo, lo representaba Slytherin y su perfecto buscador Scorpius Malfoy. Eran los únicos que podían arrebatarle la copa de las manos.

Estaba desayunando acompañada por Latika Thomas, una chica de piel morena y cabello lacio amarado en un intento de coleta, y de Rose Weasley, su prima a la que el Quidditch le venía interesando nada y lo mismo. Iba a los partidos, pero hasta los trece años no había comprendido completamente las reglas, aun cuando sabía volar perfectamente. Ninguna había dicho gran cosa en el desayuno. Rose estaba enfrascada en la lectura del ejemplar de El profeta que le había llegado. Era miércoles y por lo tanto, Roxanne sabía que su tía Ginny escribía su columna deportiva, además del suplemento de deportes. Sabía que Rose no lo leería, así que recordó que debía robarle esas páginas en cuanto soltara El Profeta.

En primera plana veía la foto de Astoria Malfoy, rubia y por lo menos diez años más joven. La habían atacado en su propia casa. Roxanne frunció el cejo al leer de nuevo el titular. ¿Qué el imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy no aseguraba que las defensas de su casa volvían imposible un ataque? Muy bien, se robaría todo el periódico en cuanto Rose, la muy distraída, lo dejara olvidado. Así podría leer la nota completa y satisfacer su curiosidad a gusto.

Finalmente llegó Hestia y se sentó al lado de Rose. Aquella chica de cabello castaño, casi una copia de su tía abuela Minerva a su edad le caía bien a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Rose. Eran las dos muy estudiosas…, claro. Roxanne a menudo las imaginaba en Ravenclaw. Pero la diferencia entre Rose y Hestia es que la segunda conocía todos los pormenores de la vida en Hogwarts y le tenía aprecio al Quidditch. De hecho, jugaba como cazadora en el equipo. Y no había un solo chisme que no conociera. Así que Roxanne disfrutaba de hablar con ella.

—¿Has oído algo de tu hermano Latika? —preguntó Hestia a modo de saludo. La chica que estaba sentada al lado de Hestia la volteó a ver. Tenía algunos rasgos hindúes como el color de piel (no tan oscuro como el de Roxanne) y los ojos grandes y muy abiertos—. Dicen que está que se muere por esa Alcyone Smith, de Hufflepuff. Ya saben, la chica rubia bajita que lo mira todo con aire circunspecto.

—Me da igual con quien salga Robert —comentó Latika, pero no pudo evitar voltear hacia su hermano, sentado junto a Hugo Weasley, en su misma mesa un poco más allá. Robert era una copia en pequeño de Dean Thomas, pero había heredado los ojos de su madre, Parvati.

—También oí algo más sobre… —siguió Hestia pero se vió interrumpida al ver entrar tres lechuzas. Ya era demasiado tarde para el correo. Una de ellas se colocó enfrente de Roxanne y otra, de Louis Weasley, su primo, que también estaba en el mismo curso. La tercera finalmente, fue hasta donde estaba Lily Potter, sentada junto a Hugo y a Robert.

Roxanne tomó el sobre que le pertenecía y Louis, un poco más allá, hizo lo propio. Dentro del sobre había sólo un pedazo de pergamino extendido. Roxanne lo sacó del sobre y no pudo evitar soltar un grito. El pergamino quemaba al tacto. Lo dejó caer sobre la mesa y las cuatro chicas pudieron leer claramente la única palabra escrita e tinta roja brillante.

«Venganza».

* * *

Hermione Weasley estaba en su oficina, pensando, de nuevo en Sayuri Ihara. Aquella chica, hija de Cho, había prometido demasiado cuando había llegado a su oficina, a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Llevaba días pensando en hacerla su ayudante personal ahora que Irma Fawcett se iba a Estados Unidos con su flamante prometido. Lamentaba perderla, pero era inevitable. Irma tenía planeado marcharse el lunes, pero cuando habían oído la noticia de Sayuri y su desaparición había aceptado quedarse una semana más hasta que Hermione arreglara las cosas en su oficina.

Sayuri, había resultado ser una chica muy lista que estaba deseosa de conseguir, algún día, un puesto en el Winzengamot. Hermione sabía que llegaría a lograrlo y por eso había pensado en hacerla su ayudante, para que conociera todo su trabajo de primera mano.

Estaba sinceramente preocupada por la joven. Incluso le había preguntado a Harry si sabían algo de ella y él le había comentado que Savage, uno de los aurores más viejos, estaba llevando el caso después de que había recibido una nota de Cho Ihara directamente. Sin embargo, nada sabían de ella. Habían descartado que fuera un secuestro para obtener una recompensa, porque no les había llegado ninguna nota.

¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Entonces entró Irma en su oficina, sin tocar, con cara de sorpresa. Hermione se quedó viéndola, inquisitiva, hasta que Irma pudo soltar una sola frase que incluso a Hermione la sorprendió.

—¡Han encontrado a Sayuri Ihara!

* * *

**Hallo!**

**A Rose empieza a saltarle una duda cuando Hestia conecta lo sucedido con Pansy a lo sucedido con Astoria. ¿Y ustedes, qué creen? Hagan sus teorías, que ya verán si estaban equivocados o no… **

**Por otro lado Liliane Zabini, Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, ha engañado a Rose Zeller entregándole una nota falsa, que no tiene ninguna maldición… la verdadera la tiene ella. James, aunque renuente, acepta ayudarla porque parece que ambos conocen muchos sobre maldiciones… **

**Y por otro lado conocemos a más personajes, empezando por Roxanne Weasley. Rowling no estudio genética por lo visto, ya que es imposible que todos sean pelirrojos… a menos de que se casen con pelirrojas siempre. Y la madre de Roxanne tiene cabello oscuro y piel oscura, rasgos dominantes (recesivos… dominantes… ¿qué tal difícil es?) que ha heredado. En otros datos juega al Quidditch, es capitana… va al mismo curso que Rose… **

**Está por supuesto Latika Thomas. Hija de Dean y de Parvati (mencionado allá arriba…). Dean consideraba a Parvati y a su hermana, Padma, las chicas más guapas del curso… **_**so**_**… me gustó el pairing. Tiene los rasgos hindús de su madre. El nombre, como curiosidad salió de una de mis películas favoritas Slumdog Millionare (¿Quién quiere ser millonario?) y me imagino a Latika justamente como su tocaya (la actriz Freida Pinto, que es muy guapa). **

**Tenemos a cuatro de las chicas de séptimo… ¿Quién faltará? **

**Por otro lado las notas ahora les ha tocado a Roxanne, a Lily y a Louis (hijo de Bill y Fleur). Sin embargo, estas queman al tacto… ¿por qué las notas? **

**Y por otro lado tenemos a un Hermione de cuarenta y tres años, pensando un poco en Sayuri Ihara, una de las chicas más prometedoras de su oficina… Sin embargo, al final, le llega una gran noticia: Sayuri ha reaparecido (como nota, la tal Irma… considérenla familiar de la tal S. Fawcett de Ravenclaw). **

**Conjeturas… ¿qué gana Liliane ocultado información y por qué lo hace? ¿Qué maldición tiene el pergamino que encontraron junto a Pansy Zabini? ¿Qué pasará con Astoria Malfoy? ¿Están conectados ambos ataques? ¿Por qué el clan Potter/Weasley recibe notas como esas? ¿Por qué queman al tacto? ¿Quién las envía y qué pretende? Y sobre Sayuri… ¿apareció realmente?, ¿está viva, muerta, algo más? ¿es realmente Sayuri Ihara la de verdad? **

**Muchas incógnitas… **

**Finalmente, la canción que le da título al capítulo es Spiral, de Dustz y es japonesa. Es el opening de uno de mis animes favoritos Blood-C, que recomiendo ampliamente. Se refiere a Liliane y su empeño por descrubrir que pasó con su madre. ( www. youtube watch? v= w5mFBxrr8Gg sin espacios).**

**Y por último… no olviden…**

**A veces recordamos lo que nunca sucedió.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 2 de enero de 2013**


	6. Dauðalogn

**Disclaimer**: si me pertenecieran los personajes habría sexo, drogas y rock'n'roll y muchos slytherins, los libros no serían para niños y ni siquiera se llamarían Harry Potter. Evidentemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo V: Dauðalogn**

"_Heimur hljóðlátur. Hreyfist ei hár höfði. Hljómar grafarþögn. Enginn vaknaður. Enginn taktur hraður. Algert dauðalogn" Sigur Rós._

* * *

Encontraron a Sayuri Ihara vagando por el puerto de Liverpool sin una varita y con una herida a medio cicatrizar en la mejilla derecha. Los medimagos que ha habían examinado habían declarado que era imposible curarla con magia, porque era obra de magia oscura. Estaba conmocionada y llevaba casi dos horas hablando con Ian Savage. Se habían asegurado ya de que no fuera un impostor bajo los efectos de la multijugos. Sin embargo, no habían podido averiguar gran cosa. No recordaba casi nada desde que el día domingo había salido de su casa hasta ese miércoles, que la habían encontrado. Savage, que se había vuelto experto en Legeremancia con los años, la había examinado y había dicho que le habían hecho un _obliviate_ bastante potente. Todos los recuerdos de su agresor habían desaparecido.

La chica estaba conmocionada y asustada. Le habían llevado un café para calmarla, pero no lo había tocado. No sabían cómo se había hecho la herida de la mejilla (o, mejor dicho, como se la habían hecho). No sabían prácticamente nada. Estaban en ceros. Hermione se había acercado cuando le avisaron que Savage había terminado de examinar sus recuerdos y la había visto de lejos, cubierta por la túnica de Ian. Al ver a Hermione en la puerta del departamento de aurores, Ted Lupin se acercó.

—Hermione —dijo, a modo de saludo—. ¿Vienes a ver a Sayuri?

Hermione asintió a medias. Viendo el estado de la joven, mejor ni acercarse.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nadie lo sabe con exactitud —respondió Ted Lupin, que era casi como su sobrino—. Quienes lo hicieron lo planearon demasiado bien. No dejaron ningún cabo suelto para que los aurores pudieran investigar.

Hermione asintió, comprensiva. Lo lamentaba por la chica, que parecía tener una crisis nerviosa. Quizá era sólo la impresión de todo por lo que había pasado. Además, por lo que Hermione, le habían quitado su varita y se la habían enviado a su madre partida en dos.

—Ojala se recupere —dijo Hermione, decidiendo no acercarse—. Ted… ¿no sabes dónde está Harry? —le pregunto al joven que ese día llevaba el cabello color verde brillante.

—Reunido con Shacklebolt —respondió el chico.

Hermione suspiró. Desde que Harry era jefe de los aurores tenía cada vez menos tiempo libre.

—Iré por un café —dijo, finalmente.

No se podía quitar la imagen de Sayuri Ihara de la cabeza, sollozado en silencio mientras Savage intentaba de tranquilizarla la vez que examinar sus recuerdos.

* * *

Emmanuel Nott estaba ocupado leyendo El Profeta e ignorando al resto de la mesa mientras Julius Flint aburría a Albus contándole por milésima vez algo sobre una chica muy guapa desnuda en su cama. Se llevaba bien con ellos, después de siete años y hasta los consideraba sus amigos. Pero, definitivamente, tener que oír todas las tonterías de Julius sin Scorpius al lado para oír cómo se burlaba de él y ser brutalmente ignorado por Emmanuel no eran las cosas que más le agradaban. Estaba con la mirada perdida cuando vio a las lechuzas dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como a una de las tres lechuzas se detenía justo enfrente de Lily mientras Julius le seguía contando una y otra vez detalles de sus relaciones. Finalmente vio como Lily tomaba el pergamino que llevaba la lechuza y soltaba un grito para después dejar el pergamino caer.

Después de haber visto eso, estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba, así que dejo a Julius hablando solo y a Emmanuel leyendo El Profeta para acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. De todos modos, ya había terminado de desayunar.

Hugo se había inclinado sobre el mensaje cuando Albus llegó y Lily estaba viendo fijamente la palabra «Venganza» escrita con tinta roja. No dudaba que Hugo la había reconocido como un réplica idéntica a la que él había recibido el día que Al había descubierto que él, Rose y Hugo tenían tres notas idénticas con la misma palabra escrita.

—¡Quema! —exclamó Lily Potter, una chica menuda de cabello pelirrojo que había heredado los ojos castaños de su madre y su abuela materna. Además del talento para hacer el mocomorciélago de su madre cuando la situación lo requería, por supuesto y el genio vivo de su tío Ron. Hugo Weasley era un angelito en comparación con Lily. Claro que, en un principio, Lily con su apariencia débil y su baja estatura, con pechos apenas marcados y hombros delgados, tendía a parecer un ángel que no era.

Albus se acercó un poco más y rozó la nota que estaba en la mesa donde tres pares de ojos la veían atentamente, además de los suyos y efectivamente, quemaba al tacto.

—La maldición _flagrante_ —murmuró, más para sí que para lo escucharan. La profesora Jones lo había mencionado en su última clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y había preguntado sobre sus usos. Rose había respondido lo que bien le había valido diez puntos para Gryffindor. Entonces la clase había terminado y había anunciado que la próxima clase, el viernes, les enseñaría como retirarla de los objetos que la tuvieran.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily, que tenía dos yemas de la mano derecha más rosadas que el resto de la piel, por la quemadura. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a Albus de responder y siguió hablando—. Es como la que recibirte ayer, Hugo… —comentó, con el ceño fruncido—, pero esa no quemaba…

Robert Thomas lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. De hecho ese chico parecía tener una expresión de sorpresa permanente en el rostro desde que Albus lo había conocido. Una vez él y Lily habían intentado salir, cuando estaban en tercero, pero no había funcionado y lo habían dejado por la paz. Luego James le había contado a Lily que su madre, Ginny Potter, había sido novia del padre de Robert un tiempo negándose a contarle donde había conseguido la información (aunque no era muy difícil de averiguar; a Lavender McLaggen, de Corazón de Bruja, le encantaba desmenuzar la vida amorosa de Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley en las páginas de su revista mientras generaba chismes que se distribuían por todo el mundo mágico).

Albus se quedó viendo la nota con el ceño fruncido. La misma caligrafía, el mismo color de tinta. Seguía preguntándose el porqué de las notas, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Odiaba, como todo Slytherin, no tener las respuestas.

Finalmente, apuntando con su varita al pergamino con la palabra «Vengnza» escrito que había recibido Lily murmuró un «_Evanesco_» para hacerlo desaparecer.

—No te preocupes, Lily, seguro que no era nada.

Lo mismo le había dicho Hugo cuando había recibido la suya.

Pero mentía, por supuesto.

* * *

Siempre había considerado hermosa a su madre. Astoria Malfoy, con su cabello rubio inmaculado, los ojos azules, ahora cerrados. La piel blanca e inmaculada. Las uñas siempre pintadas. Siempre con ese aire aristocrático propio de los Malfoy, y de la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura que había conocido. Y ahora estaba allí, postrada ante una cama en una habitación de San Mungo que su padre había conseguido para ella sola. Estaba en la cuarta planta y la mayoría de los medimagos no sabía exactamente que tenía.

Su abuela Narcissa, mucho más abierta que su padre, le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber: que había recibido un collar con una poderosa maldición. Y ahora estaba allí. Parado frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre, que había entrado en coma. No sabían cómo hacerla despertar. Suspiró.

El joven Scorpius Malfoy, de diecisiete años, que empezaba a dejarse crecer el cabello como su abuelo Lucius (aunque no se parecía en nada a él) miraba con sus ojos grises, heredados de su padre, a su madre, aquella bruja que lo había educado en una sociedad que los miraba por encima del hombro. Si la economía de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra no dependiera de los negocios de los Malfoy (y en menor medida, de los de los Nott), Scorpius estaba seguro de que su familia seguiría siendo paria.

¿Por qué habían atacado a su madre? A su abuela también había mencionado que su padre la había encontrado, muy de pasada cuando había ido a recogerlo a Hogwarts, con la firme intención de que no le llegara la noticia por los periódicos. Su abuela siempre había sido así: se mantenía fuerte hasta en las situaciones más difíciles, a diferencia de su padre, que se dejaba llevar por el desastre hasta que no había más remedio. Había visto a su padre, al cual la edad le empezaba a cobrar lo que le debía. Tenía las entradas cada vez más pronunciadas y parecía que lo ocurrido con Astoria no había hecho más que hacerlo ver un poco más viejo.

Scorpius suspiró. Allí nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera su madre, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Se preguntó si sufriría bajo aquella fachada pacífica, como si nada pasara. Pareciera que sólo estaba dormida. De no haber estado en el hospital, a Scorpius no le había parecido raro. Sin embargo, ningún medimago sabía exactamente que tenía. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pero lo era y punto. Allí estaba parado enfrente de la cama en la que habían puesto a Astoria, sin saber si hablarle… si podía escucharlo.

Era su madre. Y había sido la mejor madre que había podido tener. La única. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, o así le parecía a Scorpius, que había pasado toda su infancia con ella. Tenía una voz dulce, capaz de calmar a su abuelo, que había muerto años atrás y de hacerle olvidar a su padre los malos tienes…, una voz capaz de hacer que cualquiera olvidara las desgracias.

«¿Por qué la atacaron?», se preguntó, con impotencia, cerrando el puño. «¿Por qué?» No tenía una repuesta. Sin embargo, quien lo había hecho debía conocer las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy, que impedían que extraños entraran sin permiso de los propietarios y por eso había enviado la lechuza con el paquete que él nunca había llegado a ver. Su abuela Narcissa le había dicho que el paquete que había recibido Astoria contenía un collar de ópalos con una poderosa maldición que casi nadie sabía cómo revertir…

Finalmente, Scorpius se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Astoria y vio su expresión de paz. Como si durmiera. Le habían ahorrado los detalles, pero él sabía que aquel collar le había causado un inmenso dolor a su madre. Lo presentía. Era su madre… finalmente, y estaba conectado a ella de un modo que ni siquiera su padre lo estaba.

Estiró las yemas de los dedos, vacilante y finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, de que nadie iba a entrar de improviso —porque su abuela se había marchado ya a la mansión Malfoy alegando que no se podía quedar sola mucho tiempo, y su padre estaba en la planta baja, peleándose con un par de medimagos ineptos que habían estado atendiendo a su madre—, la rozó. Tocó la piel desnuda de su brazo, fría, casi como la de un muerto; quiso golpear algo, destrozarlo todo, maldecir a todo el mundo.

Quiso encontrar a los culpables, a los que habían hecho que su madre estuviera allí postrada y vengarse. Pero no hizo nada. No golpeo nada, no dejo que la angustia que lo corroía por dentro de lo llevara. Se quedó allí, mirándola.

—Despierta —le susurró—. Por favor…, despierta —y entonces fue consiente de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Traidoras. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de despertar de esa pesadilla y que fuera su madre quien lo abrazara, como lo abrazaba cuando tenía cinco años y le dijera que no pasaba nada—. Por favor… madre —suplicó, una vez más—, despierta.

* * *

Estaban en el departamento de James. En realidad no era sólo de James, Liliane era consciente de que lo compartían también su primo Fred Weasley y el mejor amigo de ambos, Frank Longbottom. Sin embargo en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba allí y eso era bueno, porque Liliane no tenía ganas de ver a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos cuando había llegado y James había alzado una ceja y le había comentado que iba de negro otra vez. Era evidente que iba de negro. Era el luto por su madre. «Maldito estúpido», no pudo evitar pensar pero entonces recordó que, estúpido o no, necesitaba su ayuda en materia de maldiciones.

En Hogwarts, había resultado la especialidad de los dos. Liliane había destacado también en Encantamientos y había detestado cualquier clase que requiriera de ser tomada al aire libre, como Vuelo o Herbología. Por eso, al llegar a tercero había evitado elegir Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Había acabado en Aritmacia y en Runas Antiguas porque Adivinación le parecía una tomada de pelo y Estudios Muggles… no, gracias.

James, en cambio, había sido el cazador estrella del equipo de Quidditch e incluso había sido capitán. Prefecto, no nunca. Liliane sí que lo había sido, porque al menos tenía la decencia de quebrantar las normas de Hogwarts sin que nadie se enterara.

«Somos completamente diferentes», pensó Liliane mientras lo veía examinando el pergamino que tenían enfrente. Llevaba casi media hora así y Liliane, que ya lo había intentado todo (empezando por un «_Specialis Revelio_»), no se animaba a interrumpirlo. Finalmente, el joven pelirrojo levanto la mirada.

—No tiene magia negra —concluyó.

Liliane torció la boca.

—La magia negra no existe —espetó. Pero aun así, entendía a qué se referían todos con «magia negra» y se preguntó qué era lo que tenía aquel pergamino. ¿Qué podía ser?

—La magia negra sí existe —refutó James—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no? —parecía contrariado.

—Déjalo —Liliane sacudió la cabeza y tomó el pezado de pergamino. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Llevaban dos horas o más probando todo lo que se les ocurría y la única respuesta que conseguían era que sí, ese pergamino estaba embrujado. Pero no sabían qué maldición era.

—Pero… no puedes afirmar que la magia negra no existe… —James se veía contrariado—. No puedes hacerlo tan a la ligera.

Liliane suspiró. No espera tener ese tipo de debates en ese momento.

—Depende de quien la use —espetó, rogando a su paciencia que la contuviera de lanzarle un maleficio a James—. Dime, si estuviera frente a un mago oscuro dispuesto a matarte… dime… ¿qué usarías? ¿Qué sería más eficaz? ¿Un simple _desmaius_ o un certero _Avada Kedavra_, una de las tres imperdonables? —Había pensado eso durante todo el tiempo que llevaba especializándose en romper maldiciones de magia negra—. ¿Qué sería más útil, Potter? —volvió a preguntar—. Y claro, si matas a un mago oscuro no creo que nadie tenga que reprocharte el que hayas usado una imperdonable… ¿o sí?

James se veía confundido.

—Pero existe otro tipo de magia que no puede tener buenos propósitos… como los _horrocruxes… _—comentó, intentando defender su postura.

—Eso sólo es magia abominable —comentó Liliane que, para su disgusto, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Se quedó mirando el pergamino. Lo había examinado de todas las maneras posibles y sabía que tenía algo. Detestaba no haber llegado a la respuesta, odiaba no haberse aproximado ni siquiera un poquito a ella y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Entonces, una idea se coló como una intrusa en su cerebro y la hizo dudar de todas las pruebas que le había estado haciendo al pergamino y la hizo volver a sentir el temblor de las manos.

—No puede ser —murmuró—. No puede ser magia ancestral.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, Sayuri Ihara ha aparecido. Sin varita, conmocionada y con una cicatriz en la mejilla que nada podrá quitarle. Hermione tiene lástima de la pobre chica… ¿quién no? Pero bueno, no era mentira de que había aparecido ya. Sin embargo aun nos quedan muchas interrogantes. ¿Por qué la secuestraron? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué querían? Hagan teorías, hagan teorías, jóvenes aprendices de Trelawney (wtf!).**

**En la mesa de Slytherin han aparecido dos nuevos personajes de los que ya tendrán oportunidad de saber un poco más, lo prometo. Al menos de Emmanuel Nott, que sí, es hermano de nuestra querida Jezabel. Le puse Emmanuel por el significado que tiene (que también tiene que ver con el significado de Theodore). Por otro lado vemos a Albus con su hermana, demostrando que sí, que es Slytherin y que en siete años se ha acostumbrado a estar allí, porque después de todo, es su casa (lo haya deseado o no lo haya deseado). **

**Lily Potter, por otro lado, demuestra ser una adolescente bastante aguerrida como su madre y de armas tomar. De apariencia débil…, ¿qué es todo lo que oculta esta chica?, ¿qué potencial puede llegar a tener? Albus le dice que no tiene nada de que preocuparse porque, evidentemente, es su hermana pequeña… y demuestra cierta debilidad hacia ella. Pero ¿Lily Potter es alguien que necesite o no protección? **

**Por otro lado… Scorpius, que apenas puede contener sus emociones al ver a su madre en ese estado. Desea que despierte y desea averiguar quién lo hizo porque la desesperación, en cierto modo, lo ciega. ¿Qué es capaz de hacer por su madre? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar? Y lo mismo se aplica para Draco… que no ha aparecido, pero que también se debe sentir devastado por su esposa. **

**Y Liliane y James… no son una pareja de trabajo muy común y está claro que no se llevan del todo bien, pero se toleran y son capaces de reconocer el talento del otro. Personalmente, cansada de ver a un James mujeriego e idiota con un odio cegador hacia los Slytherin en muchos fics quise que éste, mi James, fuera diferente… que tuviera cualidades que lo hicieran único y diferente, como también tiene defectos. **

**Liliane, por otro lado es muy reservada. Distante. Si me preguntan, me la imagino un poco como Herieth Paul, la modelo que podría desbancar a Naomi Campbell, como sale en la portada de la revista Elle canada. Con el cabello lacio y largo y esa expresión de superioridad en el rostro. Eso sí, omitan la delgadez extrema y el mal photoshopeo. Por otro lado, es extremadamente inteligente en cuestión de maldiciones y tal vez… a sus diecinueve años, conozca magia negra… quién sabe. Sin embargo, ¿a qué se refiere con magia ancestral? ¿por qué sospecha que ese pergamino la tiene? ¿qué creen ustedes que es ese pergamino con el mensaje para Blaise Zabini, su padre? **

**Finalmente, la canción que le da título a este capítulo es de Sigur Rós y se llama Dauðalogn. La conocí viendo The Vampire Diaries, mi serie por excelencia (es uno de los temas principales de la season finale de la tercera temporada). Se refiere a Scorpius con su madre… en esa escena. Sinceramente, más que la letra, la melodía de la canción fue lo que me hizo ponerla como título. ( www. youtube watch ¿v= wf7r6MNgAno sin espacios). **

**Por el bien mayor…**

**Nea Poulain**

**4 de enero de 2013**

**(el día de mi cuarto aniversario en Potterfics) **


	7. Si salimos de ésta

**Disclaimer**: si me pertenecieran los personajes habría sexo, drogas y rock'n'roll y muchos slytherins, los libros no serían para niños y ni siquiera se llamarían Harry Potter. Evidentemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo VI: Si salimos de ésta**

"_Sí, saldremos de ésta… nadie más, lo entenderá. Solo los que allí estuvieron, sonreirán." Love of Lesbian_

* * *

—¿Magia ancestral? —preguntó James sin tener ni idea de que hablaba Liliane ni por qué tenía esa expresión de miedo que al parecer se le había escapado involuntariamente.

Liliane bufó.

—Olvidé que no perteneces a una de las viejas familias de sangre pura… —espetó, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años. Era algo que hacía a menudo y que a James lo hacía preguntarse por qué la estaba ayudando con todo lo desagradable que era. Quizá a él le intrigaba lo que había detrás de ese pergamino—. Es magia de sangre. Es el tipo de magia más antiguo que existe, antes de que se empezara a discutir qué era magia blanca o magia negra… —James tenía cara de no entender nada y Liliane pareció darse cuenta de aquello, por lo que intentó explicarlo de otra manera—: ¿Sabes por qué las mansiones de las familias de sangre pura son inexpugnables? ¿Por qué nadie que no haya sido invitado puede atravesar las barreras de la mansión Malfoy o de la mansión Zabini? ¿Por qué nadie puede cruzar las barreras alrededor de la mansión Nott?, por ponerte ejemplos.

James negó con la cabeza. Nunca se había preguntado eso.

—No son barreras que puedas romper —explicó Liliane—. Incluso las de Hogwarts pueden ser penetradas y el tiempo se ha encargado de demostrarlo, una y otra vez… pero… ese tipo de barreras, las que ocupan magia ancestral… —Liliane suspiró—. Es magia de sangre. Las barreras están allí porque los propietarios usaron su sangre para colocarlas… Es la magia más segura que existe, Potter. —Se detuvo un momento—. Quizá por eso no podemos averiguar qué es lo que tiene ese pergamino… quizá… —Sacudió la cabeza, y James no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que le acababa de decir.

—En Hogwarts nunca mencionaron nada… —comentó por lo bajo.

—Es magia que se transmite de generación en generación, Potter —espetó Liliane, sin hacerle mucho caso. Seguía mirando el pergamino como si intentara averiguar así cuál era el secreto que guardaba tan celosamente—. ¿Para qué usarían magia ancestral los asesinos de mi madre? —se preguntó.

James no tenía una respuesta.

Aquel asunto empezaba a dejar de gustarle.

* * *

Rose Zeller había sugerido, después de pensarlo mucho, que los casos de la señora Zabini y la señora Malfoy estaban relacionados. Era sólo una intuición, porque no había nada que lo indicara, pero ella tenía la impresión de que las mismas personas que habían atacado a Astoria Malfoy con aquel collar de ópalos que estaba en posesión de algunos medimagos, eran exactamente las mismas personas que habían asesinado a Pansy Zabini. En ninguno de los casos habían avanzado nada así que la habían dejado encargarse del caso de Astoria Malfoy también. Si una de las mejores aurores de la división se ofrecía para ocuparse de un caso engorroso, nadie iba a objetar nada.

Así que le había avisado a Draco Malfoy que se pasaría por la mansión Malfoy ese mismo día. No estaba muy contenta con la perspectiva. Si desconfiaba de los Zabini, que después de la guerra se habían desligado de cualquier vínculo que pudiera existir con Lord Voldemort y se habían labrado un prestigio (muy alejado del que tenía la madre de Blaise Zabini, que había enviudado siete veces de manera muy sospechosa)… Iba a desconfiar de los Malfoy con más razón. Sabía que Potter había testificado a su favor y eso les había salvado de condenas muy duras, pero aun así no confiaba en ellos.

Draco Malfoy, por más que intentara ocultarlo, tenía la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo izquierdo. Por más que intentará ocultarlo, había sido uno de ellos una vez… Por más que su hijo fuera amigo del hijo menor de Potter… Rose Zeller suspiró. «Otra vez estoy prejuzgando», se dijo intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero no podía evitarlo. A los trece años le habían arrebatado a su madre, que era muggle y no la había vuelto a ver nunca. Ni siquiera habían encontrado un cadáver qué enterrar.

Por eso desconfiaba de ellos. De los antiguos mortífagos o de sus hijos, que, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, aun compartían algunos ideales del hombre que los había llevado a la desgracia: Lord Voldemort. Suspiró y se puso en pie después de repasar todo el informe que había hecho un auror bastante joven y bastante inepto por quinta vez. Allí no había nada que sugiriera que los casos de los Zabini y los Malfoy estuvieran relacionados, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por si acaso, llevaba la nota que le había dado Liliane Zabini…; ojalá hubiera alguna nota para Astoria en el paquete que habían recibido. Ojalá.

Giró su vista hacia el escritorio de al lado donde un chico con el cabello rojo zanahoria, casi naranja, tenía la vista fija en unos papeles. Ted Lupin. Se acercó a él y miró por encima del hombro lo que tenía en el escritorio.

—¿Un robo al Emporio de la lechuza en el Callejón Diagón? —preguntó, mofándose—. Te dan los casos más sosos. Dile a tu padrino que te de algo por lo que arriesgar el pellejo —le espetó.

—Se llevaron la mayoría de las lechuzas —murmuró Ted Lupin, un poco cohibido.

—Bah, ya lo resolverás más tarde —le dijo Rose—. Seguro los idiotas no tardaran en descubrirse solitos, con tantas lechuzas a cuestas… —comentó con sorna. Había que ver que había imbéciles en el mundo mágico—. Acompáñame, pongámosle un poco de sabor a tu aburrida vida en la División de aurores. Iremos a la mansión Malfoy… probablemente a San Mungo… —sugirió, pensando que tal vez valdría la pena examinar a Astoria Malfoy—. Después puedes resolver el misterioso caso de quien se robó más de la mitad de las lechuzas del Emporio de la lechuza. ¡Vamos! —lo apremió.

Ted se puso en pie mientras acomodaba los papeles un poco. Rose Zeller observó ceñuda el desastre que tenía en su escritorio. Una foto de una chica pelirroja llamada Victorie Weasley que le quitaba el sueño a cualquier chico medianamente lúcido, papeles por todas partes, un ejemplar del Quisquilloso arrumbado y una pluma y un tintero sobre un par de libros.

—Que desastre —murmuró, segura que de Lupin podía oírla cuando las orejas se pusieron del mismo color de su cabello. Finalmente, lo dejó todo y se volteó a ver a Rose, dispuesto a irse—. Ah… y Lupin —añadió Rose, mirando el cabello de Ted con el ceño fruncido—, no me gusta andar con un chico que parece una cerilla. ¿No puedes usar un color de cabello más normal?

Ted Lupin asintió y, dos segundos después, tenía el cabello completamente negro, un poco más largo de lo que lo había llevado pelirrojo. Zeller asintió con aprobación. Así no llamaba tanto la atención.

—Vamos —y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el atrio del ministerio de magia, para salir a la casa y desaparecerse desde allí con dirección hacia Wiltshire, donde se encontrada la casa en la que los Malfoy habían vivido por generaciones. A decir verdad, no le hacía gracia la idea de ir y encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, al que recordaba como un chico de cabello rubio que parecía tenso todo el tiempo y al que le encantaba molestar a los demás. Especialmente si eran Gryffindor, hijos de muggles o se llamaban Harry Potter.

En veintiséis años no lo había visto más de tres veces y no le apetecía para nada aumentar esa cifra.

Al llegar a la calle y asegurarse de que no había ningún muggle cerca se desapareció junto con Ted Lupin, hacia la mansión Malfoy, haciendo de tripas corazón. Menos de diez minutos después Draco Malfoy los recibía en el salón de su casa. Narcissa Malfoy, su madre, también estaba presente. Los saludó correctamente y presentó a Lupin que se limitó a estrecharles las manos a ambos mientras Narcissa lo miraba con curiosidad sin decir una sola palabra.

Después de un minuto de conversación insustancial, que a Zeller no le ponía de buen humor, pasaron a lo importante: Astoria y el collar de ópalos. Los dos habían estado fuera al momento de que Astoria recibiera el paquete, aunque Malfoy admitió que había llegado en el momento justo en que Astoria lo tocara. Rose Zeller pensó que aquel no había sido un espectáculo agradable de ver y al fijarse más en Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de las ojeras tan pronunciadas que tenía y la fuerza con la que aferraba los nudillos a los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Señor Malfoy… —dijo Rose—, en el paquete que recibió su esposa… ¿había alguna nota?, ¿algo escrito?

—Ninguna nota —negó Draco Malfoy—. Pero en el paquete venía escrito el nombre de mi esposa… —y le extendió una tarjeta en la que claramente se leía, escrito en tinta verde «Para Astoria Malfoy». Rose la tomó y comprobó, con desilusión, que la caligrafía de aquella tarjeta no era la misma que la del papel que le había dado Liliane Zabini. La de la tarjeta era una caligrafía mucho más cuidada y más elegante que la otra… más bonita, pensó Rose, finalmente.

Rose se obligó a pensar. ¿Por qué podrían haber atacado a Astoria Malfoy?

—¿Creen que alguien tuviera razones para enviarle esto a su esposa? —preguntó, de nueva cuenta mientras Ted empezaba a distraerse. Le propinó un codazo: no lo había llevado allí para que se distrajera con la decoración del salón principal de la mansión Malfoy.

Ambos, Narcissa y Draco negaron con la cabeza.

—Nadie —respondió el marido de Astoria. Parecía sincero aunque a Rose seguía sin gustarle ni un poquito. De ser posible no iba a intercambiar con él más que las palabras imprescindibles.

Siguió preguntando, pero no averiguó nada más. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de examinar personalmente a Astoria Malfoy. Ya lo haría otro día cuando, por lo menos, tuviera algo en claro. Sin embargo, una pequeña intuición le seguía diciendo que esos dos casos tenían algo que ver…, lo pareciera o no.

* * *

Antonin Zabini había estado casi recluido en su habitación desde el lunes hasta el miércoles. Había salido el día anterior, claro, para el funeral y había visto a su hermana aguantar estoicamente el papel de anfitriona ahora que su padre estab devastado. Su madre y su abuela en menos de cinco años…, aquello no podía ser bueno, pensó Antonin. Al menos su abuela había muerto de una enfermedad y no había sido asesinada.

Al chico le habría gustado estar en Hogwarts, donde al menos podría distraerse. Donde estaba Jezabel y sus amigos y donde por lo menos habría podido distraerse de aquel asunto. Incluso las clases de Binns, aburridas a morir, donde era mejor irse hasta atrás, donde nadie lo observaba, acompañado por Jezabel le parecían mejores que estar en casa en ese momento. Su padre apenas si se paraba por casa el tiempo suficiente (al menos ya no salía con secretarias), Liliane aparecía y desaparecía y Antonin estaba seguro de que traía algo entre manos. A él, nadie, más que los elfos domésticos, le hacía mucho caso.

Siempre había sido así. Su hermana Liliane se había llevado toda la gloria. Antonin sabía que su padre la prefería por sobre de él, aunque él fuese varón y fuera el único que podría heredar el apellido Zabini a sus hijos. Liliane tenía un historial intachable en Hogwarts además. Antonin sabía que en realidad nunca la habían visto romper las normas (al menos no las más graves), porque sí, como todos, no podía evitar romperlas. Y ahora se dedicaba a un trabajo bastante parecido al de un rompedor de maldiciones.

Antonin suspiró. La vida era una mierda. Su vida, al menos.

Pensó en escribirle a Jezabel en respuesta a la carta que le había mandado el día anterior, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso. No tenía ganas de nada, en realidad. Su madre estaba muerta y él ahí, pensando en todas las maneras de morir —especialmente las más dolorosas—, que podían tener sus asesinos. Entonces oyó el puñetazo en la mesa del comedor de la planta baja y supo que su padre estaba en casa.

Llevaba bastante mal la muerte de su esposa, a decir verdad. Incluso peor que Antonin, que planeaba una venganza detallada sin moverse de la cama (de todas maneras tenía quince años, casi dieciséis y no podía hacer magia) o que Liliane, que se había cerrado a todo el mundo e iba de un lado a otro sin decirle a nadie lo que planeaba. Los únicos que no parecían extrañar demasiado a Pansy Zabini y a su temperamento cambiante eran los elfos domésticos.

Antonin se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse allí pero finalmente suspiró y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre, que se había negado a tomarse esa semana libre del trabajo. Sospechaba que su mal humor era tal que habían optado por obligarlo a tomarse la semana libre.

Lo encontró sentado en la mesa con la varita en la mano, mirando ceñudo la pared que tenía enfrente. Nunca lo había visto tan de mal humor… Pero Antonin sabía que no era mal humor lo que se escondía bajo ese ceño fruncido, esas arrugas en la frente y esa mirada dura… No, no era mal humor: era tristeza, y en menor medida, desesperación. Igual lo que sentía él, o quizá peor. Antonin sabía que, a pesar de haber empezado a tontear con secretarias fáciles y guapas, Blaise Zabini nunca había dejado de querer a su esposa.

Se sentó al lado de su padre, sin saber que decir. Estaba seco. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera consolarse sin herir su orgullo infinito, que le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa…

Maldito orgullo Slytherin. Antes morir que perderlo.

—Saldremos de esta —murmuró finalmente—. Saldremos de esta —repitió. Las veces que hicieran falta, hasta creérselo el mismo o lograr que su padre lo creyera.

«Saldremos de esta como hemos salido de todas», pensó.

* * *

**Bon jour!**

**Este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero tuve que cortarlo porque la siguiente escena era muy larga y quiero prestarle especial atención en el siguiente cap… **

**Ahora, empecemos. Primero, más o menos Liliane le explica a James qué es la magia ancestral y para que se puede usar. Me inspiré en otro fanfiction para hablar de ese tipo de magia (aunque difiere bastante la idea, pero bueno, pueden intentar adivinar, no sé, es bastante famoso ese fic). Sin embargo, creo que toda la perorata de Liliane a James no responde las dudas… ¿en verdad ese pergamino tiene magia ancestral? Si sí… ¿para qué?, ¿con qué propósito? Si no, entonces, ¿qué es?, ¿qué puede provocar? ¿Qué se les ocurre a ustedes? Piensen, piensen, todas las teorías son bien aceptadas. **

**Por otro lado vuelve a aparecer Zeller que tiene una intuición: ¿tiene razón o no la tiene? No lo sabemos. Sin embargo la han dejado encargarse de Astoria porque es un caso engorroso y porque al parecer los Malfoy aun no tienen una imagen muy limpia… (A Rose Zeller no le caen nada bien, ya ven, pero ella prejuzga demasiado…). Entonces… ¿qué creen que averiguará? Y sí, sigue llevando a Lupin a todas partes, lo considera su ayudante (aunque le desespera su cabello de colores y su desorden). En fin… Zeller, que había estado desaparecida, está empezando con su trama de lleno… ¿Qué le puede deparar el destino investigando esos dos ataques, uno de los cuales terminó en asesinato? ¿Están o no están relacionados? De estarlo, ¿cuál es el móvil?; de no estarlo…, ¿quién está tras cada uno? ¿Por qué? **

**Y finalmente una escena de transición necesaria entre Blaise y Antonin que no habían interactuado hasta ahora. De hecho, no sé ve que interactúen mucho, pero bueno… intento mostrarlos como humanos que son, orgullosos a morir. Aunque —y yo sé por qué lo digo—, Liliane los sobrepasa en eso de orgullo por mucho… Antonin —por muy Slytherin que sea, por muy desagradable que pueda llegar a ser— acaba de perder a su madre y quiero mostrar cómo le afecta la pérdida a todo el entorno familiar porque tengo mis razones. A quien pregunte… el nombre se lo puse porque es una variante de Antonio y lo que verán más delante de él me recuerda dos personas que conozco. Sobre esa escena no hay mucho que decir… pero… ¿qué creen que les espera? ¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Otro incidente? ¿Otro ataque? **

**En fin, sobre la canción es la primera que pongo en español en el fic y es de uno de mis grupos favoritos indie por excelencia: Love of Lesbian. Si salimos de ésta, de su último disco La noche eterna. Los días no vividos. Se refiere, evidentemente a Antonin y a Blaise… y no sólo a ellos sino a todo el clan Zabini (de tres personas…) en general. ( www. youtube watch? v= daIYMx3vPJw Sin espacios)**

**Finalmente, recuerden…**

**Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.**

**Nea Poulain**

**5 de enero de 2013**


	8. Give 'em hell, kid

**Disclaimer**: si me pertenecieran los personajes habría sexo, drogas y rock'n'roll y muchos slytherins, los libros no serían para niños y ni siquiera se llamarían Harry Potter. Evidentemente, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo VII: Give 'em hell, kid**

"_Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say. We are young and we don't care." My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Era jueves en la mañana y James Potter se dijo que no estaba aprovechando sus vacaciones de la Academia de Aurores en lo más mínimo. En la Academia el trabajo era muy duro, siempre bajo presión… y esas vacaciones, viendo a Liliane Zabini, esa chica tan extraña, no estaba descansando absolutamente nada. La joven no había aceptado el pésame que le había dado por la muerte de su madre espetándole que él no lo sentía. Tenía razón, claro: James nunca había cruzado ni una palabra con Pansy Zabini, su muerte lo dejaba completamente indiferente. Pero Liliane… era demasiado cerrada y demasiado orgullosa para admitir que, en el fondo, estaba dolida.

Al menos ese día no la vería hasta más tarde. Estaba en el apartamento que Fred, Frank y él habían conseguido para independizarse. Fred se había marchado ya: la navidad era una de las épocas más complicadas para Sortilegios Weasley y él trabajaba ayudando a su padre y a su tío Ron en el negocio; no volvería hasta pasadas las cinco. Frank Longbottom, que asistía con él a la academia de aurores, en cambio, seguía completamente dormido y estaría así hasta pasado el mediodía porque esas vacaciones estaba ayudando en El Caldero Chorreante por las noches.

James suspiró. La vida adulta, en su mayoría, apestaba. En Hogwarts todo era más sencillo, más fácil y desde luego chicas que lo odiaban no le pedían ayuda para descubrir los pormenores de la muerte de su madre. La madrugada que llegó la lechuza con aquella súplica de ayuda escrita con la elegante y pulcra caligrafía de Liliane se había sorprendido. ¿Qué podía necesitar esa fría chica de él? La había conocido a los once años tropezando con ella en el expresso de Hogwarts y en todos aquellos años su carácter había cambiado muy poco.

Llevaba dos días rompiéndose la cabeza con aquel acertijo indescifrable que Liliane Zabini le había puesto en bandeja, definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso.

Se preparó un café cargado en la única taza limpia, esperando que llegara El Profeta. Pero no llegó El Profeta. Llegó una lechuza desconocida con un sobre con su nombre escrito con tinta verde en el sobre. James se acercó y le desató el sobre de la pata. La lechuza desapareció mientras él abría el sobre y sacaba el pedazo de pergamino que lo quemó al tacto y que, antes de tirar al suelo como su fuese una braza ardiente que había cogido por error, alcanzó a leer.

«Venganza», decía.

Se quedó perplejo. No tenía ni idea de que significaba. Pero quemaba. Dejó que el papel cayera al suelo y se miró las yemas de los dedos donde habían quedado marcadas las quemaduras. Se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en eso… ¿«Venganza»?

* * *

Hermione Weasley había mandado una nota a Sayuri Ihara comunicándole que tenía toda la semana libre. Pensó que era lo mejor. La había visto con los aurores y se veía demasiado afectada por el secuestro. Había hablado con Irma Fawcett, que se marchaba el lunes, pasara lo que pasara, antes de tomar una decisión sobre Sayuri. Se veía demasiado afectada y ella estaba pensando en darle un ascenso. Quizá no era el mejor momento…

Irma, en cambio, le había dicho que Sayuri llevaba meses esperando la oportunidad de conseguir ese ascenso y la convenció para darle una oportunidad. Hermione, aun así, tenía sería dudas sobre eso. Pero no demasiado tiempo para pensar en el asunto tenía una reunión con los miembros del Winzengamot que había convocado Percy Weasley. Seguramente iba a tratar de un tema aburrídisimo, pensó. Al menos había dejado la regulación de escobas en paz cuando se había convertido en la mano derecha de Shacklebolt.

Sin embargo cuando salió de su oficina se encontró con Sayuri en su escritorio de costumbre. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto, sin fleco y era increíblemente parecida a su madre. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada huidiza, como si, en el fondo, siguiera secuestrada. Hermione se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a ella.

—Tenías el día libre, Sayuri —le dijo, con suavidad, esperando no incomodarla. La chica levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Hermione. No sonreía. Dadas las circunstancias, habría sido un milagro que sus labios se curvaran para formar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Una cicatriz adornaba una de sus mejillas: el tiempo no la borraría nunca y la magia tampoco.

—Prefiero trabajar, señora Weasley —musitó la chica, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Mantiene mi mente ocupada… —comentó.

—Como quieras, Sayuri —dijo Hermione, finalmente, sin pensarlo mucho—. Puedes irte a casa después de comer, si quieres.

Sayuri negó con la cabeza y ya no dijo nada. Hermione, con la ligera sensación de que estaba incomodándola, optó por marcharse de una vez a su reunión con el Winzengamot. Antes de perder de vista a Sayuri volteó a verla y se fijó bien en su forma de moverse, de mirar a la gente. Cada poro de su piel seguía gritando de miedo, como si siguiera en manos de los malnacidos que la habían secuestrado… Una parte de ella seguía encerrada, temblando de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar después.

* * *

James se había quedado con el pergamino, alegando algo que quería probar y Liliane había dejado que se lo quedara para ir a internarse en la biblioteca de la mansión Zabini. Como no habían podido probar ninguna relación entre su padre y Lord Voldermort nunca la habían revisado a fondo, a pesar de la cantidad de libros de magia negra o prohibida que tenía. La magia ancestral, sin embargo, no era magia prohibida… La mayoría de la gente no la conocía o no le gustaba, pero seguía sin estar prohibida. Las protecciones de las familias de sangre pura seguían allí, protegiendo sus mansiones.

Sin embargo no era esa clase de magia ancestral que buscaba. No… recordaba haber leído sobre tipos de magia ancestral que se le podían atribuir a los objetos. Aunque generalmente la gente usaba ese tipo de magia para proteger objetos que le habían pertenecido a su familia por décadas, cosas valiosas, herencias. No un simple pedazo de pergamino… Sin embargo, Liliane no podía descartar la posibilidad así como así.

Entonces lo recordó. Lo había leído hacía un año. Sobre ligar un objeto a otro o algo así… Sobre objetos gemelos. La cabeza le dio vueltas y fue directo a la estantería donde recordaba qué estaba ese libro que ostentaba por título «Secretos de la magia ancestral». Ni siquiera se dirigió a la mesa a leerlo, buscó allí mismo el capítulo y se quedó absorta leyendo. Las palabras eran tal cual las recordaba y estaban allí gritándole que eran la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando.

Al terminar de leer le vino una idea a la mente. Dejó el libro donde estaba salió de la biblioteca. Esperaba que a James Potter no le molestara que apareciera en su chimenea de improviso.

* * *

La señora Nott aún sentía las miradas de los hombres al caminar por la calle y sonreía, altanera y orgullosa. Tenía cuarenta y tres años y seguía siendo guapa. Seguía conservando esa belleza de la que estaba tan orgullosa, esa belleza que siempre había sido su mejor arma. Sin embargo, aún, de vez en cuando se atrevían a gritarle «mortífaga» en una multitud. Cuando se casó con Theodore empezaron a decirle que tenía por marido a un asesino. Daphne sólo los miraba gélidamente y no respondía; ¿para qué?, sólo ella sabía a ciencia cierta con quien se había casado, sólo ella conocía los secretos más oscuros de Theodore. Daphne Nott consideraba inferiores a casi todas las personas.

Era consciente de su posición social, por supuesto. Al final de la guerra los Greengrass no habían tenido problemas. No demasiados para ser sangre pura de Slytherin, al menos, porque nunca los relacionaron con Voldemort. Pero entonces Astoria, la bella e inmaculada Astoria, su hermana menor, había celebrado sus nupcias con Draco Malfoy y la gente había empezado a recelar de ellos. Les habían mandado amenazas algunas veces y vociferadoras, habían dejado de invitarlos a las reuniones y algunas familias los habían vetado de su círculo social. Daphne se había acostumbrado.

Luego ella se había casado con Theodore Nott. No tenía tan mala reputación como Draco, al menos, pero eso era simplemente porque no era tan conocido. Lamentablemente, su apellido había adquirido una pésima fama después de que, en los juicios de la postguerra, el padre de Theodore fuera condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por todos sus crímenes como mortífago. Habían sido demasiados crímenes, demasiadas muertes…, demasiadas torturas.

Y habían empezado a molestarla a ella también. Y a sus padres, porque, aun sin conocerlos, la gente les cuestionaba de sobremanera el hecho de que sus hijas hubieran elegido por maridos a dos retoños de mortífagos. Pero no los conocían. No conocían sus razones, ni la naturaleza de sus elecciones. No conocían sus pensamientos ni lo que pasaba por su cabeza y aun así los cuestionaban por cosas pasadas. Aún veintiséis años después Daphne Nott seguía levantando miradas recelosas al mencionar su apellido de casada, veintiséis años después aun los consideraban parias sociales sin saber que a ninguno de los dos, ni a Daphne ni a Theodore les importaba en lo más mínimo. La guerra había quedado atrás y ellos no habían salido del todo bien, pero tampoco demasiado malparados. Habían tenido tiempo de sobra para aceptarlo y asumirlo. Si la demás gente no lo hacía, era su problema.

Ni siquiera habían intentado limpiar su manchado apellido, como los Malfoy. Lo habían dejado estar, permitiendo que la gente hablara a sus espaldas y, después de un rato, los olvidara.

Sin embargo, al caminar por el callejón Diagon, Daphne Nott notaba las miradas que le dirigían. Algunos la examinaban con la mirada al verla pasar, pues a pesar de su edad no había perdido la belleza y otros, los pocos, al reconocerla como la señora Nott, le dirigían miradas recelosas… algunas de odio contenido. Habían pasado veintiséis años de todo aquello y la gente continuaba resentida.

Pero nadie había preguntado si ellos habían sufrido, si ellos habían tenido problemas. Nadie les había preguntado por sus respectivas historias y nadie se había dado cuenta de que todos habían perdido en la guerra. Una guerra que, tantos años después, la gente seguía sin superar.

Daphne suspiró. Había ido a Gringotts. En Gringotts la recibían bien, al menos. Mejor que a los tres héroes indiscutibles de la guerra, que habían liberado a un dragón y destrozado la cámara de los Lestrange.

Caminaba por el Callejón Diagon en dirección al Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse a la mansión Nott desapareciéndose desde allí. Y entonces, notó a la figura que la seguía.

El tiempo y los ataques de personas que le profesaban un odio que ella ni siquiera entendía la habían vuelto paranoica. La guerra también había ayudado. Era extremadamente cuidadosa y eso le permitió ver a alguien que la seguía. No podía verle el rostro entre tanta gente pero sabía que la seguía a ella. Se detenía cuando ella lo hacía…, avanzaba si ella avanzaba. Sin embargo, una capucha le cubría el rostro. Aunque seguro que era un hombre. Un hombre alto, por lo que podía ver de reojo.

Decidió que lo más prudente era llegar al Cadero Chorreante lo más rápido posible y desaparecerse para que aquel extraño y misterioso sujeto no la alcanzara, fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, nada podía prepararla para lo que pasó.

El rayo color violeta le dio de lleno en la espalda y ella cayó al piso.

Antes de que se le cerraran los ojos sintió el dolor.

Si las cuerdas vocales le hubieran respondido, hubiera gritado de agonía.

La persona que la seguía ni siquiera intentó acercarse el cuerpo desvanecido de Daphne Nott: se desapareció después de atacarla.

Se apareció directamente en una habitación poco amueblada, donde apenas si había dos sillas y una mesa. Llevaba aun puesta la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro y no se podía distinguir su identidad. Amparado por el anonimato podría ser cualquier persona. Otra persona estaba esperándole: una mujer.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la mujer. Su tono era frío e impersonal y ni siquiera volteó ver al recién llegado.

—Está hecho —respondió él.

La mujer asintió y no dijo nada más.

Todos sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

* * *

**Buenas.**

**Este es, literalmente, el capítulo que más odio. Le he dado mil repasos, lo he reescrito mil veces y sigue sin convencerme de todo. Es un capítulo puramente transitorio sin personajes relevantes de por medio sin embargo créanme cuando les digo que es necesario… **

**En primera… James. Ya no sólo tiene un papel ayudando a Liliane. Le ha llegado la misma nota que a varios de los Weasley y a sus dos hermanos. Sin embargo, ni él sabe que les ha llegado a ellos, ni ellos saben que él también ha recibido una… y todos —menos yo— siguen preguntándose, ¿qué puede significar?, ¿por qué las mandan?... los dejo pensando en esa cuestión una vez más… **

**Frank Longbottom, hijo de Neville, y Fred viven con él. Sobre ambos ahodaremos después. (Y viva mi originalidad a nombrar a Frank… bueno… la verdad es que me pareció bastante lógico. Eso sí, si tiene una hermana —¿la tiene?, ¿no la tiene?—, me aseguraré de que 1) ni se llame Alice, 2) ni se llame Augusta). **

**Empezamos a ver las secuelas del secuestro en Sayuri. Hermione las nota cuando habla con ella… si es que a eso se le puede llamar conversación. Me leí varios ensayos de psicología así que espero retratarlo bien a lo largo de las escenas que tiene Sayuri… ahora bien… ¿le borraron la memoria cuando estuvo secuestrada? ¿por qué? ¿para qué la querían? (si recuerdan, en el preludio se mencionaba que «si la chica Ihara accedía a cooperar…» ¿a cooperar a qué?). Ahora, dada su situación actual, ¿Hermione le concederá el ascenso que deseaba?, ¿se recuperará del todo?**

**Como nota, me la imagino como la actriz japonesa Kou Shibasaki, que interpreta a Mitsuko Souma en Battle Royale (un personaje bastante… interesante… y psicópata). No como está caracterizada en Battle Royale, no. Si no como aparece en muchas fotos, con el cabello negro y sin fleco. Es parecida a Katie Leung en algunas fotos… En fin, ya notaron que a veces me gusta ponerle cara a mis personajes. **

**Sobre Liliane Zabini no hay mucho que decir. Está obsesionada por descubrir quiénes son los asesinos de Pansy (se nota que a su manera, le duele y, a su manera, la quiere). Ahora, ¿qué descubrió?, ¿qué le parece tan importante como para ir a la casa de James? Teorías, teorías para ustedes, jóvenes aprendices de Trelawney.**

**Y ahora… sobre Daphne Nott. Sí, es Daphne Greengrass, uno de mis personajes fanon favoritos gracias a Mortífago, de Metanfetamina (¡léanlo!). Se me hace muy difícil retratarla a esa edad, pero creo haberlo logrado… o algo así. Ha sido atacada, igual que su hermana, Astoria Malfoy. ¿Morirá? ¿Vivirá? ¿Cómo la atacaron? ¿Por qué la atacaron? **

**Y chan!... es la segunda vez que aparecen los malos en este fic. No sabemos quiénes son pero hay una mujer involucrada… ¿Cuáles son sus planes exactamente? ¿Qué desean? ¿Quiénes creen ustedes que sean los antagonistas? (yo lo sé, ustedes no, MUAJAJAJA). Divaguen, divaguen, quiero oír sus ideas. **

**En fin… el título de la canción, esta vez, es de un grupo que estoy segura es bastante conocido: My Chemical Romance. Fui muy fan alguna vez… ahora sólo me gusta a secas. Tengo dos de sus discos (Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge —al que pertenece esta canción— y The Black Parade). En fin, se refiere a los antagonistas de la historia, muy concretamente a la última escena y más que la letra, me gusta la música para los antagonistas. ( www .youtube watch?v =jKw_ konZphs Sin espacios) **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**

_**Venus in armis**_**.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 7 de enero de 2013**


	9. Colisión inminente

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

**Capítulo VIII: Colisión inminente**

"_Cuando todo andaba bien, se dispararon todas las alarmas" La casa azul_

* * *

Apareció de improviso por en la chimenea. Fred estaba allí, cenando con él y Frank acababa de irse a cubrir su turno en El Caldero Chorreante. James se quedó viéndola porque no esperaba que apareciera hasta el día siguiente —viernes—, y notó algo en su expresión. Algo preocupado, con tintes de duda. Fred se quedó viéndola perplejo porque llevaba dos años sin ver a Liliane Zabini y estaba claro que no estaba en sus planes volver a verla o volver a dirigirle la palabra. No después de pasar una semana en el enfermería en quinto curso, fielmente acompañado por James, por la culpa de esa chica.

—¿Qué hace ella…? —empezó a decir Fred Weasley, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar cuando Liliane, sin mirarlo si quiera, se dirigió apremiante a James.

—Rómpelo —ordenó sin ni siquiera saludar—. Con un _Diffinido_. —James la miró sin entender nada y ella, después de mirarlo con fastidio—. El pergamino. —Fred entendía menos aún y no comprendía que era lo que tenían que ver Liliane y James.

James sacó un pergamino con algo escrito que él no alcanzó a leer y apuntándolo con la varita pronunció «_Diffinido_». Saltaron chispas rojas. El pergamino ni siquiera se movió. Continuó allí, estático. Fred se quedó mirándolo sin comprender…, tendría que haber funcionado. Liliane se quedó mirando también el pedazo de pergamino y luego le lanzó un fajó de hojas a James.

—Creo que puede ser eso —espetó.

James se quedó mirando el fajo de hojas que Liliane la había lanzado desde donde estaba. «Objetos gemelos», rezaba el título.

—¿Las arrancaste de un libro? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Liliane se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre puedo volver a pegarlas.

Fred estaba alucinando. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Finalmente Liliane Zabini reparó en su presencia y se acercó a él de tres zancadas. Después de todo no había demasiado espacio entre la mesa donde estaba cenando y la chimenea. Le apuntó con la varita directamente a la cara.

—_Obliviate_ —murmuró antes de que Fred tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Se desapareció en cuando lo hubo hecho.

James maldijo por no haber puesto encantamientos anti-aparición en su casa y se quedó con las ganas de gritarle a Liliane cuando vio que Fred volvía en sí.

—Me siento desorientado —dijo su primo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Sabes?, tengo la sensación de que alguien ha estado aquí…

James sacudió la cabeza, aun furioso por dentro.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo… cenando, ¿recuerdas?

Entendía por qué Liliane, desconfiada por naturaleza, lo había hecho. Pero aun así se lo reprochó. Nadie le había dicho que hablara enfrente de Fred o que le lanzara las hojas justo cuando estaba él allí. Bueno, al menos sólo le había quitado de la memoria la pequeña escena que había armado con su llegada por la chimenea.

* * *

Era viernes. El último viernes de clases antes las vacaciones de navidad y había terminado después de una clase de Aritmacia con Vector. Y después de eso sería la fiesta de Slughorn de navidad y podrían respirar por fin. Podrían volver a sus casas sin preocuparse por las clases y los deberes y olvidar por un momento que ese año presentarían los ÉXTASIS para después ser arrojados al mundo real sin misericordia alguna.

Cuando Louis vio a Rose con un vestido azul claro, que combinaba con sus ojos soltó una carcajada. Rose lo miró sin entender.

—Rose Weasley —le dijo su primo cuando la chica se le quedó mirando sin entender de qué se trataba eso—, hubieras podido invitar a cualquier chico a la fiesta de Slughorn y hubiera aceptado. Pero en vez eso me has convencido a mí que te acompañara… ¿Qué planeas?

—No había nadie con quien quisiera ir —espetó Rose con un tono poco amable a su primo—. Y tú dijiste que te apetecía ir para ver qué tan ridícula era…

Louis Weasley, que había heredado los rasgos de su padre y el cabello pelirrojo de los Weasley, además de los genes de veela de su madre, levantó las manos en señal de rendición sin entender a su prima en lo más mínimo.

—Tú ganas —dijo—. ¿Vamos a esa fiesta o no?

Rose bufó.

—No tenemos alternativa —comentó, con una media sonrisa—. Slughorn es un pesado.

—Ya lo creo… —le respondió Louis—. Cuando estábamos en primero estaba muy interesado en mis genes de _veela_… espero que lo haya olvidado. Espero que me haya olvidado… —comentó, no muy seguro de que Slughorn tuviera tan mala memoria, a pesar de su edad. Louis Weasley llevaba evitando las reuniones de Slughorn desde quinto año—. En serio, Rose, ¿por qué no invitaste a alguien más?

—No me da gana —respondió Rose de nueva cuenta mientras caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras donde estaría ubicada la fiesta. No era del todo cierto aquello, pero no ganaba nada contándole a Louis sus incertidumbres sobre las notas que habían recibido y qué hacía eso también evitando a Erwin Boot, el pesado que se la pasaba persiguiéndola.

Louis se encogió de hombros como si todo aquello le diera igual y cambió el tema de conversación hasta que llegaron a la fiesta de Slughorn (a la cual llegaban tarde, debido a los retrasos de Rose intentando que su cabello se viera aceptable). Ya había allí bastante gente…, o al menos más que la que solía haber en las reuniones normales de Slughorn.

Vieron a Albus un poco más allá, recargado contra la pared y se acercaron a él. Albus los saludó a ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza y les sonrió a ambos.

—¿Y tu pareja? —preguntó Rose después de saludarlo.

—Tuvo que ir al tocador —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, Rose…, ¿por qué a las mujeres les da tanto corte decir que van al baño y tienen que decir «voy al tocador»? —preguntó Albus—. Y siempre acompañadas, además. —Resopló.

—Aun no nos dices quien fue la afortunada, Al —lo pinchó Louis.

—Sí… Al —siguió Rose—. Llevas toda la semana evadiendo a Louis cuando te lo pregunta…

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Ya verán —dijo, haciéndose el misterioso, mientras señalaba un punto lejano en la sala—. ¿Ya has visto a quién ha traído Lily?

Rose se volvió y se encontró con que la hermana de Albus estaba al lado de Lorcan Scamander, un chico rubio con aire distraído, y los ojos muy abiertos, como de perpetua sorpresa. Estaban hablando con Hugo y con Lyssander.

—Aunque no me parece muy contenta —siguió diciendo Albus—, me parece que Hugo la ha convencido de que trajera a Lorcan para no sentirse mal por traer él a Lyssander y que uno de los gemelos se quedara fuera… Según yo a Lily le hacía ilusión traer a alguien más… igual de rubio de los Scamander eso sí —insinúo Albus.

Rose se quedó viendo a aquel cuarteto que aún no había notado que tres pares de ojos los estaban mirando.

—No tenía ni idea de que a mi hermano le fueran los rubios… —comentó.

Albus rió.

—Entonces deberías prestarle más atención.

—¡Albus Potter y su prima Rose…! —trono una voz grave detrás de ellos. Rose alcanzó a ver la expresión de alarma de Louis, que tenía una pésima opinión de Horace Slughorn—. Vaya, vaya… y también está Louis Weasley… de verdad muchacho, hace años que no te veo en una de mis reuniones… —El profesor de pociones sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Se las están pasando bien? —preguntó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Albus.

—Claro —respondió Rose.

—Por supuesto —dijo Albus.

Louis permaneció en silencio hasta que Rose le pisó el pie.

—Ah… —empezó—, claro —respondió con una sonrisa encantadora. Nadie sospecharía que detestaba a Slughorn. Y a las pociones en general.

Entonces apareció una chica de cabello rubio oscuro al lado de Albus, que sonrió al verla. Rose la conocía, por supuesto que conocía a Justine Higgs, de Slytherin, que iba el mismo curso de su prima.

—Ah, Justine, empezaba creer que habías huído —dijo Albus antes de rodearle la cintura—. Creo que ya conoces a mis primos, Rose y Louis. —Los tres asintieron y entonces Slughorn dijo algo sobre dejarlo solos y en paz. Nadie le hizo demasiado caso cuando se fue.

—Qué callado te lo tenías, Al —murmuró Rose al ver a Justine—. Bueno, nosotros nos iremos por allí —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—, para darles espacio y eso.

Todo el colegio conocía a Justine Higgs. Ella era casi una copia idéntica a su padre, Terence Higgs, que había jugado en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin a principios de los noventas. Sin embargo, había heredado uno de los talentos de su madre: sabía imitar cualquier caligrafía a la perfección. Vendía permisos falsos para entrar en la sección prohibida con la firma de casi cualquier profesor y notas para que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin pudiera disponer del campo los días que quisiera con la firma de Horace Slughorn.

—No sabía que a Albus le iban las rubias —comentó Rose, alzando una ceja.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Louis—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó—. Espero que haya un buen whisky de fuego —comentó—, si no, ser engatusado para acompañarte y que no vinieras sola, fue un completo desperdicio.

Rose asintió.

—Algo fuerte, por favor —le pidió a su primo, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol.

Necesitaba olvidarse de las notas misteriosas y de los descubrimientos que había hecho esa noche. Evadirse completamente. Mientras más, mejor.

* * *

Cuando no estaba en la oficina, Sayuri Ihara estaba en casa. No hablaba casi con nadie y Cho, su madre, estaba sinceramente preocupada por ella. Había pedido que le volvieran a dar el turno de la mañana en San Mungo para poder estar en casa cuando su hija llegaba del trabajo. Aun así, Sayuri sonreía muy raras veces y se negaba a hablar de lo sucedido. Cho no la presionaba, pero aun así, le dolía ver a su hija tan ausente. Contestaba cuando le hacían una pregunta directa, pero no seguía la conversación. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su recamara, durmiendo. Comía, trabajaba y dormía. No hacía nada más. Había adquirido una varita nueva con Ollivander, pero fuera de eso no había vuelto a salir de casa si su destino no era la oficina.

Aquella noche apenas si le había dirigido la palabra y en cuanto había concluido la cena se había ido a su cuarto sin decirle nada a su padre y mucho menos a ella. Sayuri estaba como ausente. El día anterior, al regresar del trabajo, se había encerrado en su recamara. Al cabo de un rato Cho había descubierto los pedazos de su espejo en el bote de la basura, cuando fue a asegurarse de que ya estaba dormida.

Cho no tenía idea de que podía hacer. Finalmente, a las diez, cuando Masao dijo que no había nada en la televisión y se fue a acostar, Cho se acercó hasta el cuarto de Sayuri. Tocó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Iba a dar media vuelta para irse cuando oyó el sollozo y decidió entrar.

Sayuri, su niña, a la que ella seguía viendo como su retoño, estaba sentada en la cama. Lloraba. Cho se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apretó la mano izquierza de Sayuri entre las suyas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó Cho, con delicadeza, temiendo que no estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Después de la guerra había tenido la esperanza de no volver a pasar por más desgracias.

Sayuri negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando. Era descorazonador.

Cho la abrazó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Dejó que Sayuri se aferrara a ella como cuando tenía cinco años, que llorara en su regazo y dejara todas esas lágrimas caer mientras se preguntaba si algún día volverían a ser los mismos.

Deseaba desesperadamente que la respuesta fuera sí. Deseaba que su hija olvidara el secuestro, que no tuvieran que volver a pasar por nada parecido.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, no sabía que esperar.

* * *

Sabado al mediodía. Ginny debería de estar preparándose para la llegada de sus hijos y él estaba allí, trabajando. Generalmente era su esposa la trabajaba los fines de semana como corresponsal de El Profeta y él el que se los tomaba libres. Sin embargo la temporada de Quidditch había tomado su descanso de navidad y él estaba allí. Hacía dos días habían atacado a Daphne Nott con una maldición parecida a la que había matado a Pansy Zabini. Rose Zeller, una de sus mejores aurores había examinado a Daphne Nott con el consentimiento de los medimagos de San Mundo y había descubierto la similitud entre las dos maldiciones.

Hacía quince minutos que se había ido, después de exponerle a Harry las conclusiones a las que había llegado y a él empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Rose decía que el ataque a Astoria estaba relacionado con la muerte de Pansy Zabini y el ataque a Daphne Nott. Sin embargo, él sólo veía las similitudes entre al caso de Pansy y de Daphne.

Le empezaba a doler la cabeza con todos aquellos casos. Definitivamente, derrotar a Lord Voldemort había sido infinitamente más fácil que llevar el mando de la División de aurores.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un memorándum entré volando a su oficina. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Los memorándums se la pasaban el día entrando y saliendo de su oficina llevando todo tipo de recados. Sin prisas, abrió aquel, preguntándose qué necesitaban de él. Sin embargo, no era ningún recado común. Con tinta verde, caligrafía elegante y pulcra, propia de una mujer, estaba escrita una sola palabra: «Venganza».

Harry aún estaba mirándolo cuando Teddy, su ahijado, irrumpió sin tocar en la oficina.

—Harry —llamó apremiante y al auror no le quedó más remedio que levantar la mirada—. Encontraron muerto a Horace Slughorn está mañana. En su oficina —anunció.

Iba a ser un día largo. Pensó Harry mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se preparaba mentalmente para una visita a Hogwarts.

* * *

**¡Holo!**

**Muy bien, el tiempo transcurre más rápido en este capítulo y pasan más cosas… de todo tipo. Ya no es un capítulo tan transitorio, sin embargo, las cosas apenas van empezando… apenas. **

**La primera escena es de Liliane, que se ve un poco alterada. Y no, el pergamino no se rompe. ¿Por qué no se rompe? ¿De qué trata las hojas que le avienta a James? Y sí, se le ha pasado lo de Fred… vamos, que se volvió descuidada por un segundo… ¿Qué la pudo haber descuidado tanto? Además le borra de la memoria a Fred esa conversación. No quiere que nadie más se entere de lo que trae entre manos, por más pequeño que sea. Así que, ¿qué descubrió Liliane? **

**Por otro lado Rose Weasley convenció a su primo Louis de que la acompañara a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn —al que Louis, se ve, considera infumable—, porque no hay ningún chico que le llame la atención como para salir… Esa escena es ligerita y todo, pero vemos —de lejos, eso sí—, a los gemelos Scamander y a un personaje nuevo: Justine Higgs —por el cual Albus parece tener cierto interés romántico… ¿será? ¿no será?—. Si no les suena, su padre es el guaperas que hace de buscador de Slytherin en La piedra filosofal y su madre es Slytherin… pero J. K. jamás la nombro en la saga (y es canon). Aunque el próximo viernes sabrán quien es… mientras, adivinen. Y más de Justine.**

**Ah, sí, y a Rose me la imagino como Rachel Hurd-Wood (mundialmente conocida en el fanfiction porque no solo YO la veo como Rose, sino miles de escritoras…), de la película El Perfume. Me la imagino así, como está caracterizada para esa película que nunca veré… porque… no puedo… la considero terrible en comparación con el libro.**

**Por otro lado… hay DOS insinuaciones sobre posibles intereses románticos de Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter a lo largo de esa escena. ¿Cuáles son? En realidad, el fic no se centra en lo romántico, pero vamos, **_**love is in the air**_**, algo habrá. Son adolescentes. Tienen hormonas. Viven internos en un colegio en el que es bastante fácil saltarse las normas… Están lejos de sus padres. Por favor… En fin, adivinen a gusto.**

**Por otro lado… Cho lidia con el trauma postsecuestro de Sayuri (que es de lo más normal). No sabe cómo actuar y, en su escena lo dice, cree que la guerra ya fue suficiente, no esperaba nada… sin embargo, su última afirmación dice que ya no sabe que esperar… ni qué puede pasar. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Por qué secuestraron a su hija? —pregunta sin respuesta aún… pero oh pronto verán la respuesta—. Mientras tanto, me gustaría leer sus teorías, deseando que no sean tan farsantes como Trelawney. **

**Y la sorpresita al final del capítulo… sí… Horace Slughorn está muerto. ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué lo mataron? **

**Finalmente la canción que le da título al capítulo se llama Colisión inminente y es de La casa azul, el último grupo indie español del que me he vuelto totalmente fanática. Se las recomiendo. No hace referencia a ninguna escena en particular del capítulo, sino a toda la situación en el fic… algo se les viene encima y ellos no lo saben. Es una colisión inminente. ( www .youtube watch? v= 9gFhYeP7bNE Sin espacios).**

**Hasta la próxima… y no olviden:**

**Dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que tú conoces.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 8 de enero de 2013**


	10. eX Dream

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

**Capítulo IX: eX Dream**

"_Inside your heart, you are sleeping but you will not wake up feel the hand of a future that cannot be changed. Burning for your life" Myuji_

* * *

—Tenía cosas que hacer, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —tronó Rose Zeller detrás de él, caminando con paso fuerte. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza y una cara muy poco amigable. Esperaba que Potter lo notara—. Tengo un asesinato a mi cargo… y también lo de la señora Malfoy… y por supuesto, como se parecía tanto el hechizo con que le mataron a la señora Zabini al de Daphne Nott me endilgaron ese caso también. —Harry Potter no daba muestras de estarla escuchando—. Hay otros aurores a los que puedes traer… como a Lupin. No tenía nada que hacer esta mañana… —Oh, pero por supuesto, el desordenado Ted Lupin, auror en la flor de la vida, desordenado como un crío de cinco años, era el ahijado del jefe de la División… por supuesto.

—Rose —dijo Harry, frenándose y volviéndose hacia a ella—. ¿Déjalo quieres? —parecía que Rose lo había llevado al borde de su paciencia—. Eres la mejor auror de toda la División. Probablemente te convertirás en jefa de la División cuando me retire. Por eso te traje, ¿feliz? Eres la mejor auror que conozco. Ahora vamos al despacho de Flitwick… —Parecía rogar que Rose se mantuviera en silencio en el trecho que les quedaba. Bueno, pues Rose Zeller no planeaba cumplirle su único deseo.

—¿Así que Horace Slughorn, verdad? —preguntó ella, imaginándose a su antiguo profesor de pociones—. Me dio clases desde segundo hasta séptimo —contó—, y era detestable. Más lamebotas… imposible. Aun no recuerdo… no paraba de perseguir a Maddeline, mi mejor amiga por qué su madre era influyente o no sé qué. A mí me cambiaba el nombre todo el rato en cambio, pero tuvo que aceptarme en sus clases de ÉXTASIS después del arrollador Excelente que saqué y empezó a interesarse por mí… y por lo que quería hacer en el futuro. —Rose resopló—. Nunca fui a sus cenas. No necesitaba distracciones.

Finalmente habían llegado al despacho del director que antes le había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore, un hombre de larga barba blanca al que Rose recordaba vagamente, pues había muerto cuando ella tenía trece años, y después a Minerva McGonagall, una mujer de aspecto bastante severo que se había retirado hacia unos diez años y ahora vivía con su sobrino Telemachus. Ahora, sin embargo, le pertenecía a Filius Flitwick, el mago de aspecto agradable que le había dado clases de Encantamientos y que había tomado el cargo cuando McGonagall había decidido retirarse, después de sufrir una viruela de dragón que la había dejado en cama por unas semanas.

Rose respiró hondo antes de subir. Definitivamente no había imaginado que volvería a Hogwarts. Menos a averiguar que había detrás de la muerte de su ex profesor de pociones, un hombre que se pasaba la vida presumiendo que conocía a Harry Potter y a sus amigos, además de a otros héroes de guerra.

En el despacho de Flitwick estaban, además, dos chicas de sexto año, pertenecientes a Hufflepuff que tenían una mueca de susto y la subdirectora, Séptima Vetor, además del profesor de Estudios Muggles, Ernie MacMillan. Rose se preguntó qué haría allí, pero le dio igual, tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Potter —saludó Flitwick con una sonrisa—. ¿Y…? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Zeller.

—Rose Zeller —dijo ella. No le sorprendía que en todos aquellos años no la hubiera olvidado. La gente tendía a olvidarse de ella después de todo.

—Claro, señorita Zeller… me acuerdo perfectamente bien de usted —respondió Flitwick. «Una mentira, seguro», pensó Rose—. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias… —Se quedó callado un momento y, al ver que nadie hablaba, prosiguió—: Harry… me parece que Horace fue envenenado. La señorita MacMillan y la señorita White lo descubrieron por la mañana cuando llevaron a un compañero que había sido víctima de un filtro amoroso para que el profesor Slughorn les diera un antídoto… el señor O'Connor se encuentra en la enfermería y no recuerda nada…

Rose dirigió la mirada hacia las chicas. Las dos parecían un poco conmocionadas, pero estaba seguro de que se les pasaría. Y con suerte sería la primera y única vez que verían un cadáver. La chica de cabello más oscuro asintió con lo último que dijo Flitwick.

—Nosotros llegamos arrastrando a Michael… porque decía que estaba enamorado de una chica de nuestro curso con la que había tomado té la tarde anterior… —balbució, nerviosa—. Y entonces decidimos llevarlo con Slughorn antes que con Pomfrey... y… —se trabó, pero Harry no la presiono y tampoco lo hizo Zeller, ni ninguno de los profesores—. No abrió… aspi que seguimos tocando y entonces Clare hizo un _alohomora_… y se abrió… Y el profesor Slughorn estaba allí, pero… pero… esa extraña espuma salía de su boca y supimos que algo iba mal y no sabíamos que hacer… asi que Clare sugirió ir a ver a su padre porque a ella también se la veía asustada. —La chica señaló a Ernie MacMilla—. Así que fuimos…

Respiró hondo. No parecía dispuesta a contar más. Harry asintió y volteó a ver a Flitwick.

—¿Saben con qué se envenenó? —preguntó.

—Una botella de vino de elfo adulterada… —respondió Flitwick y levantó una botella abierta que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Harry la agarró inmediatamente y se la pasó a Zeller.

—La auror Zeller se encargará de examinarla —comentó—. ¿No saben cómo llegó a su posesión? —preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez fue Vector la que contestó.

—No controlamos el correo de los profesores, Potter —respondió—. Le pudo haber llegado por cualquier medio…

Harry se veía algo defraudado, pero asintió.

—Revisaremos el despacho de Slughorn —dijo Zeller—. Para asegurarnos de que no haya nada más que pueda poner en peligro a alguien más.

Flitwick asintió y poco después ambos aurores salieron en dirección a las mazmorras. MacMillan se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero Harry recordaba perfectamente el camino hasta el despacho de Slughorn.

* * *

Rose compartía compartimiento con Hestia y con su prima Roxanne y su mejor amiga, Kate Jordan, una chica de piel oscura con el cabello largo y lacio. Al llegar Hestia le había preguntado a Roxanne por Latika, pero Kate había contestado que estaba con su novio, así que Hestia no pregunto más. Rose no pensaba contarles sus descubrimientos en la fiesta de Slughorn porque antes de que la estación llegara a King Cross lo sabría todo el colegio con Hestia allí.

—Rose… —dijo Hestia, y entonces la chica estuvo segura qué le iba a preguntar—. La nota que recibiste el lunes… era como la de Roxanne, ¿verdad?

Rose miró por la ventana. Empezaba a odiar ese tema.

—¿Qué importa?

Hestia bufó.

—Lo sabemos, Rose… Y también le llegó a Lily… y a Louis… —Hestia se miró las manos por un momento, como dudando si decir lo que seguía—. Parecen haberse ensañado con los Weasley y los Potter…

Rose también lo había pensado.

—Qué más da —dijo, aunque en realidad no lo sentía. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del compartimiento—. Sí, era lo mismo, sí, decía lo mismo, y sí, no quemaba al tacto —dijo de sopetón.

—¡Oye! —la llamó Kate—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito aire —espetó Rose y se marchó.

* * *

Justine volvió a besarlo. Se habían encerrado en aquel compartimiento de prefectos con la esperanza que de nadie los molestara. Albus no tenía la insignia, pero Justine sí. Dios, los labios de Albus besaban tan bien… y sus manos en su espalda era tan perfectas. Encajaban a la perfección. O eso pensaba ella.

—¿Me aceptará tu familia? —le preguntó al oído después de besarle la curva del cuello.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió él—. Pero, ¿importa ahora? —le preguntó antes de volver a besarla.

No sabía cómo había empezado. Pero un día él la había besado. O quizá había sido ella, demasiado borracha en la fiesta de Hallowen que habían montado en la sala común de Slytherin. Pero había empezado y aún no se lo habían dicho a nadie. Era más interesante besarse dónde nadie los viera, dirigirse miradas intensas cuando nadie más los estaba observado.

Y sin embargo, Justine Higgs no creía en el amor. El amor siempre se interponía a la ambición y la rubia tenía una ambición desmedida. Pensaba en grande y deseaba lograr todo lo que sus padres no habían podido. Sin embargo, después de recorrer la curva del cuello de Albus, que encajaba perfectamente con sus labios, le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero.

Parecían palabras salidas de otra boca, de otros labios, no de los suyos. Parecían palabras que alguien más le había prestado para que se las dijera a chico de ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía enfrente. Albus rio y se separó de ella. La miró a los ojos y por un momento, adoptó una expresión demasiado seria.

—No te creo —y esbozó una sonrisa.

Justine no contestó. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa al saberse descubierta y volvió a besarlo. Sus labios encajaban bien, bailaban el mismo ritmo, la misma melodía.

—Que bien me conoces —susurró ella. «Quizá demasiado», pensó.

Estaba con Albus Potter en ese momento, en ese preciso segundo. Sin embargo, sí que tenía clara una cosa: no había nada más grande que su ambición y su astucia, ni siquiera aquella relación que hasta entonces habían mantenido en secreto… («hasta antes de la fiesta de Slughorn», pensó Justine), sería un obstáculo.

—Te invitaré a casa de mis padres después de navidad —dijo Justine—. O quizá antes, quien sabe.

—Ardo en deseos de conocer a tus padres —le dijo Albus, con sorna—. Y sé que tu ardes en deseos de conocer a los mi familia… Pero, en este momento, en este único momento, Justine, me la estoy pasando bien contigo… y sólo contigo. —Le acarició una mejilla y la cogió por la barbilla—. ¿Puedes dejar el tema un momento? —le preguntó antes de besarla de nuevo.

Era casi todo lo que hacían. Sentirse, besarse, acariciarse. Justine sentía la piel de Albus rozando la suya propia. Era algo que nadie más que ellos podía entender. No importaba que no hablaran, se entendían. Se sentían, se besaban…

«Estamos aquí», pensó Justine Higgs, «y estamos juntos».

Era perfecto. Al menos en ese momento.

* * *

—Sabes, no tenías por qué borrarle la memoria a mi primo —dijo James por centésima vez aquel día. Él le había propuesto a Liliane que bajaran por un café a una cafetería cercana y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, había aceptado. Quizá el tonto de James Potter tenía razón y ella sólo necesitaba relajarse un momento y no pensar en su madre. Pero cada que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir o cada que tenía un momento para pensar la imagen de su madre tirada en el recibidor con aquella postura antinatural volvía su mente, acompañada de las lágrimas de Antonin, de los puñetazos que su padre le había dado a la pared y el funeral en el que ella había tenido que hacer de anitriona… Entonces le daban ganas de abrir los ojos y ocuparse en algo que no fuera pensar en su madre.

—No pienso incluirlo en esto, Potter —contestó Liliane gélidamente, alejando de su mente los malos pensamientos—. Y no podía arriesgarme a que te hiciera preguntas y tú se las contestarás —le espetó con mal humor—. No sé si te has dado cuenta que estamos haciendo, James, pero se llama evasión de la justicia o algo así…

Ella lo tenía muy claro, por supuesto. Y sabía que Potter se lo había pensado demasiado antes de aceptar precisamente por eso, pero quizá la curiosidad le había ganado y había aceptado y ahora que se veía inmerso en ello no sabía en qué se había metido. Liliane se miró las manos un momento, con las uñas pintadas de verde esmeralda, uno de los pocos colores que le iba bien a su piel y después volvió la vista hacia James, gélida.

—Si alguien se entera de esto, Potter —le dijo—, tendremos muchos problemas. Tú serías expulsado de la academia de aurores, mínimo, y todo esto sólo por ser mi cómplice. Yo estoy escondiendo evidencia que le podría ser útil a los aurores, ¿sabes? —preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado—. Pero no quiero que ningún auror venga a mi casa, me miré como si fuera basura y pretenda esclarecer el asesinato de mi madre… probablemente, si yo les hubiera dado este pergamino nunca me habrían dicho que averiguaron. Por eso quiero descubrirlo yo.

«Y también quiero vengarla», pensó. «Por mi padre, por Antonin… por mí». Respiró hondo y vió como James asentía.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus ideas? —le preguntó James.

—La magia ancestral tiene que ver con la sangre —empezó Liliane—. Con los linajes. Ahora la gente casi no la conoce, porque la consideran magia negra…, pero se equivocan, por supuesto. La magia ancestral no está dentro de lo que el Ministerio considera magia negra, ni siquiera está regulada… Y —siguió, respirando hondo, preparándose para soltar su hipótesis—, no sé qué tipo de encantamiento tenga ese pergamino…, creo que hay un pergamino gemelo. Por otro lado, si estuviera destinado a la familia Zabini, a mi familia… necesitarían nuestra sangre, James. La sangre de cualquiera de nosotros.

»Pero ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que asesinaron a mi madre y Antonin y yo seguimos aquí… además… lo que dice el pergamino deja en claro que quieren dañar a mi padre, y él no está emparentado de sangre de mi madre, sólo es su esposa. Por qué, no lo sé… Sin embargo… creo que necesitan nuestra sangre, la de Antonin, o la mía. La primera pregunta, es para qué y la segunda, es cómo deshacerlo.

James se quedó callado un rato, luego de que Liliane soltara toda aquella información.

—Pero, Zabini —dijo, apretando las manos en un puño—. Tú lo dijiste cuando me explicaste qué era la magia ancestral: no es algo que se pueda romper o deshacer.

* * *

Habían quitado el cadáver de Horace Slughorn ya y ninguno de los dos tuvo que verlo. Rose se concentraba en revisar su escritorio mientras Harry revisaba las estanterías. Apenas llevaban allí un cuarto de hora y no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Era un escritorio de un profesor completamente normal. Suspiró y se preguntó si debía de buscar en algún otro lado. Como en su repisa, por ejemplo donde, hasta enfrente, tenía una foto de Harry Potter al menos veinte años más joven, además de muchas otras fotos de sus ex alumnos. Sacudió la cabeza, pues todavía le faltaba un cajón por buscar.

—Joder —soltó, sin querer, cuando vio que era el cajón más desordenado de todos. Tenía de todo. Viejos ejemplares de El Profeta, cartas viejas, redacciones que no había revisado y correspondencia atrasada—. Espero que acabemos a tiempo para ir a King Cross.

—¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó Harry. Por supuesto, al oír que ella no estaba casada todo el mundo daba por supuesto que no tenía hijos. Y a pesar de que llevaba casi veinte años en la División (con una baja de casi tres años cuando nació Ashley)—. No lo sabía.

—Una. Trece años —respondió Rose—. Casi nadie en la División lo sabe. Nadie preguntó porque me di de baja hace trece años durante un tiempo… —Se encogió de hombros. La veían como la mejor auror de a División y listo—. Tampoco me preocupé por decírselo a nadie.

—No lo sabía —reconoció Harry—. Bueno, yo también tengo que ir a King Cross, así que acabemos.

Rose Zeller asintió y siguió revisando el último cajón que le faltaba de aquel escritorio. Su dueño estaba muerto, así que supuso que no le importaría que lo revolviera aún más. Que hombre tan desordenado, joder, pensó. Podría habérselas puesto más fácil ya que tenían que investigar su asesinato…, pero no, claro que no. Probablemente tenía pensando vivir unos cincuenta años más para seguir agregando alumnos destacados a su condenada repisa mientras hacía sus funciones de lamebotas experto, su mejor profesión después de profesor de pociones.

Optó por sacar todos los papeles e ir hechándole vistazo uno a uno. La mayoría eran cartas atrasadas que no decían nada interesante para su investigación, redacciones que le entregaban sus alumnos, algunas de las cuales eran un insulto a la redacción, y uno que otro ejemplar de El Profeta atrasado. Nada interesante.

Entonces su vista se detuvo en un pergamino cuya esquina sobresalía y que parecía contener un dibujo. Lo tomó con curiosidad y se quedó fría al descubrir qué era.

—Harry —llamó y espero a que el auror se acercara—, me parece que esto te va a interesar mucho.

Y le enseñó aquel dibujo.

Una calavera atravesada por una serpiente les devolvió la mirada.

La marca tenebrosa.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!**

**Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo… —o al menos eso intente—, así que empezando por el principio (lo cual no es un pleonasmo, porque fácilmente podríamos empezar por el medio o por el final)…**

**Rose y Harry en Hogwarts. ****El director, como ya se venía viendo, es Filius Flitwick. Lo considero el sucesor más probable de Minerva que, como todos sabes, J. K. dijo que se había retirado antes de que los hijos de Harry y cía fueran a Hogwarts. No es un mago que inspire mucha autoridad, pero bueno… creo que es un buen director y un mago con mucho talento para evitar que los estudiantes se maten entre sí (una pena que ya no de clase de encantamientos, eso sí). La subdirectora es Séptima Vector, de Aritmacia (y será la próxima directora, por lógica). He visto que en muchos fics ponen a Neville, pero me parece muy joven y no lleva tanto tiempo allí como otros… El profesor de Estudios Muggles es Ernie porque era del único que se sabía que estudiaba la materia y yo necesitaba un profesor porque Nagini se comió a Burbage. Sobre White, O'Connor y Macmillan —dos hijos de muggles, otra hija de un profesor— no se preocupen, si tienen su momento lo tendrán, y si no… pues no. **

**En el tren a King Cross Rose se ve aconojada por que la cuestionan por la nota. Pero, ¿quién no se acojona ante esa nota? —al menos un poquito—. Ya casi veremos a qué se refieren esas notas… Y Al… Al… Al… Al tiene novia. O algo así. Justine es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza (su madre es Tracey Davis, Slytherin meztiza en el curso de Malfoy). Y bueno, qué es eso, quién sabe, algo parecido al amor… (mi concepción del humor entre los Slytherin es bastante… enfermiza, a los que no lo sepan, pueden leer Mortífago de Metamfetamina alegremente). En fin… sea lo que sea, el amor corre en el aire y parece que Al de verdad la quiere y a Justine le agrada toda esa situación. ¿Se miente a si misma asegurando que ni siquiera Albus Potter se va a interponer en su futuro? ¿No se engaña? **

**Liliane y James tienen una conversación y se dice algo MUY importante si quieren armas teorías. ¿Qué es? Se explican más las razones de Liliane, sus teorías (espero haberme explicado…) y bueno… ¿Se puede deshacer la magia ancestral? ¿No se puede? Liliane no sabe aún qué tipo de magia ancestral hay en ese pergamino, pero está muy claro, ¿qué es? (no, no les voy a decir, jum). ¿Necesitan sangre de ella o de Antonin? ¿No la necesitan? **

**En fin… sí, Rose Zeller tiene una hija, sí, ella no está casada, por lo tanto es madre soltera. (¿Qué? ¿Las brujas no pueden ser madres solteras?). ¿Quién es el padre? Quien sabe… Y sobre su descubrimiento en el despacho de Slughorn… ¿cómo le llego?, ¿por qué?, ¿quién la mando?, ¿por qué precisamente la marca tenebrosa? (tan antiestética que es) **

**La canción de este capítulo es de Myuji y es el opening de una de mis series favoritas (antes de leer el manga…) de anime que me recomendó Makoto Black cuando yo empezaba en esto del anime: X/1999 de las CLAMP. Se refiere a Horace Slughorn, un poco, y a la situación de estos enemigos invisibles contra los que tienen que pelear. ( www .youtube watch? v= qO2ALz HVYgE Sin espacios)**

**Recuerden que todo se puede con…**

**Fuego y sangre. **

**Nea Poulain**

**A 10 de enero de 2013**


	11. Know your enemy

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

**Capítulo X: Know you enemy**

"_Do you know the enemy?, do you know your enemy?, well, got a know the enemy" Green Day_

* * *

Harry Potter había asegurado que Horace Slughorn no era simpatizante de los mortífagos y Rose Zeller había tenido que admitir que tenía razón: no se imaginaba a semejante imbécil siendo simpatizante de unos asesinos. Tenían que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades, claro, pero aquella parecía ser la más remota. Suspiró. Aquel estaba siendo un día demasiado largo y aún tenía que revisar esa botella de vino de elfo que había dejado a buen recaudo en su casa, donde nadie se tropezara con ella y pudiera agarrarla. Era más seguro que dejarla en la oficina de la División.

Le había hablado a su padre para que se acercara por Ashley, su hija, pero le había respondido que no podía porque tenía que realizar una entrevista a alguien muy importante y no podía cancelar así como así. A Rose le agradaba que su padre tuviera algo que hacer —más cuando le permitía trabajar desde casa—, pero a veces ser redactor de un periódico muggle especializando en la nota roja era un poco inoportuno. Así que ella se dirigió a King Cross por Ashley.

Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella le había respondido que tenía que pasar primero a casa. «Joder», pensó, «se supone que este día sería tranquilo». Sin embargo se quitó los pensamientos pesimistas de la cabeza y espero pacientemente en la salida del Andé que su hija apareciera, como cada año, rodeada de amigas. Siempre se las presentaba, pero Rose casi siempre olvidaba sus nombres hasta que las volvía a ver.

Un poco más allá estaban los dos Potter, platicando con un matrimonio —o eso parecía—, al que Rose sólo podía ver de espaldas. La mujer llevaba un complicado peinado de trenzas y el hombre era pelirrojo, así que probablemente eran familiares de la señora Potter. Unos cuantos chicos habían salido ya y estaba reuniéndose con sus padres, pero Rose aun no distinguía a Ashley por allí.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a un chico de cabello color azul turquesa. No todos los días veía ese tono de cabello.

—¡Lupin!

El chico volteó enseguida.

—¡Rose! —exclamó y se acercó a ella—. Se supone que estoy de servicio —dijo—. Ya sabes, siempre debe de haber aurores en King Cross cuando llega un tren…, por si se presenta algún imprevisto.

Rose sonrió. En el fondo, le caía bien aquel chico. Había sido de los mejores alumnos que había tenido en la academia cuando decidió dar clases un tiempo.

—Llamas un poco la atención —le señaló el cabello.

—Bueno… los muggles no se fijan demasiada —arguyó. Rose sonrió y le señaló algo que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Pues a aquellas dos chicas pareces gustarle —dijo.

Ted se dio la vuelta y lo comprobó: dos chicas muggles, una de ella con mechas rosa en su cabello rubio lo miraban con bastante atención. Aunque cuando se dio la vuelta intentaron disimularlo cuando pudieron para no ser descubiertas. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez —prometió, aunque Rose sabía que lo olvidaría. Lupin podía saber cómo enfrentarse a cada Criatura peligrosa en el mundo y ser un excelente duelista, pero a veces es demasiado distraído.

—¿Averiguaste quien robó el Emporio de la lechuza ya, Lupin? —preguntó Rose cambiando de tema.

—En realidad parecían ser buenos ladrones —admitió Ted—. No han aparecido las lechuzas robadas aun, y no dejaron demasiadas pistas. Como va, el caso de archivará… —suspiró, desalentando—. Al menos creo que se abrió un fondo para que el dueño recupere todas las pérdidas…

Rose bufó.

—Vaya, así que buenos ladrones, ¿eh? —comenté cuando vio a Ashley.

Ashley Zeller era muy parecida a su madre. A excepción del cabello, claro, castaño claro, casi rubio aunque no del todo y con algunas ondas rebeldes. Y los ojos. Tenía los ojos azules más claros que Rose había visto en su vida. La chica de trece años, cada vez más alta, salió acompañada de un par de amigas. Sobre el grueso suéter llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor, porque al parecer no había previsto el frío que hacía en Londres en aquella época del año. La chica divisó enseguida a su madre y se acercó a ella; una de sus amigas, que aun no había localizado a sus padres, la acompañó.

Rose saludó a su hija y a su amiga pelirroja, llamada Lucy. La chica pronto divisó a sus padres y se acercó a ellos. Rose distinguió a la mano derecha del ministro, el hombre más aburrido del mundo: Percy Weasley, con su pelirroja esposa, Audrey. Ashley, después de saludar apresuradamente a Teddy y elogiarle el color de su cabello fue a saludar a los padres de su amiga.

—Bueno, Lupin, me parece que tengo que ir a saludar a alguien aburridísimo. —Ted se rió, pues conocía a Percy Weasley y le dijo adiós—. Sigue cuidando que no pase nada por aquí.

Sonrió y se acercó a Percy Weasley dispuesta a soportar su plática aburrida pensando que, como mucho, su esposa le caía bien aunque sólo había hablado con ella un par de veces y había sido allí, precisamente, en King Cross.

Entonces, a su espalda, escuchó la explosión.

* * *

Habían estado hablando con Fred y con Angelina esperando a que aparecieran Ron y Hermione. Fred había comentado que Bill y Fleur les habían encargado que recogieran Louis porque ninguno de los dos podía ir a King Cross. Entonces habían aparecido Ron y Hermione y en un lapso no menor a veinte minutos había aparecido Rose con su mejor amiga, Hestia, de la que se había despedido, Roxanne y Kate Jordan que había dicho que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano y a sus padres (George incluso le había dicho que saludara a Alicia y a Lee, por si no los veía por allí). También Hugo y Lily con los gemelos Scamander, que aun estaban hablando con ellos, esperando a su madre y Albus, con una chica rubia que les presentó como su novia llamada Justine Higgs. Ginny la había encontrado demasiado fría en esos dos minutos que había estado hablando con ella.

Entonces, había sonado la explosión. Justo al lado de ellos.

Albus se tiró a un lado, protegiendo a Justine, que hasta entonces había estado al lado de él y a Lily. Todo estaba sumido en el caos. Alcanzó a ver a Roxanne que había acompañado a Kate, sacando la varita, al igual que su amiga. Oyó a una madre llamando a su hijo a gritos (la mujer que había estado junto a ellos hasta ese momento, con un niño de once años) y a muggles confundidos.

Decidió que todo aquello no importaba en ese momento e hizo lo que la mayoría de los padres, e incluso los chicos que habían salido, estaba haciendo: sacó su varita. Ya se preocuparían por los muggles más tarde.

* * *

Albus fue el primero en verlos. Estaban a no más de veinte metros. Dos sujetos con una capa y a capucha bajada que les cubría el rostro, alzando las varitas hacia ellos. Y luego vio el hoyo, justo en medio del andén nueve y diez, un hoyo perfectamente circular, de unos dos metros de diámetro. Vio a una madre gritando el nombre de su hijo sin poder hallarlo, y a unas gemelas que conocía de vista llamar a su madre y a su padre. Parecía como si todo lo que había estado en esos dos metros se hubiera evaporado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se puso en pie luego de asegurarse de que Justine estuviera bien. Vio como Teddy, el ahijado de su padre, se acercaba corriendo junto a una mujer rubia bajita. Ambos con las varitas fuera. También su padre había visto a los dos hombres allí parados, que ahora corrían hacia la salida, pues había visto —oído, mejor dicho— como su tía Hermione levantaba un área anti-desaparición por todo King Cross. La mayoría de los padres, junto a sus hijos se apresuraba a correr hasta la salida, menos aquella madre que seguía llamando a su hijo desaparecido.

Todo parecía como una pesadilla. Rose lloraba en silencio mientras Hestia la abrazaba. Habían cerrado el andé momentáneamente y ningún estudiante podía cruzarlo hasta que no se hubiera calmado todo. Al menos, pensó, los que estaban del otro lado de la barrera estaban seguros. Había otros dos aurores más levantando una barrera mientras los muggles lo miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se dirigían en desesperada a la salida.

Ginny tenía a Lily aferrada del brazo y la varita fuera. Antes de que los dos magos se escabulleran había lanzado dos _desmaius_ que no dieron en el blanco de lo nerviosa que estaba. En ese momento, sólo estaba alerta. Albus supuso que estaba preocupada por Harry que había salido corriendo tras aquellos dos hombres.

Joder. Eso era una pesadilla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Teddy había salido corriendo a la par que Rose, en cuanto habían escuchado la explosión. Harry también lo había hecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y Hermione levantó una barrera anti-aparición. Sin embargo, los otros dos les adelantaban por casi veinte metros, o más y aquello estaba lleno de muggles. No podía lanzar hechizos aturdidores sin arriesgarse a darse a un muggle. Ni un simple _expelliarmus_. Si tan sólo no hubiera muggles…

—¡Potter! —gritó Rose a su lado—. ¡No conseguiremos atraparlos con tantos muggles aquí!

Teddy pensó que tenía razón. Joder, sí sólo hubiera un sitio abierto y no se pudieran desaparecer… quizá tuvieran alguna oportunidad. Y habían llegado casi a la salida… entonces podrían desaparecerse y nunca los alcanzarían.

Y eso fue justamente lo que pasó: se desaparecieron en cuando pisaron la salida, unos quince metros por delante de ellos.

«Ya está», pensó Teddy, «los hemos perdido».

Ni siquiera les habían visto el rostro.

—Joder —oyó mascullar a Harry.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que fue un ataque bien planeado… hasta eso —espetó Zeller, de mal humor—. Esto se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un día pésimo. Bueno, tenemos que volver… me parece que Proudfoot se quedó dentro del andén y otro auror intentó que la gente se calmara… Aunque para mi fracasaron…

Empezó a caminar hasta los andenes nueve y diez con paso firme y de mal humor. Había alcanzado a encargarle a su hija a Audrey Weasley y entonces había salido corriendo. Ni siquiera estaba de servicio en ese momento.

—Lupin —espetó—. Llama a los desmemorizadores… hay un montón de trabajo que hacer aquí. Y vamos abajo, quiero averiguar que era esa bomba que lanzaron.

* * *

Habían desaparecido tres personas. Tres personas que estaban justo en el espacio que la bomba había cubierto. Tres personas, como si nunca hubieran existido. Un chico de once años al que su madre llamaba desesperada mientras Hermione intentaba calmarla y los padres de dos gemelas que lloraban abrazadas la una a la otra. Se preguntó qué pasaría con ellas dos y entonces vio llegar a Harry. Ginny, que abrazaba a Lily y no había querido moverse se allí hasta que no averiguaran que pasaba, se acercó corriendo a su esposo a abrazarlo.

Los padres de Justine Higgs, la que era al parecer la novia de Albus aparecieron poco después y se llevaron a su hija después de que Albus se presentara. «Vaya manera de conocer a sus suegros», pesó Hermione sonriendo aunque Justine no le había gustado demasiado.

Hermione dejo a la mujer en manos de Angelina Weasley, que al parecer prometía tener mejor tacto que ella y se dirigió hacia Harry, igual que Ron.

—Harry… —empezó en cuanto Ginny lo soltó—. Harry… esa bomba… jamás habíamos visto con tanta potencia. Y… desaparecieron tres personas… las tres personas a las que les alcanzó el impacto… —No quería ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si el diámetro hubiera sido más grande, podría haber alcanzado a Harry, a sus hijos o a sus sobrinos. Visto de aquella manera, tuvieron demasiada suerte, la que no habían tenido aquellas gemelas o aquella madre desesperada.

—Lo sé… —asintió Harry—. Pero tenemos que poner en orden el lugar primero. Los desmemorizadores vienen en camino. Teddy se encargó de llamarlos.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. La vida le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Había contado con que, después de la guerra, su vida sería tranquila. Y lo había sido, hasta ese momento, ese preciso momento en que aquella bomba —o lo que fuera— había estallado a sólo centímetros de ellos.

* * *

Liliane se había obsesionado con romper un embrujo de magia ancestral. Toda magia podía romperse, lo sabía, incluso aquella… Sólo…, sólo tenía que encontrar la manera para hacer a ese pergamino inservible y que no pudieran hacer nada contra su padre. Así que había convencido a James, al que, finalmente, había acabado por interesarle la magia ancestral y le hacía preguntas sobre todo aquello que no entendía. Al principio se había mostrado con muchas dudas, pero finalmente había aceptado seguir ayudando a Liliane.

Sólo había una condición, por supuesto, y era que nadie se podía enterar. Estaban, como siempre, en el apartamento de James. Fred aun no volvía de trabajar (y Liliane planeaba marcharse antes de que lo hiciera) y Frank estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, ayudando a su madre.

James insistía en tener la radio predida aunque a Liliane no le hacía mucha gracia el ruido porque no la ayudaba a trabajar en lo más mínimo, por lo que procuraba mantener el volumen bajo.

—… ataque en King Cross… —alcanzó a oír la radio.

—¿Puedes subirle? —pidió James. Liliane lo hizo de mala gana.

—…dos personas encapuchadas atacaron la estación King Cross a plena luz del día cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban saliendo del andén 9 y ¾, cobrándose tres víctimas, los tres magos, uno de ellos, Owen Maddley, estudiante de primer año en Hogwarts. Las otras dos víctimas son Amanda y Graham Pritchard.

James respiró hondo. Liliane supuso que era porque no habían dicho el nombre de nadie conocido.

—Liliane, ¿te importa que lo dejemos aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Se iría le importara a Liliane o no—. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está mi familia.

* * *

—¡Dame una maldita razón para que no te mate aquí y ahora! —gritó la mujer—. ¡Dámela!

Era una mujer de cabello negro lacio y los púmulos marcados y la nariz prominente, que tenía la el rostro contorsionado de furia.

—No fue para tanto —jadeó uno de los hombres encapuchados, al que la mujer tenía cogido del cuello y le apuntaba con la varita—, podríamos haberles acertado…

—¡Pero no lo hicieron, idiota, no lo hicieron! —les espetó la mujer—. ¡Ahora estarán alerta por ese ataque en King Cross, ¿sabes?! ¡No son estúpidos!

Soltó al hombre y encaró al otro, al más robusto.

—¿Qué excusa tienes tú? —le preguntó, de mala gana—. Porque si no me lo explicas a mí tendrás que responder ante otra persona… y esa persona no tiene tanta paciencia como yo… —Sonrió cruelmente—. ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?!

—Tú ni siquiera habías nacido hace veintiséis años —le espetó el otro hombre en vez de responder.

—¡Pero al menos soy más inteligente que ustedes dos, atajo de inútiles! —les espetó a ambos—. ¿Tenían que coger uno de mis experimentos e intentar atacar con eso a Potter?... y digo intentar porque resulta que no sé si lo sepan pero… ¡Potter sigue vivo! ¡Toda su familia está bien menos tres desconocidos! El premio mayor son los Potter, y lo saben… Él se los dijo…

Respiró hondo.

—Bueno… tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes —espetó—. Y ustedes… vuelvan a cometer un error así, —los señaló a ambos con la varita—, y estará muertos antes de que puedan explicarse.

Oh, sí, hace veintiséis años ella no estaba viva. Nadie podía imaginar qué esperaba lograr allí, ayudándoles.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Rowling en Pottermore dice que siempre hay aurores en King Cross para asegurar la seguridad de los que están allí?, pues alá, Aurores en servicio habemus (a.k.a Ted Lupin, Proudfoot y un desconocido). Aunque cabe mencionar que cuando Harry necesita aurores nunca aparecen… ¿raro, no? **

**En fin, Rose Zeller tiene una hija. Una hija con cabello castaño ondulado claro y ojos azules. Pueden empezar a adivinar quién es su padre. Y la amiga de Ashley Zeller casualmente es Lucy Weasley (que no, no es gemela de Molly, Rowling nunca lo dijo y así lo digan mil fanfickers, no es su gemela) hija del hombre más aburrido del mundo: Percy Weasley —atrévanse a decir lo contrario—. **

**Lo más importante del capítulo es… ¡El ataque!**

**Así que… ¿quién los atacó? ¿Por qué? Y más importante aún, ¿con qué los atacaron?, ¿es magia negra, magia blanca…? ¿Cómo se contrarresta? ¿Por qué hace desaparecer todo a su alrededor cual Nada en La historia interminable? (bueno, todo no, a la gente) **

**Muchas, muchas preguntas. **

**Por otro lado Al presenta a Justine a sus padres y conoce a sus suegros en un pésimo momento… y veremos después con esos dos; hay tres "muertos", aunque no hay cuerpo… (como curiosidad, uno de los muertos, Graham Pritchard es seleccionado Slytherin en 1994, a su esposa, Amanda, me la invente).**

**Y por otro lados los malos. Dos hombres, una mujer… podría haber alguien más. ¿Quiénes son? Y… Bueno, el ataque no estaba planeado… una pequeña debilidad. Pero la mujer planea solvetarlo todo y adelantar sus planes… ¿Cuáles planes? **

**En fin…, la canción del capítulo es Know your enemy del disco 21st Century Breakdown de Green Day y aunque no es la mejor canción de ese disco… bueno… queda. Si no saben a qué se refiere están mal porque con ese título es de lo más obvio. **

**Por otro lado…**

**¡El fuego se propaga!**

**Nea Poulain **

**a 11 de enero de 2013**


	12. Trouble is a friend

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

**Capítulo XI: Trouble is a friend**

"_Trouble will find you no matter where you go, no matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow" Lenka_

* * *

James se había puesto demasiado tenso y nervioso cuando había escuchado la noticia del ataque en King Cross. ¿Quién no lo habría hecho pensando que sus familias estaban allí y que corrían riesgo? Y había oído la lista de víctimas y se había asegurado de que nadie conocido estuviera allí y entonces había respirado hondo y profundo de alivio. ¿Quién no lo habría hecho al saber que ninguno de sus familiares había sido herido? Se sentía mal por sentirse feliz, pensando que había otros que quizá no habían tenido tanta suerte. Se sentía egoísta y no podía evitarlo. No le tomó más de cinco minutos aparecerse en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, cerca del centro de Londres y entrar.

Los encontró en el comedor, a sus hermanos y a su madre, con la radio encendida. Su madre, al verlo, se puso en pie y lo saludó con un abrazo. Su hermana le sonrió y Albus le dirigió un asentimiento. Albus era, de sus hermanos, con el que menos se llevaba por todos los errores que habían cometido ambos cuando Albus fue sorteado Slytherin. Desde entonces se llevaban bien… pero…, no tan bien como James hubiera deseado.

—Están todos bien —comentó y se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento había estado dudándolo, incluso después de oír la noticia en la radio. Se dio cuenta de que la duda le había subido por la tráquea y se le había quedado atascada en la garganta hasta que los vio a los tres allí sentados, en perfectas cpndiciones—. ¿Y papá? —preguntó, imaginando la respuesta.

—Hay demasiado trabajo en la División de Aurores —le respondió su madre, Ginny Potter—. Con lo del ataque y… no sé si lo has oído ya…

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, con curiosidad.

—Está mañana encontraron muerto Horace Slughorn —soltó Albus, de improviso—. Dieron la noticia hace poco. Por la radio…

Lily asintió dándole la razón.

—No era mi profesor favorito pero… —dijo, con una mueca que se asemejaba a la tristeza—, pero siempre nos invitaba a sus cenas.

James asintió, sin saber qué decir. Horace Slughorn le importaba un rábano en ese momento. Su familia estaba bien: sana y salva después de un ataque a King Cross.

* * *

Ese día llegó antes de lo acostumbrado, con su vestido negro de tirantes y su abrigo largo, que le protegía del frío infernal de Londres y de Lancashire. Llegó con la cabeza altiva, como siempre, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, al pasar por enfrente, que él estaba sentado en el salón de invierno con su túnica negra, de luto. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, como nunca lo hacía, porque a veces lo consideraba una sabandija más. Pero él sí la notó, él si vio lo turbio de sus ojos, cubierto de fría determinación, la altivez de su cabeza y su paso apresurado, como si alguien hubiera deshecho sus planes.

—Liliane —llamó, cuando ella ya había pasado a su lado sin fijarse en él—, sé que tramas algo —soltó, sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Por supuesto, se fijó en el pequeño sobresalto en la expresión de Liliane que nadie que no la conociera lo suficiente podría advertir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó ella, cuidado su tono, poniendo la cara inexpresiva de nuevo.

—Oh, no lo sé… que sales a determinadas horas… que no hablas con nadie… —empezó a enumerar él—, que estás demasiado hermética. —Se encogió de hombros—. No es lo normal.

Liliane se encogió de hombros.

—A ti no te voy a dar explicaciones —espetó de mal humor.

«Se puso a la defensiva», pensó Antonin. «Bien, ¿qué tiene que esconder?»

—¿Está relacionado con la muerte de mi madre? —preguntó abruptamente, dándose cuenta de que, aunque fuera descabellado, encajaba.

Liliane lo negó todo demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido y demasiado abruptamente. Su muro de indiferencia se estaba derribando. Antonin era el único capaz de lograr aquello algunas veces.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le espetó de mal humor—. Ni siquiera estoy tramando nada.

«Oh, no, por supuesto que no», pensó Antonin, con sarcasmo, justo cuando ella se dio la vuelta para irse y se dirigió a la salida del salón de invierno con paso duro y certero. Él tuvo una idea de cómo molestarla.

—¿La tienes? —le preguntó, con una sonrisita en los labios. Ella se dio la vuelta, sin entender.

—¿Tengo qué? —inquirió.

—Oh… ya sabes… —le dijo Antonin gesticulando exageradamente—. Eso de las mujeres. La regla, menstruación, lo que las hace estar insoportables…

Liliane se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, sin responder.

Antonin esperaba que escuchara su carcajada hasta el vestíbulo.

* * *

Estaba con Roxanne en la tienda. Ella estaba entada detrás del mostrador sobre el suelo, mientras él y su padre atendían a toda la clientela. Después de la noticia del accidente la mayoría se había dispersado, pero algunos se habían quedado por insistencia de sus hijos. A Fred le gustaba estar allí en la tienda, pero no era a lo único que aspiraba en la vida a pesar de que a su tío Ron y a su padre les iba muy bien inventando nuevos artículos. Sin embargo no tenía demasiadas ideas de que quería hacer en la vida y ya tenía diecinueve años.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba cerca de la explosión… estaba con Kate —contó Roxanne mientras dibujaba en el pergamino que tenía sobre las rodillas—. Pero fue… caótico. Muy caótico.

—Pues me alegro de que estés bien —le respondió Fred. Casi no parecían hermanos, a pesar de que compartían los mismos rasgos: la piel de Roxanne era más oscura y su cabello era casi negro. La primera Weasley que no era pelirroja en generaciones de magos—. Yo estaba solo en la tienda cuando dieron la noticia y, te lo aseguro, no fue nada demasiado emocionante esperar a que anunciaran a las víctimas, pensando que el nombre de alguien de la familia podría estar allí.

Roxanne no dijo, nada, sólo se encogió sobre el pergamino, mientras seguía dibujando algo que parecía un hada de esas que salían en los libros que su tía Hermione les había regalado cuando eran niños.

—¡Eh, Fred! —le llamo su tío Ron, que había engordado un poco con el paso de los años—. Hay una lechuza que trae una carta para ti y al parecer se niega a entregársela a alguien a quien no seas tú.

Fred asintió y se dirigió al almacén de la tienda mientras Ron se quedaba en el mostrador.

No había nadie en el almacén: sólo estaban las cajas de mercancía que pronto saldrían a la venta, cuando la que estaba en exhibición se terminara y la lechuza marrón con un sobre en la pata que rezaba «Fred Weasley». Una lechuza marrón bastante fea, a la opinión de Fred. Desató el sobre de su pata y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana más próxima lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Quién le mandaría una carta?

Abrió el sobre y tiró el papel al momento. Quemaba. Quemaba demasiado. «Maldición _flagrante_», comprendió cuando se agachó a ver lo que estaba escrito con tinta roja oscura en aquel pergamino, tan parecido al color de la sangre seca.

«Venganza», leyó mientras veía como el pergamino se iba consumiendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Cuando volvió al mostrador ya sólo quedaba un rastro de cenizas en el piso del almacén.

—¿Quién te enviaba una carta? —le preguntó Roxanne—. ¿Dahlia McLaggen acaso, esa chica rubia con la que tonteas?

—Nadie —respondió Fred hoscamente, sin comprender el propósito de un pergamino que quemaba al tacto y que decía «Venganza». ¿Quién querría vengarse de él?—. No era nada.

Roxanne se le quedó mirando, pero no preguntó nada más. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho él no pensaba responderle.

* * *

Hablar con Sayuri no era de ninguna ayuda. No parecía ella. Lloraba todo el tiempo, cuando antes había sido toda sonrisas y estaba demasiado cerrada a la gente. Eran las secuelas del secuestro, claro, y no había nadie en lo que la ayudaran, por más que su madre lo intentara de todas las formas. Hermione Weasley, mujer con la que apenas había cruzado tres palabras, se le acercó un día para preguntarle si era adecuado que le concedieran un ascenso en aquellas circunstancias, un ascenso que ya era suyo desde antes de que la secuestraran. Savage no había tenido idea de que responder. Quizá fuera bueno, quizá malo, pero eso solo dependía de Sayuri Ihara, aquella chica.

Le habían borrado la memoria y le habían alterado los recuerdos. No recordaba cómo había huido, o como la habían liberado. Había vacíos en su memoria y Savage sabía que recordaba cosas traumáticas. Incluso le habían hecho el _Crucio_ varias veces. La había mandado con los medimagos, para asegurarse de que no había secuelas graves de aquello. Sin embargo, en todos sus recuerdos no había ningún rostro… nada que los pudiese ayudar. Sus recuerdos estaban demasiado desenfocados.

No quería volver a interrogarla. No quiero volver a aplicar la Legeremancia en ella. La última vez había estado llorando por horas después de aquello y Savage había intentado consolarla mientras ella se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo e hipaba. La entendía: había pasado por una experiencia completamente traumática. Sin embargo, para él era demasiado importante descubrir a esos hijos de puta que se la habían llevado y mandarlos con un boleto sin regreso, directo a Azkaban, de donde nadie, nunca, los iba a sacar.

Suspiro. No había pistas. Sólo la memoria borrada de Sayuri y sus recuerdos traumáticos.

Y había demasiado trabajo en la división como para que los demás se preocuparan demasiado por la chica de cabello negro que lloraba todo el tiempo después de haber sido secuestrada.

Un ataque en King Cross, con tres muertos. Un ataque como nunca antes se había visto en el mundo mágico inglés desde la segunda guerra contra Voldemort. Rose Zeller tenía dos asesinatos y dos ataques a cuestas. Él, en cambio, no podía quejarse demasiado: sólo el caso de Sayuri. Sin embargo, iba tan mal, que acabaría archivándolo. Pero no quería hacerlo, se resistía a hacerlo. Se la debía a Cho, que después de la guerra lo había cuidado en San Mungo cuando era sólo una medimaga en prácticas y le había ayudado a restablecer la movilidad de la pierna izquierda, que lo había dejado casi dos años en cama.

Quería encontrar a los hijos de puta. Y los quería encontrar rápido.

Aun cuando no tuviera ninguna pista, más que la memoria deteroriada de Sayuri.

* * *

Antonin Zabini había recibido una carta de Jezabel aquella misma mañana. Lo citaba a las cinco en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, si es que tenía ganas de ir. Antonin lo pensó un poco, considerando que había mejores lugares a donde ir, pero entonces recordó la última vez que habían hecho eso. Había salido bien después de todo y Jezabel se movía bastante bien por el mundo muggle, a donde nadie podía seguirlos o espiarlos. Así que con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la chimenea del salón principal de la mansión Zabini para llegar directo al Caldero Chorreante.

Jezabel estaba parada en la entrada, con su cabello castaño recogido co una diadema color coral. Él le sonrió y ella le respondió esa sonrisa.

—Encontré un hotel cerca de aquí —comentó con aquella sonrisa peligrosa en la cara—, no hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Antonin asintió. Sabía que lo Jezabel estaba planeando.

—¿Tu padre sabe a dónde me llevas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Él y Emmanuel no están en casa —respondió Jezabel mientras caminaban—. Están en San Mungo, con mi madre. Aun no despierta. —A Antonin le pareció que la chica había apretado un poco los labios.

—Ah —dijo él. «Por lo menos Daphne Nott está viva», pensó Antonin, pero no se lo dijo a Jezabel, en ese momento no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con nadie. Siguieron caminando en silencio. Jezabel iba a su lado, caminando con la mirada altiva, los ojos demasiado fríos, la sonrisa demasiado peligrosa. Antonin no sabía cómo había empezado lo suyo, pero ella siempre había estado allí, desde que se conocieron cuando tenían seis años. Once años después ella aún estaba allí… Los besos habían empezado a los trece y a los catorce ella se había echado novio para ver si conseguía ponerlo celoso… Pero Antonin había sido paciente, una cualidad que no le sobraba y había esperado a que ella estuviera sola de nuevo para atraparla en sus brazos.

No tenía idea de cuánto duraría aquello, pero no le importaba, se dijo mientras seguía caminando en silencio al lado de ella. Le gustaba Jezabel, le gustaba lo altivo de su mirada, su aparente indiferencia a mundo. Ella, por su parte se sabía hermosa y sabía sacarle provecho a las miradas de reojo que le dirigían los hombres y las de envidia que recibía por parte de algunas mujeres.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le preguntó Antonin al oído.

—A un lugar, un lugar en el no harán preguntas y nos dejarán quedarnos solos en una recamara con una habitación de matrimonio… —respondió ella, con aquella sonrisa peligrosa.

—No sabes cuánto me agrada la idea.

—Lo sé —le respondió eso—. Lástima que tenga que ser en el mundo muggle —comentó ella, frunciendo la nariz.

—Es lo que hay —se encogió de hombros Antonin—, para algo debían ser útiles los muggles, ¿no crees?

—Preferiría no tener que cruzarme con tantos muggles, de todos modos —respondió ella mirando a su alrededor. Antonin, en cambio, era más abierto. Si los muggles podían ser útiles para algo, ¿por qué no dejarlos ser?

Siguieron caminando, mientras Jezabel lo guiaba, hasta que llegaron finalmente al destino que la chica planeaba. Un hotel, ni muy lujoso, ni muy desarreglado en el que la joven le dijo a la señorita de la recepción de se llamaba Patricia Greengrass y que tenía una habitación reservada por una noche. Tenía razón, no le hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

Subieron a la habitación y Jezabel husmeó uno de los folletos que tenían mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando hacia las cortinas color azul claro.

—Dice que podemos pedir comida… —dijo ella. Antonin la interrumpió dándole un beso.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo podemos pedir comida con sus artefactos muggles que no voy a aprender a usar… —le respondió cuando se separó un poco de ella—. De lo único que quiero hacer uso en este momento es de la cama… dime, ¿no te parece el colchón lo suficientemente mullido?

Jezabel sonrió.

—No tanto como los de la mansión Nott… —respondió ella.

—Es lo que tenemos —espetó Antonin y volvió a besarla. Jezabel volvió a sonreír peligrosamente de un modo que él no supo interpretar y lo dejo besarle el cuello mientras ella se aproximaba a su oreja.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

Él sonrió.

—No me querrás siempre —le dijo él.

—Tal vez sí —respondió ella—. Te quiero ahora. ¿Serás mío por un rato? —le preguntó ladeando la cara, con aquella sonrisa provocadora impregnada en su cara, con aquel brillo travieso en la mirada.

«Me vuelve loco», pensó Antonin. Quería a Jezabel sólo para él, quería todo su cuerpo, cada milímetro… quería su alma, quería que ella se lo entregara todo. Quería sentir a un monstro devorándole el estómago cuando ella coqueteaba con alguien más… Quería que fuera suya, enteramente suya.

—Como ordene, señorita —le dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona y volvió a besarla, pero ella lo apartó con suavidad.

Entonces Jezabel sacó su varita y le apuntó.

—Me parece que soy buena actuando… ¿no crees? —le espetó—. Hasta que has creído que era tu novia…

Antonin estaba confundido… ¿qué pasaba allí? Por instinto buscó su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero Jezabel… o la falsa Jezabel, rio.

—¿Buscabas esto? —le espetó, enseñándole a Antonin su propia varita y él recordó cuando ella había pasado las manos por toda su espalda. Se la había quitado entonces—. Por supuesto que no soy tu novia… —ella rió—. Me llamo Morrigan… ¡_desmaius_! —gritó y eso fue lo último que Antonin escuchó mientras le parecía ver como el cabello de aquella chica empezaba a oscurecerse, sin parecerse demasiado al de su novia, castaño más claro…

* * *

Harry Potter tenía exceso de trabajo. Un ataque en King Cross y ni siquiera podían dar como los culpables. Horace Slughorn encontrado muerto… y había una marca tenebrosa en su despacho. Harry se resistía a pensar que Slughorn fuera un simpatizante, ya cuando habían pasado veintiséis años de la guerra y había pasado casi un año de casa en casa evitando a los mortífagos que querían reclutarlo. Además, los recientes ataques a las familias sangre limpia, que al menos, se habían detenido… No tenían ni una pista, ni un culpable, ni un sospechoso. Aunque él sabía que Rose Zeller trabajaba demasiado.

Tampoco había pistas sobre los secuestradores de Sayuri Ihara, la hija de Cho. Quienes lo habían hecho sabían, al menos, borrar sus huellas demasiado bien. Casi anochecía y el seguía allí, entre expedientes viejos. Rose le había proporcionado ya el informe sobre el veneno que había ingerido Horace Slughorn. Un veneno que se podía hacer con ingredientes que pociones básicos, que hasta podían tener niños de once años y que, sin embargo, era indetectable. Eran inteligentes aquellos que lo habían hecho…

Le dolía la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía ir a casa y darle un largo abrazo a Ginny porque estaba seguro de que ella y sus hijos no la habían pasada bien después del ataque. Ni siquiera había contactado a James, que estaba de vacaciones de la academia y mucho menos a su viejo amigo Ron, que trabajaba en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

Había perdido casi toda la tarde en King Cross, mientras un par de inefables que se negaban a decirle nada (y vaya que en eso eran expertos) examinaban los restos de la bomba que habían lanzado luego que poner un hechizo para que los muggles evitaran acercarse. Luego estaba lo de los muertos. Ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo que entregar a sus familias y mucho menos tenían un modo de explicar lo que había pasado…

Entonces entró Rose a su oficina, dando pasos fuertes, con un mechón de su cabello rubio fuera de su moño, de muy mal humor y se paró frente a él.

—Acaban de reportar la desaparición de Jezabel Nott… y la de Antonin Zabini —le soltó.

Justo cuando ya no necesitaban más problemas.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Curiosidad: la página en la que está puesto el punto final del capítulo es la página 100 de mi documento de Word. Exactamente la cien, ni una más ni una menos.**

**James está contento de que su familia esté bien. Pasará lo que les pasara a los demás a ellos no les pasó nada así que está feliz. Se menciona que se lleva más con Lily que con Albus por problemas que tuvieron cuando Albus fue a Slytherin… (vamos, no puede haber sido seleccionado Slytherin y que nadie dijera nada, aunque en siete años estén todos más que acostumbrados). **

**Una escena más sobre Antonin y Liliane que pretende ilustrar la relación entre esos dos hermanos (una relación tirante, buena a ratos, mala a ratos…). Antonin se ha dado cuenta de que trama algo pero ni idea de qué es… aunque tiene algunas ideas. Al menos en su casa, Liliane no se ha molestado en borrar sus huellas, ¿por qué? **

**¡Y Fred! Fred Weasley no quiere pasarse toda la vida en Sortilegios Weasley… ¿a qué aspirará? No lo sabemos… sin embargo, ha recibido un bello mensaje: «Venganza». Ahora además de quemar también se consumió solito… vamos, que después de tantas notas no parece que todo eso sea sólo una broma pesada… **

**Savage no quiere perturbar los recuerdos de Sayuri, a la que le han borrado parte de la memoria y está frustrado por no poder encontrar a los culpables, porque siente que se la debe a Cho… y hasta allí, todas las escenas son transitorias. **

**Lo importante viene con Antonin… con Antonin precisamente. ¿Se esperaban lo que pasó? ¿Por qué creen que paso? Y… bueno, fue una mujer, claro, que suelta su nombre… Morrigan. (Morrigan es la diosa celta de la Muerte y la Destrucción, créanme que no le puse ese nombre a ese personaje sólo porque sí… —muajajaja ya los dejé con dudas—). ¿Por qué creen que lo secuestró? ¿Cómo se las ingenió para hacerse pasar, tan fielmente, por Jezabel? (Pobre Antonin, hasta pena me dio por un momento)… **

**A Harry le tocan las malas noticias. La División de Aurores, que hasta entonces no había tenido muchos problemas porque Inglaterra estaba en aparente tranquilidad de repente se ve atascada de trabajo. **

**El nombre del capítulo se refiere a la canción Trouble is a friend, de Lenka y bueno… se refiere a toda la situación al completo: hay demasiados problemas que atender y nadie sabe ni por dónde empezar por qué no tienen pistas. ( www. youtube watch ?v= TDlHJG7YUes Sin espacios —sé que el título se refiere a otra cosa pero esa es la canción y a mí me gusta mucho ese video—).**

**Draco nunquam dormiens titillandus**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 19 de enero de 2013**

**(el día del renacimiento de mega)**


	13. Desesperanza

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

Capítulo XII: Desesperanza

"_Mi cuerpo no se puede sostener, he quedado inerte sobre el suelo; esperare que alguien me lance al profundo abismo..." Anabantha_

* * *

Theodore Nott estaba mirando el rostro inerte de su esposa que no despertaba desde hacía días. Podría incluso estar muerta. Rose Zeller la había examinado, por supuesto, pero no le había dicho nada. Sin embargo, él sabía que habían atacado con magia negra, cualquiera podía sentirlo. Y ahora… ahora Jezabel, una réplica de Daphne, había desaparecido. No la deberían de haber dejado sola en casa. Emmanuel estaba con él desde la mañana, pues el día anterior habían llegado a casa, procedentes de Hogwarts. Jezabel, en cambio, había estado en casa hasta que los elfos la habían visto salir, sobre las once. Uno de los elfos le había dicho que al parecer tenía una cita con Antonin Zabini a las cinco…, pero que no había regresado. Evidentemente, nadie había burlado las protecciones de la mansión. Se la habían llevado estando fuera.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó Emmanuel.

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja. Por supuesto que no las había, de haber aparecido Jezabel habrían vuelto los aurores. Pero no, allí no había ni un sólo auror y Jezabel estaba igual de desaparecida que quince minutos antes. Por supuesto que no había noticias. Ni buenas, ni malas.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

Salió al pasillo. No soportaba mirar a Daphne, preguntándose por qué le habían hecho aquello. Ni siquiera podía sentirse afortunado porque su esposa estuviera viva y la de Zabini muerta aunque habían sido atacadas exactamente igual… ¿Quién podría alegrarse por eso? Un estúpido, por supuesto. Además, Pansy era una vieja amiga… o algo así.

Y sobre Jezabel…; quería ir y retorcerles el cuello a los aurores, decirles que eran unos completos ineptos y después encargarse de buscar a su hija él mismo. Pero no, no lo haría. No iba a arriesgar su vida hasta que no supiera que, al menos, saldría victorioso llevándose por delante a los secuestradores de Jezabel, esos que se habían atrevido a llevársela sin tener ni idea de con quien se estaban metiendo.

Necesitaba despejarse, dejar de pensar, dejar de imaginarse a aquellos sujetos sin nombre retorciéndose en un charco de sangre sobre el suelo y suplicando por su vida. Caminó por el pasillo balanceando el bastón que llevaba. Odiaba que las situaciones lo sobrepasaran. Le gustaba tener todo calculado, que todo marchara como él quería… y aquello no era precisamente tenerlo todo calculado.

—¡Señor Nott! —llamó alguien detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una enfermera de no más de treinta años, con la nariz demasiado grande. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y, la enfermera, al ver que no pensaba decir nada le tendió un sobre—: Estaba en la recepción esta mañana… no saben por qué llegó aquí. —El sobre rezaba «Theodore Nott»—. Nadie ha podido abrirlo y…

—Gracias —la interrumpió Theodore, harto de oír su voz y le dio la espalda mientras abría el sobre. Dentro sólo había un pergamino.

«Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott».

Y entonces, al tomar, lo sintió. Sonrió alzando la ceja mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la recamara en la que estaba su hijo Emmanuel sentado en una silla demasiado dura, y su esposa, postrada en cama.

—Mira —le dijo a Emmanuel, tendiéndole el pergamino.

Emmanuel lo leyó atentamente.

—¿Se lo mostrarás a Zeller? —preguntó su hijo—. Según ella cualquier cosa podría ser un indicio para atacar al culpable…

Theodore Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. —No, no lo haría—. ¿No lo sientes? —preguntó.

—¿El qué? —inquirió a su vez Emmanuel.

—Nada…

Por supuesto que no lo sentía. ¿Cómo iba un adolescente de diecisiete años a sentir el poder de la magia ancestral en aquel pergamino? Daba igual que se la mostrara a Zeller o no. Aquel pergamino no los llevaría a quién había atacado a su esposa y, además, la maldición que estaba sobre él —cualquiera que fuera—, no tendría solución. La magia ancestral no tenía un contra hechizo… Y Zeller, tan sangresucia como era, no iba a ser capaz de sentir nada… su instinto únicamente le diría que aquel pergamino estaba embrujado.

Theodore Nott alzó la ceja mientras en silencio, juraba llevarse por delante a los idiotas que se habían llevado a su hija.

* * *

Tenía ganas de romper algo. De estrellar el jarrón azul de su madre que estaba sobre una de las cómodas, justo enfrente del espejo y dejarlo irreconocible, hecho pedacitos. Tenía ganas de golpear el espejo con el puño y dejarse los nudillos rojos y sangrentes, junto con arañazos en los brazos. Ganas de arrojar la vajilla de porcelana contra la pared y mirarla caer, hecha pedazos. Ganas de todo eso y aún más.

Antonin había salido antes de las cinco… y simplemente no había vuelto. Llevaba más de doce horas desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Hanna Longbottom, la dueña de El Caldero Chorreante, había declarado que lo había visto en el local más o menos a las cinco menos diez, pero que no lo había vuelto a ver. Más que eso, no tenían. Eso y una carta de Jezabel que habían encontrado en su recamara en la que la chica le decía que lo vería en la entrada de El Caldero Chorreante a las cinco.

Les habían tendido una trampa a los dos.

Una trampa… Joder. Joder. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba Antonin? No se lo había creído cuando su padre le había dado la noticia. Lo había llamado a gritos hasta que su padre, con la mirada resignada le había dicho: «Liliane, no está».

Primero su madre. Luego su hermano. Con una semana exacta de diferencia. «Hijos de puta», pensó.

—Liliane… —llamó su padre, sentado en la mesa—. Hoy Zeller me regreso el pergamino que encontré junto al cadáver de Pansy.

Liliane dejó de dar vueltas por el enorme comedor en el acto y se acercó a su padre que, avejentado más de diez años desde la muerte de Pansy Zabini, le tendió un pergamino. Uno idéntico al que había estudiado incontables veces con James y que, sin embargo, no tenía ni rastro de magia.

—Por alguna razón —comenzó Blaise—, no tiene ni rastro de magia ancestral. Y estoy seguro de que el original tenía ese rastro la primera vez que lo agarre…

—Yo…

—Lo sé —atajó su padre—. Y te entiendo.

—Tú… —empezó Liliane, más nerviosa que de costumbre—, tú… ¿puedes sentir la magia ancestral?

—Por supuesto… —Blaise sonrió—. Las protecciones de la mansión dependen de mí, y desde la primera vez que me encargué de ellas, siento la magia ancestral. Ese pergamino tenía… —Blaise suspiró—. Cuando realices magia ancestral alguna vez entenderás que se siente, quizá cuando tengas hijos, una casa propia.

Liliane asintió.

Aquel hombre de cuarenta y tres años, con arrugas en la frente, no parecía su padre, el que la prefería por encima de Antonin y le hablaba de los negocios familiares que nunca iba a heredar y le contaba historias escalofriantes, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si todo fuera una broma, no era su padre. Su padre le contaba historias de fantasmas que arrastraban cadenas en el ático de la mansión Zabini que nunca sería suya y que no la dejaban dormir por días, hasta que comprendía que sólo era una mentira. No se parecía a su padre, que trabajaba en el Winzengamot. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por las circunstancias, por la pérdida de su esposa, por la desaparición de Antonin.

Joder.

—Yo… —empezó—. Tengo que irme.

Blaise asintió.

Liliane se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hasta la salida de la mansión Zabini, dispuesta a aparecerse lo más pronto posible en el departamento de James Potter, rogando que no hubiera nadie más que el chico pelirrojo. Necesitaba evadir su mente.

Trabajar en aquel pergamino quizá funcionase. Quizá no.

Le daba igual. Quizá le quitara las ganas de sepultar en escombros su propia casa, de romper todos los espejos y de arañar las paredes.

* * *

Tenía suerte. Frank no estaba y Fred estaba con su padre porque al parecer a Sortilegios Weasley no le bastaba tener una matriz en el Callejón Diagon y otra en Sortilegios Weasley y estaban buscando abrir otra sucursal más en Irlandia, Merlín sabría dónde. Ni siquiera le interesaba y ni siquiera agradecía el intento de James Potter por distraerla, era demasiado penoso. Cuando llevaban una hora entados en la alfombra Liliane se desesperó.

—Potter, déjalo. No logras distraerme.

Demasiado directa, quizá un poco más esa vez, cómo siempre.

—La intención era buena —argumentó él.

—Déjalo —espetó ella—, joder. No quiero saber si Sortilegios Weasley va a tener una sucursal en Irlanda…, no me interesa lo que cocinó tu abuela en la mañana y no me interesa que Fred Weasley esté vuelto un idiota por Dahlia McLaggen porque ninguno de los dos me cae bien. —«Y contigo sólo trabajo porque eres bueno para las maldiciones, aunque últimamente no seas de ninguna ayuda».

—Maldición… Liliane… Sólo intento ser amable —le espetó él.

—No es necesario.

Ella se volvió a concentrar en el libro que tenía delante que hablaba sobre las utilidades de los Objetos Gemelos que James le había conseguido en Flourish & Blotts, pero James se lo quitó de enfrente.

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamó ella.

—El punto es —empezó James—, que ni siquiera estás concentrada en lo que estás leyendo en este momento. —Cerró el libro de un plumazo—. Ha salido la noticia en todos los periódicos. Incluso El Quisquilloso lo comenta… junto con una suposición de que todos estos ataques podrían ser una conspiración instigada por unos misteriosos encapuchados con fuerte aliento a ajo y dientes de un nauseabundo verdes. —Respiro hondo y Liliane pensó que aquel no era el mejor ejemplo porque si de algo carecía El Quisquilloso era de lógica básica y de credibilidad—. Es demasiado. Lo de tu madre, lo de tu hermano. Y no deberías esconderlo. Ni evadirlo.

—No me des lecciones de comportamiento —espetó Liliane, poniéndose en pie, dándose cuenta de que allí tampoco lograría evadirse.

—No te las estoy dando —le respondió James—, pero sé por qué estás aquí y es la primera lección en la academia de aurores: ¡no dejes que el odio te ciegue! No llegarás a ninguna parte así.

Quizá tenía razón.

Pero antes muerta que dársela.

—Joder —murmuró Liliane—. Joder —volvió a decir está vez más fuerte—. ¿Por qué Antonin? ¿Lo sabes? —James negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué él? Ni siquiera sé si está vivo —y de pronto, dejó de hablar. No quería derribar su muralla frente a James Potter. Quería dejarla caer cuando estuviera sola, cuando no hubiese nadie enfrente que la cuestionara por ser tener poca compostura, por ser demasiado fría, demasiado cerrada.

—Lo sé… Liliane…

—Qué vas a saber tú si tu madre no fue asesinada y tu hermano secuestrado —le espetó y estaba vez tenía razón. James abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin saber que decir.

Finalmente, los dos parados, uno frente al otro, sin atreverse a dirigirse la mirada, con Liliane deseando llegar a la chimenea y largarse directo a la mansión Zabini, de donde había huido hacía tan solo unas horas. Finalmente, James dijo algo.

—¿Serías capaz de matar a los secuestradores de tu hermano? —aquella pregunta parecía que llevaba corroyéndolo un rato por dentro, instigada a salir de su garganta por el morbo.

Liliane se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba qué respuesta esperaba oír. Quizá un sí. Quizá un no para constatar que Liliane y él no eran tan diferentes; pero si pensaba aquello último estaba equivocado. Liliane y él eran tan diferentes como el aceite del agua. Él la ayudaba por curiosidad y por su sentido de la justicia…, y ella, ella buscaba venganza por odio ciego, por una ira que se había alojado en su cuerpo y pugnaba por salir.

—Por la familia —respondió, finalmente, cuidando sus palabras—, cualquier cosa.

«Hasta un Avada Kedavra».

* * *

Despertó. Estaba adolorido. Muy adolorido. Como si le hubieran lanzando un _desmaius_ que lo había mandado contra la pared y luego lo hubieran zarandeado. Lo primero que buscó fue su varita y no la encontró. Por un momento sintió pánico y luego recordó. Recordó a la falsa Jezabel, que lo había engañado, actuando tan bien como su novia… _su_ Jezabel. Le dio vueltas la cabeza, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿dónde estaba Jezabel? Se puso en pie, porque el suelo no era muy cómodo e intento ubicarse, aun cuando sentía raro no tener varita.

Estaba en una habitación mugrienta, con una pequeña ventana, tapada por un tablón de madera mugriento, por la que se colaba un rayito de luz. Era de día. Dos metros cuadrados, quizá. No más. Apenas si alcanzaba a ver en la penumbra. Entonces, distinguió el catre en una esquina y al cuerpo que estaba allí. Cabello castaño desparramado… se acercó, casi seguro de quien era. Y cuando logró distinguir el rostro se encontró con Jezabel Nott. La verdadera Jezabel.

—Jezabel… —murmuró—, Jezabel… —La zarandeó un poco, pero no logró despertarla—. Joder… Jezabel. —Sintió como le temblaba la voz, por el terror que lo estaba invadiendo, a cada segundo un poco más. No tenía su varita y… maldición, no recordaba nada de la tarde anterior. Sólo a aquella falsa Jezabel que había dicho llamarse Morrigan.

Maldición. No soportaba la incertidumbre, no soportaba estar allí, sin varita y saber que le habían tendido una trampa. Una vil trampa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que aquella falsa Jezabel se lo había dicho y entonces ni siquiera había atinado a sacar la varita y en ese momento estaba encerrado en aquel mugriento lugar, sin su varita… con Jezabel.

—Jezabel —volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte—. Jezabel. —y Jezabel no despertaba. Se quedó mirándola, intentando distinguir sus rasgos a través de aquella penumbra que lo inundaba todo y apenas si pudo distinguir la nariz aguileña de la chica—. Jezabel —volvió a decir y esta vez ella abrió los ojos.

Desorientada, al principio, luego, empezó a caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado; empezó a caer en la cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido y que aquel catre no era su mullida cama. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras buscaba su varita y miraba a Antonin con el pánico pintado en su expresión y en sus ojos, en cada movimiento que hacía.

—Antonin… —murmuró, con miedo—, ¿dónde estamos?

—No lo sé… —reconoció él. No quería decirle que alguien lo había engañado y se había hecho pasar por ella. No quería decirle que no tenía ni idea, siendo cruelmente realista, de si iban a volver a ver la luz del sol o de si seguirían vivos para navidad. Quién sabe. A ella, precisamente a ella, no quería decirle nada de aquello. Por una vez iba a dejar su cruel sinceridad al lado.

—Antonin… —murmuró ella—, iba a comprarte un regalo… por eso salí temprano pero… Antonin —ella seguía confundida—, nunca llegué a la tienda. Sólo sentí ese tirón en el brazo y…

Pareció comprenderlo de pronto y por un momento no dijo nada. Vio en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar donde estaba, pero sólo aquel mugriento cuarto desconocido le devolvió la mirada. El pánico la rebasó y Antonin sólo atinó a arrodillarse junto al catre y rodearla con los brazos, en un intento de abrazo destinado a confortarla. Aunque en aquella situación no tenía idea de que decirle…, como consolarla. Ni siquiera él sabía si vivirían…

Entonces, Antonin Zabini vio lo que nunca creyó que vería.

Jezabel Nott se echó a llorar.

* * *

**Hallo!**

**Conocemos a un Theodore Nott de cuarenta y tres años (como me ha costado trabajo), con su hija desaparecida y su esposa en coma. Sueña con la venganza… aunque ni siquiera sepa el motivo por el que se llevaron a su hija. Y le ha llegado una nota… ¿por qué?, ¿les recuerda a alguien? (yo sé que sí). Menciona a la magia ancestral y por qué los más jóvenes no la sienten… ¿qué hará con la nota?, ¿se la dará a Zeller?, ¿no se la dará? **

**Liliane se empieza a sentir desbordada por toda su situación, pero su orgullo —maldito orgullo— puede más que ella. Blaise parece que sabe qué hace su hija y le da su apoyo mientras ella se pregunta dónde está Antonin. Es su hermano y lo quiere, aunque él la moleste. Y James intenta animarla pero en vista de que no funciona… bueno, ya ven. ¿Qué cree que pase con Liliane?, porque ahora hemos conocido un trasfondo más oscuro de ella, mucho más oscuro de ella, con esta situación. Su madre y su hermano con una semana de diferencia.**

**Y por otro lado, Antonin… tiene miedo, y es normal. No sabe qué va a pasar con él. ¿Qué cree que pase con él? ¿Morirá? ¿Vivirá? What? ¿Para qué lo quieren?, ¿por qué lo secuestraron? Bla, bla, bla. Por otro lado, Jezabel… vamos, que tienen miedo. Mucho mucho mucho miedo, ¿quién no lo tendría? **

**Para el próximo capítulo vuelven dos tramas que estos dos quedaron un poco aparte —es un fic coral, recuerden— y demás cosas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este y a todos los que leen anónimamente me gustaría leer de vez en cuando un comentario, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. **

**La canción del capítulo es de un grupo llamado Anabantha —muy bueno, por cierto— y se llama Desesperanza y le queda como anillo al dedo a todo el capítulo. Eso es lo que embarga a Theodore, a Liliane y a Antonin: la desesperanza. ( www .youtube watch ?v= FnBdtmlKhbI Sin espacios) **

**Y por si acaso…**

**¡Oye mi rugido!**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 21 de enero de 2013**

**(el fatídico día de la vuelta a clases)**


	14. Daydream syndrome

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

**Capítulo XIII: Daydream syndrome**

"_Kowareta kurayami naiteru kimi no kage, tsumetai tobira ha ima demo tozasare" Fujiwara Marina_

* * *

Demasiado trabajo, eso era lo que había en la División de Aurores, demasiado trabajo. Acababan de llegar lo inefables a entregar un informe sobre la bomba lanzada y los resultados era bastante desoladores. Aquella bomba estaba fabricada con pólvora e ingredientes comunes que podían encontrarse en cualquier casa, lo cual indicaba que no podían rastrear la venta de artículos o ingredientes peligrosos hacia ninguna parte. No había ninguna pista y El Profeta empezaba a cuestionar la capacidad de la División para mantener el orden en el mundo mágico inglés.

Rose Zeller, por otro lado, estaba de pésimo humor. Era lunes dieciocho, el primer día oficial de vacaciones, Ashley estaba con el abuelo en casa y ella estaba en la oficina. Entraba a las nueve. La hora de salida variaba… debería ser a las cinco, pero últimamente oscilaba entre las nueve y las diez, acercándose peligrosamente a las once. Estaba estresada, cansada… Había demasiado trabajo en la División y ella tenía demasiado. Incluso Ted Lupin, con el reciente ataque en King Cross, tenía carga de trabajo.

Aun no entendía por qué Pansy había muerto y Daphne seguía viva. Las dos habían sido víctimas del mismo maleficio de magia negra. Aquella misma mañana había obtenido un permiso para examinar a Daphne en San Mungo y lo había hecho. Eran las cinco de la tarde y no entendía por qué Daphne Nott seguía viva mientras que Pansy Zabini había muerto. Intentaba recordar todos los detalles.

—¡Eh, Lupin! —Ted volteó hacia ella—. ¿Recuerdas a Pansy Zabini? ¿Tenía marcas de más hechizos aparte del que detectamos…? —le preguntó.

—No… sólo ese… una marca delante y una marca detrás, en la espalda por donde salió supongo… —contó Ted—. No había nada más en su cuerpo.

—¿Una detrás? —preguntó Rose Zeller, recordando el cuerpo de la señora Zabini—. Daphne Nott no tenía nada detr… —se interrumpió, comprendiendo lo que pasaba—. ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Le dieron dos a Zabini, Lupin, dos, no uno, pero como era el mismo lo confundimos. Eso ayuda un poco, pero los medimagos siguen sin saber qué es.

—¿No hay más pistas? —preguntó Ted.

—Nada. Ella y Zabini eran conocidas del colegio y estuvieron en la misma generación, pero no hay antecedentes de que alguien quisiera vengarse de ellas o las hubieran amenazado de muerte… —contó Rose—. Sus respectivos maridos aseguran que no tienen ningún sospechoso en mente.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrada.

Lo mismo le pasaba con Astoria Malfoy. Al menos Augustus Pye, un medimago que llevaba más de veintiocho años en el hospital y que era sanador en prácticas cuando tuvieron un caso parecido, sabía cómo despertarla, aunque el proceso sería largo y quizá pasara la navidad en San Mungo. Sí. Había existido otro caso parecido. Katie Bell, ahora Katie Wood —que trabajaba en el noveno piso del ministerio y había estado a punto de ganar el sorteo para organizar los mundiales de Quidditch en Gran Bretaña de nueva cuenta en el 2022, un año antes—, en el noventa y seis había sido ingresada tras haber tocado el mismo collar de ópalos. Rose Zeller le había enviado una carta preguntándole si no sabía qué había pasado con el collar después de ese año pero ella le había respondido que no lo sabía y que probablemente había caído en las manos de las autoridades de Hogwarts.

Bonito año para dejar algo en posesión de las autoridades de Hogwarts, considerando que un año después los Carrow habían saqueado Hogwarts todo lo que Severus Snape les había permitido. En resumen, el collar se había perdido durante la guerra y había estado en manos desconocidas hasta que fue detectado en una tienda de poca monta en el Callejón Knocturn en el 2007, que había sufrido un robo hacía tres años.

Entre los objetos desaparecidos estaba, por supuesto, el collar de ópalos. Tres años desaparecido hasta que Astoria Malfoy lo recibió como un peligroso regalo envenenado.

Más no había logrado encontrar sobre aquel collar.

—Quizá no deberías presionarte tanto, Rose —intervino Ted. Siempre tan optimista.

—Lupin, no sé si te des cuenta, pero el próximo lunes es navidad…, los ataques no han cesado —empezó a enumerar—, y los chicos Zabini y Nott desaparecieron. Creemos que alguien más puede sufrir ataques. No podemos arriesgarnos. Shacklebolt empieza a presionar por resultados…, resultados que, por supuesto, han decidido correr para que yo no los atrape.

—Deberías dormir y relajarte, de todos modos —le volvió a decir Ted. Rose Zeller lo miró con incredulidad.

—Como se nota que aún no conoces toda la presión que significa ser auror, Lupin —le espetó—. Si las cosas siguen así, la sentirás.

Entonces Holmes, uno de los aurores jóvenes de la División (tenía apenas treina años, nueve menos que Rose) se acercó a ella. Maldijo el momento en el que a Potter —al suertudo y famoso Potter— se le ocurrió dejarla al mando mientras él se dirigía a una reunión con Shacklebolt.

—Zeller —tronó la voz de Alec Holmes—. Atacaron a Minerva McGonagall. Cuando se encontraba sola en casa. La acaban de llevar a San Mungo.

Aquello no se iba a detener, pensó Rose mientras pensaba en quien sería el auror con menos trabajo para mandar a San Mundo para hablar con los familiares de Minerva, su antigua profesora de Transformaciones (durante tres años). Savage tenía ya demasiado trabajo con la explosión y con Ihara. Proudfoot se encontraba custodiando a Daphne Nott en San Mungo, actividad que no le agradaba absolutamente nada.

Entonces se fijó en el único auror que aun parecía demasiado relajado.

Ella estaba al mando. Eso significaba que podía mandar a quien ella quisiera, porque ella, desde luego, ya tenía mucho que hacer. Se encogió de hombros y fijo su rostro en el chico de cabello verde limón que estaba sentado en el escritorio siguiente al suyo.

Ted Lupin.

* * *

Trabajaba como locutor de radio. No aspiraba a tanto como había aspirado a su hermana, que había estado trabajando dos años en Italia y que llevaba otros dos realizando investigaciones en Stonehenge o como su hermano, que quería dedicarse a la política y ser parte del Winzengamot algún día. No, él sólo era locutor de radio. Las chicas le decían que tenía bonita voz y los chicos, sobre todo los más pequeños, le decían que nunca se perdían su programa de deportes o los partidos de Quidditch que narraba en la radio junto al célebre guardián retirado del Puddlemere United, que los había llevado a la victoria cinco veces durante su carrera, Oliver Wood.

Le estaba yendo bien. Hacía tres años que había dejado Hogwarts y aunque nunca había estado muy seguro de lo que quería hacer, la radio le estaba resultando muy entretenida. Desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts siempre había narrado los partidos de Quidditch.

Desde luego, él no había sido de los Weasley más brillantes. Su hermana Victoire tenía la belleza que lo dejaba a uno boquiabierto. James y Fred habían resultado alborotadores al igual que cazador y golpeador respectivamente del equipo de Gryffindor. Roxanne una excelente capitana del equipo, por lo que contaba y golpeadora igualmente. Louis, su hermano más chico, no era excesivamente brillante, como Rose, pero había resultado tener toda la ambición que a él le había faltado. No, Dominique había tenido resultados regulares en la escuela, un éxito inusitado entre las chicas, por los genes de su bisabuela veela. La verdad era que Dominque Weasley era un chico pelirrojo bastante atractivo.

Y como las chicas decían, resultaba que Dominique Weasley si tenía bonita voz.

Estaba preparándose para marchase a la oficina, para planear el programa de ese día cuando llegaron las dos lechuzas. Una era _Belle_, la lechuza de su tía Gabrielle, que veía directo de Francia. La dejó sobre la mesa para que la primera en leerla fuera su madre y revisó el otro sobre. «Dominique Weasley», decía. La abrió con curiosidad porque no había reconocido la caligrafía de la tinta negra del sobre. Dentro sólo había un pergamino mal cortado. Lo sacó con curiosidad y lo leyó.

«Venganza… pronto».

Vaya nota.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall no estaba bien. Se veía a simple vista. Nadie estaba en casa cuando la atacaron, más que dos elfos domésticos ya bastante seniles que habían intentado ayudar a su ama, pero uno había resultado herido y el otro estaba conmocionado por haber dejado que los «magos malos» atacaran a «la ama Minerva». Telemachus McGonagall estaba en el Winzengamot y su esposa Mireia se encontraba en casa de una de sus amigas. Hestia McGonagall se encontraba con Rose Weasley mientras que Robert, su hermano se encontraba en casa de su abuela materna. A pesar de todo parecía que Minerva había conseguido defenderse bastante bien al principio. Sin embargo, no había despertado y los medimagos ya lo habían intentado todo.

No tenían más pruebas que eso. Los dos elfos domésticos no estaban en condiciones de ser interrogados para ver si descubría algo más. Uno conmocionado y el otro herido… Para ser su primer caso de verdad, ese que llevaba años esperando, estaba resultando un poquito decepcionante. En ese momento estaba hablando con Telemachus McGonagall, que al parecer se sentía mal por haber dejado a su tía sola, cuando tenía tan avanzada edad y su salud ya no era la mejor.

—No debí de haberla dejado sola… —volvió a decir—. Con salud…

—Se pondrá bien —respondió Ted, preparándose para marcharse. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Había examinado la sala de los McGonagall y había encontrado restos de todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos defensivos en aquel lugar. A Minerva la había alcanzado uno de esos. Los medimagos no tenían ni idea de qué era aún.

Ted suspiró.

—Haremos lo posible por atrapar a los culpables —le dijo a Telemachus. No dijo «los atraparemos», porque hubiera sido una mentira, con tan pocas pistas…; aunque tenían más que en otros casos, eran muy pocas. Pero tenían pruebas, algo dónde empezar a investigar… ya era algo.

—Espero que los encuentren —dijo Telemachus McGonagall, un hombre unos ocho años mayor que Harry, su padrino. «Está poniendo toda su fe en nosotros, los aurores», pensó Ted. Había visto a mucha gente hacerlo… y había visto a mucha gente perder la fe a lo largo del tiempo. Se prometió interiormente que haría lo posible porque Telemachus no la perdiera—. Y les hagan pagar por esto.

Ted asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Notaba que su cabello se empezaba a poner rojo, del nerviosismo e intentó evitarlo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no le pasaba eso.

—Lo haremos. Haremos todo lo posible —dijo, fingiendo seguridad y aplomo y le extendió la mano al señor McGonagall. No tenía ya mucho más que hacer allí. No tenían sospechosos… ¿por qué no los tenían? Si lo tuvieran todo sería mucho más fácil—. Si es necesario me comunicaré con usted —le comentó a Telemachus, que parecía bastante cansado—; por cualquier cosa relacionada con su tía…

—Perfecto, chico —Telemachus sonrió, cansado—. Te veré después, entonces. Trabaja duro… —lo animó.

«Si todo fuera tan sencillo como trabajar duro…», pensó Teddy Lupin, «no tendríamos casos y casos archivándose en la oficina de aurores». Estrechó la mano de Telelemachus y se dirigió a la salida de su casa. Una casa señorial ubicada en Liverpool, ni por asomo tan grande como la mansión de los Malfoy o la de los Nott, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a cinco personas y a dos elfos domésticos, además de tener un cuarto de visitas.

Se dirigió al límite anti-aparición y apareció justo en la entrada del ministerio. Después de años, aun odiaba entrar por aquellos baños públicos. Y odiaba el ascensor también. Pero se había acostumbrado, con los años.

Era tarde, casi la hora de salida del trabajo, pero la División de Aurores aún estaba al completo en las oficinas. Harry había vuelto y Rose estaba inclinada sobre un par de pergaminos que al parecer hablaban sobre magia negra. Se había obsesionado con encontrar el maleficio del que habían sido víctima Nott y Zabini. Se sentó en el cubículo al lado de ella.

—Ya volví, Rose —le dijo.

Rose Zeller le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó

—Fue víctima de magia negra… —respondió Ted—. Y no está bien, los medimagos no saben cómo pueden curarla.

—Era de esperarse —asintió Rose, con la calma de quien lleva casi veinte años dedicándose a lo mismo—. ¿Pistas? ¿Sospechosos?

—Sospechosos, nadie —se apresuró a responder Ted—. Pistas, hay un montón de rastros de magia negra en el lugar donde fue atacada. Telemachus no cree que nadie le pueda guardar rencor a su tía, pero aun así deberíamos investigar…

—Pues… ¿qué esperas? —le pregunto Rose—. ¡A trabajar!

Ted asintió y volteó hacia su escritorio. Acababa de recibir un memorándum en forma de avión de papel que estaba justo frente a la foto en la que Victoire Weasley, su novia, lo saludaba y sonreía. Lo abrió sin prisas, preguntándose qué diría. Le sorprendió el contenido.

«La próxima será Hestia Jones».

* * *

El Ministerio estaba casi vacío. Sólo aquella planta tenía gente aún, pero el área que coordinaba Hermione Weasley estaba casi vacía. Irma Fawcett se había marchado temprano aquel día y ya no tenía ayudante. Quería darle una oportunidad a Sayuri, pero hasta enero no pensaba ascenderla. En aquellas condiciones…, con un trauma post secuestro, no quería afectarla más. Empezó a recoger las cosas que se llevaría a casa. Le había prometido a Hugo que volvería antes de las nueve y que no trabajaría tanto, pero le estaba costando mucho cumplirlo.

Cuando salió de su oficina se encontró con que aún quedaba una persona en uno de los escritorios. El cabello negro y lacio le tapaba la cara a Sayuri Ihara. Hermione suspiró, armándose de paciencia y se acercó a ella.

—Sayuri… ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Pensó en darle unos días libres, pero sabía que Sayuri no los iba a aceptar. No, parecía que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, o aquella era la impresión que le daba a Hermione.

—Sí, señora Weasley —respondió ella. Tenía la voz algo quebrada, por lo que Hermione supuso que mentía—. Perfectamente bien.

Mentía.

Por supuesto que mentía. No se había recuperado del secuestro, nadie le había dado atención personalizada y las sesiones de legeremancia con Savag la habían conmocionado aún más. Ella misma lo había visto. Mentía.

—¿No quieres tomarte un descanso de la oficina? —le preguntó Hermione, intuyendo de antemano que sería completamente inútil.

—¡No! —exclamó Sayuri, más alto de lo necesario. A Hermione aquel «no» le sonó a desolación, a malos recuerdos y a desesperación, todo junto y muy bien mezclado.

—Te vendría bien… —le dijo Hermione, en tono conciliador—, pero si no quieres está bien. Nadie te va a obligar a tomarte unos días libres.

Sayuri asintió. Parecía ausente.

—Señora Weasley —empezó, con la voz más calmada y más fría—. ¿Queda alguien en las oficinas? —le preguntó.

—Ya no, Sayuri —respondió Hermione, preguntándose el motivo de la curiosidad de la chica Ihara—; somos las únicas en esta oficinal, al menos…

—Oh… eso es bueno… —su voz se había vuelto helada y cortante, como un témpano de hielo.

—¿Bueno? —se confundió Hermione—. ¿Por qué? —le peguntó antes de añadir—: En realidad deberíamos marcharnos ya.

—Sí, es bueno —confirmó Sayuri, alzando la cara.

Sus ojos parecían ausentes, idos, como si no enfocara bien.

—Porque…

Hermione tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

—… nadie va a oírla.

Y sin previo aviso, Sayuri Ihara atacó a Hermione.

* * *

**Hey!**

**¿Cómo están? Prometí que volvería con las otras tramas y lo he cumplido. **

**En primer lugar tenemos a Rose Zeller con una tremenda carga de trabajo. Ya ha descubierto porqué Pansy murió y Daphne no, si recibieron las dos el mismo hechizo. ¿Neta ustedes no se lo habían preguntado? Le ha seguido la pista al collar de ópalos, pero no tiene muchos datos… ¿conseguirá los faltantes? Y al no estar Harry en la oficina y tener el mando decide que Ted ya ha estado haciendo nada el suficiente tiempo… ¡No a los protegidos de Harry en la División! **

**Por otro lado, Dominique Weasley. ¿Les sorprende que sea hombre? Tal vez sí, porque están acostumbrados a verlo como una mujer —casi en todos los fanfics aparece como una mujer, casi—, pero Dominique es un nombre para cualquiera de los dos sexos y a mí me recordó a Dominique Bretodeau y el accidente trágico de las canicas… en Amélie. Es el hermano que ha vivido a la sombra de su hermana Victoire (a quien imagino bella, inteligente —su padre lo es—, aunque no tanto como Louis, y mamona) y de su otro hermano, el menor. Fue comentarista en Hogwarts (lo que hacía Lee Jordan) y ahora trabaja con el ex jugador de Quidditch Oliver Wood (casado con Katie Bell, como se menciona, si hice realidad su pareja favorita me gustaría saberlo) en un programa de radio y tiene voz bonita, **_**why not**_**? Y le llega una nota. Una diferente de las anteriores. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué será? **

**Y Minerva McGonagall ha sido atacada. Es una bruja extraordinaria, todos lo sabemos, pero la edad que tiene no es la de una quinceañera (y es precisamente por eso que J. K. Rowling dice que deja ser directora de Hogwarts… Aunque no se retira «tan grande», me tenía que inventar una excusa) y evidentemente, aunque se ha defendido, no ha ganado. Ted se encarga del caso y ya veremos. ¿Qué creen que le pasó?, o, ¿por qué la atacaron? ¡Y la nota que le llega a Ted! ¿Teorías acerca de ella? ¿Por qué llega? ¿Por qué le avisan? ¿A qué se refiere?**

**Finalmente, Sayuri, que está demasiado afectada como para no recordar nada. Muy bien, ¿qué creen que pasa en esa escena? ¿Cuál creen que fue el motivo real de su secuestro? Teorías, bienvenidas, quiero saber si tengo a un descendiente de Trelawney entre mis lectores (los que leen anónimamente, ¡anímense a comentar!). **

**Y eso ha sido todo por este viernes.**

**La canción que le da el título es de Fujiwara Marina y es el opening de Yumekui Merry, un anime que me gusta mucho (¡recomendado!) y siento que la letra del inicio (la que puse al principio) le queda bien a Hermione y a Sayuri. ( w ww. Youtube watch? v= PuGwsTytwzI Sin espacios)**

**Algún día todo lo mío será tuyo… **

… **menos los sueños.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 24 de enero de 2013**


	15. ¿Viva la gloria?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son tuyos, ni míos —lástima—, a menos de que seas rubia y te llames J. K. Rowling. Si lo eres, me gustaría que me regalaras a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, por favor.

**Capítulo XIV: ¿Viva la gloria?**

_"Little girl, little girl, why are you crying? Inside your restless soul your heart is dying" Green Day_

* * *

Savage había declarado que no podía quedarse ni medio segundo más mientras leía el informe de los Inefables que le había pasado Zeller sobre la detonación en King Cross cuando se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Sayuri apareciera. Se suponía que tenían cita a las cinco en punto para una sesión de Legeremancia, porque Savage creía que podía descubrir los recuerdos que no tenía. Sayuri, aquella chica a la que se le había borrado la sonrisa, había faltado.

Savage la entendía. La entendía tan bien…, pero no podía decirle nada, al menos no ese día. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió no molestarla al menos por ese día y ayudar a Zeller con el asunto de la bomba. Agradecía no haber estado presente allí, al menos.

A las diez había declarado que necesitaba descanso y se había marchado. Sin embargo, al pasar enfrente de la oficina contigua a la de Hermione Weasley oyó el ruido y oyó los gritos. Se quedó.

Forzó la puerta con un Alohomora y se encontró con la escena que creyó que nunca vería. Sayuri atacaba a una Hermione que se había atrincherado atrás de un escritorio, confundida, sin saber que pasaba. Cuando vio un rayo de color verde pasar rozando el cabello de Weasley decidió que tenía que parar aquello. De cualquier manera.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó, apuntando a Sayuri, a quien el grito y el rayo color rojo la tomaron desprevenida. Fue lanzada hacia atrás bruscamente y su cabeza pegó fuertemente con uno de los escritorios. Savage suspiró, acercándose a Hermione Weasley mientras se preguntaba que estaba pasando allí.

—Me atacó —dijo Hermione—. Me atacó… ¿Por qué? —preguntó, al aire, evidente sin esperar una respuesta de Savage.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

—Ella me atacó, al principio parecía que sólo intentaba aturdirme o causarme daño… pero después… —respondió Hermione, algo titubeante—. Intentaba matarme, incluso… —Se quedó callada un momento, hasta que su rostro se iluminó y añadió—: Había algo extraño en sus ojos, Savage, estoy seguro… Cuando me acerqué a ella para decirle que era mejor que se fuera me pareció demasiado ausente.

—¿Ausente? —preguntó Savage mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Quizá…

Miró a Sayuri, tirada en el suelo, inconsiente. La apunto con la varita y unas cuerdas la sujetaron fuertemente, para que no intentara escapar cuando despertara. Nunca creyó que estaría haciendo eso con Sayuri, la niña de la que le había hablado Cho cuando, radiante, le contó que su hija asistiría a Savage, una de las veces que se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon.

—Hermione… no puedes decirle esto a nadie —le dijo. Pasará lo que pasará con Sayuri, no quería que trascendiera más de lo necesario—. No quiero que la prensa lo sepa. Yo me encargaré de llegar al fondo del asunto…

—No… no parecía ella, Savage, en serio —comentó Hermione, asintiendo—. Sea lo que sea… llega al fondo. Incluso si es culpable.

Ian Savage asintió.

Sayuri Ihara empezaba a despertar.

—¿Qué…? —inquirió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada y que no podía tomar su varita. Su mirada aun parecía confusa, sin embargo, consiguió fijar la vista en Savage, que la mirada atentamente—. Ian… —llamó—, Ian… ¿qué pasa?

Savage suspiró y las palabras que salieron de su garganta le perforaron las cuerdas vocales.

—Sayuri, me temo que tengo que detenerte.

La joven estaba confusa. Demasiado confusa…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, con la voz rota.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó Savage. Hermione permanecía detrás de él y tenía sentimientos encontrados con aquella joven que les devolvía una mirada aterrorizada, muy diferente a la que le había dirigido antes de atacarla.

—Yo no hice nada —sollozó Sayuri—. Ian… no hice nada…

Ian suspiró.

—Sayuri… tengo que detenerte —repitió.

Quizá, quizá, aquella chica tuviera una oportunidad. Pero muy dentro de él, Savage lo dudaba.

* * *

—Antonin… —murmuró Jezabel, que empezaba a perder, al igual que su novio, la noción del tiempo que llevaban allí encerrados. No pasaba de un día, al menos…, porque acababa de desaparecer el único rayo de luz que les llegaba. Aún era lunes. Lunes dieciocho de diciembre. Y para Jezabel, el día veintinueve—. Antonin… —volvió a murmurar, zarandeándolo, intentando hacer que se despertara para sólo darle más malas noticias—. Antonin… despierta… —le rogó.

Finalmente, el chico abrió los ojos.

—Jezabel… —murmuró con dificultad. Llevaban todo el día sin comer. Se sentían débiles y cansados.

—Antonin… —dijo ella, intentando buscar los ojos del chico en la oscuridad más absoluta—, estoy sangrando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Antonin, alarmándose.

—Estoy sangrando, Antonin… lo sé, lo noto —respondió Jezabel—. La regla —le murmuró bajito—, y me duele… Antonin.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —le respondió su novio—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Sonaba a vil mentira, a cruel embuste que, en ese momento, era capaz de creer para aferrarse a un poco de esperanza. Sus lágrimas se habían acabado, dando paso a una desesperación ciega, en la que le había dado paso al instinto, dejando de lado al sentido común.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —respondió Jezabel, dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Antonin distinguió dos figuras corpulentas paradas en la puerta y deseo volverse invisible, que no lo vieran. Deseo con más fuerza que nunca despertar de aquella pesadilla que se estaba volviendo a cada momento más real.

—Levántate —espetó uno de los hombres y lo levantó con brusquedad mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con Jezabel—. ¡Vamos!

La debilidad del chico lo hizo tambalearse, pero aun podía sostenerse en pie. No se resistió mientras lo conducían a toda parte, dejó que lo llevaran sin intentar nada. Ya estaba demasiado débil…

Los condujeron por un laberinto de escaleras y, finalmente, acabaron llegando a una sala más amplia, alumbrada únicamente por la luz siniestra de las antorchas que estaban en la pared. Había dos personas más allí.

A una no se le distinguía el rostro, pero Antonin pudo notar que era corpulento, y viejo, por las arrugas que se notaban en sus manos. La otra persona era una mujer. Una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura, desordenado, demasiado delgada, con la piel demasiado pálida, una túnics negra que le quedaba demasiado grande y los pómulos hundidos.

—Morrigan —escupió. Lo supuso, al recordar el cabello de la falsa Jezabel oscureciéndose.

La mujer rió. No parecía demasiado mayor.

—Adivinaste —rió.

Tenía una risa siniestra.

—Y dime… Antonin —dijo ella, acercándose a él—, ¿me darás lo que quiero o tendré que hacerte sufrir? —Ladeó la cabeza de un modo infantil—. Tú… al menos… tienes posibilidad de elección. No como tu madre.

—¿Mi madre?

—¡Oh, no te lo han dicho! —Morrigan fingió sorpresa—. ¿No sabes que yo planee su muerte? ¿Qué yo me aseguré que no estuviera nadie más que ella soa en su casa antes de mandar a alguien —dirigió una elocuente mirada a las dos figuras encapuchadas que lo inmovilizaban a él y a Jezabel— a matarla?

Furia, eso es lo que pudo sentir, ascendiendo por su garganta.

—¡Tú! —exclamo, pugnando por liberarse, sin conseguirlo—. ¡Era mi madre! —le recriminó, recordando la carta de Liliane, el cuerpo de su madre en el féretro, sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiera y la mancha que cubría su pecho y su espalda y que apestaba a piel quemada… Su madre, que no había merecido morir.

Morrigan rió.

—Morrigan —la llamó el otro hombre, que se había quedado detrás de ella—, deja de jugar con los prisioneros.

—Como digas… —asintió ella, realizando una pequeña mueca de disgusto—. Así que… Antonin, dime, ¿me darás de tu sangre voluntariamente para terminar con aquello que empecé cuando tu madre murió? Tú decide… —Morrigan sonrió de una manera espeluznante—. De igual forma conseguiré lo que necesito.

El interior de Antonin estaba dividido. Una parte quería terminar con aquello y evitar el sufrimiento, gritándole que aceptara, y la otra… la otra le recordaba los ojos de aquella falsa Jezabel diciéndole que lo había engañado, la carta de Liliane a medianoche con aquel «…nuestra madre ha sido asesinada» y el funeral interminable…

—No te lo daré… —murmuró. Los ojos de Morrigan destellaron con un brillo peligroso con una chispa de locura y Antonin deseo poder arrepentirse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. No frente a los asesinos de su madre.

—Antonin… —murmuró Jezabel, detrás de él, con miedo…

—Zabini —repuso Morrigan—. ¿Cuánto eres capaz de aguantar?

Sintió que el hombre que lo sostenía lo había soltado y se tambalea por la debilidad… Entonces, vio la varita levantada de Morrigan. Lo siguiente, fue el dolor.

—¡_Crucio_!

Nunca había sentido nada igual, nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir un dolor así. Y cuando cayó al suelo, como si fuera sólo un bulto y oyó el grito horrorizado de Jezabel, supo que no había nada peor en el mundo. Era como si le estuvieran rompiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo uno a uno, como si le estuviera quemando la piel.

Y entonces, de improvisó, terminó, dejó de convulsionarse, dejó de sentir el dolor. Sintió ganas de vomitar e intentó levantarse, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de eso. «Por favor…», rogó interiormente, «no más». No quería volver a sentirlo, su mente

—¿Sabes cómo pude imitar a Jezabel? —preguntó Morrigan, con voz juguetona, por encima de él.

Antonin no contestó.

—¿Sabes cómo pude engañarte? —volvió a decir Morrigan—. ¿No sientes curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber cómo fue qué supe qué decirte estando contigo y cuándo? —y entonces se puso en cuclillas mientras cargaba algo en la mano—. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

«Una bola de cristal», quisó contestar Antonin, pero la voz no le salió.

—No es una bola de cristal cualquiera —le dijo Morrigan, con la voz suave—. Es un óculo… puedo ver el presente… puedo ver a dónde yo quiera… Por ejemplo… —Pasó la mano por encima del óculo al tiempo que el humo se movió y le daba paso a una imagen.

Una imagen en la que aparecía Liliane, su hermana, junto a su padre.

—¿Es tu hermana, no? —preguntó Morrigan, con un tinte peligroso en la voz—. ¿Qué crees que podría pasarle a ella…? ¿Un secuestro? ¿Un accidente lamentable que ocasionara su muerte? ¿Un asesinato?… —dejó las posibilidades abiertas y entonces Antonin comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

Le estaba enseñando a su hermana, vestida de negro, junto a su padre, que aún seguían libres. «Desearía estar allí», se dijo. Le estaba poniendo la cartas sobre la mesa: la sangre de Antonin o Liliane. Y él quería a Liliane. De verdad la quería. Era su hermana, sangre de su sangre…

—Así que, niño estúpido —espetó Morrigan—. ¿Esta vez me darás tu sangre?

Antonin asintió.

Morrigan se puso en pie y se acercó a la mesa que era el único mobiliario en toda la habitación.

—Tráelo —le ordenó al hombre que lo había sujetado cuando habían entrado. El hombre encapuchado obedeció y levantó a Antonin como pudo y lo arrastró hasta la mesa. Tuvo que seguir sujetándolo porque, de otro modo, el adolescente se habría caído.

Antonin oyó gritar a Jezabel una vez más y rogó porque a ella no le pasara nada. «Por favor», pensó, «por favor, que no le hagan nada». Vio a Morrigan sacar la daga al tiempo que aquel hombre encapuchado le levantaba la manga derecha de la camisa. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría hoja de la daga sobre su piel. Morrigan le hizo un corte a lo largo de todo el antebrazo. Dolía, claro…, pero era la gloria si lo comparaban con lo que ya había sufrido. No se parecía a la _cruciatus_, no se acercaba, si quiera.

Y vió a Morrigan dejar caer las gotas de sangre sobre un pergamino mal recortado en que distinguió el nombre de su padre, seguido de otras palabras que no alcanzó a leer.

—El ingrediente final —murmuró Morrigan, con una sonrisa fiera y cruel—: sangre de su sangre…

El pergamino brilló por un instante.

Después se apagó.

Morrigan se acercó a Jezabel.

—¿Y tú, niña? —le preguntó—. ¿Tendré que tomar tu sangre a la fuerza…? —se interrumpió al ver una gota de sangre caer de entre las piernas de Jezabel—. ¿Qué?

—¿Pasa algo, Morrigan? —inquirió el hombre que había estado parado, impadible, al lado de la mesa, todo el rato, sin intervenir.

—¡Ella tiene el periodo! —espetó Morrigan, señalando a Jezabel—. ¡No puedo engañar a la magia de esa manera!

Antonin no entendió nada.

—Déjalo para después —sugirió el otro hombre.

El piso giraba, estaba mareado…

Morrigan se encogió de hombros.

—No te escaparás niñita —espetó, poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Jezabel—. Llévenlos de vuelta a su celda —ordenó de mal humor. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre que llevaba arrastrando a Antonin saliera de la habitación lo detuvo y le tomó la mano al chico.

—¿Ya te quedó claro que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero? —susurró hoscamente en el oído de un Antonin que perdía el conocimiento por momentos. Entonces, sonó un «¡crac!» bastante claro y Zabini sintió el dolor. Morrigan le había roto el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Dejó que lo arrastraran sin quejarse porque ya no tenía fuerzas para nada y antes de perder el conocimiento por completo oyó la voz de Morrigan diciendo algo parecido a «pronto seremos más».

Después no hubo nada. Sólo oscuridad, bendita oscuridad.

* * *

El pergamino brilló por un momento y Liliane, junto con su padre, fue capaz de verlo. Brilló sólo un momento. Blaise Zabini supo lo que significaba antes de que Liliane fuera capaz de atar cabos y sacar conclusiones.

—Han cerrado el hechizo… —murmuró Blaise Zabini—. Tienen la sangre de tu hermano.

Liliane suspiró, dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

«Sea lo que sea…, está sobre nosotros», pensó.

Deseo tener cinco años para que su padre la abrazara y la consolara mientras lloraba. Pero tenía diecinueve y se mantuvo impasible mientras la desesperación la mataba por dentro.

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**¿Qué tal?**

**En fin, no vimos en primer plano la pelea de Sayuri y Hermione (lo lamento, pero necesitaba introducir a Savage en la escena y de todos modos no importaba mucho verlas lanzándose hechizos mientras Hermione estaba preguntándose como es que Sayuri la atacaba). ¿Ustedes se lo preguntan? , ¿por qué creen que lo hizo?, ¿cuál es su versión de los hechos?, ¿qué piensan de Sayuri?, ¿creen que sea mala?, ¿buena?, ¿qué este confundida?, ¿algo más? **

**Seguimos con una escena larguísima de Jezabel y Antonin. No han comido y llevan más de veinticuatro horas en cautiverio (de la tarde del domingo a la noche del lunes). Jezabel tiene un pequeño problema… (oigan, en normal que el pase eso a una mujer… ¿que no lo ven en los libros? Pues sus libros necesitan más realismo) y bueno… pues… pasa lo que pasa. Angst, para no variar. ¿Para qué necesitan la sangre de Antonin y Jezabel? ¿Por qué Morrigan no puede realizar el «ritual» con Jezabel? ¿Por qué tiene un óculo? Y sobre lo último que escuchó Antonin (pobre chico…), ¿«pronto seremos más»? ¿Qué pasa allí? ¿Nuestros chicos saldrán vivos? ¿Muertos? ¿No saldrán?**

**Y bueno, una escena pequeña sobre Liliane, que empieza a derrumbarse, la pobre. No puede con todo. **

**En fin, sobre la canción, es la primera vez que repito grupo: Green Day, del mismo álbum que la vez pasada: 21st Century Breakdown y la canción es ¿Viva la gloria? (Little Girl). La primera estrofa («**_**Little girl, Little girl why are you**_**…») encaja con Liliane y con Sayuri. Con Jezabel también quizá. ****( www. youtube watch? v= DG_jYa IBXFw Sin espacios)**

**¡Hasta la que viene!**

**(Los que leen anónimamente, no olviden comentar, me gustaría saber que piensan de toda esta locura) **

**Ave María Purísima: me acuso de ser yo por todas partes.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 27 de enero de 2013**


	16. Somebody that I used to know

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lamentablemente, son de una rubia llamada Rowling. Si me los regala prometo muchos slytherins desnudos y no más entradas para Draco Malfoy.

**Capítulo XV: Somebody that I used to know**

"_I guess that I don´t need that tough, now you´re just somebody that I used to know" Goyte_

* * *

—¿Sabes que estás en problemas? —preguntó él mirándola, con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, sentada en aquella silla en una de las salas de interrogatorios anexas a la División de aurores en el Ministerio. Tenía las manos atadas al frente, sólo por si acaso, pero Savage dudaba que intentara hacer algo.

—Tendremos que darle la noticia a Potter mañana —espetó Zeller, que a esas horas era la única auror que quedaba—. No le gustará. —«No le va a gustar nada», pensó para sí, «está chica atacó a alguien muy cercano a él…». Sayuri no tendría un juicio demasiado justo si no lograban llegar al fondo del asunto.

Savage asintió y volvió la vista hacia Sayuri, sentada a borde de la silla, con la cabeza caída y el cabello en la cara. Parecía nervioa, confundida, devastada.

—No entiendo que pasó… —murmuró la chica.

Parecía sincera.

Pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a creérsela tan fácil. Había visto gente a lo largo de los años que podía parecer sincera, pero desde luego, no lo eran…

—Ihara —empezó Zeller, con la voz dura—, atacaste a Hermione Weasley. Necesitarás una mejor excusa…

Sayuri sollozó.

En serio parecía sincera. Pero Rose Zeller no podía creerla. No después de aquello…, no después de que Savage le había contado que había intentado matar a Hermione Weasley.

—Rose…, vamos afuera —le dijo Savage, que miraba a Sayuri Ihara con una mezcla de compasión y enojo.

Zelle salió detrás de Ian. Se quedaron ambos junto a la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde se encontraba Sayuri y en la que, el único mobiliario era una mesa y tres sillas desvencijadas.

—Rose, parece que dice la verdad —dijo Savage—. Parece que no recuerda nada.

—No intentes protegerla, Ian —le espetó ella y lo único que recibió fue una mirada cargada de reproches del auror, que ya era una leyenda cuando ella había llegado a la División.

—No lo estoy haciendo —contestó él—, sólo me intriga que no recuerde nada… —Se quedó pensando un momento—. Rose, podríamos probar con legeremancia.

«Ojalá…», pensó Rose, «pero eso no funcionó antes y no funcionará ahora»

Estaba segura de que Sayuri era culpable.

* * *

—Liliane —llamó James, leyendo atentamente la hoja amarillenta de un libro desgastado, sentado en el escritorio que había en la biblioteca de los Zabini—, creo que aquí hay algo.

Se sentía culpable.

Horriblemente culpable.

Había estado a punto de contarle a Teddy, su primo, lo que había estado haciendo con Liliane, pero no había podido. Algo se lo había impedido y no lo había hecho, para suerte de aquella joven de piel oscura que lo había convencido, sin demasiados argumentos, de tomar parte de todo aquello. Quizá aquello era lo que lo carcomía más por dentro: haberse dejado convencer sin ofrecer resistencia, haber aceptado ayudarla, cautivado por un misterio sin resolver sin pararse a pensar de aquello no era el colegio y que había peligros tras aquel pergamino.

Al principio había pensado que era lo que había matado a Pansy, la madre de Liliane; pero había terminado por descartarlo cuando Liliane le había hablado de la magia ancestral.

Magia ancestral… magia antigua, que no se enseñaba en el colegio, magia de sangre, de rituales…, magia que pasaba de generación en generación en las grandes familias de abolengo entre los magos. Había pensado que quizá los Potter, los antiguos Potter, quizá la conocieran, como familia sangre limpia que eran, pero su padre había crecido entre muggles, así que era imposible, o casi, que la conociera. Todo aquello lo había cautivado…

—¿Si? —preguntó Liliane, asomándose; llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.

—¿Has pensado en una venganza? —preguntó James, que llevaba días dándole vueltas a asunto—. Este libro lo menciona como un posible uso a los objetos gemelos…, uno no muy común.

Había pasado días inmerso en aquel tema. Objetos gemelos, objetos iguales en todos sus detalles que estaban vinculados. Y que, por encima de todo, no podían ser maltratados. No reaccionaban al diffinido y rechazaban cualquier intento de daño. Podían intentar cortar uno de esos objetos con una espada y no lograrían nada. El único tipo de magia ancestral que presentaba esas características.

—¿Una venganza? —preguntó Liliane, sentándose a su lado—. No había oído nunca de eso.

—Lo dice aquí —le dijo James, señalando uno de los párrafos de aquella página amarillenta que ya conocía de memoria, de tanto que la había repasado—. No es muy común, porque en general sus resultados suelen ser catastróficos, pero es una posibilidad… sobre todo por el carácter del mensaje que dejaron en el cadáver. —Le señalo aquel pedazo de pergamino.

—Quizá… —murmuró Liliane.

James la miró. Su mano temblaba.

—Liliane… —musitó, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, no después de la última plática respecto al secuestro de Antonin que habían tenido—, deberías tomarte un descanso…

—No —atajó ella.

—Zabini, no estás concentrada —espetó James. Quería consolarla, decirle que Antonin iba a aparecer, tranquilizarla quizá, a pesar de que nunca le había caído bien…, pero sabía reconocer la desgracia y los Zabini pasaban por un momento difícil, que se les venía encima como un alud—. Y, joder, Antonin no va a aparecer por que estés aquí encerrada en esta biblioteca… —le dolió decirlo, claro, y supo que también le había dolido a Liliane por el mano en que cerró su puño, haciéndose daño en la palma con sus largas uñas—. Los aurores lo están buscando.

—No confío en los aurores —respondió Liliane, con la voz débil, empeñada en no mirar a James.

—No tienes a nadie más en quien confiar —puntualizó James.

—Prefiero no confiar en nadie —se obstinó Liliane. Quizá tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, quizá era sólo una niñería que había arrastrado a su vida adulta.

—Liliane… —empezó, con voz compasiva. La joven lo cortó.

—¿No me consueles, quieres? —le espetó, con la voz más alta de lo normal—. ¡No lo necesito!

«Si lo necesitas, Zabini», pensó James, mirándola. La estaba viendo derrumbarse poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada y sin que ella lo dejara hacer nada… Ni intentarlo. Dudando, acercó su mano hasta la de Liliane y la apretó, como un intento inútil de consuelo.

Sin embargo, lo sorprendió con la fuerza con la que lo aferró ella.

—Zabini —murmuró él—. Deberías sacar el veneno.

* * *

Rose Zeller estaba en la oficina, sentada junto a Ted Lupin, que acababa de contarle algo sobre Hestia Jones, que ahora contaba con la vigilancia de dos aurores, por si algo le llegaba a pasar. Acababa de hablar con Harry sobre Sayuri y, aunque no se había mostrado muy complacido con aquello, había aceptado que Savage la examinara antes de llevar su caso hasta el Winzengamot. Estaba enfrascada en el último informe de la salud de Astoria Malfoy; al parecer, pronto podrían interrogarla sobre posibles enemigos… Sí, eso sería un avance. Tenía demasiados pendientes…: Pansy Zabini, Astoria Malfoy, Daphne Nott, Horace Slughorn, la explosión de tres días antes en King Cross, Sayuri Ihara…, y al parecer Ted quería consejo sobre Minerva McGonagall y la nota que había recibido indicando que Hestia Jones, miembro de la orden del fénix y profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sería la siguiente en ser atacada. Era demasiado.

Levantó la vista un momento y entonces lo vió. Llevaba casi trece años sin verlo y se notaba que había cambiado. A sus cuarenta años empezaban a notársele las entradas, pero seguía teniendo el cabello color castaño claro y los ojos azules, con un brillo infantil en la mirada. ¿Qué hacía allí, esa persona a la que Rose Zeller habría preferido no volver a ver jamás?

—¡Ey, Creevey! —lo llamó, cuando él solo estaba a unos pasos de ella y él se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. La reconoció casi al instante y la sorpresa inundó su rostro, acompañada de estupefacción.

—Rose —saludó él con una inclinación de cabeza cuando se acercó—. He oído mucho de ti.

—Ya, El Profeta menciona mis casos —dijo ella—. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, Creevey?

—He andado aquí… allá… —respondió Dennis Creevey, vagamente.

—Claro —espetó Rose—. Como siempre, tú, incapaz de sentar cabeza, soñando con quimeras. Sé que ayudaste a encontrar a Crabbe, exiliado en Australia, hace diez años. ¿Volviste a trabajar como caza recompensas? ¿No te bastaron todos los mortífagos exiliados que atrapaste antes de 2006?

Dennis Creevey se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ves —respondió, vagamente de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Quieren ayuda. Hay noticias de que vieron a Rowle cerca de Liverpool —respondió él.

—Así que no lo has dejado —le reclamó Rose a Dennis, con un regusto amargo en la boca y la sensación de que no tenía derecho a hacerle todas aquellas reclamaciones—. Sigues siendo un caza recompensas que desertó de la academia de aurores. Mortífagos a cambio de dinero.

—Lo había dejado —aclaró él, mientras una mueca de incomodidad le inundaba el rostro—. Senté cabeza, ¿sabes? Ella es doce años menor que yo. Está embarazada. Nacerá en marzo… y… se llamará Colin.

—No sé por qué me dices todo esto —murmuró Rose—. Si sentaste cabeza, si tienes una esposa… ¿Por qué volviste?

—Es Rowle, Rose, Rowle. No puedo olvidarlo. No puedo olvidar cuánto intenté encontrarlo después de lo de Colin. Cuánto me frustré cuando desapareció para siempre —le espetó Colin.

Por supuesto que ella también lo recordaba. Recordaba a Dennis intentando encontrar a su hermano vivo, que le había jurado que iba a estar bien antes de escabullirse. Recordaba a Dennis llorando, llamando a gritos a un Colin muerto, que se veía aún más pequeño de lo que era. Recordaba haber estado allí, con trece años, mirándolo todo aquello con los ojos demasiado abiertos intentando consolar a Dennis mientras alguien le decía que lo había matado Rowle. Dennis nunca cerró aquella herida, sólo la dejó pudrir.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Estaba diciéndole «como quieras», no demasiado dispuesta a continuar con esa conversación. Habría preferido no volver a verlo nunca.

—Bueno… Rose, me dio gusto verte. —Dennis Creevey inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al escritorio de Alec Holmes. Cuando apenas había dado cinco pasos, Rose volvió a llamarlo.

—¡Creevey! —llamó y esta vez no pudo contener lo que había querido decirle desde siempre—. ¡Se parece a ti!

Por supuesto que se parecía a él, era una copia en pequeño. Él que la había abandonado sin ni siquiera conocerla para volver a cazar mortífagos que habían logrado huir lejos y carroñeros que habían logrado escapar de las garras de Azkaban. A Rose aún le dolía.

Solía conocer a Dennis Creevey. Solía.

* * *

Rose estaba con Hestia en casa. Hestia McGonagall pasaba allí demasiado tiempo desde que habían atacado a su tía abuela, porque Telemachus nunca estaba en casa de por sí y Mireia, su madre, se la pasaba cuidando a Minerva en San Mungo, junto con la hermana de su esposo, Hèlene. Rose la había conocido en su primer día en Hogwarts… Dios, había estado tan asustada aquel primer —no tanto como Albus, eso sí—, y había descubierto a esa chica de cabello castaño y nariz respingada que se había presentado como Hestia y le había preguntado a ella y a Albus sobre sus padres, demostrando ser una experta en Historia reciente. En menos de dos horas los había puesto al corriente de toda la historia de su familia, añadiendo que tenía un hermano menor llamado Robert que era un pesado.

Desde entonces eran mejores amigas.

—Oye, ¿estás segura de dedicarte a la medimagia? —le preguntó Hestia mientras estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo los pedazos sobrantes de un pastel que había hecho Molly Weasley.

—Lo estoy desde quinto —respondió Rose, con una sonrisa—, o quizá desde antes. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Siempre me ha gustado. ¿Tú sigues empeñada en dar clases?

Hestia sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría dar encantamientos —respondió ella—. Además, Storm está a punto de retirarse, ¿has oído los rumores?

—¿Y si no lo consigues? —insistió Rose.

—Hay más escuelas de magia. —Hestia se encogió de hombros—. Siempre puedo probar suerte en alguna otra.

—Ya, claro. —Rose se encogió de hombros—. Mi primo Louis celebrará su cumpleaños este viernes. Cumple el jueves. Dieciocho años. ¿Irás? —preguntó la pelirroja—. Victoire les ayudo a rentar un local en el Callejón Diagon.

Hestia sonrió.

—Supongo que tendré que ir. Eso o me obligarás. ¿Sabes quién más irá?

—Todos mis primos… a la mejor el pobre de Teddy, si no tiene demasiado trabajo —empezó Rose—. Le he dicho a Albus que le diga a Scorpius y a sus amigos, si quiere, aunque no me hace gracia tener tantos Slytherins allí. Que mi primo y Scorpius me caigan bien no quiere decir que me caigan bien los demás… —Suspiró—. Dijo que le diría a Justine —terminó, formando una mueca.

—¿No te gusta Justine Higgs, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —reconoció Rose—, no me gusta para Albus.

—Es Justine Higgs —concluyó Hestia—, sea lo que sea, nunca puede ser bueno.

—Sí… —Rose se quedó pensando—. También irán los Scamander, porque Hugo habló de invitarlos. Y el hermano de Latika, además de todos los amigos de Louis y creo que un par de amigas de Molly… Medio Hogwarts, verás.

Hestia sonrió peligrosamente.

—Cuantos chismes no saldrá de esa fiesta…

Rose correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Sabría qué tendrías un motivo para ir.

Una lechuza ululó en la ventana y Rose se levantó para ir a recoger la carta que llevaba. Sospechaba que era para Hugo, quien últimamente recibía una cantidad exagerada de correspondencia, pero descubrió que era para ella con una sorpresa. Y que reconocía la caligrafía de la tinta roja, como sangre seca: la misma de una nota que había recibido hacía más de una semana y que aún le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Desató la nota de la pata de la lechuza y se dirigió hasta la cocina para abrirla.

—Mira lo que ha llegado —le dijo a Hestia, abriendo el rollo, que era un pedazo de pergamino mal cortado.

«La venganza está más cerca de lo que parece», rezaba.

* * *

**Aló!**

**Pues ya han visto, por el momento Sayuri Ihara está en problemas y lo suyo está lejos de quedar esclarecido… Pueden seguir desarrollando teorías sobre ella. Por lo visto entre Zeller y Savage se encargarán del caso, pero seguro Harry querrá tomar parte… ¿Qué creen que haya sido?**

**Sobre James y Liliane, bueno, hablan un poco sobre magia ancestral (¿ustedes están de acuerdo con James?) y se vislumbra otra vez la tensión a la que está sometida Liliane desde lo de Antonin… Estos dos tienen mucha tensión.**

**Y Rose Zeller se encuentra con un viejo conocido: Dennis Creevey, hermano de Colin, Gryffindor, 1994. ¿Todos lo conocemos? Bueno, pues ya mucho he leído del Dennis post Hogwarts y he encontrado muchos sentimentaloides y uno que mataba Mortífagos (de Martín Lasarte, autor de El Hacedor de Reyes)… Yo he creado a mi Dennis, que acaba de sentar cabeza y va a tener un hijo —que se llamará Colin, cómo no—. Es cazarecompensas y acude a la División de aurores porque han visto a Rowle, ¿se acuerdan de él? —que mató a Colin…, como nadie dijo quien lo mató… pues… se lo atribuí a él—. Pero… un… momento… ¿«se parece a ti»? Se los dejo de tarea. **

**Finalmente Rose y Hestia. Una quiere ser medimaga y otra dar clases de Encantamientos. A Rose le llega una nota… ¿qué creen que signifiqué? **

**El título del capítulo es por la canción Somebody that I used to know de Goyte, muy famosa últimamente y se refiere a Rose y a Dennis, una de las cosas más interesantes que pasaron en este capítulo puramente transitorio… ( www .youtube watch ?v= 8UVNT 4wvIGY Sin espacios). **

**Hasta la próxima. **

**No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. **

**Nea Poulain **

**a 10 de febrero de 2013**


	17. Loss of control

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lamentablemente, son de una rubia llamada Rowling. Si me los regala prometo muchos slytherins desnudos y no más entradas para Draco Malfoy.

**Capítulo XVI: Loss of control**

"_Life's so cruel crushing bastard crime and you're a stupid motherfucker and you're doing the time cause we're all crazy, you're all crazy now. Well we're so crazy, you've all gone insane" Green Day_

* * *

Notó el dolor apenas despertarse. La desesperación lo siguió. Todo aquello no era sólo un mal sueño, ni una pesadilla. No. Era la realidad. La cruel realidad que lo había golpeado un buen día, quitándole todo lo que amaba, excepto a Jezabel, y lo había arrojado allí sin ninguna consideración. A él, que había crecido rico, sabiéndose superior y que ahora estaba allí, encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

—Antonin —graznó la voz de Jezabel, débil, al verlo despertar—. Antonin.

—Jezabel… —murmuró él. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ganas de ver a su madre, que pocas veces había sido cariñosa, ganas de que su madre lo abrazara y lo tranquilizara. Quería salir de allí, joder…

—Aun no amanece… —dijo ella—. He contado los días… Antonin… es miércoles. —La voz le tembló. A ella, la chica más hermosa del mundo, por la que Antonin estaba loco…, a ella, orgullosa y fría Slytherin, ambiciosa como pocas—. Antonin… no saldremos de aquí. No volveré a ver a Emmanuel… —Sollozó, desesperada.

—Jezabel… —dijo él. Le dolía horrores el brazo derecho que intentó levantar para acariciar la frente de Jezabel, arrodillada junto al catre, aferrando la mano izquierda del chico, enterrándole las uñas—. Te quiero. Jezabel.

Vio qué tenía en brazo derecho vendado con un pedazo de tela negra, que parecía ser de su camisa, empapada en sangre. Dolía… sí. No tanto como la Cruciatus, pero dolía.

—Antonin… yo… intenté vendarte el brazo —empezó Jezabel—. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Antonin.

Nunca la había visto así. No a ella, siempre serena, como su padre, siempre tranquila y confiada. Dueña de sonrisas torcidas y cejas alzadas que lo volvían loco, de susurros que le confiaban todos sus secretos, incluso los más oscuros. La desesperación se la estaba llevando, poco a poco, lenta pero segura iba avanzado a través del cuerpo de Jezabel.

—Saldremos de aquí —murmuró, con la voz ronca y cansada, sin acabar de creérselo.

—Eso es mentira, Antonin —le respondió Jezabel, con la cabeza gacha, el cabello cubriéndole los ojos—. Nunca saldremos de aquí. Nunca.

Sonaba a desesperanza y a oscuridad. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que Jezabel tenía razón.

No saldrían de allí.

Al menos, no vivos.

* * *

Nathaniel Richards había sido auror antes de lesionarse la pierna. En San Mungo le habían dado una patada después de decirte que no sabían cómo arreglársela completamente, así que ahora caminaba con una ligera cojera. Los aurores no habían vuelto a admitirlo, pero a cambio le habían dado un puesto de trabajo en Azkaban. Se encargaba de todas las protecciones y sólo él sabía cómo funcionaban. Estaba orgulloso de las protecciones que había puesto en Azakaban, pues no podía entrar ningún intruso con malas intenciones y justo a la entrada de las visitas se verificaba que no fueran impostores. En doce años nunca habían fallado.

Y no planeaba fallar. Nunca.

Suspiró mientras miraba el reloj. Casi las ocho, su hora de entrada. Se levantó de la mesa dejando la taza done había estado tomando café olvidada, quizá para recogerla en la noche que regresara y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, que tenía una conexión protegida hacia Azkaban. Estaba casi seguro de que nadie podía interceptarla.

Interiormente estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, pensó mientras ponía un pie dentro de la chimenea y lanzaba los polvos flú pronunciando fuerte y claro, con la voz grave, el nombre de su destino. Y entonces todas sus creencias sobre lo inexpugnable de aquella red que había montado él mismo se vinieron abajo cuando sintió como una mano dura y firme agarraba su tobillo, aferrándolo fuerte. Se acordó que en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cargaba siempre el dispositivo que dispararía la alarma sobre Azkaban y sobre la División de aurores.

Sin embargo, sus dedos nunca llegaron a tocarlo.

* * *

Blaise Zabini estaba discutiendo a gritos con uno de los aurores que se encargaban de encontrar a su hijo. Les gritaba que eran unos ineptos y cosas similares mientras media División seguía su discusión con la mirada. Rose Zeller no consideraba a aquellos dos los mejores aurores, pero definitivamente no eran los más ineptos como aseguraba el señor Zabini. El caso había ido a parar a sus manos y se habían hecho cargo. Aunque imaginaba que su fuera uno de los chicos Potter el que desapareciera, se movilizarían mucho más hasta encontrarlo, pensó Zeller. Eso tenían la fama y las influencias… Y aunque Blaise Zabini las tenía, no eran demasiadas como para movilizar a toda Gran Bretaña por la búsqueda de su hijo, un menor de edad desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias.

En el fondo, aquella familia estaba destrozada.

Todos lo sabían.

Y a nadie terminaban de importarle. Los demás aurores sólo veían la desgracia de Baise Zabini sin imaginar cómo sería si les pasara a ellos.

—Ey, Rose… —empezó Ted, más serio que de costumbre, con unas ojeras pintadas bajo los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido la noche anterior? Seguro que no más de cuatro horas. Incluso llevaba el cabello de un tono marrón apagado, corto y lacio, desordenado. Apuesto a que así su pelirroja y escultural novia no lo encontraba tan guapo—. Ayer por la noche atacaron a la profesora Jones…

«Hestia Jones», pensó Zeller, recordando a la bruja que le había enseñado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts desde su cuarto año. Una bruja brillante, que había peleado en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—… y está bien gracias a los dos aurores que estaban vigilando pero… Rose, no fue la única víctima de anoche… Dedalus Diggle está muerto —soltó Ted—. Lo encontraron ayer a media noche, luego de un estallido en el barrio donde vivía, en Kent. Murió al tocar un libro que le había enviado su sobrino, que vive en Australia y que al parecer fue embrujado con una poderosa magia negra.

Rose Zeller alzó la ceja. Aquello empezaba a parecer interesante.

—No he averiguado qué es aún, Rose.

—Y quieres ayuda —dedujo Rose, con una sonrisa.

—Algo así… —aceptó él.

—¿En dónde es y qué hay que examinar? —pregunto Rose, intrigada, aunque ya tenía una tonelada de trabajo.

Ted Lupin nunca alcanzó a contestar. En ese momento Harry Potter salió de su despachó y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Alec Holmes. No llegó nunca al escritorio del auror.

La alarma que resonó por todo el piso, estridente, los interrumpió antes.

* * *

Debería de haber sospechado que algo iba mal. Pero no, por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Todo era tan rutinario como otros días y ni siquiera el hecho de que a las ocho y quince había llegado un mensaje urgente, escrito apresuradamente con una pluma a vuelapluma de Nathaniel Richards diciendo que no se presentaría hasta las nueve debido a una emergencia. Le habían creído, por supuesto. Incluso ella, porque después de todo, no había nada que indicara lo contraria, el pergamino venía directo de casa de Richards, tal como había demostrado ella.

Pero entonces a las nueve se había disparado la alarma de emergencia…, la misma que había instalado Richards. Sólo ella sabía que esa alarma existía, porque Richards insistía que las protecciones nunca debían ser removidas… Si alguien lo intentara…

«Joder», comprendió Ayn Schumann, la guardia más joven en Azkaban, quizá demasiando tarde cuando vio a Nathaniel Richards aparecer y apuntarle con la varita. Quizá era la _imperius_…, quizá algo más. No se detuvo a pensarlo, porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Toco el dispositivo que dispararía la alarma en la División de aurores al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Nathaniel, aquel mago que cojeaba, comprendiendo que ella no tendría un final feliz.

Justo en ese momento, sin darle tiempo a sacar la varita, el rayo verde le acertó de llenó en el pecho.

Ayn cayó hacia atrás con la mueca de sorpresa y miedo petrificada aún en el rostro.

* * *

Estaba de mal humor. De pésimo humor. Le había llevado más tiempo del esperado controlar a Nathaniel Richards. Se dijo que debió de usar algo más efectivo que una _imperius_. Era obvio que lo habían entrenado para resistirla… Pero no tenía tiempo, no para dominar a Richards con algo mucho más efectivo. Y todo había ido bien hasta que la alarma aquella de emergencia se había disparada como un ruido que lastimaba sus oídos.

Bueno, un poco de adrenalina no le iría mal, pensó, mientras daba órdenes a sus dos subordinados. Deberían ser más jóvenes, pensó ella mientras los veía después de darles órdenes de liberar a todos los que pudieran para crear caos. Los aurores llegarían tarde o temprano y ella pensaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para ese entonces. Levantadas las protecciones inexpugnables, nada le impedía desaparecerse en Azkaban.

Sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el área de alta seguridad. Sabía a quienes necesitaba. A quiénes quería rescatar. Todo el resto de Azkaban era… ¿cómo decirlo?… un escudo humano que la protegería de los aurores que vendrían en camino.

Ella no pensaba cruzarse con ninguno.

Aunque no iba a dudar si veía a alguno de aquellos molestos magos.

Un _Avada Kedavra_, para más rápido.

* * *

Rose Zeller tenía muy claro que había que impedir la fuga de Azkaban a como diera lugar. No importaba que pasara. Después de la fuga de 1996 y la de 1997 habían optado por proteger Azkaban contra cualquier intruso, asegurando que nadie podría entrar. Luego, hacía unos años habían puesto a un ex auror experto en protecciones mágicas que se encargaría de Azkaban. «Pues bien», pensó Zeller, con una fría sonrisa cínica, «parece que Azkaban no es tan impenetrable después de todo».

—Lupin —se dirigió al chico al lado de ella—. Es hora de que demuestres tus habilidades en la vida real.

El chico no sonrió. Parecía más bien nervioso. En el fondo, ella también lo estaba; nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación de tal magnitud. Había habido persecuciones, claro, algunos duelos… pero nunca nada que se equiparara a una fuga de Azkaban.

Y cuando se aparecieron en la isla descubrieron que tenían que enfrentarse al mismo caos.

Parecía que alguien había abierto las puertas de al menos la mitad de los presos y los había instigado al motín.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Todos aquellos presos estaban desarmados, no tenían varitas para defenderse. Nadie les había dado una y tampoco parecía haber nadie cerca que los estuviera defendiendo.

Sólo había viviente caos.

—¡Lupin! —gritó Zeller—. ¡Aturde a tantos como puedas! —le grito al chico para luego buscar con la mirada el cabello desordenado de su jefe, que no estaba más que a tres pasos—. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —gritó hasta hacerse oír mientras lanzaba maldiciones no verbales a diestra y siniestra, para evitar que alguna de esas moles furiosas que eran los presos de Azkaban—. ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Un motín para distraernos!

Ganarían, era obvio. Aquella pelea parecía especialmente diseñada para que la ganaran los aurores. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba en lo más hondo de la prisión mientras tanto? ¿Qué esperaban los instigadores al crear aquel motín?

—Joder, ¡tenemos que entrar! —gritó y sólo algunos pocos, como Lupin o Holmes, la escucharon—. ¡Tenemos que entrar! —volvió a gritar.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó Ted al lado de ella y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Joder, Lupin, atácalos con más fuerza! —le gritó, recordando como lo había instruido en el arte del duelo hacia sólo unos años—. ¡Ese _desmaius_ no aturde ni a una rata!

—¡_Diffinido_! —oyó gritar a Alec Holmes, que hacía nueve años, también había estado entre sus alumnos. Tenía un talento especial para aquel hechizo, especialmente si se trababa de abrir personas justo por la mitad.

Pero seguía empeñada en entrar. Seguía empeñada en descubrir que había detrás de todo eso; evitarlo, si podía.

—¡Potter! —gritó, y esta vez le pareció que Harry le prestaba atención, o toda la atención que podía prestarle en medio de un duelo—. ¡Tenemos que entrar! ¡Esto es sólo una trampa, una distracción!

Ya no se preocupaba por nada más que por apartar a aquellos presos de su camino. Un hechizo aturdidor servía tan bien como un _Petrificus Totalus_ o como un _Repulso_. Ted empezó a imitarla y pronto le pareció que se acercaban a la entrada. Harry y Holmes se apresuraron a seguirlos cuando lograron abrir una brecha.

—¡Hasta arriba! —gritó Potter, detrás de ellos—. ¡Vayan hasta arriba!

—¡¿Qué?! —le respondió Zeller a gritos.

—¡Una corazonada!

Llevaban las varitas en alto, preparados para cualquier emboscada. Rose al frente, Holmes cubriendo la retaguardia. Aparecieron un par de amotinados más antes de que llegaran al último nivel de Azkaban, a las celdas de alta seguridad donde estaban todos los ex mortífagos.

Sin embargo, llegaron tarde.

Llegaron justo para ver cómo se desaparecía Alecto Carrow junto con otro ex mortífago que llevaba más de veinte años en cautiverio.

Las demás celdas estaban vacías.

* * *

Morrigan los miró a todos y a cada uno de ellos una y otra vez. Les había hablado antes y estaba segura de haberles inspirado la suficiente autoridad como para que no hubiera rebeldes. La promesa que les había hecho era demasiada suculenta y por primera vez se veía esperanza en aquellos rostros viejos y demacrados, algunos aún con una vena del locura que el tiempo no había borrado.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que eres digna de confianza? —ladró Carrow, desconfiada.

—Porque tal vez confíen en mí —murmuró una voz que salió de debajo de una capucha.

Lentamente, el único mago que no había participado en la fuga de Azkaban se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Y entonces, Morrigan estuvo segura.

Ellos tendrían su venganza…

Ella, lo que se afianzara por el camino.

* * *

**Hello!**

**He aquí capítulo pesadito, con multitud de escenas cortas entrelazadas. Pero todas se centran casi en lo mismo: una fuga de Azkaban. Una nueva Azkaban, sin dementores, con más protecciones (porque en serio, qué fácil burlaba Voldemort la seguridad por ahí…). ¿Que qué han hecho? Pues nada demasiado inteligente tampoco, pero ha funcionado… **

**¿Quién lo planeo? —pregunta obvia, si esto fuera un examen quien no la contestara sacaría cero—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué intentan conseguir liberando a todos en Azkaban? ¿Caos? ¿Desastre? No sé, elijan ustedes…**

**Por otro lado, escenita angst con Antonin y Jezabel. ¿Que si me rompen el corazón? Quizá. ¿Que si vivirán? Quizá. No sé, opinen sobre ellos ustedes… **

**Sobre Ted… que sí, que me he cargado a Dedalus Diggle, espero que no fuera el personaje favorito de nadie porque hay que ver los dramas que me montan cuando me cargo a los personajes favoritos de alguien. (Ya casi me cargue a uno de mis personajes favoritos: Daphne Greengrass, no me pidan piedad). ¿Qué pasó con Diggle? ¿Qué onda con el libro que lo mato? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién será el siguiente? **

**El capítulo se llama Loss of Control, de Green Day que parece que será el grupo más repetido hasta ahora. Es de su disco más reciente: ¡Uno! La canción representa la pérdida de control de todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico. Partes de la canción quedan y la melodía me encanta. ( w ww. You tuve watch ?v=c NrIGE Raqp0 Sin espacios)**

**Y pregúntense…**

**¿Quién es John Galt?**

**Nea Poulain**

**A 18 de febrero de 2013**


	18. Miéntele

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lamentablemente, son de una rubia llamada Rowling. Si me los regala prometo muchos slytherins desnudos y no más entradas para Draco Malfoy.

**Capítulo XVII: Miéntele**

"_Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer cuando me viniste a ver. Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue, tú sabes cómo es él" Los Bunkers_

* * *

Estaba tremendamente cansada. Habían conseguido acabar con el motín el Azkaban y ya pasaban de las doce del día. La noticia empezaba a extenderse y no llegarían sanos y salvos a la hora de la comida: los periodistas aparecerían antes. En total tenían cinco heridos, ninguno de gravedad, un desaparecido, a todos los guardias de Azkaban muertos (menos a uno, que estaba desaparecido) y treinta presos fugados. La cifra nunca había sido tan alta. Treinta… sonaba como la condena de la División de aurores, considerando que diez de ellos eran todos los presos de alta seguridad de Azkaban: los ex mortífagos.

Nombres que todos procuraban no pronunciar. Nombres que veintiséis años habían emborronado y condenado al olvido. Apellidos temibles, apellidos de asesinos que no habían dudado entre matar a hombres, a mujeres o a niños. Apellidos como Nott, Rookwood, Dolohov, Mulciber…

—Tenemos que anunciarlo lo más pronto posible —dijo Alec Holmes—, Reino Unido no está seguro con ex mortífagos sueltos a sus anchas. Nadie estará a salvo… ni siquiera los muggles.

Zeller asintió, a su pesar.

—Tenemos que anunciarlo, Potter —le espetó a Harry. No había ocurrido nada de aquella magnitud desde hacía tanto tiempo… y ahora parecía que estaban ahogados entre tantos casos.

La mujer rubia se levantó, con dolor de cabeza y se froto los ojos.

—Nos cuestionarán —dijo, con la voz dura—, se preguntarán si hicimos lo suficiente, si hicimos lo correcto… Nos interrogarán y quizá especulen que pudimos evitarlo o que había un fallo en las protecciones de Azkaban. Pero todos los que hablarán no vieron lo que nosotros vimos, ni lucharon a nuestro lado. Pero tenemos que anunciarlo y dejar que nos juzguen como si fuéramos unos idiotas. Como si ellos supieran hacer nuestro trabajo mejor que nosotros mismos, entrenados especialmente para defenderlos de todos los peligros que los acechan… —Sonrió amargamente—. Así que, chico-que-vivió, ¿crees que a tu historial le sentará mal un fracaso junto con una fuga de Azkaban?

Harry no sonrió. Ni un poco.

Pero asintió.

Diez ex mortífagos estaban sueltos y lo mejor que podían hacer era poner a todos sobre aviso. Después de hacer eso, empezaría el rastreo.

No descansarían hasta atraparlos y encerrarlos a todos.

Como se lo merecían.

«Cuanto trabajo», pensó Zeller, saliendo del despacho de Harry. Había que poner orden en la División y ella tenía pulmones potentes… Potter ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado, dejando de ser el héroe. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner orden a aquel caos, alguien la interrumpió.

—¡Rose! —era Savage—. Creo que ya es lo que ocurre con Sayuri…, creo que sé por qué atacó a la señora Weasley.

Rose Zeller elevó una ceja, queriendo decirle que ya tenía demasiado trabajo, pero a la vez, sucumbiendo al misterio.

—Hipnotismo —dijo Savage.

Luego, le extendió una botella con un líquido plateado dentro.

* * *

Estaban en La bruja de Blair, un bar mágico cercano a Wiltshire. No tenía nada de especial, pero a Scorpius le gustaba mucho más que el Caldero Chorreante, donde siempre había gente conocida o las Tres Escobas, que estaba abarrotado.

—Emmanuel no vendrá —dijo Scorpius después de saludar a Albus y pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla (después de todo, era apenas la hora de comer, demasiado temprano para pedir algo más fuerte en un bar donde conocían a sus padres)—. Las cosas en su casa no van bien.

Albus asintió con comprensión. Todos lo habían oído… lo del secuestro… su madre en coma.

—No saben que tiene su madre —agregó Scorpius—. Los sanadores no tienen ni idea… —Se detuvo un momento—. Dicen que despertarán a la mía. Lo aseguran incluso…

Usualmente no le confesaba aquellas cosas a cualquier persona, pero llevaba una semana exacta temiendo por la vida de su madre y no le sentaba bien tanta presión, no le sentaba bien a nadie.

—Espero que se recupere —le dijo Albus, sinceramente, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Por cierto, mi primo Louis organiza una fiesta este viernes, cumplirá dieciocho. Victoire les ha ayudado a conseguir un local en el Callejón Diagon… Va a ir medio Hogwarts.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Irás, cierto? —lo interrumpió Al—. Necesitas diversión en tu vida…

—Depende —le respondió Scorpius, decidido a irritarlo.

—¿Depende de qué exactamente? —le preguntó Albus, sospechando.

—¿Irá o no irá tu hermana? —Resultado esperado: mejor amigo enfurruñado.

—Para averiguarlo tendrás que ir; lo siento, pero la asistencia de mi hermana a esa fiesta es información confidencial. —Oh, por supuesto que iría, era Lily Potter, no se perdía una sola fiesta—. Aunque no creo que ella te haga mucho caso… —Oh, claro, hermano celoso. Ya lidiaría con eso más tarde—. ¿Irá Jordan, verdad? —inquiruió, cambiando de tema.

—Lamentablemente sí, es de las mejores amigas de Roxanne.

—Y yo que esperaba no tener que verla…

Una lástima. Pero bueno, si Lily perfecta Potter iba a asistir probablemente podría aguantar ver la enorme nariz de Kate Jordan y oír su voz chillona sin quejarse ni un segundo.

—Te digo, irá medio Hogwarts…

—¿Y Justine? —preguntó él, que estaba al tanto de la aventura de su amigo con aquella chica rubia de nariz afilada y boca demasiado pequeña—. ¿Irá ella?

—Ya veremos —le respondió Albus—. A mi madre no le gusta —soltó, como si nada.

—A tu madre no le gusta nadie —le espetó Scorpius, recordando su primer contacto con la señora Potter. Podía ser una mujer muy amable, pero con él había sido fría como un glaciar. Su apellido y su familia tenían mucho que ver en eso.

—Nadie Slytherin, querrás decir —puntualizó Albus—. A los amigos de mis hermanos se acostumbra muy fácil.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a salir con ella hoy, con Justine —le contó Albus—; pero su familia tiene un compromiso con los Pucey.

—Mala suerte, Al. La próxima vez tendrás que adelantarte a los Pucey… Que por cierto, son unos creídos.

Bebieron un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado sin tema de conversación. No querían tocar otros temas más serios y más peliagudos. Preferían seguir en la fantasía de los diecisiete años, donde nadie los podía tocar.

Entonces, alguien, después de una exclamación alarmada, le subió a la radio que sonaba en la barra.

—Información de última hora: se reporta la fuga de treinta personas de Azkaban. La información ha sido dada a conocer directamente por el jefe de la División de aurores, Harry Potter. Los nombres de los fugados son los siguientes…

Y mientras la voz del locutor mencionaba nombres que no le sonaban de nada, y otros que tenían apellidos conocidos, Albus tuvo un pensamiento bastante acertado.

«Se está cayendo el mundo.»

* * *

—En realidad no le mentí —dijo ella, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Le dije exactamente dónde estaría e incluso le ofrecí venir recibiendo una negativa por respuesta. No puede desconfiar de mí.

—Si te conociera tan bien como yo, desconfiaría de cada palabra que dices —le respondió el, enterrando su barbilla afilada en la curva de su cuello—. Si fuera él no te dejaría separarte nunca de mi lado, sabiendo de todo lo que eres capaz.

Ella rio.

—Cuando estoy con él, no sospecha nada.

Niklaus Pucey se rio.

—¿Y quién lo haría, teniéndote a ti como distracción principal?

Y ella sonrió. Tenía la boca pequeñita y la nariz aguileña. Los ojos muy juntos, con el peligro tatuado en ellos. El cabello rubio y lacio, heredado de su padre y la piel blanca y delicada, propia de quien nunca ha tenido que trabajar o preocuparse un solo día de su vida.

—No soy lo que parezco —le respondió Justine Higgs al chico de ojos oscuros y nariz prominente que estaba frente a ella. Le pasó una mano por el negro cabello que llevaba un poco largo y siguió sonriéndole hasta que él la besó de nuevo.

—No eres lo que pareces, eso te lo concedo.

—Mis padres creen que estoy con él —soltó ella de sopetón, dejándose caer en la cama.

—Y mis padres están cenando en la casa de los tuyos en uno de sus ridículos montajes —le comentó él.

—No me has dicho como te salvaste tú —lo picó ella, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus manos.

—Les dije que se llevaran a Elijah. Ahora que no estamos en Hogwarts pueden presumir su hermosura por todas partes… —Él sonrió. No tenía una sonrisa bonita.

Justine le sonrió acercándose cada vez más a su rostro y besándolo. Dejó que su saliva se mezclara con la de Niklaus y que sus labios bailaran aquel baile salvaje, aquella melodía sin ritmo y sin tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, ella se acercó a su oreja, y le dijo algo.

—Él besa mejor que tú…

Él no le creyó. Nunca le creía.

—No entiendo por qué estás con él —soltó él de sopetón—. Entiendo que lo consideres guapo, al menos es más alto que su padre y hace un intento por peinarse. Pero nunca superará mi apabullante personalidad.

Ella le sonrió, con misterio, no muy dispuesta a responderle. Estaba con Albus Potter porque le daba la gana, porque besaba de puta madre y cuando estaba con él todo parecía perfecto. Las mismas razones por las que estaba en ese momento en la cama con Niklaus Pucey, tentándolo a quitarse la ropa y hacerla suya. Total, los dos eran mayores de edad… no muy conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

—En Hogwarts no estás tú —le espetó ella—. Y me aburro.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, recorrió la curva de su cuello con sus labios hasta llegar al hombro y empezar a bajarle el tirante del vestido.

—Siempre tan tú… tan poco predecible —murmuró Niklaus.

Por eso le gustaba.

Joder. Como lo había extrañado mientras estaba en Hogwarts.

Como había extrañado esos besos, tan iguales y tan diferentes a los de Albus Potter; como había extrañado las manos grandes de Niklaus recorriendo su espalda, su barbilla enterrándose en su cuello y sus labios tocando cada centímetro de su piel.

* * *

Hermione Weasley se había negado a que Savage le pusiera un auror a vigilarla para protegerla. Le ponía de nervios que una persona la siguiera todo el tiempo y no quería alarmar a nadie. Después de lo de Sayuri, sin embargo, era más cuidadosa. Y pensará lo que pensará Savage, podría ser que ella no hubiera tomado un entrenamiento como auror, pero era claro que a un a los cuarenta y tres años, con el cabello desordenado como siempre y las patas de gallo apareciendo sin ser llamadas en sus sienes, aun sabía defenderse solita perfectamente.

Le gustaba aparecer a unas cuantas calles de su casa, ubicada en los suburbios de Londres y caminar hasta allí. Esas caminatas le devolvían todo el contacto que estaba perdiendo con el mundo muggle. Sobre todo desde que había muerto su madre y su padre había tomado el dinero de su retiro y se había marchado a conocer América. Llevaba seis meses sin verlo y tampoco podía enviarle cartas muy seguido.

Respiró hondo.

Los últimos días habían sido demasiado estresantes. Explosiones en King Cross, ataques de personas que creía diferentes y una fuga de Azkaban. Harry en persona le había contado la noticia y le había dicho que se habían fugado diez ex mortífagos. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y tan saturado de trabajo.

Pero ya pasaría.

No todo podía ser tan malo. En algún punto tenía que mejorar… ojalá.

Entonces vio el rayo y se agachó, por instinto. Y se descubrió como a los diecisiete años, empuñando la varita sin importarle quien la viera, buscando con la mirada atenta a quién le había disparado aquel rayo color verde tan mortal que había esquivado por poco.

Y entonces vio venir hacia ella otro rayo color verde muerte, y otro más. Pero no vio ningún objetivo, seguramente invisibles, ni oyó ninguna voz y tomó una decisión de la que nunca se arrepentiría, todo eso en menos de un segundo.

Se desapareció.

Le daba igual cuantos muggles la vieran.

Ya habían visto los rayos, que parecían efectos especiales de una película de acción, y ya habían visto como empuñaba su varita como un arma.

¿Qué más podían ver?

Cuando apareció justo ante la puerta de su casa fue consciente de lo que había pasado: había estado a punto de morir. Era la segunda vez en la semana.

Alguien la quería muerta.

* * *

**Bonjour, lectores fieles y lectores no fieles.**

**Ya ven, este no es un capítulo tan cardiaco como el anterior… es un poco de transición sí, pero sepan que yo no doy un paso sin una razón. **

**Primero tener un recuento de los daños: todos los guardias de Azkaban muertos, menos uno, que está desaparecido, treinga prófugos, diez de ellos con una marca tenebrosa, unos cuantos heridos, pero ninguno muerto (los presos no tienen varitas…). Además, quizá sepamos lo que tiene Sayuri, quizá no. ¿Qué creen que es lo que le da Savage a Zeller? ¿Creen que tenga razón? ¿Creen que Sayuri es culpable o inocente? **

**Por otro lado escena transitoria entre Scorpius y Albus, que son mejores amigos. Algunas menciones a Emmanuel Nott, que también es su amigo, y a la novia de Albus, Justine, que no es una persona muy de fiar. También menciones al interés amoroso de Scorpius y, por segunda vez, a la fiesta de dieciocho de Louis. Va a ir medio Hogwarts, tal parece. Finalmente anuncio la fuga de Azkaban, que impacta en el mundo fuera de la División de aurores de una manera diferente. Ellos —Al y Scor— son de una generación diferente y quizá no les afecté tanto como a otros, que su fueron las víctimas…**

**Finalmente tenemos a Justine con Niklaus Pucey (hijo de Adrian Pucey y de una desconocida… aún —yo sí sé quién es, ustedes no—). Y no son precisamente amigos. Vamos… En fin, ya me dirán que piensan de ellos. En cuanto a los dos, a Justine me la imagino como Natalie Dormer versión rubia (ahora anda de morena, porque hace a Margaery Tyrell en Juego de Tronos), con su boca chiquita y todo. Es la Justine perfecta. Y a Niklaus Pucey me lo imagino como Nick Hobbes (personaje de la Academia Abracadabra —la secuela de La bruja desastrosa— que está… feo, pero con un sex appeal que te cagas y no comprendes como Mildred no lo empotra contra la primera pared que vea. Como nota, sí, yo lo haría, Nick Hobbes es partible y violable… sin ser muy guapo.)**

**Finalmente a Hermione Weasley (joder, le queda mejor el Granger, pero no le digan)… atacada. Opta por huir —buena decisión ante un adversario invisible—, pero ¿por qué la quieren muerta?, ¿o mínimo en coma? **

**La canción que le da título al capítulo es de Los Bunkers (muy buen grupo, escúchenlo) y se llama Miéntele. Creo que no es necesario explicar por qué es el título… (cofff Justine y Niklaus cofff). ( www. youtube watch ?v= 521YmudSeVk Sin espacios) **

**Hasta el viernes que viene…**

**Y recuerden…**

**Nunca doblegado, nunca roto.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 21 de febrero de 2013**


	19. Low of solipsism

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lamentablemente, son de una rubia llamada Rowling. Si me los regala prometo muchos slytherins desnudos y no más entradas para Draco Malfoy.

**Capítulo XVIII: Low of solipsism**

"_Kira. Een poes. Heel diep. Kwam ie?"_

—¿Qué hicieron qué? —preguntó ella, conteniéndose para no gritar de nuevo, para no asesinar a aquellos dos imbéciles recién salidos de la cárcel—. ¿En plena calle? ¿Es en serio?

«Segundo error», pensó ella con amargura. Si volvían a cometer otro los mataba fuera quien fuera. La próxima vez, daría instrucciones más precisas. La próxima vez, Hermione Weasley estaría muerta. Pero debía dejar que se calmaran las cosas, porque quizá le asignaran protección.

¿Por qué estaba rodeada de tantos idiotas?

Mientras tanto, bueno, buscaría a alguien más listo para encargarse de la pelirroja.

* * *

Le había provocado nauseas. Nauseas. Aquellos recuerdos eran borrosos, muchas veces incompletos. Incluso le había dado pena Sayuri, que había estado mejor sin recordarlos. Pero de aquellos recuerdos dependía la inocencia que tendría que demostrar al Winzengamot, que celebraría su juicio el próximo lunes. Ya no tenían tiempo. Había visto los recuerdos. Las torturas. El cristal azul yendo de un lado a otro, intentando que la mirada de Sayuri lo siguiera. Aquel encapuchado que lo miraba todo desde una esquina… La mujer de cabello largo desordenado y piel pálida. Sin embargo no sabían por qué la estaban hipnotizando. Podría ser cualquier cosa pero ella sabía que lo más probable era que le hubieran ordenado a atacar y matar a Hermione Weasley.

—Zeller —interrumpió Savage—, no sé si Sayuri aguante otra sesión de legeremancia, pero voy a demostrar su inocencia en el Winzengamot.

—Necesitas más evidencia, entonces —le espetó Zeller, deseando, interiormente, ayudar a aquella chica que estaba detenida por algo que parecía no ser culpa suya—. Una orden directa.

Aquello no era suficiente. Aquellos gritos, capaces de conmover a cualquiera, no serían una evidencia suficiente para el Wizengamot; aquellas torturas no les dirían nada en relación al ataque… Necesitaban algo más.

Savage asintió.

—¿Por qué hipnotismo? —preguntó, después de un momento—, ¿por qué no una _imperius_?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No se librará de esa orden con facilidad como se podría librar de la _imperius_…

—Zeller —la interrumpió Ian—, has visto a Sayuri, ni en su mejor estado resistiría una _imperius_.

—Savage, quizá no se libre de esa orden nunca —le respondió Rose entonces, dispuesta a exponerle su idea—, y si eso pasa nunca podrá volver a trabajar con Hermione Weasley, mucho menos en el Winzengamot. Si eso sucede tendremos que vigilarla, aunque salga libre. El hipnotismo es un arte de _muggles_, un arte que pocos magos conocen, porque la mayoría prefiere una _imperius_. —Respiro hondo y luego añadió—: No sabemos cómo funciona y me temo que quizá no podamos liberarla nunca.

Savage asintió, comprendiendo.

—Aun así, voy a probar su inocencia —le dijo Ian, con una mueca feroz—. Sayuri no merece todo esto. —«¿Y quién lo merece?», se preguntó la auror, para sí.

Zeller se encogió de hombros.

—Los inocentes siempre sufren más.

Cuánta razón tenía.

Cuántas verdades referidas a ella misma no había en aquella frase, cuánto dolor acumulado por años no se escapó de entre los entresijos de su garganta.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —llamó la chica pelirroja, vestida con un suéter tejido en color escarlata—. ¿Qué te parece está túnica para James? ¿A qué le va bien?

La mujer pelirroja, a la que la adolescente se parecía un poco, se acercó a examinar la túnica. Estaban en la tienda de Madame Malkin y llevaban medio Callejón recorrido. No habían comprado más que la mitad de los regalos navideños y aquel jueves estaba llegando a su fin.

—Se le verá bien tienes razón —sonrió la mujer—; pero Lily, ya conoces a tu hermano, ¡no la usara casi nunca! Es demasiado formal para él.

—Igual se le verá bien. —La chica pelirroja, de apenas quince años, se encogió de hombros—. Aunque quizá tengas razón, deberíamos buscarle otra cosa. ¿Qué le compraste a Rose?

—Un libro, de medimagia —respondió Ginny Potter—, ella está interesada en eso.

—No tienes imaginación para los regalos —le espetó su hija.

—Ya veremos si me dices eso cuando veas tu regalo de navidad —le respondió Ginny.

Lily no dijo nada. Ginny sabía que ardía en deseos de preguntarle qué le había comprado, pero no lo haría, esperaría hasta la mañana de navidad. Sin embargo, aquel día le estaba resultado de mucha ayuda haberla convencido de que la acompañara a comprar regalos de navidad. Le había ayudado a escoger el regalo de Albus, que últimamente era poco menos que un desconocido que se alojaba en su casa, y el de Hugo, aquel chico tímido que no se parecía demasiado a su padre más que en su interés por los Chudley Cannons, aquel equipo que estaba destinado al fracaso.

Aún le quedaba el regalo de James y el de Teddy y no tenía demasiadas ideas para ninguno de los dos.

—Cómprale un suéter a Teddy —opinó Lily—. No tiene muchos…

Los Weasley, en cambio, sí que tenían muchos suéteres tejidos por Molly Weasley, que no se cansaba de regalarlos por navidad.

Siguió caminando por la tienda de Madame Malkin, dispuesta a encontrar algo para James o para Ted. ¿Por qué tenían que ser chicos tan difíciles?

—¡Lo siento…! —oyó junto a ella, justo cuando chocó contra el cuerpo de un hombre corpulento con la nariz amorfa y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de disculpa—. Señora…

Se tambaleó y casi se cayó. ¿Por qué la gente no se fijaba por dónde caminaba? Si hubiera tenido quince años quizá le habría echado una mocomurciélago a ese imbécil, pero tenía cuarenta y dos y se suponía que era una adulta civilizada.

El hombre adelantó su mano para ayudarla a sostenerse y por un momento a Ginny Potter le pareció ver como la expresión de disculpa desaparecía de la cara del hombre.

Al instante siguiente sintió un tirón en el brazo izquierdo, el que aquel hombre no tenía aferrado y que hasta ese segundo había colgado apaciblemente al lado de su cuerpo. El brusco tirón la hizo soltar el brazo del hombre segundos antes de que este se desapareciera.

—Mamá… iba a desaparecerse contigo —le dijo Lily.

Ginny quiso agradecerle a su hija en ese momento tener tan buena intuición, haber notado las verdaderas intenciones de aquel hombre.

«Gracias», quiso decir, pero no pudo. Su garganta se había quedado seca de la impresión y la sorpresa. Habían estado a punto de llevársela a algún lugar…, a punto de atacarla como a Hermione.

—Vámonos —le dijo a Lily—, ya volveremos otro día.

* * *

Quería colapsar. Colapsar y destrozar aquella biblioteca, quemarla desde sus cimientos imaginando que aquellos libros eran los asesinos de su madre y los secuestradores de su hermano.

—Liliane… fue una venganza… todo coincide —le dijo James—, y no hay contra hechizo, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué harás? —le preguntó él, intentando leer su mente. No lo iba a lograr. Nadie más que su padre o su hermano lo lograban.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella.

James no dijo nada más y volvió a enfrascarse en el libro que hablaba de las venganzas. Decía que había que demostrarle a la magia ancestral que era una venganza justa.

—¿Alguien tiene algo en contra de tu familia? —le preguntó a Liliane.

—Mucha gente —respondió ella. Aquello era obvio—. No le caemos bien a todo el mundo Potter. Mi padre es abogado defensor en el Winzengamot, ¿tú que crees?

—Alguien que de verdad tuviera razones para hacer esto…

Liliane Zabini no conocía a nadie que tuviera esas razones. No conocía a nadie que fuera capaz de matar a su madre, una mujer que no era culpable de nada y de secuestrar a su hermano. Los iba a encontrar. Y cuando los encontrará, sin tentarse el corazón, sendos rayos verdes saldrían de su varita.

—No puedo creer que no mencionaran la magia ancestral en Hogwarts —comentó James, al parecer fascinado por aquel tema. Liliane sospechaba que aquella era la única razón por la cual el pelirrojo seguía a su lado, a pesar de cuestionar sus métodos de todas las maneras posibles.

—Es algo de sangre puras, Potter —espetó Liliane—. Pasa de generación en generación.

—Es tan extraña… puede hacer el bien o el mal sin distinción y a veces es tan cruel… —comentó él.

—Es magia ancestral, Potter —explicó Liliane—. No hay un negro o un blanco para ella. No hay distinción de magia negra o magia blanca, porque la magia ancestral es aún más antigua a esos prejuicios.

«La magia negra es magia negra según quién», pensó Liliane, pero no lo dijo porque sabía que aquello crearía un debate que James Potter no aceptaría perder y que ella ya no tenía ganas de defender.

Aquella sed de venganza la estaba consumiendo poco a poco y ella se dejaba consumir, dejándole espacio a la crueldad, un rasgo de sí misma que hasta entonces no conocía. Iba a vengar a su madre. Por su hermano, por el amor que quizá le tuvo, o por lo que fuera. Pero Pansy Zabini no merecía morir.

—Zabini —le dijo James, señalando su mano izquierda—, tu dedo.

Ella lo miró. La parte de la uña se veía reseca y, cuando lo tocó, sintió como si estuviera tocando una lija. Sólo era la parte de a yema pero… Se lo acercó hasta a la nariz y lo olió. No se equivocó en lo que pensaba.

Olía a cadáver putrefacto.

* * *

El titular de El Profeta le devolvió la mirada: «Fuga masiva de Azkaban, desastre no ocurrido desde la guerra». Como siempre, el periódico especulaba y criticaba sin saber. Orgulloso, aquel periódico que no dudaba en publicar cualquier cosa para aumentar sus ventas, mostraba lo que calificaba como el gran desastre de Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió, héroe indiscutible del mundo mágico, y la División de Aurores. Ya habían empezado a llegar las vociferadoras de gente anónima, que gritaban en el despacho de Harry y en el escritorio de su secretaria sin que nadie realmente las escuchara. Marietta Stebbins había optado por ponerse unos tapones para las orejas y, Percy Weasley, al borde del colapso, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Kingsley los entendía.

Aquello estaba sobrepasando su poder y ni siquiera sabían que estaba pasando. Asesinatos, desapariciones, ataques. Incluso se había enterado de que habían matado a Dedalus Diggle y que Hestia Jones, ex miembro también de la orden del fénix, también había corrido peligro. El mundo se les caía encima y ellos, anesteciados ante tantos desastres, apenas lo notaban. La División de aurores no hacía progresos, según El Profeta…; aquel periódico incluso hacía notar que, a sus cuarenta y tres años, quizá Harry Potter ya no estaba en plena forma para andar librando batallas por allí. «Y esos periodistas difícilmente han librado tantas batallas como los que vivimos activamente la segunda guerra», pensó Shacklebolt.

Dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la chimenea. Hacía casi cinco minutos que había avisado de su visita y esperaba ya que la primera ministra se hubiera repuesto de la sorpresa porque, evidentemente, no se alegraría de verlo.

Se internó entre las llamas de la chimenea y, fuerte y claro, pronunció:

—Despacho de la primera ministra.

En dos segundos estaba allí, con la mirada de aquella mujer de cabello negro, de mediana edad, con las manos huesudas y unos lentes que la hacían parecer permanentemente enojada. Era la segunda vez que la veía (la primera había sido cuando le había notificado de la existencia de los magos) y no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí y de dar malas noticias.

—Buenas tardes —dijo. La primera ministra asintió a modo de saludo.

—No lo esperaba —comentó, con la voz fría y desapasionada, dejando de lado los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta entonces—. La primera vez que lo vi me dejó en claro que no aparecería a menos de que ocurriera algo importante.

—Sí, por supuesto —coincidió Shacklebolt—, y me temo que esta vez son malas noticias.

La primera ministra alzó una ceja, no parecía demasiado impresionada.

—Últimamente todo son malas noticias —espetó ella—. ¿Quiere té, café? ¿Algo más fuerte?

Kingsley negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía nada, quería irse lo más rápido posible. Aquella mujer, a pesar de sólo ser muggle, era intimidante e irradiaba fuerza. No le costaba entender por qué era la primera ministra, se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Nada, gracias —respondió Kingsley—; me parece que ir al grano.

—Si es tan amable… —la ministra realizó un vago gesto con la mano, esperando oír las malas noticias.

—Hubo una fuga de Azkaban —soltó Shacklebolt—, nuestra prisión.

La ministra alzó una ceja. No le sorprendió que tuvieran una prisión especial. Definitivamente, aquella mujer sabía cómo afrontar los golpes.

—Me parece que ese es su problema —le espetó al ministro.

—Por supuesto… sin embargo, es parte del protocolo que usted conozca la información —explicó Shacklebolt.

—No veo en que pueda yo ayudarle —le contestó la ministra, volteando para abajo, hacia los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento.

—Me gustaría que mantuviera a la población _muggle_ en alerta. Puede contarles que son criminales peligrosos y que portan armas, lo que sea… Lo importante es que estén alerta. —Kingsley sacó la varita y la agitó, materializando unos papeles que llevaba—. Estas son las fotos. —Se las extendió a la mujer, que se apresuró a tomarlas. Eran las fotos de los diez ex mortífagos fugados.

La ministra asintió.

—Lo haré, por supuesto —respondió ella—, mas no comprendo cómo esto va a protegernos a nosotros…

—¿Qué?… —preguntó Shacklebolt confundido.

—Ellos, —señaló las fotos—, saben hacer magia. La gente no podrá protegerse de ellos una vez que los tenga enfrente…

La ministra se encogió de hombros. Parecía que aquello, después de todo, no lo consideraba de suma importancia o, simplemente, lo veía muy lejos de su campo de acción.

—Le recomiendo que lo solucione rápido, señor ministro —le recomendó ella, con la voz gélida—; las crisis no esperan a nadie y no me gustaría volver a verlo por aquí en lo que resta de mi mandato.

Shacklebolt asintió, sin dejarse intimidar por aquella mujer fría.

—Lo solucionaremos, se lo prometo.

La ministra casi rió.

—Eso decimos todos los políticos.

Kingsley no dijo nada por un momento.

—¿Le importa que me desaparezca aquí? —preguntó. Realmente no le apetecía volver a su despacho, donde miles de cartas estarían esperándolo, saturando a su secretaria, Marietta, y donde tendría que oír todas aquellas vociferadoras que exigían la inmediata captura de los ex mortífagos, como si fuera tan fácil dar con ellos.

La ministra negó.

—Hasta luego, entonces —le extendió la mano y la ministra la estrechó.

—Hasta nunca, ministro —le espetó ella—, espero no volver a verlo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se desapareció rumbo a su casa, ubicada a las afueras de Exeter.

Cuando notó las anormalidades era demasiado tarde y estaba inmovilizado por un _petrificus totalus_ no verbal que no vio venir de ninguna parte. Y antes de que pudiera luchar contra el hechizo como le habían enseñado tanto tiempo atrás en la Academia de Aurores unas cuerdas le sujetaron los brazos y las piernas.

—No te esperaba tan temprano… —era la voz de una mujer. Cruel, irónica, seca…

La mujer se dejó ver: piel pálida, ojos oscuros…, sus labios tensos apenas formaban una línea. El cabello negro le caía sucio y desordenado por todas partes.

—Pero ya que estás aquí.

Y entonces Kingsley supo lo que pasaría e intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel _petrificus totalus_ y aquellas cuerdas. Sin embargo, la mujer fue más rápida.

—Avada Kedavra.

El rayo verde dio de lleno en el pecho y el cuerpo de Kingsley Shacklebolt cayó de espaldas al tiempo que la mujer se desaparecía de allí.

El ministro de magia había muerto.

* * *

**¡Holo!**

**¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno, empecemos, que seguramente la nota de este capítulo será demasiado larga. Primero una mini escena con los antagonistas… ¿Otro error? ¿Quién lo cometió está vez? ¿Qué harán respecto a Hermione? Y.. ¿la mujer pelirroja? ¿A quién se refieren? **

**Como siguiente escena, Zeller y Savage discuten sobre un recuerdo de Sayuri que parece ser muy turbio… ¿Qué creen que pasa exactamente en esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué? ¿Logrará Savage probar la inocencia de su protegida, la hija de Cho? Si lo logra, ¿cómo lo logrará? Y si no…, ¿qué se lo va a impedir? **

**Por otro lado vemos por segunda vez a Ginny Potter, un personaje muy importante en la saga original… aquí por lo pronto solo es la madre de Lily y de Albus y de James. ¿Por qué ese hombre intenta desaparecerse con ella? ¿Cómo supo Lily las intenciones del hombre de nariz amorfa? ¿Quién era el hombre de nariz amorfa? ¿Ginny está a salvo o harán otro intento de atacarla? **

**Por otro lado… Liliane y James… ¿qué les parece su debate sobre la magia ancestral? Yo no les contaré nada de ella… digo, yo soy quien me cree todo este lío, quiero saber que piensan ustedes. ¿La magia ancestral es cruel? ¿No lo es? ¿Hay distinción de magia negra y magia blanca allí? Y pasando a otros asuntos… ¿qué pasa con el dedo de Liliane? ¿Por qué huele a cadáver putrefacto? **

**En fin, ahora viene… ¡la bomba! ¡Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia! Va a visitar a la primera ministra **_**muggle**_** (yo no soy profeta ni pitonista, así que si en 2023 hay una primera ministra en Inglaterra me aplauden por atinarle) que es muy fría y va al grano… ¿Qué les parecio la visita? Recuerden que Fudge avisa cuando Sirius Black se fuga o cuando la fuga de 1996… Por otro lado… ¡**_**The minister is dead**_**! Sí. ¿Quién lo mato? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? **

**La canción que le da nombre al capítulo es Low of solipsism y si conocen Death Note, seguro la conocen. No sé quien la canta y tampoco quien la compuso, así que no les puedo dar nombre, pero sí el link a Youtube. Para mí la melodía es el correcto soundtrack para la escena final del capítulo (toda la escena). ****( w ww.y outube watch? v=bY hLlz5bK6c Sin espacios). **

**En resumen, un monstruo me domina y yo soy ese monstruo.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 25 de febrero de 2013**

**(el día del examen de Probabilidad y Estadística)**


	20. Texture of my blood

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XIX: Texture of my blood**

"_Let you taste the texture of my blood, lacking iron, gates to my heart" Dillon_

* * *

Tocaron su puerta. Últimamente su puerta sonaba a todas horas y los memorándums entraban en todo momento. Desapariciones, fugas, muertos, el desastre estaba a la orden del día. Gritó «¡adelante!» de mal humor y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver allí a tres miembros del Winzengamot, con las túnicas moradas puestas. Le sorprendió más aún ver a Susan Corner, su antigua compañera en Hogwarts allí. Iba a acompañada por otros dos miembros a los que Harry sólo conocía de vista: Roderick Barfleur y Inna Selwyn.

—¿En que los puedo ayudar? —preguntó, aunque dudó mucho que estuvieran allí sólo buscando ayuda. Tres miembros del Winzengamot no aparecían de la nada en su despacho buscando simple ayuda.

—Tenemos malas noticias Harry —dijo Susan.

«¿Mas malas noticias?», pensó Harry, contrariado, «¿qué puede ser más mala noticia que una fuga de Azkaban ayer por la mañana?» Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y él seguía allí… le había prometido a Ginny que llegaría antes de la cena pero por lo visto los últimos días era imposible salir de la División.

—¿Qué malas noticias? —pregunto Harry.

Nada podía ser tan malo como lo de Azkaban.

—El ministro ha muerto —sentenció Roderick.

Corrección: había peores cosas que una fuga masiva de Azkaban.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi gritó Harry.

—Lo han asesinado —especificó Inna—, hay rastros de una Avada Kedavra en su casa, a donde parece que fue después de la reunión con la primera ministra _muggle_.

Demasiada información.

—¿Hay más pistas? —preguntó Harry, temiendo oír la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Ninguna, no hay más rastro de magia negra, sólo hechizos básicos de defensa… —le dijo Susan—. Mandamos a los Inefables, Harry. La noticia aun no corre. En este momento sólo la conoce en Winzengamot en pleno, Hermione entre ellos, los dos Inefables que están investigando y tú. El Profeta no la conocerá hasta la madrugada. No queremos que se filtre.

Los entendía. La muerte de un ministro era algo con lo que no contaban. Harry suspiró, aquello eran pésimas noticias.

—Percy Weasley, la mano derecha de Shacklebolt, rendirá protesta como ministro interino mañana temprano —comentó Inna. De todos los posibles, Percy tenía que ser—. Debe convocar elecciones urgentes, para enero…

—… y todos sabemos que él no retendrá el cargo, no tiene la fuerza suficiente —completó Roderick. Aquello era obvio.

—¿Quiénes son los posibles candidatos? —preguntó Harry.

Entonces, Susan Corner tomó asiento (hasta el momento había estado parada) y puso las manos sobre el escritorio de Harry.

—Queremos que seas tú, Harry —le soltó.

—¿Yo? —Ni siquiera fingía la sorpresa. Aunque sabía que era posible, y que era un candidato ideal, se mostró sorprendido.

—Eres nuestro mejor candidato, Harry, héroe del mundo mágico, el chico-que-vivió —le dijo Susan, sonriendo compasivamente con su rostro redondo—; levantarás la moral de la gente, podrás hacerlo.

No, no, no. Él no quería la silla del ministro. Nunca la había deseado.

—Susan… —empezó, y pudo ver en la expresión de la mujer que su rostro era ya desalentador—, no quiero el cargo.

—Siempre tan modesto —le espetó la chica.

«Siempre tan modesto», se repitió él, para sí.

—Creo que estoy bien en donde sé que funciono, Susan —le dijo, intentando no rechazar de lleno la oferta que le estaban haciendo, quizá la mejor que le harían nunca—. No aspiro a más. Y, seamos sinceros, ser ministro me proporcionaría una vida menos tranquila que la de Jefe de la División de aurores.

No, no quería más. No quería ser el suceso de Shacklebolt, por más que se lo pidieran. Sabía que no era lo suyo. Yo suyo estaba con los aurores y no con aburridas reuniones en el Winzengamot, que Hermione parecía soportar bastante bien… al contrario de él.

—Lamento que pienses así, Harry —soltó Susan, finalmente, con la mirada apenada—. Si cambias de opinión… ya sabes dónde estaremos. —Se puso en pie y, junto a sus dos acompañantes, se dio la vuelta para irse; antes de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y añadió—: Sólo procura hacerlo no demasiado tarde.

«No cambiaré de opinión, Susan».

—Hasta luego —se despidió.

Los otros tres respondieron cordialmente con la cabeza.

Harry Potter acababa de rechazar la oferta de su vida y ni siquiera lo lamentaba. No quería el poder.

* * *

Sorata fue a cenar aquel día. Llegó sin avisar, como un visitante inesperado y lo único que Cho pudo pensar fue: «Sayuri se habría alegrado de verlo». Pero Sayuri no estaba allí, sino detenida y Cho no acababa de comprender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Creía que Sorata les daría la espalda y se alejaría después de lo de Sayuri… Pero no, allí estaba, y aun preguntaba con ella con interés y ni siquiera le había mencionado a la señora Ihara sobre romper el compromiso.

Había intentado ver a Sayuri después de que la habían encontrado, pero la chica se había negado a hablar con él. Sorata, con paciencia, había accedido a esperar por la chica que amaba, a la que le había dado un anillo, con la que presuntamente se iba a casar.

—¿Te gustó la cena? —le preguntó Cho, amablemente al chico de veintidós años que besaba a Sayuri cuando ella no los veía o fingía no verlos. Aquella semana le habían vuelto a dar el turno de la mañana en San Mungo; estaba física y psicológicamente agotaba para encargarse de los enfermos por la noche.

—Sí, muchas gracias, señora Ihara.

Siempre correcto, siempre respetuoso. También Ravenclaw, como su niña, de padres muggles que habían emigrado de Japón tiempo atrás. El chico aun hablaba japonés sin acento y con evidente soltura. Le había parecido encantador la primera vez que Sayuri lo había llevado a la casa.

Cho lo adoraba y, aunque no había estado de acuerdo en que su niña se casara tan joven…

Todo aquello quedaba tan atrás, tan atrás, que parecía que ni siquiera había pasado una semana y media desde que Sayuri había desaparecido… Ni siquiera una completa desde que Sayuri estaba presa… Todo estaba demasiado rápido. A Cho le había dado la noticia Savage, a altas horas de la madrugada y ella había despertado a Masao y el padre de Sayuri había asegurado que todas las acusaciones contra su hija eran un error…

El día siguiente, que Sorata se había pasado a preguntar por su prometida, Cho había llorado mientras él joven la oía. Ni siquiera había cuestionado la inocencia de Sayuri.

—Me alegra. —Cho sonrió apenas. «Ojalá Sayuri estuviera a tu lado, ojalá esto no hubiera pasado nunca».

Se levantó y cogió el plato de Sorata para llevarlo a la cocina y ponerlos a lavar sólo agitando la varita. La cocina era un desastre y pensó que debería limpiarla mientras dejaba los platos en la tarja… Cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió de ver un paquete envuelto en papel estraza. Confundida, se acercó, porque no recordaba haber oído a alguna lechuza entrar por la ventana de la cocina, que estaba siempre abierta.

Tenía una tarjeta. Preguntándose que sería, la mujer la abrió.

«Sayuri debería haber matado a Hermione Weasley», rezaba.

Un instante después, todo explotó. En un radio de veinte metros a la redonda, no había nada.

* * *

La volvió a despertar el portazo que perforaba sus oídos. Antonin también se movió, soltando un ligero quejido al sentir la herida de su brazo. ¿Por qué cicatrizaba tan lento? Si seguía así Antonin moriría… Sin embargo, esta vez no vio caer la bandeja de comida al lado del catre mugriento, ni oyó el segundo portazo, que indicaba que habían vuelto a dejarlos solos y encerrados, sin ninguna clase de esperanza. No. Esta vez fue diferente.

—Morrigan quiere verlos —tronó una voz y una mano fuerte cogió uno de los brazos de Jezabel, y la incorporó a la fuerza. La chica apenas alcanzó a ver que hacían lo mismo con Antonin, que despertó cuando el otro hombre le jaló el brazo herido, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Volvieron a aquel laberinto de puestas y pasillos, sin una sola ventana, y Jezabel estaba casi segura de que sabía por qué lo hacían. Su falda había dejado de tener manchas nuevas el día anterior… ¿y no había sido exactamente por eso por lo que no le habían sacado sangre al mismo tiempo que a Antonin? Intentó no pensar en nada, porque allí, después de tantos días, ya nada importaba salvo su propia vida. Pero, ¿quién iba a cuidar de Antonin si a ella le hacían lo mismo? ¿Quién? Aquello era lo único por lo que mantenía la cordura y por lo que no se arrojaba a la desesperación absoluta.

Finalmente llegaron a la misma habitación de la vez pasada. Esta vez sólo estaba Morrigan. El otro hombre, que no se había quitado la capucha en ningún momento, que tenía las manos cubiertas de arrugas, estaba ausente. La mujer sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Ya has dejado de sangrar, Jezabel? —preguntó Morrigan, aunque ya sabía la respuesta—. Dime… —empezó, hablando con fingida dulzura—, ¿me regalarás de tu sangre o te negarás como Antonin?

«Acepta, di que sí», le dijo una voz en su interior, la voz que pugnaba por no sufrir más. Pero otra la interrumpió: «¿Quién cuidará de Antonin si te dejan como él? ¿Quién?» Fue un impulso, pero Jezabel, esforzándose por no romper en llanto y perder su dignidad, respondió:

—¿Quién cuidará de Antonin si…? —y su voz sonó débil.

—¿Preocupada por tu amado, niña? —Sintió el sarcasmo y la crueldad en la voz de Morrigan. Sintió como la atravesaban y la perforaban por dentro. Y entonces, mientras aquel mago la sostenía fuertemente vio como Morrigan le apuntaba a Antonin y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, o de que el chico se moviera le lanzaba un crucio.

Feroz.

Certero.

Jezabel cerró los ojos.

Los gritos de Antonin le perforaron los oídos.

No quería verlo, no quería verlo así, no quería verlo sufrir. No quería sufrir ella, mas ya no tenía esperanzas. Ninguna.

—Déjalo —jadeó, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la imagen de Antonin en el suelo, aun respirando entrecortadamente mientras le salía sangre por la nariz. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? Estaba inconsciente.

¿Cuánto más duraría sin morir? ¿Sin caer en coma?

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato, Jezabel? —Morrigan volvió a acercarse a ella y su cara, contorsionada en una mueca cruel que quizá pretendía ser una sonrisa maniaca, sádica—. No creo que quieras volver a oír a Antonin gritar… no creo que lo quieras ver morir…

«Vamos a morir», pensó, desesperada. «Vamos a morir. Él y yo. Y no volveremos a ver la luz del sol, y no volveré a ver a Emmanuel nunca más, porque voy a morir y Antonin va a morir conmigo. No volveré a sentir la brisa sobre mi cara. Nunca haré los TIMOS, no volveré a Hogwarts. No volveré a yacer entre las sabanas de Antonin… No vamos a salir de aquí. Vamos a morir. A morir».

Lentamente, extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la bruja.

Si Morrigan quería, tenían un trato.

—Eres lista.

No. Sólo se estaba aferrando a la vida con la desesperación de un desahuciado.

—Acércala a la mesa —le dijo Morrigan al hombre que la sostenía. La acercaróna a la mesa y vio la daga y el pergamino que tenía un mensaje que no pudo leer porque estaba de cabeza. Sintió como le rasgaban la manga del sueter sin consideración alguna y vio su antebrazo desnudo y a la daga aproximándose.

Cerro los ojos, pero aun sintió el beso con hedor a muerte de la fría hoja. Quemaba como quema el hielo. Sintió a la daga penetrar en su carne y a la sangre, caliente, correr antebrazo abajo hasta llegar a su mano. Tuvo la conciencia de que la jalaban y de que su sangre goteaba en alguna parte. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Solo dejo que las lágrimas, traidoras, le resbalaran por las mejillas y llegaran hasta sus labios, su barbilla.

Le dejaron un regusto amargo en la boca.

—El último ingrediente… Sangre de su sangre. ¡El fin de los Nott!

«Moriré», pensó. «Y Antonin también». El cuerpo del chico yacía inerte en el suelo.

Y oyó a la puerta abrirse y a una figura entrar precipitadamente, pareciera que había estado escuchando tras la puerta. Se quedó parado en la puerta, con una mueca indescifrable.

—¡¿Qué haces, Morrigan?! —exclamó con la voz ronca y curtida—.

—Vaya. Abdiel Nott. ¿No se nota que hago? —la voz de Morrigan sonó en toda la habitación, cantarina y cruel.

«Nott». Jezabel abrió los ojos y volteó. Un hombre mayor, con el cabello cano y la piel reseca, pegada al hueso, estaba parado en la entrada y le apuntaba con una varita a Morrigan. Nott.

—Esa chica es sangre de mi sangre, Morrigan —espetó el hombre.

—¡Tú propio linaje te traicionó! —le recordó Morrigan con una un grito. Aun sosteniendo el brazo de Jezabel.

Había oído hablar de Abdiel Nott a sus padres, siempre en susurros, siempre como si fuera un terrible secreto. Mortífago. Encarcelado en Azkaban que cumplía cadena perpetua por sus crímenes contra la magia, los múltiples asesinatos que había comedio y todos los magos y muggles a los que había llegado a torturar. Era su abuelo.

—¡Ella no es Theodore!

—Veo que sabes que ha sido de tu hijo en los últimos veintiséis años, después de librarse de Azkaban… —comentó Morrigan—. ¿Qué más has averiguado? ¿Sobre Emmanuel, el primogénito que no heredará tu apellido, porque morirá? ¿Sobre Daphne, tu nuera a la que dejamos en coma? ¿Crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, que te permitirán esconderte? ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?

—Morrigan, te lo advierto. Suéltala. —Señaló a la mesa donde goteaba la sangre de Jezabel—. ¡Eso no solo los matara a ellos, también me matara a mí! ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

—Creí que conocías la jerarquía, Abdiel. Creí que sabías que yo mandaba…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Abdiel Nott, en un impulso, la atacó antes. Era un duelista soberbió y dejó fuera de combate a los otros dos en menos de veinte segundos, para poder enfrentarse a Morrigan.

—¡No vas a ganarme! —le gritó Morrigan, soltando a Jezabel, que se arrastró como pudo hasta la pared, rogando que ninguno de los hechizos que se lanzaban la alcanzaran a ella.

Abdiel Nott no contestó. Lanzó un rayo verde que nunca alcanzo su objetivo. Jezabel llegó junto a Antonin y lo cogió de una mano. El chico no reaccionó. «Te quiero», pensó. Aquellos días junto a él, aquellos momentos de desesperación…

El duelo seguía a pocos metros de ella.

«Es mi abuelo», se dijo, «mi abuelo…»

Cerró los ojos cuando vio que Morrigan lanzaba un crucio. No quería ver el resultado si llegaba a producirse. Cerró los ojos intentando imaginarse el paraíso, mientras ignoraba el ardor de su brazo herido y los hechizos que se lanzaban a pocos centímetros de ella.

Quería desaparecer.

Desaparecer…

Para siempre.

Incluso lo peor que le había pasado en Hogwarts podía convertise en un paraíso en comparación con el catre que había compartido, pegada al cuerpo cada vez más débil de Antonin. A Morrigan y su manera de sonreír mientras veía a Antonin retorcerse en el suelo… Todo, todo era mejor que eso.

Oyó un ruido sordó y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Morrigan caer desvanecida.

Abdiel Nott se acercó hasta ella.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, chica… —le dijo y la jaló del brazo para obligarla a incorporarse. Su tacto era rasposo y rudo. Aun así, Jezabel agradeció internamente la ayuda

Ella volteó hacia Antonin, comprendiendo que tenían una oportunidad. Una pequeña y mísera oportunidad de regresar con vida del infierno.

—Antonin… —murmuró.

Abdiel miró al chico, indeciso.

—Será una carga… —titubeó. No quería llevarlo consigo y se notaba.

—No lo dejaré —balbució Jezabel.

El hombre resopló.

—Si nos retrasa, será tu culpa —le esperó a Jezabel.

Abdiel lo zarandeó hasta que despertó y lo obligó a incorporarse como pudo, casi arrastrándolo.

—¡Vamos! —urgió a los dos chicos, sacándolos del cuarto y volviendo al entramado de pasillos, sin detenerse, obligándolos a caminar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas—. Tenemos que llegar al límite de la barrera anti-desaparición —dijo, pero a Jezabel no le importó mucho. Sólo quería salir de allí.

No se encontraron a mucha gente. Abdiel los aturdía antes de que pudieran reaccionar, sin embargo, Jezabel estaba segura de que usaba magia negra y oscura. Era muy hábil y muy rápido para reaccionar, incluso para alguien de su edad.

Finalmente, mientras ascendían por unas escaleras (Antonin a trompicones, Jezabel con unas energías que no sentía desde hacía muchos días…), vio el rayo de sol colarse por una trampilla semi abierta. Abdiel empujo la trampilla y pudieron ver el sol.

Acababa de amanecer.

Jezabel sintió el viento en su rostro, cerró los ojos y aspiro.

Apestaba a libertad.

Y era hermoso.

—¿A dónde vam…? —preguntó Abdiel mientras los cogía a ambos del brazo, sin consideración. Antonin, con la voz débil, respondió.

—Lancashire. Allí está la mansión Zabini. A Lancashire.

Se desaparecieron. Jezabel sintió ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hizo. Cuando aterrizaron a unos metros de la mansión Zabini, Antonin se dejó caer de rodillas. No podía más. El vómito inundó el pasto.

Abdiel Nott ayudó a Jezabel a mantenerse en pie.

—Morrigan dijo que la sangre de tu sangre te traicionó… —empezó, dubitativa.

—Si Theodore no me hubiera traicionado, estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban —le respondió Abdiel, con la voz seca. Miró hacia la mansión Zabini, cuyas barreras no podía atravesar y añadió—: Apresúrense a entrar. Dentro de las protecciones de la mansión no pueden hacerles nada. —Su rostro seguía siendo indescifrable.

Acto seguido se desapareció.

«Gracias», pensó Jezabel.

Se aproximó hasta Antonin y quiso abrazarlo.

La libertad era hermosa.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Les presentó el capítulo más largo de Vendetta (que, irónicamente, sólo tiene tres escenas). **

**Primero, tenemos a Harry, a quien le proponen que se presente a elecciones, para ocupar el sillón del Ministro, un puesto un poco complicadito. Él rechaza, haciendo gala de su modestia insufrible. Quien se lo propone es una tal Susan Corner (sí, casé a Susan Bones con Michael Corner a.k.a ex de Ginny) y dos miembros más del Winzengamot que me inventé (Okey, Rowling se inventó más de 600 personajes, ¿y qué?, para mi no son suficientes, mato como a la mitad). Ya que Harry rechazó y que, como todos sabemos, Percy no durará, ¿quién creen que pueda ocupar el cargo? **

**Luego, Cho, personaje odiado en su mayoría (vamos la chica sólo perdió a su novio porque se lo mató Voldemort…, era celosa y lloraba por todo…), cena con el prometido de Sayuri (sí, se iba a casar, recuérdenlo), que se llama Sorata (vean o lean X/1999 de CLAMP, ahora, sí, es una orden). Y luego… ¡paf! ¡Regalo envenenado a la vista! ¡Bomba muy al estilo Freyja (Code Geass para más información) en su casa! ¿Por qué? Y, bueno… ¿han mejorado armamento, a que no? **

**Por último, Jezabel, a quien su abuelo, Abdiel Nott, rescata junto a Antonin. Pues, sí, siguen vivos y al parecer libres. Aunque antes Morrigan consigue la sangre de Jezabel, al igual que la de Antonin. ¿Qué pasará con eso? ¿Para qué la quería? ¿Por qué Adbiel —fugado de Azkaban— rescata a su nieta de las manos de Morrigan? ¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones? **

**En fin… **

**La canción del capítulo de hoy es del álbum This Silence Kills, de Dillon y como supondrán, se refiere a la escena de Jezabel. ( w ww. youtube w atch?v= dX94qea6Vso Sin espacios)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**

**Traigo un motor adentro y me dan muchas ganas de usarlo para estrellarme contra una pared**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 9 de marzo de 2013**

**(después del infierno del primer parcial)**


	21. Little brother

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio _centavo_ partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XX: Little brother**

"_Little brother, we're alright, we just stay inside for now" Now, now_

* * *

La recepcionista regordeta le había dicho, con voz muy poco amable, que la sanadora Ihara aún no había llegado. Lo que no había mencionado, por supuesto, es que eran las ocho de la mañana y que la sanadora Ihara debería de estar allí desde hacía una hora. Atendía a Daphne. Al principio por las tardes y después por las mañanas y desde luego parecía en todo menos en lo que realmente le importaba a él. No era mala sanadora, de hecho, estaba calificada como una de las mejores, pero últimamente no rendía bien. Así que se encaminó hasta la habitación donde descansaba la rubia hermana de su esposa, que había tocado un collar de ópalos que él conocía bien, demasiado bien. Encontró la puerta cerrada y a Draco apoyado en la pared. Fue caminando hasta allá, balanceando con la mano izquierda el bastón que nunca usaba.

—¿Despertarán a Astoria? —preguntó, saludando con un asentimiento. Al menos Astoria Malfoy tenía posibilidades, con Daphne, su esposa, ya no sabían que hacer. Simplemente no reaccionaba.

Draco Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Pye asegura que ya han despertado a gente que ha pasado por lo mismo… —se encogió de hombros—. Es irónico si piensas que esa vez yo la mandé aquí.

Theodore Nott compuso una sonrisa medio torcida.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

—Parece una especie de retorcida justicia poética… —comentó Malfoy—, exceptuando la parte donde los Gryffindor son honorables y no guardan resentimientos.

«Dicen ser honorables», pensó Nott. «Pero casi nadie fue honorable después de la guerra».

—¿Hay noticias de Jezabel? —preguntó Malfoy. Su sobrina había desaparecido el domingo y aun no tenían noticias de dónde estaban o qué les harían.

—No. —Theodore Nott sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo y se lo extendió a su cuñado—. Mira esto.

Draco Malfoy lo tomó con la mano derecha y leyó el mensaje que tenía escrito. «Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott».

—¿La sientes? —preguntó Nott.

Malfoy asintió.

—Es inconfundible —dijo—. Magia ancestral —escupió.

—El que está haciendo esto es un sangre limpia —espetó Theodore Nott—. No todos la conocen y casi nadie la practica hoy en día. —Se quedó callada, sin nada que agregar, pensando en su esposa y en su hija y en lo mucho que le gustaría lanzarles un Avada Kedavra a los responsables—. Brilló esta mañana. Sea lo que sea… está activo.

«Para eso querían a Jezabel. Querían su sangre», pensó.

—¿Qué has averiguado? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Quizá una venganza, pero aun así…

—… no hay modo de romperlo —completó Malfoy—. Se aseguraron de tener los cabos bien atados antes de empezarnos a cazar —escupió con desprecio.

—Creo que Zabini también recibió uno —soltó Nott por fin. Llevaba bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a esa teoría. Si no, ¿por qué se habían llevado también a Antonin?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—A él ya le hicieron suficiente daño —comentó—. Con lo de Pansy y luego Antonin.

—Lo he visto. Una triste sombra de lo que fue —respondió Nott—. Tendrá que sobreponerse pronto a su tragedia.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Siempre tan cruel.

—Sólo realista.

—¿Leíste el profeta de esta mañana? —le preguntó Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, el titular era demasiado atractivo: «El Ministro de magia ha muerto» —respondió Theodore—. Ahora tienen que elegir a uno nuevo.

—Me preguntó a quién pondrán.

—Potter es el candidato obvio —escupió Nott.

—Oh, sí, salvador del mundo mágico, héroe nacional, todo el mundo lo idolatra… —comentó Malfoy—. Me pregunto si aceptará.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo anuncien.

«Ya veremos en que acaba esto», piensa Theodore Nott, mientras se disponía a volver a la recepción a preguntarle a esa mujer regordeta con el cabello evidentemente pintado, con la voz gélida, si no sabía si la sanadora Ihara ya había llegado porque él estaba impaciente por verla, aunque sólo le fuera a volver a decir que Daphne, su esposa, seguía sin responder a ninguna clase de tratamiento.

* * *

Atascados de trabajo era poco. Estaban ahogados de trabajo hasta las cejas y aunque Harry intentaba mantener la calma, era evidente que no estaba de buen humor. Después de un año extraordinariamente pacífico empezaban las desapariciones, los asesinatos…, todo junto. Y se habían quedado sin ministro. Si el departamento no había colapsado era porque se esforzaba, junto a Zeller, en mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Cómo está McGonagall, Lupin? —preguntó Rose al joven de cabello azul brillante que estaba justo en el escritorio de al lado y que acababa de llegar después de haber hablado con Telemachus McGonagall. Nunca se lo veía muy animado después de regresar de hablar con el sobrino de la ex directora de Hogwarts.

—Mal. Parece que empeora —le respondió Ted—. El señor McGonagall no se lo está tomando muy bien. Presiona demasiado para que encontremos a los responsables pero, Rose, parecían inteligentes, no dejaron ni un solo rastro que pudiéramos seguir. —Se quedó callado unos momentos, pero después añadió—: Oí que habían considerado ofrecerle la candidatura para Ministro de magia, Rose, mientras venía de camino hacia acá, pero que no creen que sea muy conveniente, después de lo que ha pasado con su tía y la manera en que ha reaccionado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt llevaba muerto menos de veinticuatro horas y ya le estaban buscando un sustituto; uno que, de preferencia, no fuera el ministro interino, el hombre más aburrido del mundo: Percy Weasley. La gente se apresuraba a especular.

Rose volteó la vista hacia El Profeta que descansaba en su escritorio, cuyo titular rezaba: «El ministro de magia ha muerto». Asesinado en su propia casa con un Avada Kedavra. Sus asesinos eran listos, al parecer.

—No me interesa que pase con el puesto del ministro en este momento, Lupin —le espetó al auror. Quizá se lo dieran a un miembro de Winzengamot o quizá a un héroe de guerra. Quizá Harry Potter sería el próximo ministro de magia. Zeller sacudió la cabeza, no lo imaginaba allí—. Lo único que sé es que no debemos dejar que la muerte de Shacklebolt nos suma en una crisis. El mundo mágico en el Reino Unido va a tener que sobreponerse a esto y va a tener que hacerlo rápido. —Evitó añadir que no le parecía normal la cantidad exorbitante de muertes vinculadas que había habido la última semana. Algo se estaba cociendo y tenía que averiguarlo antes de que hubiera más víctimas.

Lupin volteó la vista hacia su escritorio al ver que le había llegado un memorándum que se había posado justo al lado de la foto de su novia, Victoire Weasley. Lo abrió sin prisas y cuando lo leyó, una mueca de sorpresa se extendió por su rostro. Se lo pasó a Rose Zeller en el acto.

«Sigue Mundungus Fletcher», decía.

—Es el segundo que me llega, Rose, el pasado fue el que anunciaba el ataque a Hestia Jones… —dijo Ted—. Y estos memos sólo los puede enviar gente del ministerio.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Lupin? —inquirió Zeller, interesada por saber qué estaba pensando Ted.

—Que tienen a alguien dentro del ministerio, Rose.

Así que era eso.

—Tenemos infiltrados, entonces.

Quizá debería hablar con Potter y después averiguar de qué departamento venía el memo. Tenían infiltrados.

Como si estuvieran en guerra otra vez.

—Muy bien, Lupin, avisaré a Harry y, recuerda… nada de lo que se hable en la División de aurores sale de la División —ordenó fríamente—. Debemos extremar medidas de seguridad si no queremos que nuestros enemigos —«invisibles aún»— sepan en qué andamos.

Mejor cuidarse las espaldas y no lamentar después nada.

* * *

James Potter acababa de llegar a la mansión Zabini y su padre acababa de irse. No había visto a Potter, gracias a Morgana. Estaban aún en el salón principal de la casa. Lo único que Potter conocía de esa casa era el salón principal, el recibidor, la biblioteca y el camino hasta allá. Liliane no se había preocupado por enseñarle mucho y tampoco lo había dejado entrar hasta que James había insistido en consultar su biblioteca. Fue entonces cuando la joven oyó como la puerta se abría y, extrañada, se acercó hasta el recibidor.

Se quedó congelada allí, incapaz de moverse, de reaccionar. No ante lo que estaba viendo. No, no era posible… No. No después de tantos días y no después de haber golpeado la pared de su recamara, desesperada e impotente. No podía aparecer después de eso, apoyado en el brazo de una chica castaña que Liliane conocía bien. No podía ser Antonin, no podía ser su hermano pequeño, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

No. Imposible.

Liliane respiró hondo y caminó lentamente a los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar, pálidos y muertos de miedo, en el recibidor. Veía como la sangre manaba del brazo izquierdo de Jezabel y como aterrizaba limpiamente en los suelos blancos y pulcros de mármol. Veía como su hermano la buscaba con la mirada con los ojos ausentes.

James se acercó también, al ver la reacción de Liliane.

—Liliane… —dijo y al oír su nombre de los labios del joven Potter, la chica reaccionó.

—Llama por la red flú a casa de los Nott ahora —ordenó con la voz sin atisbo de duda—, y diles que Jezabel está aquí.

James se apresuró a cumplir su orden mientras Liliane se acercaba a Antonin. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, apenas a unos centímetros, no supo que hacer. No supo si abrazarlo o si quedarse allí, mirándolo. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación.

—La noche del funeral de nuestra madre —empezó Liliane, después de respirar hondo—, ¿qué hiciste cuando entré a tu recamara? —preguntó, con la voz dura y fría, dispuesta a asegurarse que ese era su hermano pequeño de verdad, que no era ningún impostor.

Antonin apenas si pudo responder.

—Te abracé —dijo, con la voz quebrada y débil—. Te di un abrazo que nunca respondiste.

Era él, de verdad, era Antonin Zabini, su hermano menor y el preferido de Pansy, que había heredado su fea nariz. Era él, de verdad. Lo rodeo con los brazos, intentó darle un torpe abrazo, ella, que no era dada a ninguna muestra de afecto. Era su hermano, que regresaba de la muerte, después de una semana de cautiverio, herido y débil. Pero vivo aún. Era su hermano pequeño que le había preguntado antes desaparecer, con un tono socarrón en la voz, si tenía la regla. Era su hermano, que siempre la había mirado con envidia, por ser la favorita de su padre. Su hermano, el heredero de la mitad de la fortuna Zabini.

James regresó acompañado de Emmanuel Nott y ella soltó a Antonin en el acto, mientras que el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes heredados de su madre, pálido como una hoja de papel, se acercaba hasta su hermana.

—Asegúrate de que sea ella —ordenó Liliane, dispuesta a no dejar que aquella situación la descompusiera o la hiciera perder los estribos.

James intervino entonces.

—Están heridos, Zabini —le dijo—, hay que llevarlos a San Mungo.

Liliane asintió en el acto.

—Me encargaré —dijo—. Potter, mi chimenea está conectada al Ministerio de Magia, por mi padre. Ve a la División de aurores y avisa a alguien de la aparición de mi hermano y de Jezabel… —se interrumpió un momento, y luego añadió—: A alguien de confianza. Alguien que no haga demasiadas preguntas sobre qué era lo que estabas haciendo aquí, conmigo, a las ocho de la mañana.

James asintió con expresión severa. Era lo único que compartía con Potter: ambos sabían mantener la compostura en las situaciones difíciles.

—Vamos a San Mungo —le dijo a Emmanuel—. Tienen que atenderlos.

El hermano de Jezabel asintió.

—Dudo que sólo tengan simples heridas —dijo Emmanuel.

—Yo también. —Liliane torció una mueca—. Pero San Mungo es lo único que tenemos.

Salieron hasta los patios de la mansión Zabini y traspasaron el límite de la barrera anti-aparición y se aparecieron justo enfrente del maniquí de aquella tienda que parecía cerrada desde hacía siglos, ubicada en Londres, que era en realidad la entrada a San Mungo.

Una vez que entraron, todo fue muy rápido. Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar, se llevaron a Antonin y a Jezabel en cuanto vieron las heridas de los dos adolescentes, especialmente de Antonin. Una enfermera le dijo a Liliane que les avisarían en cuanto los pudieran pasar a ver. Liliane asintió sin mirar a la enfermera.

—Así que Potter —dijo Emmanuel.

—¿Qué con él? —preguntó Liliane, a la defensiva.

—Estabas con él… eso ya es lo suficientemente extraño —le respondió Emmanuel, alzando la ceja.

—¿Qué sabías? —preguntó Liliane, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando Emmanuel. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien.

—Lo suficiente —respondió él.

—No sabía que se había divulgado por Slytherin —le espetó la chica, recordando los roces con Potter cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

—Albus —respondió Emmanuel simplemente.

Liliane asintió y no dijo nada más.

—Debería avisar a mi padre —dijo Emmanuel—. Está aquí, vino esta mañana. ¿Vienes?

«A su madre la atacaron con la misma maldición que a la mía», recordó Liliane. «Pero Daphne Nott no murió…»

—¿Por qué James Potter? —pregunto Emmanuel curioso.

—¿Te importa? —espetó Liliane, no muy dispuesta a revelar sus secretos.

—En realidad no —le respondió Emmanuel.

—Entonces déjalo así.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Emmanuel volvió a hablar.

—Quiero encontrar a los que secuestraron a Jezabel y hacerles pagar por eso —dijo, en voz baja—. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—Este no es un lugar seguro para hablar. Las paredes oyen —le respondió fríamente. Era un adolescente de diecisiete años que aún no había terminado Hogwarts. No sabía lo que era el mundo real, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a él—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerles pagar? —preguntó, de todos modos.

—La familia es lo más importante —respondió él.

Liliane alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. No creía que Emmanuel le fuera de mucha ayuda, pero quizá su padre, Theodore, sí. Si había alguien que conocía de magia ancestral entre las familias de más antiguo abolengo, era él.

Una plática con Theodore Nott no le caería nada mal.

Y ahora que Antonin había regresado del infierno, vivo aún, deseaba más que nunca hacer pagar a aquellos que se habían atrevido a llevárselo y a herirlo. Quería oírlos suplicar por piedad, fueran quienes fueran.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Este es un capítulo que trae un soplo de aire fresco a la historia. Quiero aclarar que todas las escenas son simultáneas, casi. Ocurren todas a las 8:00 am, hora a la que amanece en Londres en Diciembre, según una hermosa página web que consulté para esto.**

**Primero, una plática un poco tensa entre Draco y Theodore, que tratan los temas recientes (ataques, asesinatos, secuestros). Theodore no se ve demasiado afectado por nada, pero quiere decirles que es por qué así lo imagino. Frío, crudo, realista a morir y no deja que cualquiera vea sus sentimientos. Me lo imagino como un tipo Mr. Gold, de Once Upon a Time, pero con la piel más blanca y el cabello más oscuro… ¡pero con ese mismo carisma, ese mismo poder! **

**Luego dos Hufflepuffs muy diferentes el uno del otro: Zeller, fría y metódica, y Ted, un poco más alegre… En otra información, Telemachus queda descartado de la línea sucesoria de Kingsley (¿o no?) y Minerva, la adorada McGonagall, no mejora en lo más absoluto. ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Y le llega otro mensajito a Ted… Además, Zeller tiene sospechas, ¿son reales? **

**Y finalmente la escena más alegre del capítulo… (o lo que sea). ¡Antonin y Jezabel irrumpen en la mansión Zabini! Liliane sigue siendo Liliane le pese a quien le pese y es uno de mis personajes más fríos. No carece de emociones, como han visto, pero tampoco las muestra con facilidad. Racionaliza todo y actua con rapidez, eso sí. Emmanuel le pregunta unas cuantas cosas y ella no responde de buena gana… Antonin parece que la librará y Jezabel también. ¿Qué creen que pase? **

**La canción que le da título al capítulo es de un grupo bastante desconocido llamado Now, Now y se llama Little Brother. Evidentemente se refiere a Liliane y a Antonin. ( www. youtube watch ?v =eU_xPEB_FWE Sin espacios) **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Apártense vacas, que la vida es corta. **

**Nea Poulain **

**a 16 de marzo de 2013**

**(el día del cumpleaños dieciocho de mi novio)**


	22. Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXI: Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista**

"_Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista y arrasarán porque ya no tienen miedo a gritar como si fuera el último día, como si el golden torch hoy fuera a resucitar" La casa azul._

* * *

«El ministro de magia ha muerto», rezaba El Profeta y aquella frase, cruel y lapidaria, despertó al Reino Unido aquel viernes veintidós de diciembre. Hermione había revisado la noticia demasiadas veces, pero aún le parecía imposible que Kingsley, aquel mago siempre sereno y amable que parecía que iba a seguir en el cargo durante bastante más tiempo. Pero no, lo habían asesinado, en su propia casa, un hogar modesto a las afueras de Exeter.

El Winzengamot acababa de dar por clausurada su última sesión en pleno y Hermione, aun ataviada con su túnica morada, nunca había visto a tanta gente en aquella sala. Generalmente faltaban uno o dos miembros, pero aquella vez… Iban saliendo de la sala del Parlamento en orden. La crema y nata de la política estaba presente, muchos intentando encontrar un sustituto para Shacklebolt.

—¡Señora Weasley! —llamó alguien y Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Susan Corner, su antigua compañera de Hogwarts. Susan se había dedicado de lleno a la política luego de que habían asesinado a su madre y durante bastante tiempo había ido escalando posiciones en el Winzengamot.

—Susan —saludó Hermione, con un asentimiento.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Susan.

—En realidad… —«en realidad no tengo tiempo», quiso decir Hermione que quería llegar por fin temprano a casa. Iba a estar sola con Ron… sus hijos se marcharían a la fiesta de Louis… Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo de descansar, no con la muerte de un ministro pendiendo sobre ellos y la necesidad inmediata de encontrar a un sucesor que no fuera Percy Weasley, que acababa de rendir protesta como ministro interino.

—No te quitaré más que cinco minutos —insistió Susan.

—Está bien —terminó por acceder Hermione, maldiciéndose interiormente por ser tan buena persona, incapaz de dejar plantada a una colega por irse a casa a descansar—. ¿En mi despacho te parece? —inquirió, mientras se dirigía a los ascensores.

—Como gustes —dijo Susan, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Se dirigieron hasta el despacho de Hermione, que se encontraba en esa misma planta, la segunda. El despacho de Hermione era amplio, debido a su alta posición en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—¿Quieres un café? —ofreció Hermione a su acompañante justo cuando entraban en el despacho.

—Sí, por favor —asintió Susan.

Hermione hizo aparecer dos finas tazas en el escritorio cuando tomaba asiento y las llenó con el café que aún había en la cafetera que estaba a un lado.

—¿Azúcar?

—No, gracias —respondió Susan, envolviendo la taza con las dos manos. En aquellos días de invierno, que en Londres oscurecía antes de las cuatro de la tarde, todo era muy frío.

—Perfecto… —comentó Hermione—. ¿De qué querías hablar, Susan? —preguntó, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Creo que sabes cuántas influencias se están moviendo en el Winzengamot, Hermione —empezó Susan—. La muerte de Kingsley tomó a todos fuera de lugar y todos buscan a un sustituto… En especial a alguien con credibilidad en el mundo mágico. —Se quedó callada un momento, y después, añadió algo más—: Algunos sugirieron que Potter sería un buen ministro de magia.

Hermione sonrió. Harry, a pesar de haberse involucrado en política algunas veces (su cargo como Jefe de la División de aurores lo mantenía comunicado con Kingsley, después de todo), era muy mal diplomático. Se lo hubieran comido vivo en el sillón de Kingsley.

—Rechazó la propuesta —le dijo Susan.

—¿Así que ahora quién es su perfecto candidato? —preguntó Hermione.

—Habíamos pensando en McGonagall, pero lo de su tía no lo tiene en sus cinco sentidos y me temo que no sería capaz de soportar la presión de una campaña.

—Así que Telemachus queda descartado —dijo Hermione, dándole un sorbo a su café, intentando tantear las intenciones de Susan—. ¿Saben ya que hará Percy Weasley? —inquirió.

—Tiene algunos apoyos… no demasiados. Ni siquiera los suficientes para sostener el puesto más allá de enero —comentó Susan—, pero me ha parecido oír que anunciará su candidatura mañana a primera hora.

—No ganará.

—No si conseguimos a un candidato que le haga frente, en el que el Winzengamot confíe más —le insinuó Susan.

Así que era eso.

—Por eso has acudido a mí.

—Weasley —empezó Susan, quizá tanteando terreno—, tu carrera en el Winzengamot es impecable. Has ayudado a acabar con los privilegios de los sangre limpia y has minado en gran parte la carta blanca que tenían aquellos que realizaban cuantiosas donaciones. Y en tu juventud te encargaste de mandar a Azkaban a varios mortífagos, aunque no tantos como Potter.

Casi se había quedado sin aire.

—Quieras que anuncie mi candidatura y me convierta en la próxima ministra —dijo Hermione.

—Correcto —confirmó Susan.

—¿Quién está atrás de ti en esto, exactamente?

—Inna Selwyn, Roderick Barfleur, principalmente —le respondió Susan—, pero ya sabes, atrás de ellos…

—… hay medio Winzengamot —completó Hermione.

La habían dejado sin aire.

—Queremos que seas la candidata, eres la persona ideal, después de Harry Potter —comentó Susan—, y además, tienes una carrera política más extensa que él. Tienes muchas oportunidades y seguramente te ganarás el apoyo de más de la mitad del Winzengamot.

—¿Qué ganan ustedes con todo esto? —preguntó Hermione. Todos aquellos años en el Winzengamot le habían enseñado que en la política lo más importante eran las influencias y las relaciones.

—Ya sabes… —cometó Susan—, cercanía con la futura ministra…

—Influencias.

—Quizá, pero me conoces, Hermione —terció Susan—, sabes que soy recta y soy honesta. No se puede decir lo mismo de todos los miembros, en cambio.

—Me tomas por sorpresa, Corner —admitió Hermione—, no es algo que pueda decidir a la ligera.

—Lo sé. Pero…, Hermione, por favor, piénsalo.

* * *

El local que habían rentando en el callejón Diagon estaba de puta madre. Se notaba que Victoire tenía un buen gusto para organizar fiestas. Y quien fuera quien hubiera puesto la música, también. Había llegado hacía no más de diez minutos, acompañada de James y de su hermano Fred, que actuaban como una especie de gorilas cada que un chico se acercaba a ella. Vaya par de celosos, si supieran… Había huido de ellos justo en cuando Fred había visto a Dahlia McLaggen por allí.

—¡Roxanne! —saludó Kate Jordan, una chica regordeta y de piel oscura que era la mejor amiga de Roxanne Weasley.

—¡Kate! —respondió ella.

—Tardaste en llegar…

—Mi hermano, que es un impuntual. Además intenta ahuyentar a todos mis pretendientes —soltó una risita, como si conociera un secreto que Fred y James no. Por supuesto que nadie lo sabía, nadie se había molestado en preguntarse por qué la guapa y popular Roxanne Weasley, que aspiraba a jugar Quidditch en las ligas mayores algún día, nunca había tenido un novio conocido.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—Hestia y Rose aun no llegan —informó Kate—, pero creo que deberías ir a saludar a Louis, antes de que todas las admiradoras de sus genes de _veela_ lo aplasten definitivamente… Quizá encuentres a alguien interesante en el camino.

—Oh vamos —dijo Roxanne.

Efectivamente, Louis parecía que podría ser aplastado por su club de fans en cualquier momento. Un chico sin novia conocida, tan guapo como él… Probablemente todas aquellas chicas desearan comérselo vivo. Lo felicitó cuando pudo acercarse a él, iba a cumplir dieciocho años. En el mundo _muggle_, sería legal, pero en el mágico ya lo era desde hacía un año…

—¡Oigan! —los interrumpió una voz.

Era Latika Thomas, que estaba tan guapa como siempre. Scorpius Malfoy la había ubicado como la tercera más guapa de todo Hogwarts cuando en Octubre había hecho junto con Albus una lista sobre las mujeres más guapas. Jezabel Nott se había llevado el primer lugar en un empate como Lily que Roxanne había sospechado, estaba arreglado. Por otro lado, el último lugar había sido para Kate. Ni Albus ni Scorpius la soportaban.

—Yo las dejo solas, que acabo de ver a Hestia y tengo chismes que contarle… —adujo Kate y las dejó solas.

Latika se acercó.

—¿Sabes que fue una mentira, verdad? —preguntó Latika—. Lo de Kate…, para dejarnos solas.

Joder, sí que estaba cerca la chica.

—Lleva así un tiempo… —le dijo Roxanne.

—Ya —dijo Latika—, será por qué es la única que lo ha notado… —Se acercó dos pasos más.

Tic, tac, joder que el corazón de Roxanne iba rápido.

—Yo… —empezó.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó Latika, sonriendo seductoramente. Sí, sí que la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque llevaba pensando dos años que le gustaban los chicos mientras interceptaba las miradas de en las que Roxanne se comía con los ojos a la chica de ascendencia hindú. Por eso estaba tan sospechosa últimamente…

—Quizá… —respondió Roxanne—. Creí que te gustaban los…

—… ¿chicos? —terminó Latika mientras soltaba una carcajada. Aunque intentó ocultarlo, también estaba nerviosa—. Nunca he tenido novio, y tú…, cotilla, deberías saberlo…

—Que desastre somos… vírgenes e inocentes a los diecisiete… —rió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, yo, quizá… pero tú… vamos, el año pasado medio Hogwarts se enteró de lo que pasó con esa chica un año mayor que tú… Imelda… —le respondió Latika—. Si no llegó a oídos de tu hermano, fue milagro…

Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces —siguió Latika—, ¿te pongo nerviosa?

Carajo. Sí.

—Un poco —se permitió admitir.

Latika no espero mucho. La besó sin más preámbulos.

* * *

Hestia estaba hablando con Kate sobre el nuevo chisme del que se había enterado en esa fiesta. La verdad es que la mafia de los chismes de Hogwarts no había estado muy activa con eso de las vacaciones de navidad. Rose, en cambio, poco dada a oír y difundir chismes, se mantenía aparte de la conversación y se aburría. Había conseguido saludar a Louis, que huía de un par de admiradoras bastante contundentes por allí y sobre las diez había visto a su prima Victoire dándose el lote que Ted. Había mucho que no se veían y por lo que sabía, habían estado discutiendo porque al parecer, su prima decía que el joven auror nunca tenía tiempo para ella.

—¿_Abuggida_? —le pregunto una voz que no conocía. Se dio la vuelta y pudo constatar que le pertenecía a un joven de cabello negro, algo atractivo, pero nada del otro mundo, que al parecer hablaba con un marcado acento francés—. Soy Michel Broussard, encantado —le extendió la mano.

Parecía un perfecto caballero.

—Rose Weasley —respondió ella, sonriendo—. ¿Vienes de Francia?

—Sí… —respondió él—, mi _pgimo _estudia en Hogwarts… Estamos de vacaciones.

—¿Quier… ¿_Quiegues bailag_? —le preguntó el chico. Rose echó una mirada hacia donde Hestia y Kate estaban hablando aún sobre chismes y asintió. Sí, no creía aguantar ni un segundo más de habladurías.

Ese tal Michel le extendió la mano y la sacó a bailar.

Bailaba muy bien, aunque Rose lamentaba que cerca de dónde estaba la música no se pudiera hablar. En ese momento sonaba una vieja canción de Las brujas de Macbeth, sobre bailar como un hipogrifo.

Rose suspiró. Parecía que aquello no sería tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

—Albus intentó que no te viera —le dijo a la pelirroja que acababa de encontrar.

—Albus es celoso —respondió ella.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿A qué venías, Scorpius? —le preguntó la chica, sin más miramientos.

—Eres muy directa —le dijo él.

—Lo sé —repuso ella—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Aunque claro, los dos lo sabían, de eso Scorpius estaba más que seguro. Sobre todo después de que había intentado invitarla a Hogsmeade y ella le había respondido que lo sentía pero que había quedado de acompañar a Hugo a alguna parte y le había dicho que, a cambio, podía invitarla ella a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn.

Por supuesto, Scorpius nunca había llegado a acompañarla, se había marchado de Hogwarts antes, cuando habían atacado a su madre.

—¿A quién llevaste en mi lugar? —le preguntó, curioso.

—A Lorcan Scamander, de mi curso —respondió ella con total naturalidad, como si hablara del viento—. Hugo me obligó a llevarlo, pero yo no quería darle falsas esperanzas, aunque igual tuve que aceptar. Le debía un favor a mi primo. Ya sabes, Lorcan está colado por mí.

Medio Hogwarts lo sabía. Sobre todo Scorpius, que acechaba a Lily perfecta Potter con la mirada desde hacía meses bajo la mirada circunspecta de Albus, que hacía perfectamente bien su labor como hermano celoso. Por lo menos Albus se limitaba a mirarlo con una mirada que mataba. James lo hubiera matado directamente.

—Hubiera sido genial ir contigo —le respondió Scorpius.

—Sí… —dijo Lily—. ¿Cómo está tu madre, Scorpius?

—Mejor —repuso él, incomodo. No le gustaba hablar de su madre, ni siquiera con Lily, que aquella noche se veía guapísima—. Despertará.

—Me alegro —repuso ella.

—Sí…

Volvieron a quedarse callados. La tensión estaba presente entre ellos. Casi se podía respirar. Lily respiraba entrecortadamente y el chico veía como el pecho subía y bajaba. Era guapísima, con ese cabello pelirrojo suyo, y esos ojos castaños que parecían cálidos y eran también capaces de echar chispas, como los de su madre. Era la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts según Scorpius.

—Oye, Lily…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, mirándolo.

Joder, que bonitos ojos.

—Me preguntaba…

Y entonces ya no supo qué se preguntaba porque Lily fue la que lo besó. Se olvidó de lo que había estado a punto de decir y se entregó a aquel besó que sabía a la promesa de muchos más. Cuando Lily se separó, le dijo algo al oído:

—Sí que eres tardado, Malfoy.

Y para demostrarle que no era tardado, ni mucho menos, la besó él. La pista de baile podía esperar. Ellos ya estaban muy entretenidos explorándose cada milímetro de sus labios.

Eran jóvenes y aquel momento, nada ni nadie, se los podría quitar.

* * *

**Aló!**

**Pues habemus capítulo y habemus amor. **

**Empezando con la escena más importante, obviamente, una charla entre Susan Corner (antes Bones) y Hermione Weasley. ¿Cómo se lo han tomado ustedes? Digo, Hermione no es que parezca que le vaya a ir muy mal como ministra pero, ¿aceptará la propuesta de Susan? En fin, es un mundo político, dónde las influencias mueven, ya veremos.**

**Y ahora de la fiesta de Louis, en la que el protagonista no ha aparecido ni dos segundos. Probablemente aún está huyendo de sus admiradoras. Lo de Latika y Roxanne, ¿se lo esperan? ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¡Las hormonas atacan el ambiente! Por otro lado Rose conoce un francés que no es nada del otro barrio, pero tiene acento francés que es uno de los más sexys (luego del inglés). ¡Hormonas! Y lo de Lily y Scorpius ya se veía desde hacía varios capítulos… No es nada extraño. En fin, son sólo jóvenes con las hormonas desbocadas en una fiesta… **

**La canción del capítulo es de La casa azul, Los chicos hoy saltarán a la pista. Habla de la fiesta, de ese momento de no tener preocupaciones, de desbocarse… ( www. youtube watch? v= ETFndp5YkrM Sin espacios)**

**Y por último… **

**Te amo. Recuerda. Eso no pueden quitártelo.**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 17 de marzo de 2013**


	23. Houston, tenemos un poema

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXII: Houston, tenemos un poema**

"_Houston, tengo miedo, quiero bajarme de aquí. Si todos están locos, voy a largarme de aquí." Love of Lesbian_

* * *

Blaise Zabini estaba en casa aquel sábado cuando vio aparecer a Theodore Nott en su casa. No lo había visitado desde el funeral de Pansy. Sin embargo, era lógico que fuera, después de lo que había ocurrido… Después de que Antonin y de que Jezabel hubieran aparecido vivos allí mismo, sangrentes, pero vivos. Habían pasado la noche en San Mungo y les darían el alta hacia el mediodía.

—Vaya, Blaise —dijo Nott—. Te ves mejor.

No le dijo nada más, no acostumbraba halagarlo.

—Un poco —accedió Zabini, demasiado orgulloso para admitir por dentro que estaba devastado y que no podía creer que hubieran matado a Pansy por su culpa. Pero había visto el dedo meñique de Liliane, ese que ella se empeñaba en ocultar, y había visto su propio brazo y sabía que esas eran sólo las primeras marcas de lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Theodore, pero Blaise no le respondió. Theodore Nott, habitualmente discreto, decidió no presionarlo—. La verdad es que no estoy aquí solo para admirar tu desgracia, Blaise, quiero hablar con tu hija.

Cruel y despiadado, como siempre había sido, directo. Blaise no dijo nada en absoluto y se quedó callado un momento, hasta que atinó a responder.

—Está en San Mundo, con Antonin —le respondió—. Quedé de relevarla a las ocho.

—Blaise, son las ocho y cuarto —le espetó Theodore—, tu sentido de la puntualidad está atrofiado y eres un desastre —siguió—. Nunca creí, desde que te conocí a los once años, que te devastarás por cualquier cosa.

—Pansy no era cualquier cosa… —espetó Zabini de vuelta.

—Ya lo creo, pero sé que también has recibido un pergamino atascado de magia ancestral y que sigues allí sentado, esperando a que pase lo que tenga que pasar… —le espetó—. ¡Magia ancestral, Zabini! ¡Si te mata a ti, también matará a tus hijos! —«Y de nada habrá servido que Antonin se haya salvado de la muerte que parecía segura…».

Blaise Zabini respiro hondo.

—Iré a San Mundo a avisarle a Liliane que estás aquí —dijo, sin mirarlo—. Y a relevarla, quiero estar allí cuando le den el alta a Antonin.

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja y no dijo nada, sólo lo vio marcharse y se quedó allí, esperando, vigilando la chimenea hasta que apareciera Liliane Zabini, aquella chica que, quizá, si hubiera nacido dos años después, Daphne hubiera considerado para convertirla en la futura señora Nott. Callada, discreta. Tan parecida a Blaise y a su abuela materna, que había matado a siete maridos sin que nadie hubiera podido probarle nada. No había heredado nada de su madre, aquella que, según lo que había dicho Emmanuel, estaba empeñada en vengar.

Apareció finalmente y salió de la chimenea. Llevaba un abrigo largo negro bajo el cual seguramente sólo habría más ropa negra, por el luto que le guaradaba a su madre.

—Señor Nott —saludó ella, sin decir ni una palabra más.

—Señorita Zabini… —dijo él—, la verdad es que me interesa hablar con usted.

—Mi padre me lo ha dicho —replicó ella fríamente y lo invitó a pasar al salón y a sentarse. La cortesía primero, por supuesto—. ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar, señor Nott? —le preguntó ella cuando estuvieron los dos en el salón, y ella se hubo quitado el abrigo, dejando ver un vestido negra con manga larga y falda hasta la rodilla. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro pero Nott no pudo dejar de notar su dedo meñique, que parecía el de una persona muerta.

—Su dedo meñique, señorita Zabini —terció él.

Ella lo volteó a ver y se esforzó en esconder aquel dedo que seguramente olía a putrefacción y a muerte.

—No veo en qué… —empezó ella, pero luego Theodore Nott le enseñó su mano de cuarenta y cuatro años, por la que ya se podían ver algunas arrugas y ella vio una marca igual en el dedo gordo.

—¿Sabe por qué ocurre esto? —le preguntó a Liliane, que miraba su dedo con una mueca de entre desagrado y morbo. Ella negó con la cabeza y él retiró su mano de la vista de Liliane Zabini para llevarla hasta los bolsilos de su abrigo y sacar un pedazo de pergamino. Uno que rezaba «Iremos por ti, Theodore Nott» en letras rojo sangre, y se lo enseñó a Liliane.

—Mi padre recibió uno igual —dijo ella.

—¿Ya sabe qué es, señorita Zabini? —preguntó Theodore Nott y ella asintió.

—Magia ancestral —lo dijo casi con reverencia y con miedo. Magia ancestral. Tanto podía protegerlos, como podía matarlos.

—¿Qué más ha averiguado, señorita? —preguntó Theodore, mirándola a la cara, viendo como sus labios se convertían en una tensa línea.

—Son objetos gemelos —empezó Liliane—, porque sólo así pudieron activarlos. Creo… no, estoy segura de que secuestraron a Antonin y a Jezabel para obtener sangre de nuestra familia. Y lo que sea que haga esto… nos va a matar a todos.

Era lista, tal como le había dicho Blaise un millón de veces.

—¿Intenta romperlo? —preguntó Theodore Nott, con curiosidad.

—Quizá —le respondió Liliane Zabini, que parecía reacia a revelar sus secretos y a compartir sus conjeturas. Quizá si no fuera él, ni siquiera habría abierto la boca—. ¿Qué sabe usted?

—Más o menos lo mismo, Zabini —le respondió—. Pero tengo interés en esto. Y si no actuo rápido, esto nos va a matar a todos.

Liliane comprendió entonces.

—Nos está pudriendo en vida, matando lentamente —dijo, con una mueca de asco. Le tenía miedo a la muerte, como cualquier persona, y haría hasta lo imposible por atrasarla—. Señor Nott, ¿la magia ancestral puede romperse? —preguntó, directa y al grano.

—¿Qué has leído sobre eso? —le preguntó él.

—No he hallado nada —admitió ella—, no en cualquier lugar puedes preguntar por la magia ancestral.

—Entonces, quizá, te interesaría pasarte por mi biblioteca privada —le sugirió Theodore—, esa que el ministerio nunca llegó a examinar después de la guerra. —Se quedó callado un momento—. Tengo mucho interés en esto, Zabini. Atacaron a mi esposa y secuestraron a mi hija… y ahora, van a matarnos lentamente, dejándonos pudrir.

—Mataron a mi madre —le espetó Liliane—, secuestraron a mi hermano —siguió enumerando, con un tono gélido que no la había oído usar hasta ese momento—. Con eso tengo suficiente para intentar detenerlos.

—Entonces, señorita Zabini —dijo Nott—, ¿tenemos una alianza?

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Quizá —replicó—, pero debería saber que yo no trabajo sola.

—Emmanuel me lo dijo —replicó Nott, intentando no hacer una mueca de desagrado, porque no le interesaba que un Potter estuviera metiendo sus narices en todo aquello.

—¿Lo acepta? —preguntó Liliane.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa?

—No —espetó ella, segura de sí misma.

—Entonces, lo acepto.

—Entonces, tenemos una alianza.

Theodore Nott se permitió sonreír. Aquella mañana estaba empezando bien. Mejor de lo que habían empezado sus días la semana pasada, atascados de sueños en los que nunca volvía a ver a Jezabel y su esposa moría.

* * *

Se despertó y la recibió la incomodidad de la cama del hospital y de la venda manchada de rojo y café que apretaba su brazo, no demasiado para que pudiera correr la sangre hasta sus dedos. Oyó la voz del sanador que la había examinado la noche anterior y no dijo nada, ni siquiera dio señales de estar despierta. Simplemente quería desaparecer de una vez por todas, porque no había salido del mismo infierno para ver las miradas esquivas de los sanadores y oír sus respuestas nada concluyentes, las falsas promesas de cura…

—Las heridas estaban cerradas ayer por la noche, sin embargo, la magia con la que fueron hechas no es magia normal… —oyó la voz del sanador, calmada y fría, acostumbrada a dar malas y buenas noticias, a ver pacientes desahuciados y algunos curados milagrosamente—. Las heridas están abiertas de nuevo y ya lo hemos intentado todo. Hacemos lo posible por detener la hemorragia, pero si las heridas no cierran perderán demasiada sangre…

—¿Todo lo posible? —preguntó otra voz, que Jezabel reconoció como la del señor Zabini, un hombre intimidante, como su padre, aunque muy diferente a él. El hombre al cual parecía hacerle gracia que «la copia de Daphne Greengrass» —como la había llamado la primera vez que la había visto—, fuera la novia de su hijo Antonin.

—La sanadora Whitman ha propuesto un método poco ortodoxo para tratar sus heridas… —empezó el sanador de nuevo. Jezabel ni siquiera recordaba su apellido—, y no ha recibido mucha aprobación, pero creo que podemos intentarlo. Si no detenemos el flujo de sangre, los jóvenes estarán en grave peligro… —La voz había ido haciéndose más lejana, por lo que Jezabel supuso que se habían acercado a la puerta, y no le sorprendió oír como alguien la abría—. Dígame, señor Zabini, ¿ha oído hablar de los métodos _muggles_? —y oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Así que era eso. La habían sacado del infierno y ahora se estaba desangrando lentamente. Sin embargo, Antonin… Antonin había perdido mucha más sangre que ella, había tenido esa herida abierta mucho más días. Tuvo ganas de llorar y las contuvo. No había llorado en público desde niña, no quería que sus lágrimas volvieran a traicionarla, a recordarle lo débil que era. Volteó la vista y se encontró con el rostro inerte de Antonin, en la cama de al lado. Los habían puesto en el mismo cuarto cuando Jezabel, entre el miedo y la culpa, se había negado a separarse de él. Porque algo muy dentro de su ser le recordaba que si Antonin se hubiera vuelto una carga, se habría salvado ella. Nunca antes había sentido eso, esa culpa que le inundaba el cuerpo y hacía que le volvieran las ganas de llorar. Antes no se había permitido pensar en eso. Pero ahora, con todas las horas del mundo por delante, lo tenía muy claro: si salvar a Antonin hubiera sido imposible, no se habría sacrificado con él. Y nunca antes un pensamiento de ese tipo le había dejado tal sensación de desolación.

—Antonin —murmuró, con la voz baja, para no despertarlo.

Sabía que estaba peor que ella. Más pálido, más cansado. Casi no hablaba. Además… le habían hecho la _cruciatus_. Jezabel no podía pensar en eso sin que un frío escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al recordar a Antonin bajo el efecto de la maldición. Y sus gritos… sus gritos. Se había despertado con los gritos de Antonin perforándole los oídos en el sueño y cuando cerraba los ojos aun podía verlo con los ojos huidizos, en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras aquella bruja le apuntaba con la varita, sonriendo con satisfacción.

«Pensar que estuve a punto de perderte y de perderme», pensó, estirando su brazo derecho, intentando alcanzar a Antonin. Sin embargo, no alcazaba a tocarlo, a rozarlo siquiera. «Antonin…»

Nunca había estado tan unida a él como en ese momento. Los había unido la suciedad de ese catre, el pequeño espacio que habían compartido durante casi una semana. Los había unido de un modo que Jezabel no entendía, pero sabía que muy por debajo del milagro, de la suerte y de la tan añorada libertad que estaban viviendo en ese momento, había momentos en los que aun parecía que estaban los dos solos en aquella habitación mugrienta, con apenas una rendija. Muy al fondo, seguían metidos en la pesadilla sin fin.

—Jez… —Antonin había despertado. Aún tenía los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, la voz era apenas audible, muy débil. Se veía pálido y demacrado. Había perdido demasiada sangre y Jezabel, por primera vez en toda esa relación, tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo, de verse sin él, y no sabía cómo afrontar ese miedo, ni como volver a afrontar la vida luego del cautiverio—. Jezabel.

Ella sonrió o intentó sonreír, porque en algún punto sus labios se trabaron y la sensación de tristeza volvió.

—Te pondrás bien —mintió. Y Antonin probablemente sabía que mentía y no le importaba demasiado.

En el fondo, algo nunca volvería a estar bien.

* * *

La cucharilla plateada nunca tenía demasiada gente y por eso a Hermione le gustaba ir a comer allí. Esperaba poder marcharse a casa después de comer, pero sabía que tenía demasiado que hacer, el Winzengamot estaba buscando un sucesor para Shacklebolt a pasos agigantados cuando aquella mañana había aparecido el rostro de Percy Weasley en la primera plana de El Profeta: «A dos días de la muerte de Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, ministro interino, anuncia su candidatura oficial».

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Harry aparecer entre las mesas del restaurante. Iba despeinado con la túnica de auror. Parecía apresurado a con razón. Últimamente no tenía tiempo ni de respirar.

—No entiendo por qué insistes en venir aquí —le dijo Harry en cuanto se hubo sentado—. Es horrible.

—A mí me gusta —recalcó Hermione.

—Desde que teníamos veinte y Ron me contaba cómo era una tortura encontrar algo comestible en la carta, sí… —Harry husmeo la carta de La Cucharilla Plateada hasta que encontró el estofado que siempre pedía. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada durante un segundo, pero en el fondo sabía que su amigo no cambiaría—. ¿Y dime, Hermione, por qué la insistencia de que viniera a comer?

—No parece que te estés alimentando bien… —le dijo ella.

—Eso sólo se lo creo a Molly —le dijo Harry. Aunque para la anciana señora Weasley él nunca estaría bien alimentado. Después de treinta años de conocerla, empezaba a comprenderlo.

—Tengo algo que decirte —le dijo Hermione—, algo que ni siquiera Ron sabe. Es demasiado importante… —se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que el tema podía esperar un poco más—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó a Harry.

—¿Y cómo crees? —le respondió él de vuelta con una pregunta—. Lo de Kingsley nos ha afectado a todos… y luedo Azkaban. Nadie entiende como lograron romper las barreras de Richards. Por la mañana fue el entierro de Ayn Schumman, una de las guardas… No queda ni uno vivo.

—No se veía algo de esta magnitud desde la guerra… —empezó Hermione.

—Pero pudieron hacerlo. —Parecía que Harry se recriminaba a sí mismo—. Estábamos demasiado confiados, creímos que no pasaría nada. Quizá no nos preocupamos lo suficiente. En veinte años, la división de aurores no había tenido tanto trabajo, Hermione. ¿Oíste lo de Cho?, salió publicado ayer en El Profeta, en las hojas interiores.

—La mataron.

—Con la misma bomba que lanzaron en King Cross hace una semana —especificó Harry—. Pero esta vez fue más potente. La mató a ella y al prometido de su hija Sayuri, que sigue arrestada….

—Volvieron a posponer su audiencia —le dijo Hermione—, la de Sayuri. Todo es demasiado caótico… —se quedó con la vista fija unas mesas más allá—. Oye, ¿esa no es Lavender McLaggen?

Un mesero que fue demasiado amable con Hermione les tomó la orden y se marchó después, para dejarlos seguir con su plática llena de muertos y desgracias, el día al día de los aurores. Harry medio sonrió.

—Sí, todo es demasiado caótico —le respondió Harry, intentando volver al tema anterior, porque no le apetecía discutir la manera en la que Lavender se había dedicado a retratar cada aspecto de su vida amorosa que había conseguido durante años en la revista de dudosa reputación llamada Corazón de bruja—. Ted se está encargando del caso de la profesora McGonagall. —Tantos años y aún le llamaba profesora, con un tinte de reverencia en la voz. Aquella mujer se había ganado su aprecio a pulso—. Demasiada magia negra involucrada, me temo. Zeller le ayuda en lo que puede…, claro.

Hermione sonrió.

—Siempre me pregunté cuando a Ted le tocaría lo más duro de la División —comentó—, porque parecías tenerlo bastante protegido al principio…

—Al principio no quería que fuera auror —recordó Harry—, me negué un tiempo, pero acabe por aceptarlo. A Andrómeda le costó más. Siempre le había parecido que Tonks arriesgaba demasiado la vida innecesariamente, y no quería perder a otro familiar más por eso… —Harry se quedó callado un momento, apenas unos segundos—. Pero no estamos aquí para rememoras viejas elecciones, estamos aquí porque tienes algo que contarme y me tienes en vilo.

—Harry… —empezó Hermione, dudando como decirlo, con qué palabras exactamente—, Susan quiere que anuncie mi candidatura para convertirme en ministra. Y no sólo ella.

—¡Lupin! —llamó Rose Zeller en cuanto el inefable se hubo ido, luego de decirle que no podía informarle nada nuevo sobre la bomba que había matado a Cho Ihara. Rose había acabado perdiendo los estribos y le había gritado que cómo esperaba que pudieran avanzar en las investigaciones si no le decían nada. Pero el inefable le había dirigido esa mirada de pena y compasión que parecía ser la mirada habitual de todos y se había marchado sin decir palabra alguna.

La familia Sumeragi insistía en que tenían que enterrar un cadáver y Rose no podía darles algo que no fuera esa mezcla negra dura y parecida a un chicle que quedaba después de que la bomba estallaba. Masao Ihara no quería hablar con ella, el muggle desconfiaba de la magia más que nunca en ese momento, con una hija en prisión y una esposa muerta y licuada, de la que nada había quedado para poder enterrar.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Ted, que por fin se molestaba en aparecer, el muy distraído—. ¿Me llamaste?

«No por supuesto que no», pensó Rose, pero no dijo nada, porque quizá era el exceso de trabajo lo que la ponía de ese humor, y lo poco que habpia avanzado con todo. Quizá era el exceso de ataques, de muertes, las fugas… Quizá era todo junto y que últimamente Ashley le recriminaba el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa y el mucho que pasaba trabajando, sin entender que Rose no podía dejar de trabajar de un día para otro, menos con todo lo que había estado pasando.

—Tenemos que encontrar a uno de los fugados —murmuró Rose—. Necesitamos información a toda costa.

Ted Lupin se le quedó mirando, como preguntándose qué le estaba queriendo decir o que pintaba él ahí, un auror de apenas veintiséis años, con poca experiencia, menos aún en ese campo.

—Sinceramente, Lupin, ¿crees que es buena idea traer a gente externa? —le preguntó. Le importaba su opinión, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá porque el auror había demostrado tener un mínimo de sentido común.

—¿Cazarecompensas? —le preguntó Ted, que había oído hablar de algunos, que se habían hecho ricos después de la segunda guerra, arriesgando la vida para capturar mortífagos y luego exigir una recompensa para entregarlos.

—Dennis Creevey, para ser más exactos —especificó Zeller.

Había llegado la hora de arriesgarlo todo con tal de conseguir resultados.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues habemus nuevo capítulo, y no habemus muertos lo cual es extraño en esta historia, pero vamos: un respiro para los personajes tampoco está tan mal. Pobres, van a acabar locos y paranoicos. **

**Primero tenemos a un Theodore Nott que establece una alianza con Liliane Zabini y le dice sus verdades a Blaise, viejo amigo de la adolescencia. ¿Nott que tanto sabe de la magia ancestral? ¿Qué tanto le puede ayudar a Liliane? ¿Acepta su alianza con James Potter —que se da a entender que conocer gracias a Emmanuel—? ¿Cómo acabará esto? **

**Luego Jezabel y Antonin, que iban a ser dados de alta, pero al parecer sus heridas no responden al tratamiento. Jezabel se sincera consigo misma mientras intenta escapar de la pesadilla. ¡Un secuestro no es cualquier cosa y puede dejar secuelas graves! Se siente aún más ligada a Antonin que antes, por el secuestro y esas cosas… Por otro lado ¿métodos **_**muggles**_** de medicina? ¿Qué intentarán probar en ellos? ¿Mejorarán? ¿O solo saldrán de su cautiverio para morir en un hospital?**

**Hermione tiene una plática con Harry y le dice que Susan Corner le ha propuesto la candidatura… ¿Por qué quiere su opinión antes que la de Ron? En fin, ¿Hermione aceptará o no? **

**Finalmente, Rose Zeller ya no tiene mucho buen humor —de por sí no lo tenía— y está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo y a tracionar sus principios anti cazarecompensas para encontrar a cualquier fugado y conseguir cualquier tipo de información. ¿Por qué Dennis Creevey precisamente y no otro? **

**Por otro lado, tengo una excelente noticia… para mí. ¡En este capítulo he llegado a la página doscientos de Vendetta! Ya escribí un montón y pienso seguir haciéndolo, porque apenas nos acercamos a la mitad de la historia y la cosa ya se está poniendo bastante tensa con tantos asesinatos y tantos ataques y tanto todo. A le mejor Bell tiene razón en llamarme Miss Martin. (A todos aquellos que leen sin comentar… ¡me gustaría saber su opinión!)**

**La canción que le da título al capítulo se llama Houston, tenemos un poema, y es de Love of Lesbian, uno de mis grupos preferidos por excelencia (¡escúchenlos!), de su disco Maniobras de escapismo. Hace referencia a… ¡bueno, esta vez adivinen ustedes! —no les hace mal y es muy obvio— ( www. youtube watch?v = hWW2QIFHv-Y Sin espacios)**

**Y… La ley es la ley. **

**Nea Poulain **

**a 23 de marzo de 2013**


	24. The arc

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXIII: The arc**

"_Can you hear me? __嘆きの鐘と ざわめく鉄の針葉樹" __Alice Nine_

* * *

Murió a las seis con treinta y seis minutos de la mañana del domingo veinticuatro de diciembre, antes de que amaneciera sobre Londres, mientras su sobrina Hélene dormía con el cuello torcido en una incómoda silla, justo al lado de su cama. Murió en paz, sin despertar, en medio del sueño en el que llevaba días sumida y los sanadores nada pudieron hacer. Le llamaron al joven auror Lupin, que leyó, con los ojos aun con rastros de sueño, el certificado de defunción. «Minerva McGonagall», rezaba el nombre y nada más. Muerta en la madrugada del día de nochebuena, un mal día para morir, pensó con sorna Rose Zeller, recordando a la vieja directora de Hogwarts. El funeral sería la mañana de navidad y no dudaba de que estaría lleno de ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo está Telemachus McGonagall? —preguntó en cuanto vio entrar a Ted Lupin de nuevo, que estaba hablando con Hélene, la sobrina mayor de Minerva, que dormía en el momento en que su tía exhaló su último aliento.

—No quiero imaginarlo —espetó, de mal humor. Telemachus tenía un humor cambiante y la desesperación alimentada por la ira no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo—. Querrá que haga un milagro y aparezca de la a los asesinos de su tía.

—Acostúmbrate a eso —le respondió Zeller—, las demás personas creen que los aurores hacemos milagros y que no tenemos vida y problemas propios.

—Apesta un poquito.

—Ya lo sabías al entrar a la academia de aurores —le dijo Zeller—, porque me esforcé en repetirlo hasta la saciedad durante el entrenamiento. —Se quedó callada un momento, mientras a su mente volvía la imagen de la severa McGonagall dando clase de Transformaciones—. ¿Irás al funeral? —le preguntó.

—Supongo —le dijo él—. Harry irá…, los Weasley también.

«El Winzengamot al completo también», pensó Zeller, «muchos no perderán la oportunidad de hacerle la pelota a Telemachus».

—Suerte, entonces —le dijo Zeller.

—¿No irás tú? —le preguntó Ted, contrariado.

—Es la mañana de navidad —le espetó Zeller—, prometí que acompañaría a Ashley y a su padre a Central Park. Tengo mi propia familia, ya vez.

Ted sonrió.

—Suerte también, entonces.

Se marchó hacia la oficina de Potter, su padrino, seguramente para dar la noticia. Minerva McGonagall, ex directora de Hogwarts. Sobreviviente de tres guerras, dos de ellas contra Voldemort. Muerta. Lo publicaría El Profeta junto con miles de reportajes sobre la vida de McGonagall, muchos de ellos cargados de mentiras, que era lo que mejor sabía hacer ese periódico de segunda, desesperando por vender ejemplares al por mayor.

Suspiró y siguió esperando. Ya eran casi las nueve y habían quedado a las ocho y media. No estaba acostumbrada a que la hicieran esperar, y de haber citado a cualquier otra persona se habría marchado definitivamente. Pero no podía, no con algo tan importante.

Vio el reloj de nuevo. Ocho cuarenta y dos. ¿Por qué no se apuraba?

—Rose —oyó a la voz que la saludaba, justo al lado de su escritorio y se volvió.

—Creevey —respondió ella, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Antes me llamabas Dennis —comentó él, con los ojos teñidos de reproche y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió Rose, con la voz cargada de veneno—: antes.

Dennis Creevey no dio muestras de verse afectado por aquello.

—¿Para qué querías verme, entonces? —le preguntó, con la misma sonrisa jovial, jalando la silla que Lupin no estaba ocupando para sentarse al lado de ella.

—Trabajo —respondió escuetamente.

—Creí que odiabas a los caza recompensas —espetó él.

—Lo hago —dijo ella—, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Ya sabes, Creevey: todo tu trabajo anterior se fue al carajo.

—La fuga de Azkaban —adivinó él.

—Exacto.

«Hace más de veinte años que eso no ocurría», pensó Zeller, amarga. «Al final va a resultar que Potter tiene razón y que nos confiamos demasiado por el ambiente de aparente tranquilidad que evidentemente no era tan real…»

—Te dije que lo había dejado.

—Ayudaste a Holmes a encontrar a Rowle —espetó ella, recordando su última conversación con aquel hombre—. Y fracasaste, por lo que oí.

—Hace siete años que no lo hago —especificó él—, tenía intereses especiales en encontrar a Rowle… Aún los tengo.

«Todavía no superas la muerte de tu hermano», pensó Zeller, «todavía no superas el haber sido demasiado débil para defenderlo en aquel momento, todavía no superas el hecho de no haber estado allí, porque aún recuerdo tus gritos desgarradores que clamaban que Colin no debería de haber muerto».

—Ayúdame, entonces —le dijo Zeller.

—Tú vas tras todos los fugados.

—Y también tras Rowle —le dijo ella—, sospechamos que los ayudó.

«Ayúdame y Rowle será tuyo», pensó.

Se estaba saltando la mitad de las normas de la División de aurores y le daba igual. Quería resultados y los quería ya.

—Lo tengo que pensar —respondió Dennis Creevey—, ahora arriesgo más. Tengo una esposa, un hijo por nacer.

—Hace trece años arriesgabas lo mismo —le espetó Rose Zeller—, pero no te importó, ¿recuerdas? Lo abandonaste todo por perseguir mortífagos.

Había dado en el blanco, y lo supo cuando vio el semblante de Dennis, que se esforzaba por mantenerse impasible.

—¿Qué conseguiré su te ayudo, entonces? —preguntó.

—A Thorfinn Rowle, ¿te parece poco?

* * *

Ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, con un vestido verde jade que le quedaba precioso, con escote en forma de corazón y él la miraba desde atrás, observando la caída de si cabello rubio, que le ocultaba parte de su espalda, y resbalaba por sus delgados hombros, mientras ella se pasaba el cepillo uno y otra vez, frunciendo sus labios pequeños.

—Mi madre cree que estoy en el Callejón Diagon —le dijo él, sonriendo con suficiencia, mirándola peinarse, sentada en aquel taburete frente al espejo biselado que y al fino tocador que le había costado a sus padres miles de galeones.

—Hum —dijo ella, apretando los labios, insatisfecha con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo—. ¿Y qué se supone que haces en el callejón Diagon?

—Bueno, se supone que fui a ver a una linda chica de mi edad con un apellido con el que a mi madre no le importaría emparentar en lo más absoluto… —respondió él, con una sonrisa sarcástica—, claro que tampoco le importaría emparentar con el Higgs, pero ahora tu madre no hace otra cosa que hablar de ese tal Albus Potter y la suerte que tienes para conseguir novios… Te apuesto a que le encantaría verte convertida en Justine Potter.

Tracey Higgs no había parado de alabar la suerte de su hija después de que les había presentado a Albus Potter como su novio. Se imaginaba emparentada de los Potter y le importaba bien poco que no tuvieran antecedentes sangre pura (ella misma tenía un padre muggle) al imaginar todos los escaños sociales que la harían ascender. Aquella mujer deseaba ver a los Higgs al mismo nivel que los Malfoy o los Nott, incluso que los Zabini. Sin embargo, sabía que el apellido no perduraría mucho más.

Justine lo perdería al casarse, y para Tracey Higgs lo más importante era conseguirle uno mejor.

—Sólo tengo diecisiete años —espetó Justine.

Niklaus Pucey esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—A tu madre no parece importarle —comentó, como quien habla del tiempo, mencionando que el día está muy soleado.

—Mi madre quiere emparentar con una buena familia y no le importa nada más —soltó Justine, con todo resentido—. A mi padre, sus negocios, siempre sus negocios, que nunca alcanzarán a Malfoy o a Nott, que se pudren en dinero.

Niklaus no dijo nada por un rato y siguió viéndola, como ordenaba y desordenaba su cabello, peinándolo de mil maneras diferentes sin que ninguna la satisficiera. Sus pies estaban descalzos sobre la alfombra gris oxford que le recordaba a cualquiera que la mirara el mal gusto decorativo de Tracey Higgs.

—¿Qué harás cuando Albus se entere? —preguntó de súbito.

Justine dejó de cepillarse el cabello.

—No sé —admitió.

—¿Él lo superará? —preguntó Niklaus, insistiendo en el tema—, ¿te perdonará que le pintaras una cornamenta justo enfrente de sus narices?

—Es ingenuo para ser un Slytherin —dijo ella—. No dudo que ya otros le han advertido la clase de mujer que está contrayendo. Emmanuel Nott el primero. Pero sigue allí, conmigo. O no lo ve, o no le importa.

—Yo sí sabía la clase de zorra con la que me metía —espetó Niklaus. Ella no se sobresaltó al oír el insulto.

—¿Celoso, acaso? —le preguntó Justine, volviéndose por fin, ignorando al espejo, devolviéndole la mirada al chico de barbilla puntiaguda y cabello un poco largo ondulado, que le caía sobre la frente—. ¿Celoso porque últimamente lo veo más que a ti? Puedo contarte los detalles de la fiesta de Louis Weasley, si quieres. Contarte como sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, como sus labios probaron los míos…

—Déjalo —la cortó él.

—Estás celoso —confirmó ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que rebelaba un hoyuelo que hacía ver a Justine de un modo angelical. Con aquella expresión nadie sospecharía la clase de demonio que se escondía bajo su piel—. Pero no olvides nunca… —empezó a hablar, poniéndose en pie, caminando hasta la cama con sus pies descalzos—, que tú lo sabes todo.

«Conoces cada detalle de mí, conoces cada historia, cada momento, cada secreto», pensó Justine, mirándolo directamente.

—¿Estoy guapa para una cena de navidad? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema, aludiendo a la cena que se celebraría en casa de los Higgs, con la compañía de los Pucey.

—Mucho —le respondió él antes de rodearle la diminuta cintura con los brazos y atraerla hacía él.

* * *

Había accedido a recibirlo, aunque aun no tenía sabía como había sucedido aquello. Cuando mandó el mensaje, directo a la oficina de la primera ministra muggle, estaba seguro de que aquella mujer no accedería a recibirlo el día de nochebuena. Sin embargo allí, estaba, en aquel despacho cargado de adornos donde trabajaba la mujer más poderosa de Reino Unido.

—Gracias por recibirme en nochebuena —empezó Percy Weasley, acomonandose la montura de los lentes.

—Déjese de agradecimientos y dígame el motivo de su visita, porque me parece haberle dicho a Shacklebolt que no esperaba volver a verlo —le pidió la ministra, sentada detrás de su escritorio. Percy se acercó hasta allí torpemente.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt ha muerto —soltó Percy, sin ninguna ceremonia.

La ministra enarcó una ceja y nada más.

—Cuánto lo siento —dijo. No parecía sentirlo en lo más absoluto.

—Soy el nuevo ministro —anunció Percy.

La ministra enarcó su ceja derecha aun más y lo miró de arriba abajo. No parecía encontrarlo un ministro muy adecuado, pero no dijo nada. Ni para alabarlo, ni para descalificarlo.

—Y dígame, señor…

—Weasley —se apresuró a decir Percy.

—Señor Weasley —corrigió la ministra—, ¿cómo ha muerto el ministro? —preguntó.

A Percy la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero la respondió de todas maneras.

—Lo asesinaron.

La ministra no hizo ningún gesto.

—¿Saben quién lo asesinó?

—N… No —dijo Percy, intimidado por la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer.

—Entonces, dígame, señor Weasley —empezó la ministra—, ¿qué hace usted aquí dándome noticias que no me incumben, ni imcumben al resto del Reino Unido, en vez de preocuparse por descubrir a los asesinos?

Percy Weasley no supo que responder.

—Hágame un favor, señor Weasley —dijo lo ministra—, no venga a verme a menos de que ocurra una verdadera tragedia que los magos no puedan ocultar. Buenas tardes —espetó—, si no le importa, me gusaría celebrar Navidad.

Percy suspiró, comprendiendo que todo aquello estaba siendo un rotundo fracaso. Se puso en pie después de estrecharle la mano a la ministra y se dirigió a su despacho por medio de la chimenea. Se encontró con que Marietta Stebbins ya se había marchado y que el Ministerio amenazaba con quedarse vacío, pues todos se dirigían a sus casas, dispuestos a celebrar navidad como era debido.

El se dirigió hacia su casa, ubicada a las afueras de Cambridge, donde su esposa Audrey lo esperaba aun con la bata blanca que tenía un «Dra. Weasley» bordado en el pecho. Estaba leyendo El Profeta de la tarde ociosamente, enterándose de las noticias de un mundo al que no pertenecía.

Percy se acercó por detrás y se quedó congelado al ver el titular de la noticia que leía Audrey.

«Hermione Weasley, miembro del Winzengamot, anuncia su candidatura para convertirse en la próxima ministra de magia», y abajo, con letras más pequeñas: «Se rumora que cuenta con mucho más apoyo que el actual ministro, Percival Weasley». Y una foto, una foto donde salía Hermione al lado de su hermano Ron, los dos sonrientes.

Percy pensó que no sería ministro mucho tiempo.

* * *

**¡Holo!**

**Que sí, que maté a Minnie. Sí, sí, sí… Maté a Minerva McGonagall, ex directora de Hogwarts, uno de mis personajes favoritos ever de toda la saga. La maté a las seis treinra y seis de la madrugada del 24 de diciembre. Pésimo día para morir. Un minuto de silencio por la pobre McGonagall, que murió en San Mungo, a una edad muy avanzada, luego de entrar en coma porque alguien —aún no sabemos quien, pero son bienvenidas todas las teorías—. La atacó. ¡Ah, y Telemachus no es su único sobrino!, también existe una tal Hélene (nombre griego también, como Helena de Troya, que casualmente aparece en la misma historia que Telemáco, hijo de Ulises —a veces también llamado, Odiseo—: La Odisea).**

**Por otro lado, parece que Zeller y Creevey formarán una alianza cargada de tensión sexual (coffff) y desacuerdos sobre todo. Pero bueno, es una alianza que se dedicará a buscar mortífagos, mortífagos fugados. ¿Funcionará? ¿No funcionará? ¿Atraparán mortífagos? **

**Justine y Niklaus, sí, ya sé que no son dos persnajes muy importantes y que probablemente a nadie le caen bien. A mí me gustan, digo, son mis propias creaciones, amo hasta a mis propias creaciones, ni modo que las desprecie. La madre de Justine, Tracey Davis, se esmera en casar a la niña con un buen apellido, que siempre viene acompañado de buenos negocios… (¿Oportunismo?, ¿dónde?). En fin, ya veremos que sucede con esos dos, no muy buenas personas, ninguno de los dos. ¿Albus descubrirá la cornamenta que le pintaron? **

**Por otro lado, el hombre más aburrido del mundo, a.k.a Percy Weasley va a ver a la primera ministra muggle, a la cual me imagino con el aspecto de la Juez DeSalvo, esa que sale en la película La decisión más difícil, sobre todo por el aspecto severo que tiene. La primera ministra no es muy amable… pero eso ya todos lo sabían. **

**La canción es de Alice Nine, grupo de J-rock, y se llama the arc. Habla un poco de todo, pero se refiere a Rose y a Dennis (tensión, tensión sexual), que recién se van volviendo a conocer… Una le guarde rencor al otro y ¿qué pasará por la mente de Dennis? Y sí, puse kanjis, espero que se vean bien. ( www. youtube watch ?v= hgZ3-plfedA Sin espacios) **

**Y no olviden que… **

**Nuestra es la furia. **

**Nea Poulain**

**a 28 de marzo de 2013**


	25. This ain't a scene it's an arms race

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXIV: This ain't a scene it's an arms race**

"_I am an arms dealer, feeding you with weapons in the form of words. And don't really care which side wins" Fall Out Boy_

Morrigan miró a aquellos cinco hombres sedientos de venganza, que aferraban sus varitas con fría determinación. Cada uno le devolvió una mirada cargada de resentimientos y odios que ella no compartía, pero que a entendía cuando los veía demacrados y consumidos tras haber pasado tantos años en prisión. Les dirigió a cada uno de ellos una mirada gélida y fría.

—Disparen a matar —les recordó, con la voz seca y tajante.

Sus planes no volverían a fallar. Nunca. De eso se iba a asegurar esa noche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron ya estaba allí la mitad de la familia Weasley, que atascaba la sala de la Madriguera, aquella casa que con el tiempo se había vuelto insuficiente para albergar a toda la familia Weasley. Audrey se había acostumbrado con el tiempo a los trastes que se lavaban sólos y a los ganchos que tejían casi siempre sobre un sillón; se había acostumbrado también a oír sobre asuntos sobre asuntos de magia y sobre ese colegio que le arrebataba a sus hijas dos veces al año y que ella nunca vería. También sabía que los Weasley no entenderían del todo su preofesión («¿para qué contarle nuestros problemas más íntimos a un desconocido al que no le importamos?») y que a el señor Weasley, su suegro, la encontrara fascinante.

Después de casi veinte años, estaba acostumbrada a todas las excentricidades de la familia de su esposo, así como él estaba acostumbrado a comportarse como un perfecto _muggle_ frente a sus padres, que aun miraban a Percy Weasley con extrañeza cuando soltaba una de sus peroratas pedantes en la mesa.

—¡Audrey, querida! —la saludó Molly después de abrazar a su hijo y felicitarlo, de nuevo, por su puesto como ministro interino. Audrey no veía la ventaja de que su esposo fuera el ministro de magia: eso sólo lo dejaba más cansado, más estresado y más nervioso que de costumbre—. Estás bellísima como siempre. —Audrey le respondió con una sonrisa de cortesía mientras la dejaba parlotear—. Cenaremos en el jardín —anunció—, aquí dentro es imposible que quepamos todos. He mandado a Fred a que haga un conjuro térmico para que no nos congelemos allá afuera y a Albus y a James a poner una mesa suficientemente grande.

—Mucho más que de costumbre —se metió Lily Potter, una pelirroja chica que se parecía a su abuela paterna más que a su madre.

—Lily, no interrumpas —atajó su madre, una mujer de grandes caderas, que seguramente tendería a ensanchar como su madre, y largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño color dorado—, tu abuela está hablando.

—Sí, será más grande que de costumbre —confirmó Molly Weasley—, Charlie ha decidido venir este año —señaló a un hombre con el cabello recogido en una coleta con una cinta de algo que parecía piel de dragón—, y también vendrá la hermana de mi nuera desde Francia y hemos invitado a los Scamander… Lo de Xenophilius fue un duro golpe para Luna, que tuvo que volver de su viaje a Sudamérica cuando se enteró que su padre había muerto en San Mungo… Nadie se lo esperaba, fue todo tan sorpresivo —empezó a hablar de nuevo—. Luna ha manejado el Quisquilloso estos meses, aunque todos saben que quiere que alguien se haga cargo de todo… Simplemente no encuentra a la persona adecuada.

Audrey no conocía a los Scamander, pero a menudo los oía nombrar. Además, sabía que Lucy, en secreto, estaba enamorada de los dos y su cabello rubio. Su hija nunca se lo había confiado, pero Audrey era lo bastante perceptiva para notarlo, por la forma en la que hablaba de ellos.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y Molly se apresuró a abrir.

—¡Bill! —saludó—. Son casi los últimos, sólo faltan los Scamander y Ron —les dijo.

Entró Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Aun conservaba las cicatrices que años atrás le había hecho un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback y aun conservaba el gusto por la carne casi cruda. Detrás de él entró su mujer, rubia e inmaculada como siempre, que opacaba a todas las mujeres Weasley de su edad, delgada aún y casi sin arrugas visibles. Su hija Victoire era igual a ella, excepto por el cabello pelirrojo heredado de su padre. Los otros dos tenían la complexión de Bill, el cabello pelirrojo y unas cuantas pecas en el rostro. Por lo demás, eran más parecidos a Fleur.

—Hola, mamá —saludó el hombre con una voz muy grave—. ¿Ya conoces al esposo de Gabrielle, Michel? —preguntó, señalando a un hombre de cabello oscuro al menos quince años mayor que su cuñada, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y cabello corto que se peinaba como chico. Audrey nunca la había visto.

—Lamentamos _habeg_ venido de _impgoviso_ —intervino Gabrielle Quincampoix, con un marcado acento que su hermana había perdido después de todo el tiempo vivido en Inglaterra—; fue todo demasiado _gápido_.

Molly le sonrió, como diciendo que no importaba y la invitó a pasar a la Madriguera.

—Estos son mis dos hijos —presentó Gabrielle, dos niños de cabello oscuro que aun tenían genes de veela en su sangre—. Geneviève, la _mayog_, y Vincent, el más pequeño. —Los dos niños se quedarón mirando a la multitud de pellirojos a los que nunca habían visto y se pegaron a Dominique, que al parecer les contaba historias fantásticas en un perfecto francés aprendido de su madre.

Arthur sonrió, desde le sillón donde estaba sentado.

—Parece que esta navidad tendremos casa llena.

* * *

Lily se había aburrido de las pláticas de los adultos, así que salió al jardín, donde estaban sus dos hermanos y su primo Fred, sentados en la cabecera de una larga mesa que habían dispuesto.

—Creí que los encontraría intentanto matarse los unos a los otros —comentó, con una sonrisita.

—Hemos madurado, Lily —le dijo James con falsa solemninadad, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas junto a Fred al momento.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy Morgana —les espetó ella.

—La verdad es que sí hablábamos de algo serio. —Albus se encogió de hombros y Lily notó que hasta ese momento no había compartido risas con James y con Fred—. Llegó otra. Está mañana.

—¿Otra? —preguntó Lily, sin entender.

—Otra nota —explicó Albus con pocas palabras—. Venganza y esas cosas. Me llegó a mí.

Lily notó entonces los semblantes preocupados de los tres.

—¿Creen de verdad que sea algo serio? —les preguntó a los tres—. Mañana harán dos semanas de que a Rose y aun nadie ha hecho nada, aun no hemos desaparecido o estamos muertos.

—Parece serio —respondió Fred.

—Esta es la de hoy. —James le extendió un pergamino arrugado y Lily lo tomó para leerlo.

«Venganza. Hoy».

—¿Interrumpo? —Era Rose, que se asomó al jardín—. La abuela me dijo que estaban aquí —dijo y se acercó. Al notar la tranquilidad de los cuatro, que usualmente discutían a gritos o intentaban matarse, añadió—: ¿Pasa algo?

Lily no respondió, le extendió el pedazo de pergamino.

—Llegó hoy —puntualizó Albus.

A lo lejos, se oyó la voz de Molly Weasley.

—¡La cena está lista!

* * *

Los Scamander llegaron cuando se estaba sirviendo el primer plato, justo después de que Ted Lupin apareciera con su abuela Andrómeda, que aun conservaba su porte elegante a su edad. La tensión existente entre Victoire y el joven de cabello azul peinado en pico no pasó desapersivida para nadie. Dominique opinaba que estaban a punto de dejarlo: su relación nunca había pasado por tantos altibajos. Además, Victoire le había dicho que el viernes, que había sido la fiesta de Louis habían acabado peleados después de un agradable reencuentro. Victoire se quejaba de que Ted cada vez se preocupaba menos por ella y se sumía en el trabajo. Dominique no había comentado nada, pues encontraba lógico que Ted tuviera tanto trabajo en la División de aurores después de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos días. Las noticias de El profeta eran alarmantes. Fuga de Azkaban, asesinato de Shacklebolt, desapariciones…

«Y aquí estamos», pensó, «festejando navidad como si nada».

A Dominique tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada que su primo Hugo le dirigió a Lyssander Scamander cuando apareció y como el chico se dirigía con su hermano a los lugares que Hugo se había encargado de apartarles.

Aún más se notaba el semblante preocupado de su tío Harry.

—Harry —preguntó Ron—, ¿cómo ha estado el trabajo?

—¿Cómo crees? —disparó Harry otra pregunta—. Estamos hasta el cuello con tantos mortífagos fugados…

—Quién iba a decir que después de tanto tiempo aun fueran un problema —murmuró Angelina Weasley, la esposa de su tío George, que aun se peinaba con un complicado peinado de trenzas que a veces su hija Roxanne imitaba, como aquella noche.

—Quien iba a decirlo —le concedió Harry con una mirada apesumbrada—. Además nadie sabe qué va a pasar ahora que Shacklebolt ha muerto… —«Ha sido asesinado», pareció que había estado a punto de decir».

—¡Claro que sabemos que pasará! —intervino George, con una sonrisa—. Hermione va a sucederlo. ¿Leyeron El Profeta de la tarde? —les preguntí a todos. La mayoría asentía, pero Dominique pudo notar que Percy intentaba esconderse para que no pudieran verlo y que Hermione se ponía un poco colorada.

—Me parece que depositas demasiada fe en mí, George —comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

—Eres la mejor cantidata —le dijo Charlie—, de eso no hay duda.

Percy se puso aún más colorado. Audrey apretó la mano de su esposo, dándole apoyo.

—¡Charlie! —riñó la señora Weasley, mirando a su segundo hijo con cara de circunstancias, que fingió no entender a qué se refería su madre.

—No es bueno hablar de temas incomodos en la mesa —dijo Luna Scamander, ajena a las miradas que le dirigieron—, atraen a los nargles, igual que el muérdago.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, que Fred intentó disipar.

—¡Ey, Victoire! —llamó, al otro extremo de la mesa—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo en Stonehenge?

—¡Oh! Es perfecto —exclamó Victoire—, mucho mejor que en Italia, además, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa. —Ted evitó mirarla—. Además las investigaciones son mucho más interesantes que en Venecia… Los druidas aun guardan varios misterios… —Le encantaba alardear de su trabajo, ser la mejor, la más sobresaliente.

—Me alegra que estés contenta aquí —la cortó James de tajo, previendo que si no la interrumpían tendrían que oírla hablar de lo buena que era en su trabajo los próximos veinte minutos.

—Percy era peor cuando era joven —murmuró el tío Charlie, sentado a la derecha de Dominique—. Cuando entró al ministerio todos esperábamos que anunciara su compromiso matrimonial con Crouch…

Dominique ahogó una risita.

—Oye, Dominique —llamó Geneviève, que hablaba ingés más o menos fluido, al contrario de su hermano, que parloteaba en francés entre su hermana y su padre—, Vincent dice que _quiege sabeg pogque_ todos son _peligojos_ en tu familia…

Dominique le sonrió y procedió a explicarle un cuento «muy antiguo» de cómo sus antepasados habían comino unas bayas encantadas. Geneviève, de trece años, no le creería, pero seguramente Vincent, de ocho, se lo tragaría en un momento.

—Harry —preguntó Fleur—, ¿es cierto que atacaron a alguien con la bomba que detonaron en King Cross hace una semana?

Dominique supuso que Harry se disponía a decir que sí cuando vieron, de improviso, como una caía y se comía cinco metros en el jardín de atrás de los Weasley, a tan sólo tres o cuatro metros de ellos. Luego, oyeron la detonación.

En las orejas de Dominique sonó como una pena de muerte.

* * *

—¡_Protego Maxima_! —se apresuró a reaccionar Hermione, que era una verdadera experta en hechizos de defesa. Tenía su varita alzada hacia el cielo oscuro y despejado. Todos se apresuraron a moverse, a refugiarse en la casa. Los mayores de edad sacaron sus varitias. Molly y Lucy se atropellaron la una a la otra al intentar entrar a la casa por la cocina y Percy miraba pálido a Audrey.

—¡Alguien saqué a Audrey y a las niñas de aquí! —suplicpo Percy, a voz de grito. Dominique miró a su tía, que era muggle y no lo pensó dos veces. Aferró a Geneviève y a Vincent con una mano, y a las hijas de Percy con la otra y se apresuró a cruzar el jardín trasero rumbo a la entrada de la Madriguera que daba a la cocina. Audrey lo siguió.

Todos los demás se quedaron allí cuando la segunda bomba estalló en el pasto y pudieron ver a sus atacantes. Montaban escobas los cinco y no se les veía la cara y aunque estaban en clara minoría, tenían esas bombas.

—¡Qué no los alzance ninguna detonación! —gritó Harry, que ya sabía lo que pasaría cuando una bomba alcanzara a alguien—. ¡Morirán! —Evitó añadir los detalles escabrosos del tema.

Entonces, sus atacates pisaron tierra. Llevaban varitas en las manos y bombas también. En la mesa, la cena descansaba, ignorada por todos a esas alturas. Harry miraba nervioso al frente. James se colocó a su lado y Ted al otro. Quiso decirle a su hijo que se apartara, que nunca había visto una batalla de verdad, de esas en las que muere más gente de la que sobrevive, pero en esas milésimas de segundo no pudo decir nada y entonces fue consiente de que los atacaban.

—¡_Desmaius_! —oyó gritar a Luna y notó como el tono soñador de su voz había desaparecido, dando paso a una determinación fría, que seguramente la guerra le había enseñado a golpes.

Y no lo pensó más, atacó de frente, evitando las bombas, que caían cada poco tiempo. «Tienen municiones limitadas», comprendió, «por eso no las lanzan tan seguido». Vio los rayos verdes salir de las varitas de aquellos cinco encapuchados.

—¡_Diffinido_! —oyó la voz de James a su lado, que no dudó en defenderse después de esquivar el primer Avada Kedavra. «Que no les pase nada, por favor, a James no», rogó.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó él también y buscó con la mirada a Lily, intentando a la vez no perder de vista sus objetivos. Al final, no le quedó más remedio que gritar al aire—: ¡Albus, saca de aquí a tu hermana!

Vio como Hermione se había ido un como más atrás para intentar consutruir un escudo que los protegiera de las bombas, murmurando hechizos, uno tras otro, dirigidos hacia lo alto del firmamento.

Todos tenían las varitas en alto y lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Dos bombas más cayeron y una de ellas rozó peligrosamente a Fleur, que no se despegaba de Bill ni por un momento. Entonces, Harry empezó a notar que cada vez era más espaciado el tiempo entre bomba y bomba. Los hoyos se extendían a lo largo de todo el terreno y de todo el pasto.

—¡Se les acaban las municiones! —gritó.

—¡Cuidado! —le respondió alguien y volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar un Avada Kedavra que había estado a punto de darle en el rostro.

Aquello era un mal sueño. No había visto a su familia en tal peligro nunca. Se había esforzado en crear un Reino Unido seguro para ellos y le parecía que lo había logrado, pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro, al ver aquellos agujeros en el suelo, que acababan con todo a su paso.

Entoces vio caer una bomba peligrosamente cerca de su hijo mayor, que la esquivó por poco y jaló a Ginny para evitar que ella estuviera en el lugar de la detonación. Respiró tranquilo por un momento hasta que oyó el grito, desgarrador y desolado, cargado de dolor y desesperación, de su esposa y volteó a verla, tirada en el pasto.

Y se dio cuenta de que finalmente la bombra si la había alcanzado, pero no entera.

La pierna derecha de Ginny Potter había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había sangre chorreando en el pasto, inunando la tierra. Se aproximó a ella y se quedó mirándola, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo! —le gritó Ted, obligándolo a reaccionar, sin embargo, James reaccionó más rápido que él y levantó a su madre por un hombro. Fred, al ver lo que su primo se disponía hacer, le gritó a Hermione.

—¡Tía Hermione, levanta la barrera anti aparición! ¡Ahora!

Hermione lo hizo al momento, pálida como un cadáver y entonces Harry y James se desaparecieron con Ginny.

Ron, al ver lo que le había pasado a su hermana atacó aún más ferozmente a aquellos encapuchados que estaban retrocediendo.

—¡Ya no tienen bombas! —comprendió Bill.

Ron, recordando su pasado en la División de aurores, no hacía mucho tiempo, se propuso no dejarlos escapar y finalmente alcanzó a uno con un _desmaius_, y conjuró unas gruegas cuerdas que le ataron las manos, impidiéndole escapar.

Los otros habían conseguido huir.

Hermione y Ron salieron disparados hasta el hombre que yacía en el pasto, para ponerlo bajo cubierto. Ted los acompañó.

—¡Es Scabior! —gritó Ron cuando reconoció el rostro del carroñero que nunca habían conseguido meter a Azkaban. Habría sonado incluso como un grito de júbilo si no hubieran visto lo que acababan de ver y tuvieran el estómago revuelto, aun recordando la pierna desaparecida y la sangre chorreando.

—Lo llevaré a a las celdas preventivas que hay en el Ministerio —anunció Ted, que era el único auror presente.

—Te acompañó —atajó Ron y los dos se marcharon desapareciéndose con el hombre desvanecido que no tardaría en despertar.

Bill abrazaba a Fleur y Victoire miraba fijamente el lugar en el que su novio había desaparecido. Fred sujetaba fuertemente a Roxxanne y Albus, en la cocina, abrazaba a Lily, rogando que no le pasara nada. No a ella, no a su hermana favorita.

En la mesa, la cena había quedado olvidada.

* * *

La navidad en San Mundo era desoladora, con tan sólo unos cuantos doctores de guardia. Ya no había visitas y todo estaba en silencio. La recepcionista hablaba con una enfermera mientras las dos miraban a Harry, que estaba sentado en la sala de espera. A James cada segundo le parecía una eternidad. No hablaba ninguno de los dos y Harry aún parecía aturdido. James miraba al piso y se retorcía las manos, nervioso.

«Por favor, que puedan hacer algo por mi madre», se repetía a su mismo, una y otra vez.

Pero no se lo acaba de creer y veía pasar los minutos en el reloj que estaba en la pared de enfrente, y cada minuto parecía un siglo allí sentado, deseando saber como estaba su madre a la que había visto perder una pierna hacía menos de media hora.

Entonces apareció el sanador que los había recibido. Tenía la mirada cansada y en las manos aun llevaba unos guantes llenos de sangre.

James le leyó la verdad en la mirada antes de que dijera nada.

Y quiso gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Bon jour!**

**Bueno, pues lo que parecía que iba a ser una bonita cena de navidad en casa de los Weasley, ha acabado en… esto, que no sé como definir. **

**Bueno, conocemos más a Audrey Weasley, que es muggle. (¿Cuál es su profesión? Ya se los dejé bien obvio). Se ha tenido que acostumbrar al mundo donde vive su esposo y a que sus hijas vayan a un colegio que ni siquiera conoce, ni verá nunca… Pero después de tanto, parece que conoce bien a la familia Weasley. **

**Más notas… hum, el apellido de casada de la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle, es Quincampoix, que sale en mi película favorita, Amelie, y es el apellido de Nino. Estuve a punto de ponerle Poulain, pero hubiera sido muy obvio y muy descarado: mi pseudónimo es así. Me la imagino, además, como una Charlize Theron con el cabello corto, como apareció en la entrega de los Óscares. A Fleur me la imagino igual como Charlize, nada más que sí un poco más vieja (esta bien que tenga genes de **_**veela**_**, pero pues también envejece) y con el cabello largo. Y además, no saben como me harta escribir el acento **_**fgancés**_** (?). **

**A Victoire, mamona e inteligente, me la imagino como una actriz últimamente bastante conocida (guapa, sí, evidentemente) que se llama Sophie Turner e interpreta a Sansa "quemo colchones cuando me viene la regla" Stark en Juego de tronos un personaje que… ¡no me gusta nada, absolutamente nada, nada de nada! (aunque resulta ser, por supuesto, interesante…) **

**Ginny Weasley. Sí, he matado a uno de mis personajes favoritos. Me gusta en casi todo, menos en compañía de Harry. No sé como lo vé atractivo. En fin, como bonus, ya que la maté, diré que de adulta me la imaginó como Julianne Moore. **

**En fin, ¿se esperaban el final del capítulo? ¿No, verdad? Bueno, pues… ¡Han atacado, han lanzado bombas y han…! Bueno, ya han visto como han dejado a Ginny. Ellos, por su parte, se han quedado a Scabior, que de algo les debe servir. ¿Ideas sobre qué pasará? **

**La canción de este capítulo es This ain't a scene it's an arms race, de Fall Out Boy y la primera vez que la oí fue en un Mello Tribute (Mello, personaje favorito de Nea de Death Note). Es muy genial y para mí que le queda al capítulo. ( www. youtube watch ?v= GNm5drtAQXs Sin espacios)**

**Hasta el próximo viernes, no se olviden de comentar y… **

**Somos divinos y el tiempo no puede cambianos.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**4 de abril de 2013**


	26. Saharabbey road

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXV: Saharabbey road**

"_Se lo llevó la tormenta y el tiempo, nada se pudo salvar, sólo quedó una chispa de luz, suspira por volver a empezar." Vetusta Morla_

* * *

Eran más de las doce y Ashley Zeller acaba de irse a acostar, luego de ver un video de un concierto de navidad en Nueva York que su abuelo había puesto y que Ashley había empezado a ver con curiosidad después de un rato de oírlo. Rose estaba exahusta y al día siguiente tendría que trabajar en la División. No había descanso para ella. Suspiró y apuntó con su varita a los trastos sucios para que se empezaran a lavar solos. Una esfera colocada en la mesa de la sala, muy parecida a un chivatoscopio, empezó a sonar y a vibrar.

«No ahora…», pensó Rose Zeller, pero sabía que una vez que empezaba a sonar, la alerta no se callaría hasta que hubiera leído su mensaje. Era el modo más eficiente de comunicación entre los aurores cuando no había red flú disponible. Se aproximó hasta la sala, donde su padre aún seguía sentado en el sillón y cogió con la mano izquierda la alerta para que el mensaje apareciera en su superficie. Sólo respondería ante de tacto.

«Ven inmediatamente, tenemos a Scabior. T. L.» Así que Lupin. ¿Y quién más? ¿Cómo ese inexperto auror le mandaba una alerta a las doce y pico de la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre, en plena navidad, avisándole que tenían a Scabior, un carroñero bastante escurridizo? Algo no le sonaba bien. Se suponía que Ted estaría con Harry, que celebraría navidad con los Weasley… ¿Qué había pasado?

—Volveré más tarde —le dijo a su padre, que la miraba fijamente, preguntándole con los ojos que ocurría.

—¿Una emergencia? —le preguntó él.

—Un fugitivo arrestado —especificó ella, sin darle más detalles—. Cuida a Ashley mientras no estoy —le encargó, como siempre hacía, siempre que salía así de casa.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, que estaba conectada con el ministerio desde hacía dos años, y se dirigió al atrio. Estaba vacío, no había ni un alma. Después de todo, era navidad. ¿Quién estaría allí bajo voluntad propia, si podía estar con su familia, o sus amigos? Suspiró y se dirigió hasta la planta donde se realizaban los juicios a los criminales y estaban las celdas preventivas donde todos se alojaban hasta que su juicio fuera realizado. Donde estaba Sayuri Ihara, esperando que se realizara su audiencia, que sería el veintiséis.

Allí encontró, parados al lado de la segunda celda a Ted Lupin, a Harry Potter y a su hijo, James, que parecía no saber muy bien qué pintaba allí.

—Rose —dijo Ted, aliviado, cuando la vió llegar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, ahorrándose los saludos.

—Atacaron la Madriguera —soltó Harry, y Zeller pudo entender qué era lo que James, estudiante de la academia de aurores, hacía allí exactamente. Se quedó callada esperando una mejor explicación, y entoces Harry decidió seguir—: Ron atrapó a Scabior…

«Así que Ron Weasley, ex auror», pensó Zeller, «podría haber llegado más lejos, pero ese accidente antes de que naciera su primera hija…»

—¿Y? —preguntó, manteniendo la calma.

—Estás al mando, Rose —le soltó Harry—. La División es enteramente tuya…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello—. Potter… —empezó y hasta ella notó el tono amenazador que había adoptado su voz, mezclado con sorpresa.

—Lo digo en serio —zanjó Harry, con una voz que no daba derecho a replica. Demasiada fría, como nunca se la había oído—. Si sigo aquí, acabaré haciendo una estupidez. No permitiré que la División de aurores se hunda por eso.

—No enti… —empezó Zeller, pero entonces la voz de James Potter la interrumpió:

—Asesinaron a mi madre —soltó de tajo. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, dejando que el cabello lo escondiera de las miradas de los demás. Rose se le quedó mirando un momento, sin preguntar nada más. Parecía que estaba conteniendo su furia a todas penas.

—Por favor, Rose… —pidió Harry, y la auror se fijó por primera vez en la mirada desolada que le dirigía Potter, como nunca se la había visto, ni siquiera en los casos más desesperados—. No renunciaré —dijo—, eso desmoralizaría a mucha gente, pero… no me siento capaz de estar aquí y dirigirlos sin mandarlos al fracaso… Estás al mando, Rose. Todo lo que hagas… es tu responsabilidad.

—Así que además de sin ministro, también nos vamos a quedar sin ti —le espetó.

Harry sonrió un poco en modo de disculpa.

Rose Zeller suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó, finalmente—. Cuidaré de la División hasta que puedas volver —le dijo, y lo abrazó.

Rose Zeller, que no era dada a las muestras de afecto, pero podía ver la desolación que se escondía tras aquella mirada dura, la desesperación que se desvelaba tras sus actos, que se escondía tras sus palabras frías.

La División de aurores le pertenecía.

* * *

Se enteró casi a primera hora de la mañana, cuando se abuela fue a despertarlo pata decirle que su padre estaba en el hospital porque le habían avisado que Astoria presentaba mejoras y se le había salido lo de la exequia a Ginny Potter publicada en El Profeta. Entonces había bajado a desayunar con un vago malestar, preguntándose como estaría Albus, o como estaría Lily, con quien había pasado intercambiando cartas todo el fin de semana. Antes de mediodía decidió que no podía seguir en la duda y que aunque Ginny Potter —que siempre lo había mirado con un aire de superioridad, como si los Potter fueran mejor que los Malfoy— no le importara en lo más mínimo, se presentaría de improviso en la casa de los Potter, en pleno Londres. Aunque no fuera el mejor apoyo moral del mundo.

Definitivamente, había mucha gente allí, para una casa tan pequeña en comparación a la mansión Malfoy y todos lo miraron como si tuvieran que resignarse a su prescencia. Al menos había sido Albus quien había abierto la puerta mientras una mujer con peinado de trenzas y piel oscura, que era a todas luces la madre de Roxanne Weasley, se metía de nuevo en la cocina con una mujer pelijorra que le preguntaba si podía ayudar en algo más antes de irse.

—Tienes casa llena —comentó como saludo, sin saber qué decir o cómo comportarse con Albus, que estaba despeinado y lo miraba como ausente.

—Tía Audrey insiste en ayudar —respondió él—, aunque sea muggle… Pero creo que ha confortado un poco a Lily hace rato. Y tía Angelina ha decidido que hará la comida porque Kreacher está arriba llorando y nadie creía que apreciara tanto a mi madre… Y tampoco es que el elfo doméstico sea ya muy joven…

—¿Y tú, cómo estás? —le preguntó Scorpius, de improvisó, cortando la verborrea de Albus, que nunca hablaba tanto.

Albus se le quedó mirando un momento antes de responderle.

—¿Y tú cómo crees? —le espetó, con la voz dura.

—Ya —murmuró Scorpius, sintiéndose incómodo—. Lo siento.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—En todo caso… Lily está peor —musitó, apretando los puños—. No sé que decirle. No sé que hacer, Scorpius. —Se quedó callado un momento, un segundo apenas—. Quizá lo dábamos todo por seguro… —musitó—, quizá creíamos que era imposible que nuestra madre no conociera a nuestros nietos, quizá no veíamos el peligro…

—Quizá el peligro no se dejó ver —lo cortó Scorpius—. Al, estas cosas no se pueden prever. —Al menos sabía de lo que hablaba. Recordaba la sensación cuando había visto a su madre en coma e intentaba imaginarse los sentimientos de Albus, que debían ser mil veces peor.

—Ya… —dijo Albus, que no se veía muy convencido—. Mi hermana está arriba —le dijo— y… ya lo he intentado muchas veces… ¿podrías…?

—Claro —le dijo Scorpius, dándole un apretón en el hombro—. ¿La misma habitación que siempre?

—Sí —respondió Albus y Scorpius subió las escaleras, buscando el cuarto que tenía con letras rojas escrito «Lily Potter. NO ENTRES». Ignoró el letrero y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.

Se encontró a Lily Potter sentada en la cama, con el cabello despeinado y un paquete largo a medio abrir sobre las rodillas. Scorpius se acercó con cautela, pero Lily ya se había dado cuenta de que alguien había invadido su sagrada privacidad.

—Vete —espetó—. Quién quiera que seas… —se interrumpió al levantar la vista y descubrir a Scorpius mirándola.

—Soy yo, Lily —murmuró él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, demasiado directa, demasiado fría, demasiado seca. Estaba encerrándose en su muralla, allá donde nadie la alcanzaría y nada podría hacerle daño.

Scorpius se encongió de hombros.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Todos me preguntan lo mismo —le dijo Lily, volviendo la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos—, y ya todos saben la respuesta. ¿Cómo se supone que estás cuando muere tu madre? ¿Cuándo le explota una bomba frente a tus ojos…? ¿Cómo se supone que estás, Scorpius? —Le cayeron lágrimas rodando por las mejillas y Scorpius se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo voy a estar…? —medio sollozó—, ¿cómo voy a estar? Para la mierda —murmuró—, estoy para la mierda… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? La gente que intenta hacerte sonreir. De verdad espera que sonrías, no importa que tu madre se haya muerto, porque obvio ella querría verte feliz… Pero, Scorpius, ¿cómo se supone que me puedo sentir feliz después de todo esto?

«No lo sé», pensó Scorpius, mirándola atentamente, descubriendo como la desgracia la hacía aun más bella. Era la chica más hermosa que había conocido nunca. La más hermosa que vería en toda su vida…

La abrazó y ella se recargó en su hombro, dejando caer el largo paquete que tenía en las piernas. La dejó llorar en su hombro, sintiendo como sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa. No sabía qué decirle o cómo tratarla. No sabía qué hacer, pero al menos estaba allí, y la estaba abrazando…

—Y… es navidad… y… ni siquiera he abierto los regalos —balbució, con la voz cortada, rota—. Sólo el de ella… sólo el de ella. ¿Y sabes? —le preguntó, sin esperar ninguna respuesta—. Hace unos días le dije… le dije que tenía poca imaginación para los regalos… Incluso…, llegué a pensar que me daría algo…, algo que no me gustaría. Pero… ¿sabes qué me regaló? Es una saeta de luz. Una saeta de luz. Llevaba ahorrando desde julio para comprarla y… al final… me la compró ella. La escoba más rápida del mercado… Scorpius… No creí que fuera a regalarmela…

«Cuánto lo siento por tu madre, Lily», pensó Scorpius, sin decírselo. Ya se lo dirían todas las personas que asistieran al funeral de aquella tarde. Y muchas no serían sinceras.

* * *

El ataúd de Ginny Weasley estaba cerrado. Nadie quería ver el cadáver. Nadie quería enfrentarse a aquel cuerpo deshecho y sin una pierna que antes había sido la esposa de Harry Potter, ex buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, redactora de la columna de deportes en El Profeta. Nadie quería ver el cuerpo, y sin embargo, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley tenían presente el grito de Ginny, la visión de su cuerpo sin una pierna… la sangre, sobretodo la sangre derrámandose sobre el pasto, sin pausa.

Arthur y Molly Weasley habían aceptado que los siguientes serían ellos. James sabía que nunca, ni en sus peores sueños, habrían imaginado que después de enterrar a Fred, enterrarían a otro hijo. Menos a ella, la única mujer en varias generaciones, Ginny. Mucho menos a ella.

Y James estaba harto. Harto de estar allí, harto del ataúd cerrado en el que estaba el cuerpo de su madre que nunca volvería a ver y de la cantidad tan monstruosa de gente que había llegado a su funeral. Algunos viejos amigos del colegio, como los Longbottom, que habían llegado con sus dos hijos. O los Scamander, que habían estado en la cena. Habían acudido también los McLaggen, a los que todos los Weasley —con la notable excepción de Fred, que mantenía una relación tira-afloja con Dahlia McLaggen—, y Harry, habían tratado de uñas. La mayoría se habían negado a contestar a las preguntas de Lavender, que estaba dispuesta a hacer de aquella muerte un doloroso espectáculo en Corazón de Bruja.

A James le pareció ver también a muchos compañeros de El Profeta de su madre y varios aurores, entre ellos la auror a la que su padre había dejado al mando, Rose Zeller, que no se quedó en el funeral más de un cuarto de hora, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Dean Thomas y su esposa, Parvati, le dieron las condolencias por la muerte de su madre con una mirada cargada de lástima. Parecían sinceros y era obvio que tenían buenas intenciones, pro a James le desagradaban esas miradas de lástima que le dirigían cada que se le acercaban. Frank Longbottom se había apostado a su lado, intentando mantener una conversación, pero al ver que James contestaba sólo con monosílabos —o directamente no conestaba—, había optado por quedarse allí, callado, dándole su apoyo en silencio.

James sentía como si le estuvieran exprimiendo el corazón, como si se lo estuvieran haciendo polvo. Veía a su hermano Albus, de pie delante del ataúd, sin decir nada a nadie, y a Lily, sentada en la primera fila de sillas, que recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius Malfoy —a quien la mayoría de los asistentes miraba con extrañeza— y lloraba quedamente. Veía las lágrimas caer por el rostro de su hermana, sin que esta hiciera ningún intento por limpiarlas…

A James siempre le había parecido que Lily era una mujer fuerte, como su madre. Le había parecido que las bromas pesadas de todos sus primos mayores y de él mismo la habían curtido, y a menudo prefería la prescencia masculina a la femenina —porque decía no entender a la mayoría de las mujeres—. Y ahora la veía allí, más destrozada que cualquier otra persona, llorar por la muerte de su madre. Ginny Potter siempre había sido más cercana a su tercera hija que a cualquiera de los otros dos… Y aunque a todos los quería del mismo modo, se notaba el vínculo especial que tenía con Lily, que quería jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

Y entonces, decidió que no podía seguir allí parado, recibiendo miradas de lástima y conmiseración.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto Frank cuando lo vio correr hacia la verja principal de la Madriguera.

«No tengo ni idea», pensó y no dijo nada. «Lejos, quizás». Cuando se desaparecio, no obstante, supo inmediatamente a qué lugar llegaría. La mansión Zabini.

El elfo doméstico lo dejó pasar y Liliane lo recibió con una mirada que no delataba sorpresa, pero si le preguntaba qué hacía allí a esa hora en ese momento.

—Vaya, Potter… No esperaba verte hasta mañana —le dijo, aun sentada en uno de los sillones del salón de invierno, con un libro entre las manos. Iba vestida con otro de sus vestidos negros.

«El luto», le había explicado ella la primera vez que le había pedido ayuda y ahora parecía entenderla. La había visto en el funeral de su madre, recibiendo el pésame de todos los asistentes, y ahora entendía su desesperación callada. ¿Cuántos de los asistentes en el funeral de Ginny Potter no habían ido a ganarse el favor de su padre? ¿Cuántos de verdad sentían su muerte? ¿Cuántos iban a cumplir sólo una obligación social de la que no habían podido zafarse? ¿Cuántos iban a admirar a Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, su héroe nacional y a decirle que sentían, sin sentirlo realmente, su desgracia, y que lo entendían, sin conocer si quiera esa sensación?

—¿No has leído El Profeta —le preguntó James.

—Sí. —Liliane volteó a verlo—. Y he de decir que te hacía en otro lugar, mucho más deprimente que este.

—Ahora lo entiendo —le dijo James—. No quiero oír los pésames de gente que los dice sólo por compromiso, no quiero ver sus miradas de lástima… Me tratan como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar…

Liliane lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—No estoy aquí para escuchar tus problemas, Potter —le espetó, aunque parecía amable—. Sin embargo, si quieres ocupar la mente en algo… Tengo una biblioteca llena de libros.

James se encogió de hombros y le tiró un pedazo de pergamino que había aferrado hasta ese momento, sin soltarlo. El pergamino estaba casi hecho pedazos, lleno de sudor, pero aún así Liliane pudo leer el mensaje. El último mensaje de venganza qe James había recibido.

—¿Y esto qué? —le preguntó Liliane.

—No lo noté antes —empezó James—, pero, ¿no te suena de algo esa caligrafía, esa tinta? Zabini, los que asesinaron a tu madre también hicieron lo mismo con la mía.

Liliane no dijo nada por un momento, viendo el pergamino, considerando qué decir o qué hacer.

—Así que tienes un verdadero motivo para ayudarme, Potter —le dijo, lentamente—, un motivo para joder a esos hijos de puta.

«Algo así», pensó James. «Pero nunca me convertiría en ti, Zabini».

* * *

**Hallo!**

**Pues este capítulo es transitorio, y, como podrán ver, está dedicado a Ginny Potter que sí… ¡está muerta! Y créanme que no me alegra nada decirlo porque ella me gustaba mucho cuando hacía mocomurciélagos a gente idiota como Zacharias Smith. **

**La primera escena es de madrugada, porque Rose Zeller al parecer no descansa ni en navidad. Harry, temeroso de cometer errores, de dejarse llevar por la desesperación o el odio, la deja al mando de la División de aurores y ella al ver el estado de su jefe, acepta. ¿Qué pasará en esa oficina ahora que Rose está al mando de todos los aurores? ¿Harán algún progreso? Bueno, les dejo eso a su consideración.**

**Después Scorpius Malfoy hace gala de ser bien amigo y bueno, pues pasa lo que pasa. Albus no está bien, a él también le ha dolido, y aunque a Scorpius Ginny ni le va ni le viene, se siente mal por su amigo. Intenta consolar a Lily, pero lo único que hace es dejarla llorar en su hombro y Lily no lo rechaza. Sí, me he inventado la saeta de luz. Vamos, que como no hay nada más rápido que la luz en este mundo debe ser muy buen nombre para una escoba rápida. Y Ginny se la ha comprado a Lily de regalo de navidad. Lily juega al Quidditch, ¿qué posición? Los dejo adivinar.**

**Se pueden ver algunas caras en el funeral, y James acaba harto con todas su letras, lárgandose a la mansión Zabini. La caligrafía de las notas, como podrán notas, es la mismita. Sólo James podría haber notado el parecido, pero sólo se dio cuenta con la última… Parece que no tenía la cabeza muy bien puesta. Ahora, si la caligrafía es la misma, eso significa que… los agresores de Pansy y de Ginny son los mismos y que al parecer James y Liliane ahora de verdad unirán fuerzas. Aunque no hay que olvidar que a Liliane la consume la ira, y James parece que no quiere andar por esos derroteros, pero bueno, muy bien no debe de estar. **

**La cansión del capítulo es Saharabbey Road de un grupo español que me encanta. ¿Adivinan quien es? Vetusta Morla (si han leído el libro más famosa de Michael Ende… ¡es un sacrilegio que el nombre no les suene de absolutamente nada!). Es de su disco Los días raros. El principio, evidentemente, se refiere a la pérdida de Ginny… —«Se lo llevó la tormenta y el viento, nada se pudo salvar…»— ( www. youtube watch ?v= KWtITuQ5lSo Sin espacios)**

**Por último, no olviden… **

**All Hail Lelouch!**

**Nea Poulain**

**a 7 de abril de 2013**


	27. Nada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXVI: Nada**

"_Y no se tú, ni qué dirás pero no hay nada mucho qué pensar. La oscuridad me acecha incrédula. Nada que pueda perder, nada que no pueda hacer" Zoé_

* * *

Al llegar aquella mañana a la oficina la esperaba un café caliente y un ejemplar de El Profeta, en cuya primera plana aparecía una fotografía reciente de Ginny Potter junto a su marido, en los últimos mundiales de Quidditch en Alemania y otra fotografía de Minerva McGonagall en su último año como directora. Aquel periódico prometía una crónica detallada de los funerales de ambas mujeres para satisfacer el morbo de su público, que convertía la desgracia en un espectáculo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Resopló de mal humor y dejó el periódico a un lado cuando Ted Lupin apareció ante su vista, con el cabello negro y largo. Parecía estresado y cansado. Cuando el joven vio la copia de El Profeta, se acercó hasta el escritorio de Zeller.

—Y eso que no viste lo que publicaron en Corazón de Bruja —comentó Ted, sin saludar si quiera—. Parecía lo más serio que habían publicado hasta el momento hasta que, en el reportaje firmado por Lavender McLaggen, especulapan sobre quién podría ser la próxima pareja de mi padrino… —Sí, definitivamente, no estaba de buen humor—. El Quisquilloso fue el único que no convirtió todo esto en un espectáculo barato. Irónico.

—Porque la editora jefe es Luna Scamander —le espetó Zeller—, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque esa revista tiene todo menos seriedad.

Ted le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Rose, tengo que ir a trabajar —le dijo—, una pila de papeles me espera en mi escritorio y me parece que ya averigüe algo sobre Dedalus Diggle. —«Sobre Minerva, en cambio», suspuso Rose, «no has avanzado nada». No le extrañaba nada aquello.

Rose no le dijo nada cuando se retiró de nuevo a su escritorio y se enfocó en su propio trabajo. La División de aurores estaba a su cargo y dependía de ella, al menos toda esa semana. Estaban a martes y las El Profeta no había parado de publicar malas noticias (y ataques velados contra los aurores) desde la fuga masiva de Azkaban. Necesitaban hacer algo al respecto. Ya.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz a su espalda y ella se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Dennis Creevey.

—No esperaba verte hasta már tarde —le espetó Rose.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Rose —le respondió él, con una nota de ironía en la voz—. Al final mi esposa no se demoró demasiado en San Mungo, después de todo, está en sus últimas revisiones…

—¿Ahora intentas ser un padre de verdad? —le espetó Rose, dolida.

Dennis la miró con la ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada. Rose sabía que aun se notaba su propio resentimiento por cosas que habían pasado hacía tanto tiempo… «En cierto sentido, todo eso me volvió más dura».

—Creo que tenemos mortífagos fugados que buscar —dijo Dennis, finalmente, cambiando de tema. Señaló el mapa que estaba pegado en la pared del cubículo de Rose—. Allí —empezó, apuntando a Liverpool—, vieron a Rowle hace poco. O dijeron verlo; yo que sé. Técnicamente podrían estar en cualquier parte, pero sería buena idea empezar por allí. O interrogar a Scabior.

—Hay gente encargándose de eso —dijo Rose.

—¿Irás tú? —preguntó Dennis.

—Más al rato —le respondió ella.

—Consígueme un permiso para poder interrogarlo —le pidió y en sus ojos Rose pudo ver una chispa de desesperación que no pasaba fácilmente desapercibida.

—No, Creevey —atajó—, aun es demasiado pronto para que haga eso.

—Ahora eres la jefa —remarcó él, haciendo notar más la ya de por sí obvia ausencia de Harry Potter.

—Lo que no quiere decir que me saltaré todas las normativas de la División de aurores por la torera —empezó ella— sólo para que puedas interrogar a Scabior. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si conseguiremos información. Así que la respuesta es no.

Creevey parecía decepcionado.

—¡Rose! —Ted apareció sin aviso en el cubículo de Rose—. ¡El paquete que mató a Diggle no venía de Australia, no se lo mandó su sobrino! —exclamó—. Acabo de recibir una carta del Ministerio de magia Australiano y dicen que el sobrino de Dedalus, Joshua, ha declarado bajo veritaserum que no envió ningún paquete. —Rose lo miró e intentó contener una sonrisa, por fin avanzaban en algo, aunque fuer mínimo—. Por otro lado los infelables devolvieron el libro aduciendo que era magia negra muy avanzada y no me quieren decir nada en sus informes, sólo ordenaron que nadie lo tocara directamente…

—Quizá te convenga hablar con un experto en magia negra… —dijo Creevey, interviniendo—. Un colega del departamento del mal uso de artefacor muggles conocía a alguien… Liliane Zabini me parece que se llamaba.

—¿Zabini? —preguntó Zeller sorprendida—. Creí que sólo Holmes la llamaba cuando había magia negra involucrada en sus casos.

Creevey se encogió de hombros.

—Es una experta, dicen, pero no he tenido el placer de confirmarlo —les dijo—, no entra dentro de mi campo de trabajo. Ahora, Rose, ¿te importaría que volviéramos a hablar de mortífagos fugados?

* * *

Aún muy dentro de él le costaba creer que Jezabel estuviera allí de nuevo, ilesa. La habían dado de alta el día anterior, luego de comprobar que aquel método _muggle_ tan extraño llamado «puntos» funcionaba. Al final resultaba que los _muggles_ servían para algo. Irónico. No sé acostumbraba a verla por allí, sin ese halo de vitalidad que la caracterizaba, con la mirada perdida o fija en la cicatriz que le quedaría en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Padre… —lo llamó aquella mañana, finalmente, mientras Emmanuel estaba fuera—. No le dije a nadie quién nos rescató —dijo, con la voz baja.

Bueno, si su hija quería intrigarlo, había logrado hacerlo.

—Fue el abuelo, papá —dijo finalmente—. Abdiel —especificó por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Así que Abdiel Nott. Un nombre que Theodore llevaba años sin oír fuera de la mansión Nott, y que él mismo nunca pronunciaba, pues le recordaba a aquellos demonios que lo habían invadido durante su adolescencia. Abdiel Nott, que se había fugado de Azkaban hacía menos de una semana, hacia su aparición triunfal rescatando a su hija y a su novio. Al final tendría que agradecerlo a su padre qué Jezabel estuviera viva y no quería deberle nada a su padre.

—Papá, el dijo que si no lo hubieras traicionado, te estarías pudriendo en Azkaban —terminó Jezabel.

Theodore Nott dudó qué responder a aquella pregunta muda que su hija le hacía con los ojos. Dudó por primera vez en años. Sin embargo, siempre supo que cuando uno de sus hijos preguntara, les diría la verdad.

—Dejé que lo encerraran en Azkaban por sus crímenes y por los míos también —respondió finalmente—, y yo quedé impune. —Volvió a dudar un momento, pero al final se alzó la manga izquierda de la camisa. Nunca había dejado que sus hijos la vieran, aun cuando no le traía tan malos recuerdos como a Draco Malfoy. Una cosa era que Emmanuel y Jezabel supieran que existía y otra que la vieran tan cercana, tan tangible.

—La marca tenebrosa —dijo ella.

—La conoces. —No le sorprendía.

—Todos la conocen —espetó ella.

—Dejé que lo encerraran saldando sus crímenes y los suyos, y según los más radicales, lo traicione. —«Quizás sí lo hice», pensó Theodore Nott, pero no pensaba contarle a su hija más cosas. No pensaba contarle los asesinatos que había cometido con diecisiete años y todas las personas que había torturado solo para sobrevivir. Se habría convertido en un mounstro como su padre si la guerra no hubiera terminado abruptamente aquel tres de mayo, quitándole lo poco que entonces le quedaba de adolescencia—. Pero él quería ver su linaje intacto.

«Lo logró, al fin».

—Papá… tu mano… —Jezabel se la señaló.

Theodore la levantó. Parecía tener partes podridas, pero aún no estaba tan grave como el dedo de Liliane Zabini.

Sin embargo, se les estaba terminando el tiempo.

—No es nada —le dijo a su hija, tranquilizándola. Era la primera vez que le mentía.

* * *

Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Él no la había llamado y ella no había asistido al funeral de Ginny Potter el día anterior. Sin embargo ese día se había dicho (y su madre se lo había recordado) que al menos debería hacerle una visita a Albus… Tracey Higgs, su madre, había asegurado que tampoco estaría de más darle el pésame, pero ella no pensaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. Bastantes mentiras decía ya como para acabar de dando el pésame por la muerte de alguien que le daba exactamente igual. Además al menos con la muerte no se mentía.

Su madre había insistido más que ella en aquella visita y ella finalmente había buscado a Albus por la red flú, preguntándole si era conveniente hacerle una visita en su casa, en Londres. Él asintió y le dijo que estaba su tía Fleur —una mujer rubia que aun en la cuarentena le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera— con su hermana menor Gabrielle, ocupándose de que los cuatro Potter restantes no se mataran entre sí.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a modo de saludo, en un intento por empatizar con el chico que la estrechaba contra sus brazos a escondidas en Hogwarts, conteniendo las ganas de comérselo a besos. Quizá no fuera lo mejor en ese momento.

—¿Te lo parece? —respondió él, con una pregunta que sonó como hielo. Intentaba ser amable, pero se notaba que no le salía. Quizá no hubiera sido la mejor idea aquella visita. Quizá Niklaus hubiera tenido la gran casa señorial de los Pucey para ellos dos solos y ella podría estar metida entre sus sabanas…

Ella alzó una ceja. Eso debería bastarle a Albus como respuesta.

—Ya… —dijo él—, por supuesto que no. —Suspiró—. No sé como debería sentirme, pero sé que me da miedo como me trata la gente. Con tanto cuidado, como si fuera un magifuego Weasley a punto de estallar.

«¿Y a mi qué?», se preguntó Justine, que no sentía nada por Albus más alejado de lo físico, de esos besos que le daba, de las caricias en los brazos… Los quería a Niklaus y a él por lo mismo y los dos se creían posedorees de su amor o de su retorcido afecto.

—Lo siento, Justine —murmuró Al—, supongo que fui muy brusco.

Ella sonrió y lo besó, pero el no correspondió el beso con mucho entusiasmo. Era el Potter que menos se llevaba con su madre y estaba destrozado. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaría su hermano o su hermana. Inconsolables quizá.

Ella abrazó a Albus, sin demasiadas pretensiones, sin pretender consolarlo en lo más mínimo, porque no sabía como, y él aceptó su abrazo rodeándole la espalda torpemente con las manos.

En ningún momento dijo «lo siento por tu madre», y Albus no se lo pidió. Se limitó a aceptar aquel abrazo y en el fondo, los dos sabían que era falso.

* * *

El reloj marcaba el final de la jornada, pero ella estaba segura de que seguiría allí dentro de tres horas y de que todos los aurores lo harían. Si no todos, la mayoría seguiría allí para cuando diran las diez y llevaran más de diez horas de jornada. Aquel era uno de los departamentos con más movimiento en todo el Ministerio, siempre había gente entrando en saliendo.

Rose se puso en pie y se masajeo los ojos. Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar órdenes, sin embargo, aquel podía calificarse como un día «tranquilo»; en comparación a los demás, claro está.

—¡Savage! —llamó a uno de los aurores más experimentados de todo el departamento. El auror levantó la cabeza de su escritorio, pues llevaba días asegurando que lograría demostrar la inocencia de su protegida, Sayuri Ihara que había perdido a toda su familia, menos a su padre, a causa de una explosión.

—¿Rose? —preguntó él, al llegar al cubículo de Rose.

—Me acaba de llegar un informe de los interrogatorios a Scabior bastante reveladores… —informó—. No sabemos dónde se escondía, ni si ha ayudado a otros mortífagos todavía, pero el informe menciona que dijo el nombre «Ihara» una vez.

—Y crees que puede ser una pista —sospechó Ian Savage.

—Por supuesto —respondió Rose—, y quiero que me acompañes, me dispongo a interrogarlo yo misma.

—Llevo demasiados años alejado de las salas de interrogatorio. —Ian Savage sonaba inseguro.

—No me vengas con pretextos —arguyó Zeller—. Tú ya estabas en el cuerpo antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts y ahora estás a dos pasos de demostrar la inocencia de esa bonita chica asiática a la que tanto proteges. Vamos.

Ni siquiera esperó a ver su la seguía o no. Se dispuso a bajar hasta las salas de los tribunales, donde se realizaban los juicios a los criminales peligrosos y donde estaban las celdas de detención preventiva que, en la mayoría de los casos, eran sólo un escalón antes de Azkaban. Al llegar al ascensor, Rose comprobó con satisfacción que Savage, viejo lobo de la División, se había decidido a acompañarla.

Un custodio que parecía bastante aburrido estaba vigilando las celdas ya de por sí aseguradas. Su única obligación era revisar quien entraba y quién no, además de intentar evitar los contratiempos. Sin embargo, aquellos custodios solían ser en general desertores de la academia o aurores que no daban el ancho.

—Vinimos a ver a Scabior —anunció Zeller.

—Pasen —asintió el chico—, celda nueve.

Zeller entró caminando con paso fuerte y seguro hacia el fondo. En la celda diez estaba Sayuri. En la nueve, Scabior, y ellos dos eran los dos únicos inquilinos de auqella prisión improvisada después de la guerra.

—¿Tenemos autorizado el uso de veritaserum? —preguntó Savage.

—No —dijo Zeller, con fastidio—. La burocracia se impone y los encargados de las pociones son más lentos que un gusarajo.

Savage asintió conforme, antes de entrar a la celda de Scabior, un ex carroñero que ni siquiera ostentaba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo y que seguía que Voldemort era lo más genial que le había pasado en la vida. Vaya idiota que era.

—¿Más interrogatorios? —disparó, con la voz ronca y acuosa. Tenía las manos esposadas y estaba repatingado en una silla.

—Hasta que sueltes toda la información —le dijo Rose, con la voz dura—. Así que tú decides cuántos interrogatorios quieres —comentó, sin un atisbo de sonrisa. Savage, detrás de ella, sonrió. Esa mujer iba a conseguir todo lo que quería.

Scabior no dijo nada.

—Podríamos empezar a hablar sobre tus ex compañeros de ejército fugados —empezó Zeller, y su voz tenía un tinte duro e impersonal—, pero creo que perderíamos el tiempo, así que siempre puedo guardar la veritaserum para eso… En cambio, hay otro tema.

—Sayuri Ihara —soltó Savage, sin rodeos y vio como los ojos de Scabior se delataban solos con aquel brillo oscuro.

—¿Ya explotaron sus padres? —preguntó, con un atisbo de sarcasmo en la voz.

Savage apretó los puños y no dijo nada. Por un momento, dejó que Zeller llevara el interrogatorio allá a donde quisiera.

—¿Qué sabes de Sayuri Ihara? —preguntó.

—Una chica muy linda, claro. —Scabior sonrió. Tenía un diente podrido—. Cercana a Hermione Weasley —murmuró, con resentimiento guardado, como si todavía estuvieran en plena guerra y no hubieran pasado veintiséis años.

—¿Qué sabes? —repitió Rose.

—Sayuri fue sólo un instrumento, claro —alardeó Scabior—, pero me parece que necesitarás algo más que tus preguntas para hacerme soltar prenda…

* * *

**Aló!**

**Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos hoy.**

**A una Rose Zeller asqueada de lo que la prensa puede hacer (convertir la muerte en un espectáculo morboso), con resenimientos hacia Creevey (aún) y eso que ya trabaja con él. Por otro lado, el libro que mató a Diggle no salió de Australia, ¿de dónde salió y quién lo envió? Bueno, como está atascado de magia negra, Creevey le dice a Ted que quizá puede hablar con una conocida de un colega en uno de los departamentos del mal uso de artefactos muggles: Liliane Zabini. Sí, a principio del fic se menciona que es una experta en este tipo de cosas a pesar de su juventud, y no puede estar encerrada en su venganza toda la vida. **

**Por otro lado, ejem, ejem, una plática poco común entre Theodore y su hija. Ya sabemos como Theodore, a pesar de tener la marca tatuada (¿quién dice que Draco Malfoy era el único sexy adolescente con una?) se salvó de Azkaban. Le deja ver la marca a su hija, en un acto de acercamiento o de lo que sea. En fin, ¿qué creen que pase con los Nott en general? Como Theodore menciona, ya no tienen mucho tiempo. **

**Justine visita a Albus y en medio de sus pensamiento podemos ver que la lleva a intimar con Albus, y con Niklaus, y ella sostiene que no es más que el físico y que no hay nada más. Eso sí, a su madre le encantaría ver a su hija con apellido Potter. **

**Por último, Scabior suelta algo sobre Sayuri, que tiene que demostrar su inocencia si quiere salir libre. ¿Qué más oculta? ¿Qué más pueden descubrir Zeller y Savage interrogándolo? **

**La canción es de Zoé (buen grupo para las depresiones) y se llama Nada. La parte mencionada al inicio queda bastante bien con todo lo que está pasando en la historia, pues parece que es hora de arriesgarlo todo («Nada que pueda perder… nada que no pueda hacer»). ( www. youtube watch?v = 6ufJw-TccJ8 Sin espacios)**

**Y no olviden…**

_**Valar morghulis**_

**Andrea Poulain **

**a 22 de abril de 2013**


	28. Sola

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la reina J. K. Rowling, a mí no me pagan ni medio centavo partido por la mitad por usarlos o por hacer que Theodore Nott se desnude (lástima).

**Capítulo XXVII: Sola**

"_Lleno la bañera de mentiras y halagos y sumerjo mi ansiedad. Siento el cosquilleo de la espuma en mis brazos y sonrío hasta llorar" La oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

Aquella no era su túnica, ni ese su lugar. No se sentía cómoda allí, sabiendo que sólo era un reemplazo temporal de Harry Potter, el héroe nacional, que llevaba casi dos días sin aparecer ante una cámara para que un fotógrafo dispuesto a vender su trabajo al mejor póstor hiciera aún más pública su tristeza. Sí, sólo un reemplazo, y tampoco la consolaba demasiado el hecho de que algún día Potter le había prometido que ese lugar sería suyo.

El Winzengamot llevaba dos horas de sesión y la última media había sido enteramente dedicada a Sayuri Ihara, que llevaba una túnica blanca que Savage le había conseguido luego de decirle que su madre y su prometido habían muerto en una explosión que también había acabado con su casa para siempre. Rose, en parte, sólo estaba allí por la chica de mirada temerosa. Scaboir, después de horas de interrogatorio, hacía aceptado que Sayuri era una herramienta para desaparecer del mapa a Hermione Weasley. A Zeller le habían dado ganas de estamparle su puño en la cara, pero se había contenido. Detestaba a aquello hombre, que se burlaba de ellos aun preso y en la peor situación en la que podía estar. Además, no había confesado si tenía algo que ver con el envenenamiento a Horace Slughorn (después de todo, no había muchos mortífagos a mano disponibles para preguntarles porque el antiguo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts tenía una marca en un pergamino) o con el secuestro a los dos adolescentes, Nott y Zabini. No había contestado nada más en realidad. Pero Zeller le sacaría las cosas, antes o después, con _veritaserum_ o sin ella.

Rose Zeller miró de nuevo a Savage, que había usado ya todos los recursos que tenía para convencer al Winzengamot de que Sayuri era parcialmente inocente y que después de todo no merecía ir a Azkaban. Incluso un recuerdo de su interrogatorio a Scabior. Ya no parecía nervioso, aunque había varios miembros del Winzengamot que aun se mostraban con dudas al respecto. Zeller empezaba a odiar aquel lugar, donde se movían más intereses políticos que ganas de proteger a los magos ingleses. Finalmente Susan Corner instó a todos a votar a favor o en contra de Azkaban y, con evidente alivio, Savage comprobó que más de la mitad le creían. Hermione Weasley se abstuvó.

Susan Corner se masajeó las sienes un momento antes de proclamar el veredicto. Zeller se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única ansiosa por dar por terminada la sesión.

—Sayuri Ihara, acusada de intento de asesinato a Hermione Weasley —empezó, con la voz fuerte y clara, haciéndose oír en todo el recinto—, no irá a Azkaban ya que se ha comprobado que no atacó a la señora Weasley consiente y que fue vícima de hipnotismo. Sin embargo —añadió, dejando en claro que no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuealas—, la señorita Ihara no podrá trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica nunca más ni en ningún puesto cercano a Hermione Weasley. Tampoco podrá aspirar a un asiento en el Winzengamot y a ninguna orden de Merlín mientras siga bajo el influjo de la orden que le fue dada bajo efectos hipnóticos.

En resumen, según lo que Savage le había contado sobre Sayuri, se acababan de ir al traste todos sus sueños.

—Finalmente —siguió Susan Corner antes de que se alzaran más murmullos en la sala—, para asegurarnos de que no ocurre ningún incidente, la señorita Ihara contará con vigilancia constante de parte de la División de Aurores.

Como siempre, a la División nadie le había preguntado si le parecía bien prescindir de una auror para gastarlo en aquella chica. Después de todo lo que había pasado y del asesinato de su familia, quizá no fuera tan mala idea. Bueno, si Harry Potter estuviera en la dirección de la División quizá su ahijado sería la persona que pasaría horas y horas con Sayuri Ihara, sin nada más interesante que hacer, pero Zeller pensó que bien podían prescindir de la inutilidad de Webber por un rato. Aquel auror con medio año de graduado de la academia aun estaba muy verde, para gusto de Zeller.

—Se levanta la sesión —anunció Susan Corner y finalmente, Zeller se vio libre. También Sayuri Ihara, que ya no estaría detenida ni un momento más, pero se veía ahora en el mundo sin madre, sin casa, sin prometido y sin boda. Sueños y futuro destrozados en dos semanas y media. A Rose le sonaba de la mierda.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de quedarse a consolar jovencitas, de eso ya se encargaría Savage. Rose se encargó de seguir a la marea de túnicas moradas que se dirigían hasta la salida de la sala y de allí a los ascensores, que estarían repletos de gente que querría subir hasta las plantas más altas del ministerio. Rose, sin embargo, no se dirigió a los ascensores de inmediato.

Distinguió a Dennis Creevey antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Creevey? —preguntó, sin saludar antes.

—Esperarte. —Rose Zeller alzó una ceja a modo de incredulidad—. Mi esposa salió antes de lo esperado de San Mungo… —«Así que a ella la acompañas», pensó Zeller con amargura, acordándose de su cara enrojécida cuando le preguntaban por el padre de Ashley y ella tenía que inventar cualquier excusa para no contarles que se había largado—. Llegué más temprano y allá arriba me dijeron que estarías aquí, así que decidí bajar.

—Arriba es más cómodo esperar a alguien.

«No te hubieras molestado.»

—Preferí bajar —comentó Creevey—. Hacía mucho que no veía las salas de juicio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin entrar a una de ellas, Creevey? —preguntó Zeller—. Antes venías a miles de juicios, sobre todo si eran de ex mortífagos o carroñeros que tú hubieras atrapado.

«Pero nunca fue enjuiciado aquel a quien le guardas más rencor, ¿no?», se dijo para sí, «Rowle».

—Lo suficiente.

Zeller se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores, que seguían llenándose de magos con túnicas moradas.

—Subamos, entonces —le dijo a Creevey—, no creo que estés aquí por nada —le espetó.

Se dirigierón hasta la División de aurores y Zeller, que no quería que los aurores se enteraran de lo que estaba planeando con Creevey («no aún», pensó), uso por primera vez desde que estaba a cargo el despacho que le pertenecía aun a Harry Potter.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, una vez que estuvieron en el escritorio y de que se aseguró que nadie los venía.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte… no se me ocurrió hasta hoy en la mañana que con esto… —sacó un pergamino enrrollado descuidadamente— podía ubicar una localización aproximada de los fugados —y desplegó el pergamino.

Era un mapa. Un mapa del Reino unido. Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia, Irlanda del norte. Tenpia puntos rojos titilantes por allí y por allá, que no se quedaban quietos. Y una mancha. Una pequeña mancha color rojo cerca de Liverpool, el lugar donde habían encontrado vagando a Sayuri Ihara. Zeller se fijó un poco más en el mapa y se dio cuenta de que el borde no era sólo una greca dibujada a capricho… eran runas dibujadas con extraordinaria precisión en tinta negra.

—¿Runas antiguas? —preguntó Zeller.

—Tomé la asignatura, ya sabes —contó Dennis—. Tiempo después, cuando perseguí a Nott hasta Noruega les encontré esta maravillosa utilidad y diseñé varios mapas. ¿Sabes qué hace? —preguntó, dándose importancia, porque era obvio que Zeller no tenía ni idea de cual era la habilidad oculta de ese mapa—. Detecta la magia negra —dijo, después de una pausa—. No es muy útil algunas veces, pero ahora, en ese punto tan notorio en Liverpool… me parece que tendrás que peinar la zona porque allí estarán la mayoría de tus mortífagos fugados.

Zeller sonrió un momento.

Tenían una pista.

* * *

Tocó la puerta, vacilanete, y el sonido de sus nudillos contra la madera le sonó lleno de dudas y, aunque no se atrevía a admitirlo, lleno de miedo también. Miedo de morir por aquella maldición que la sangre de Antonin había cerrado, de que su padre muriera. Suspiró y volvió a tocar sin oír respuesta de su hermano, que tan cambiado parecía después de su cautiverio. Más cerrado, más temeroso, más callado. Era y no era su hermano menor; se habían llevado una parte de él irremediablemente. Ese Antonin que les habían devuelto no era el Antonin que le hacía bromas hirientes a Liliane y le respondía de manera impertinente a su padre. No era el hermano ta parecido a ella, tan perceptivo. En vez de todo eso la vida le había devuelto a ese Antonin Zabini que permanecía en silencio, que se miraba el brazo vendado fijamente, ese brazo con esa herida que había sido cosida al método _muggle_. Seguía teniendo mal aspecto, pero al menos ya no sangraba.

—¿Antonin? —llamó Liliane al abrir la puerta, cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría. Lo encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el frío jardín de los Zabini en aquella época del año cubierto de blanco. Pansy Zabini se había asegurado de que siempre estuviera impecable.

Se quedó allí parada sin saber qué decir o qué preguntar. No sabía como tratar a su hermano y eso la asustaba. No sabía como sobrellevar aquella situación, como no podía sobrellevar la de su madre de otro modo que no fuera enterrada en su biblioteca para descubrir que le habían hecho a Pansy. No sabía como consolar a su hermano, como confortarlo, como alejarlo del miedo en el que estaba sumido tan hondo…

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó finalmente, aun parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

Su hermano le dirigió la mirada y a Liliane ya no le sorprendió lo lejanos y oscuros que parecían sus ojos. Había visto pasar su vida ante ellos. Además, los medimagos le habían dicho a Liliane que lo habían torturado con la _cruciatus_. La joven suspiró y se dirigó hasta Antonin dispuesta a acabar con aquello que había ido a hacer de una vez por todas. Quería descubrir si tenían algún remedio o si morirían irremediablemente, condenados por aquella maldición.

—Hey —empezó—, Antonin… ¿estás bien? —inquirió, poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

Antonin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a estar, Liliane? —le respondió él con una pregunta, y su voz sonó débil, tan diferente de la del Antonin que había intentado molestarla antes de desaparecer—. ¿Cómo voy a estar? —repitió.

Fue la primera vez que Liliane abrazó a su hermano en mucho tiempo. Lo rodeó aun sin creer que estuviera allí, vivo aún, después de haberlo dado por perdido. Antonin se aferró a ella con desesperación…, al ella, a Liliane que le costaba tanto mostrar sus sentimientos y derribar la muralla con la que se había cubieto desde muy pequeña, criada por una madre caprichosa y voluble y un padre que se dejaba absorber por su trabajo cada que Pansy Zabini se volvía difícil de complacer. Aquel abrazo significó todas aquellas cosas que Liliane nunca diría porque no sabía como; ese abrazo era desesperación… era todo lo que había sufrido aquellos días.

«Te quiero, Antonin».

—Antonin —empezó, al soltarlo, dudando sobre si era conveniente pedirle lo que le iba a pedir—, ¿sabes por qué querían tu sangre?

El chico negó.

—Quieren matarnos, Antonin —dijo Liliane, finalmente, dispuesta a no ocultarle nada a su hermano—, quieren venganza contra nuestro padre, pero nos van a llevar a nosotros entre las piernas. La magia ancestrar matará a todos los que sean sangre de tu sangre, Antonin, porque tu sangre cerró la maldición.

—Y tú quieres impedirlo —aventuró Antonin.

«Sigue siendo perceptivo», pensó Liliane.

—Ya no sé que más hacer —murmuró Liliane. En todos los libros que había consultado se aseguraba que la magia ancestral, bien hecha, no se podía deshacer—. Ya no sé a quién acudir o qué libro consultar. Y, Antonin…, quiero saber qué ocurrió en tu cautiverio…, qué oíste. Lo que sea, no importa. Algo podría salvarnos.

Antonin cerró los ojos. Liliane no quería hacerle recordar eso, pero no tenía ya más opciones. Sólo le quedaba aquella mínima esperanza de que Antonin hubiera oído algo que los salvara, de que hubieran cometido un mínimo error.

—Liliane —musitó Antonin. Su voz era apenas audible—, ni siquiera te imaginas lo que fue. Y si tienes suerte…, jamás tendrás que vivirlo. Liliane —repitió Antonin—, qué sabrás tú de estar encerrado en un cuarto con una sola rendija y un solo catre. Qué sabrás tú de la desesperación, del dolor…

—Por favor —suplicó Liliane—, por favor. —Suspiró y ese miedo que no se atrevía a materializar pugnó por salir de lo más profundo de ella. Se miró el dedo cada vez más podrido como si fuera el de un cadáver. Apestaba a muerte y si no se apresuraba, pronto se extendería—. No quiero morir sin haberlo intentado.

Antonin suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si sus recuerdos dolieran indescriptiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó finalmente.

—Lo que sea —respondió Liliane—, cualquier cosa…

—Ella se llama Morrigan —empezó Antonin, intentando unir recuerdos que deseaba olvidar— y me amenazó con matarte si no accedía a darle mi sangre. Tiene un óculo y así monitorea todos nuestros movimientos…

Así que un óculo. Una bola de cristal para ver el presente, como solían llamarlos. Eran difíciles de conseguir, porque eran muy raros, y muy difíciles de controlar. La mayoría sólo mostraba imágenes al azar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en alguna parte. Pero si Antonin decía que esa tal Morrigan los usaba para monitorear sus movimientos, quería decir que sabía controlarlo. Y que era una bruja muy poderosa.

—Y… no recuerdo mucho, Liliane —siguió Antonin—. Recuerdo el dolor, sobre todo el dolor… y como Morrigan hizo que mi sangre cayera sobre un pergamino. —«Concuerda, si son objetos gemelos, concuerda…»—. Luego lo intentaron con Jezabel, pero ella tenía el periodo y no lo hicieron… —Antonin cerró los ojos—. Morrigan dijo algo… Algo como «así no puedo engañar a la magia ancestral», así que no lo hicieron…

—Antonin… —interrumpió Liliane, con esperanzas por primera vez desde que había entrado allí—, ¿seguro? ¿Seguro de que dijo «engañar a la magia ancestral»?

Antonin la miró confusó.

—Sí, eso dijo… —confirmó.

«Engañar a la magia ancestral», pensó Liliane. «A la magia ancestral técnicamente no se la puede engañar…»

—Antonin… —empezó—, quizá tenemos esperanza.

Casi conreía.

* * *

—¿Engañar a la magia ancestral? —Tenía la ceja alzada y llevaba la mano izquierda cubierta por un guante. Liliane lo miraba direcamente, aferrándose a la única esperanza que tenía (ella, tan acostumbrada a perder las ilusiones). Sólo les quedaba eso y nada más—. Los libros no lo mencionan, señorita Zabini… casi ningún libro, pero sí, es posible. —Theodore Nott sonrió y más que una sonrisa le pareció una mueca.

Liliane le había contado lo que le había contado Antonin.

—¿Sabe por qué no puede engañarse a la magia ancestral con la sangre de una mujer en esos días? —preguntó Nott de nuevo, que al menos, había resultado ser un experto en eso. Liliane suponía que también era un experto en magia negra.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

—Dicen que las brujas son más poderosas esos días… o solían decirlo —empezó Nott—; hace años que no oigo a nadie que lo asegure. Pero no es cierto… no en todos los casos, al menos. Sólo son más poderosas al realizar magia ancestral. Tan poderosas que no la pueden engañar.

Liliane asintió.

—Ya…

—Tú madre debería de haberte dicho todo eso —le dijo.

«Mi madre no me prestaba atención», pensó Liliane. «No la suficiente». Y así la había querido, o así la había aceptado. Había aceptado los caprichos de su madre como algo natural y normal. Las llegadas tarde de su padre que empezaron en sus últimas vacaciones después de pasar el año en Hogwarts. Aceptó los reclamos a gritos de Pansy Zabini. Lo único que no había aceptado fue que la mataran. Allí estaba, vengándola.

Liliane, como respuesta, sólo alzó la ceja.

Theodore Nott entendería.

* * *

Le resultada tan raro. Tan extraño. Le reusltaba fuera de lugar su cama, sus sábanas color coral, el espejo biselado de enfrente, el tocador que denotaba el buen gusto para la decoración de su madre (tan diferente al de su padre, al que lo mismo le daba el color de las cosas). Le parecía raro el vestido verde jade que llevaba puesto, el armario que se escondía tras una puerta en su habitación. No se acostumbraba a ver la luz o tra vez.

Y, sobre todo, no podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

No podía fingir una sonrisa.

Si antes sólo le salían las sonrisas burlonas a cada momento le costaba más curvear los labios hacia arriba y alegrarse de estar viva. Puta alegría era esa. Le hubiera alegrado que no la hubieran secuestrado. Quizá hubiera sido más feliz sin conocer nunca la desgracia absoluta. Sería más feliz si no recordara a Antonin en aquel catre, herido con una venda que le había improvisado.

Aquel momento los había ligado, para bien o para mal.

Y Jezabel nunca había deseado estar ligada a alguien. No de aquel modo. No de esa forma. Se sentía ligada a Antonin por la desgracia y por las lágrimas cada vez más saladas. Estaba ligada a Antonin Zabini. Para bien, y para mal.

Jezabel se quedó mirando al techo, tirada en la cama, arrugando el vestido tan bonito que le había regalado su hermano. Nunca había considerado el amor como nada que no fuera un amasijo de caricias y besos, de sonrisas curveadas e insuniaciones en medio de las clases de pociones de Slughorn. Nunca se había atrevido a pensar que tras ese montón de lágrimas y ese sufriciento lacerante, que lastimaba más que la tajada en el brazo, se escondiera el amor. Amor, cuatro letras que cada quien manejaba a su antojo, que cada quien acomodaba a su mejor conveniencia, que cada quien interpretaba como mejor le parecía o como mejor le acomodaba.

Y para ella había dejado de ser un amasijo de besos y un revoltijo de piel, esa sensación cuando estaba desnuda en su cada, abrazada a él, ese montón de caricias sin sentido, ese montón de pequeños roces que habían dado paso a insinuaciones y cosas cada vez peores en las clases de pociones, donde nadie se fijaba mucho en qué hacía el de al lado. Había pasado a ser esos abrazos desesperados y sus propias lágrimas, ese terror que había sentido en compañía de Antonin, encerrados en un cuarto con un catre.

Para bien y para mal, si seguían juntos, sería por ese vínculo que nadie llegaría nunca a compartir.

¿Tenían arreglo? ¿Tenían solución después de eso?

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo me ha costado los mil demonios, quizá porque la época de exámenes (hace dos semanas) se me puso encima y me dijo que yo no podía escribir tanto como me diera la gana. Lo peor fue cuando vino inspiración y me provocó arranques de «quiero escribir, putas, no estudiar física». Lo de siempre, vamos. Se me ocurren las mejores ideas haciendo el problemario de física. No saben lo buenas que son las que me nacen resolviendo problemas de Ley de Ampere. **

**En primer lugar tenemos una escena de Zeller en la que se mezcla todo. Sayuri, Creevey, el hecho de que ¡oh! ella está a cargo (juro que no es porque yo no soporte a Harry Potter…). Primero, Sayuri acaba bien si es que a esa cosa le quieren llamar bien. Está libre, vigilada, bajo hipnosis, no puede conseguir un puesto en el Winzengamot. Como una perla, vamos. No, no, está de la mierda, sobre todo si nos acordamos que sus padres y su prometido ¡PUM!, explotaron. **

**Por otro lado Creevey estudio Runas Antiguas porque a mí me da la real y regalada gana. ¿Qué sabemos de Creevey además de que seguía a su hermano a todos lados y adoraba un poco menos que Colin a Harry? Tiene un mapa MUY especial. ¿Qué uso le darían ustedes? Y… ¿creen que lo de Zeller tenga resultados favorables? **

**Bueno, luego tenemos a mi persona… No, esperen, no se muestran favoritismos, todos son mis hijos. A mi personaje más antiguo, pues, Liliane. Intenta hablar con Antonin, que está sumido en algo llamado depresión post-secuestro. Internet y libros de psicología ayudaron un poco no mucho y me temo que quizás, no lo suficiente. Pero ejem, a quienes se acuerden, bueno, pues al parecer Antonin si recuerda algo importante, o que parece importante y Liliane va a contárselo a Nott para sacarse las dudas. **

**Por último tenemos una escena de Jezabel Nott. Como información bonus yo me imagino a la chica como Emilia Clarke. De hecho, fue el único persona que tuvo cara antes de tener nombre, así que, sí, mi imaginación hizo una copia de Emilia Clarke para personificar a Jezabel Nott. Como nota, Emilia es Danaerys Targaryen en Game of Thrones y es absolutamente hermosa. Obviamente, para Jezabel me la imagino con su color de cabello natural: castaño. **

**En fin, también tiene trauma post-secuestro y unas otras pocas cosas en la cabeza. Bastantes en realidad. Quería mostrar un poco de Jezabel, un contraste entre antes y después de eso, porque después de eso es obvio que nunca volverán a ser los mismos. Imposible. ¿Qué creen que pase con esos dos, Antonin y Jezabel, abrazados por la desgracia?**

**El capítulo se llama Sola y es la primera canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos (por el que me ha durado más el fanatismo): La oreja de Van Gogh. Aparece en A las cinco en el Astoria y bueno, una vez que la escuché me acordé de Jezabel en este preciso instante ( www. youtube watch? v= TlCW8_rdbeE Sin espacios). **

**Recuerden: **

**Todos tenemos un secreto escondido bajo llave en el ático del alma.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 3 de Mayo de 2013**

**(el día que iba con el vestido negro**

**a quice años de la batalla de hogwarts)**


End file.
